


【锤基】最后的命运之书

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 181,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: Thor，未来的众神之父，阿斯加德第一顺位继承人，传闻被退婚三次，目前已成大龄剩神。而其中他最著名的一位未婚夫——来自约顿海姆的Loki表示：退婚一时爽，追夫火葬场。





	1. 神明

**Author's Note:**

> 开新坑啦，这篇最近会日更到下周一（8.26），随后无意外仍是按照每周一、周四更新两章。欢迎追更~原著背景，但是私设颇多，希望这个故事你们依旧喜欢w

  
“纽约市近来越发炎热，今年大部分地区天气反常，人们都说掌管雷电的那位复仇者——雷神——最近肯定不在地球上，不然雷雨怎么会迟到？在多次打击罪犯后，复仇者们声名远扬，复仇者大厦俨然成为了本市新的著名景点之一，凡是来旅游的人都喜欢路过打卡，甚至有民众自发地给英雄们立了雕像。”  
  
身处挪威的乡野，太久没听到熟悉的口音，女记者的解说让Loki猛地回过神来，他眯眼看着电视画面中前去与雷神雕塑合照的年轻女性，目光在那张也许与本尊不太相似的脸上滑过，他仰头倒在床铺上。  
  
雷神，这种违反科学定律存在于世的神话人物是真的吗？Loki一直对这个问题十分好奇，于是今年暑假他做的项目就是寻访北欧神话的遗迹。Loki兴冲冲地拿上行李，租了间木屋公寓住进挪威东福尔郡哈尔登市。  
  
传闻这里的维京人是用木头建筑长屋，他们的神殿供奉着北欧诸多神明，这两年哈尔登也出过考古成果，但遗迹都在地下还未彻底发掘……他可能只能看看夯土了？Loki的调查方向还包括当地传闻，Saga 是维京人留下的最丰富的遗产，然而他不过是一个大学生，难道能比北欧历史学研究员还厉害？  
  
但Loki一向敢为人先，他非常期待这次田野调查能发现有趣的现象。  
  
他大概会在挪威停留一个月，目前已经过去十天，这儿又湿又冷，阴雨连绵，古怪的天气让人不舒服至极，今天好不容易放晴，Loki从床上起来，收拾好东西立即出门，真希望接下来能像纽约那样持续干旱，使他的工作进展顺利些。  
  
今天说什么也要进这个村里年纪最大的婆婆家中一探究竟。出发之前他列好了提问大纲，但因为他对波克默尔语一知半解，加上年纪大的人口音浓重，至今他收到的有效信息并不多。  
  
Loki背着帆布包一路向西，经过一片浓密的森林，这儿人烟稀少，间或传来动物的鸣叫声，Loki久违地沐浴在晴空下，踩在土地上的步伐不禁加快了，他拿着当地人画给他的地图，找寻那户人家的住址。  
  
“这到底是往东还是往西……”Loki疑惑地摆着地图方向，原本快要到了，忽然又诡异起来，  
  
而他顾着看图，脚下一时不察，Loki本能地大叫一声，陷落进前面的圆坑中。  
  
真是奇了！这不是平坦的路面吗？！到底为什么会突然出现圆坑？！Loki被摔得浑身疼，他抬头一看，洞底和地面有一段距离，随着上头沙石簌簌落下，Loki这才意识到刚才那儿只是一块表面积得厚的中空土地，他站久了便使它塌陷下来，Loki忍不住在洞里爆了声粗。  
  
“这是什么地方……”Loki哀嚎一声，拍拍身上的泥土站起来，他环顾四周，发觉这不是附近人类用来捕捉猎物挖的坑洞，也不是战争留下的壕沟，他站在大概能容纳十来人的空间中，阳光没有照耀到的地方一片灰暗，Loki看了一眼手机还有电，他打开手电筒，壮起胆往前走。  
  
陈年的蛛网和灰土掩盖了这个地方原本的模样，Loki走到尽头，墙壁上似乎有东西，但……Loki咬咬牙继续往前，他从背包里掏出纸巾，小心翼翼地擦拭积陈多年的灰尘，此时，这片土地忽然晃动起来，像要从中裂开，Loki猛地起身扒紧墙上的凹陷，可下一秒，地动又停止了。  
  
“……”他抬头，附近的积灰越来越多，想着这是一个随时可能塌陷的地洞，Loki加快手上的速度。  
  
所以说他胆大，一般人到这个时候都会专注于想办法上去了，而他还想一探究竟。  
  
“这……是人？”Loki捂住口鼻，终于稍微擦干净底部的灰尘，他刚才抓的凹凸物原来是嵌入墙上的一尊……神像？Loki赶忙收回手来，他虽然不信教，但也不想做出冒昧的举动。  
  
话说回来，他刚才到底……摸着神像的哪里啊？！  
  
Loki讪讪地转了两圈平复心绪，想起他刚刚只擦到一半，赶在洞底真的坍塌前，他又回到神像前开始擦拭。说不定这只是一尊基督神像，Loki手一僵，不过这也算发掘了新的古迹吧？  
  
平日干净纤细的指头染上污黑，等他将神像擦拭干净，Loki看着这无法分辨的面容，头疼地哀叹一声，这……到底是谁？从衣袍来看，不像是基督，因为他身着战甲。  
  
然而容不得他多想，地动再一次传来，Loki故技重施，反射性抓住神像，这次他抓的是腿，地动比之前还要厉害，不断有东西下落，Loki左闪右避，忍不住大喊：“诸神在上，我还不想死！谁能来救救我!”  
  
他喊完地动仍没停止，地下的声音越来越大，Loki看准时机松开手，往前奔，他想借着惯性一口气爬出这个不太深的洞穴，但鉴于他只是个普通大学生，根本没有习得爬树技能，Loki悲惨地向后倒去，摔落在尘土中。  
  
“不管是哪个神明，赶紧救救我！”Loki小声地哀嚎，躲到相对安全的角落，而下一秒，整个洞穴开始坍塌——Loki尖叫一声，他这是会掉到哪里去？不会穿越吧？！  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”伴随着一路尖叫，Loki不断下落，他的叫声跌宕起伏，而这个洞穴远比他想象中深，可就在他以为随着重力加速度很快要死在这儿的瞬间——  
  
一阵风袭来。  
  
耳边似乎炸起一个闷雷。  
  
Loki瞪大双眼，下落的身体随即落入一个怀抱中，速度太快，他甚至不能看清是谁救了他，刚才是飞快下降，现在是飞快上升，Loki像坐过山车一样，紧紧揪着来人红色的衣料边角。  
  
阳光重新照耀在他身上。  
  
等一切稳定，Loki睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一张英俊的面容，浓眉微皱，蓝眸深邃，略长的金发垂在颈侧，Loki与他挨得很近，似乎蹭到了他金色的胡须。  
  
Loki不知道自己脸上灰扑扑的，对方辨认了一会儿猛地瞳孔微张，搂住他的手死紧，Loki赶忙挣脱，站得离他稍远之后意识到这高大的身影究竟是谁。  
  
这不是他出门前电视上看到的雷神本尊吗？！  
  
Loki张口就说：“谢谢你救了我！能拍张合影吗？”  
  
Thor的脸色忽明忽暗，他难以言喻地看着Loki，Loki试探地问：“难道复仇者禁止合照？”他小心地在身后摆弄着手机企图偷拍——这是雷神！复仇者中的名人！女高中生的梦中情人！居然拯救他于水火之中！还有比这更奇妙的经历吗？  
  
Loki仍纠结地皱着眉头，Thor上前一步，他将传说中的雷神之锤随意放在脚边，发出沉闷的巨响，Loki吓了一跳，结果Thor一把抓住他的手，这位陌生神祇的嘴唇微张，熟练地喊出他的名字：“Loki！”  
  
“你怎么知道——”Loki话还没说完，被Thor握住的地方微微发热，有什么东西进入了他的身体，脑子一片混沌，Loki想都没想直接甩开Thor，但那是神明，他怎么可能挣得开？  
  
可空气中传来惨烈的撞击声，Loki一抬眸，强壮如山的雷神被甩到了树边，粗壮的老树也发出了即将断裂的声响。  
  
Loki看着自己满是污垢的手，不敢相信地呢喃自语：“这也太……厉害了？”这是有超英潜质的男人才能做到的！  
  
“Loki！”Thor挣扎着从树边站起，看到Loki的身影摇摇欲坠，他一个箭步上前接住Loki。  
  
在迷糊之中再次见到这张陌生而熟悉的脸颊，Loki头疼欲裂，握着Thor的手：“Thor？”  
  
“我在。”Thor坚定地——一如从前每一次——回答他怀中的黑发男人。  
  
他们的手交握，无数记忆在Thor脑中闪过。  
  
<<<  
  
“父王！”  
  
庭院内正逢花开，朵朵粉红，绽放枝头，机敏的渡鸦栖息在花畔，时不时望向露台上威严沉着的金发神祇，那是众神之父——阿萨神族的王——Odin，他听见长子的呼唤，转过头，渡鸦拍拍翅膀，飞到Odin的手臂上。  
  
顺着阳光，一个面容尚且稚嫩的少年抱着头盔快步朝他父亲走来，他额上布满细汗，长金发束在脑后，干净的脸颊上一双蓝眸光亮而迷人，身上的铠甲带着细小的创口，一看就是经常打斗所致，他的微笑富有感染力，连Odin都忍不住勾起嘴角，这是他的长子Thor，一向令他感到骄傲，生来享有雷神的神格与能力，雷电与天气都受他控制。同时，他也是阿斯加德毫无争议的下一任君王，Odin对他寄予厚望，虽然只有八百岁，但Thor已经初具国王风范，只可惜身上傲气太重，仍然需要磨砺。  
  
但这不重要，Odin心想，他还有很长时间能够训练这个儿子，使他成长为优秀的战士、称职的众神之父。  
  
“Thor，一切都准备好了吗？”Odin拍拍儿子的肩膀，“我们即将启程。”  
  
Thor点点头道：“母后想得十分周到，送给约顿海姆的礼物已经整理完毕，我们的行装以及随行人员都在彩虹桥上等待，等您发令，即可出发。”  
  
“好。”Odin简单地回答，点头随Thor一同离开。  
  
近千年来，九界各国力量式微，唯有阿斯加德强盛，Odin无意与其他国家拉开实力距离，对其他君主的态度一向宽和。而约顿海姆——阿斯加德曾经的敌人——在Thor出生前后签订了和平条约，至今已经保持多年的友好往来。此次约顿海姆举办围猎，特地邀请了阿斯加德，Odin不能不应约。  
  
然而他不能离开阿斯加德太久，围猎前后时长半个月，所以他让Thor一同前往，主要由他出席。这十分合情理，毕竟Thor与约顿海姆的渊源更深。三百年前，他就与约顿海姆的小王子定下了婚约，这次还是这对未婚夫夫第一次见面。  
  
父子二人快步来到彩虹桥，Heimdallr千年如一日地守在这儿，他手握长剑，即彩虹桥的钥匙，一行人来到传送区域，Odin一摆手，Thor冲Heimdallr道了再见，一束金光闪过，阿斯加德的温暖与舒适尽皆褪去，Thor打了个哆嗦，临行之前Frigga说要加厚斗篷果然不假。  
  
约顿海姆到了。  
  
这儿可真冷。  
  
入眼即是冰天雪地，Thor抬头，无数细小的雪花下落，他们大概赶上了一场新雪。面前是著名的冰宫，不知道是由什么材质建造而成，显得晶莹剔透而庄严宏伟，这两个词原本很难联系在一起。Odin已经开始与约顿人交涉，Thor稳定身形，指挥着阿斯加德士兵将礼物呈送入殿，他的心里难得涌起一丝好奇。  
  
Thor从前也见过霜巨人，他们十分高大，看起来大概是自己的两倍高，要是他的未婚夫这样魁梧，那绝对不符合他的审美。Thor哼了一声，他以前对婚约从没有清晰的认知，而现在身处约顿海姆，对这些蓝秃子有了切身体会，不由得心生嫌弃。  
  
不过实在不合适，还有退婚这一选择。  
  
Thor自信地勾了勾嘴角，他应该不是这些巨人审美的宠儿吧——尽管这是阿斯加德公认的事实。到时候一拍两散，就当这事从没发生过。  
  
他得意地笑了，为自己的计划感到完美无缺，眼中浮现的无数道蓝影子，此刻也顺眼起来。  
  
那么他的未婚夫到底是怎样的人物？Thor很是期待。

saga：英雄史诗，口头文学形式


	2. 初遇

  
为了迎接众神之父到来，约顿王Laufey举办了盛大的庆典，Thor本以为会在这场晚宴上见到Loki，百年来，他身边不乏想要对他投怀送抱的女性，虽然他还没有成年，但对于九界多数人来说，未来众神之父这一位置的诱惑已经足够，所以即使有了婚约，Thor也被养得眼光挑剔。  
  
可没给他挑剔的机会，Loki一整夜不见人影。  
  
不论是Laufey还是Odin，表情都有些僵硬。  
  
当初这桩婚事一直是Laufey在极力促成，在场的所有人都知道今晚是变相地让Thor与Loki结识，然而Loki倒好，一点都不给父王面子，派去催促的女官小声而尴尬地回话，Thor仗着位置近、耳力好还是听到了。  
  
她说：“Loki殿下不在冰宫。”  
  
Laufey的表情完全挂不住了，Thor觉得他这位未来的“法律上的父亲”有点可怜，被儿子气得惨不忍睹。他实在觉得好笑。  
  
于是殿内爆发了今晚第一声不拘一格的大笑，待众人看清楚笑声来源时，不由得一一移开目光。  
  
Laufey与Odin：“……”  
  
“Thor！”Odin低斥道。  
  
看来在给父亲找麻烦这点上，他们有一点相似之处，Thor摸摸鼻头。  
  
“兄长。”晚宴散后，Balder匆匆朝他走来，这是Thor关系最好的弟弟，他们一起往约顿安排的下榻之地走去，“明天兄长有什么安排吗？”  
  
“暂时没有，你那边一切顺利？”Odin自然给Balder交代了任务，Thor略有耳闻，拍拍弟弟的手臂，小声道，“我有点吃不惯约顿菜。”  
  
Balder不禁笑出声，见周围没有巨人士兵，他才放心地说：“那可不行，你以后要跟Loki王子成婚，尽快适应吧……不过今天居然没见到他，真遗憾。”他露出个恶劣又乖巧的笑容，Thor忍不住皱起眉头。  
  
“你在嘲笑我？算了吧，这婚事成不成还要问过我。”Thor扯了扯嘴角，看到Balder欲言又止，“你是不是又有坏点子了——噢，明天打算做什么？”  
  
“我听说附近有一片雪雾森林，里面大概率会出现巨龙，不知道哥哥有没有兴趣？”Balder挠挠后脑，末了又真挚地说，“不过对哥哥来说，不论什么猎物都不在话下吧。”  
  
“那是自然。”Thor骄傲地点头，他招来雷神之锤握于手中，这柄只认他为主的宝器被上下颠弄着，这是其他人都做不到的事，Balder眼中隐约流露出艳羡，Thor转念一想，豪迈道，“既然你想去，我就陪你一程，可以叫上三勇士，正好明天也无事。”  
  
Balder喜不自胜，走到自己的寝殿门口真诚道：“谢谢兄长。”  
  
Thor随意摆了摆手，与光明神Balder不同，他一向是阿斯加德最出色的战士，猎龙也不在话下，本来他对这样的猎物没有兴趣，但既然Balder兴致勃勃，他也要尽做哥哥的一份心。  
  
这样约定后，次日Balder果然很勤快地来叫Thor起身。  
  
因为要外出狩猎，雷神舍弃了他一贯喜欢的红披风，身着轻便的铠甲，与Balder和三勇士会合。  
  
“Volstagg呢？”三勇士顾名思义是三个人，但今天Thor只见到Hogun与Fandral，“难道昨晚喝多了？”  
  
“的确是。”冷酷的Hogun一勾唇角，“不到下午他可能起不来。”  
  
这是喝了多少？Thor挑眉：“那别等他了，Balder，带路。”他一推弟弟，对方笑眯眯地把他们带离冰宫。  
  
这个时间Laufey正在讨论本次狩猎的事宜，而Odin作为尊贵的客人，自有专人陪同，这群年轻的王子与勇士失了拘束，卯足劲一口气离开冰宫，要不是Thor不认路，他真怀念自己驾驭着妙尔尼尔飞行的感觉，此时却只能跟在Balder身后，踩在冰雪中。  
  
“嘶，难道约顿海姆全年都是这个气候？”Thor早就忘记他在课堂上学过什么，他拢了拢脖子间的皮草，尽管神的体质强健，但这样的气温仍旧令人不舒服。  
  
“这是自然。”Balder笑着回答哥哥，“所以霜巨人一族与阿萨人长得不同，大概那种形态更有利于他们抵御严寒。据说早期为了繁衍，他们只有单一性别。”  
  
Fandral急忙插嘴：“什么，那Thor的未婚夫也是雌雄同体？我说怪不得众神之父愿意跟约顿海姆结亲，还选的是王子，哈哈哈——”  
  
“闭嘴。”Thor无语地看了一眼自己的好友——风流的Fandral，“都说了是早期，现在他们早就发生了变化吧？”  
  
说话之间他们已经到了Balder所说的雪雾森林，入境后尽是茁壮的雪松，四周静谧极了，唯有时不时传来树枝上的积雪落下的声音，幽暗诡谲的气氛顿时弥散开来，林间笼罩着薄薄的雾气。  
  
“……这地方，好像不太对劲？”Fandral看向Hogun，“约顿海姆不是我们的地盘，还是慎重一些。”  
  
“怕什么？”Thor握紧妙尔尼尔，“Balder，这龙是什么等级，你调查清楚了吗？”  
  
Balder赶忙回答：“应该只是普通品种，只是因为是难得一见的水属性，如果大家觉得不妥，我们还是回去吧，Fandral说得对，毕竟这是别国的领土。”  
  
“水属性？”Thor一听就兴奋起来，“我还没遇过水属性的龙，走，都到这了才回去，被别人知道了不取笑我们才怪。而且我们有四个人，难道还怕了它？Balder，你的治愈咒练得如何？”  
  
少年腼腆一笑：“保护大家应当不成问题。”  
  
Thor一声令下，他们继续往森林深处进发，越往里走越能听见诡异的声响，Thor屏气凝神，那声音就像萦绕在耳边似的，一点点蚕食着几人的神经，起初是落雪，随后是滴水——又或者是滴血，现在是有东西在啃噬什么，齿间摩擦的声响令人不寒而栗。  
  
“……Thor，你带了信号弹吗？”Fandral再次打起退堂鼓，他当然也听到了那个声音，“我可不想葬身龙腹。”他苦着一张脸，原本英俊的面容覆上一层哀愁。  
  
“带了，别担心。”Thor其实根本没带，他觉得这次行动根本够不上级别，不过既然不想再听Fandral碎碎念，还是撒个谎比较省事。  
  
说话间他们似乎到了怪物的栖息地，这里的邪气很重，但偌大一条龙竟然无影无踪，Thor心有疑惑，Balder似是看出了他的心思：“兄长，也许它藏了起来，我们要不要分头行动？”  
  
“不，我们必须待在一起，雪地容易走散。”Thor皱起眉头，把妙尔尼尔扔了出去，他能够操控雷神之锤探索自己能看到的所有区域，锤子甩出去后一路畅通无阻，可似乎是遇到了死路——又或者是Thor看不到那么远这个方法失效了，Thor没办法，只得召回妙尔尼尔。  
  
“Balder，你的消息没错吧？”Fandral不由得怀疑，啃噬声倒是越发清晰，可是龙呢？龙在哪里？  
  
Balder涨红了脸，刚要辩解什么，他瞬间瞪大眼睛，看着Fandral的身后：“龙……龙！快闪开！”他拉住Fandral往旁边的雪地倒去——  
  
随着妙尔尼尔回到手中，Thor也看到了这只不同寻常的黑龙，它从树林中缓缓起身，看起来邪恶而狰狞，在Balder推开Fandral后，Thor招呼着Hogun，从两头分别突击，雷神之锤一记重击打得龙脸一歪，对方愤怒地吼叫，Hogun的长剑扎在它的鳞片上，而那鳞片太硬，只是刺激得龙越发狂躁。  
  
“Balder！”只需要一下攻击，Thor就知道情报有误，他降下雷电，劈得黑龙动作一缓，随即他转向Balder，没什么表情的脸上看不出喜怒，这时Fandral也加入了战斗，局势稍微轻松了些。  
  
“我不知道！我得到的信息就是一只普通的水龙——”Balder焦急地解释着。  
  
这龙像是听懂了他们的话，迅速冲Thor喷出一长条水柱。  
  
“……”  
  
Thor无奈地笑骂：“这的确是水龙！”  
  
可它异常凶狠，由于它盘踞在约顿海姆，水属性加上冰属性，这水柱中夹杂着细小的冰锥，如果没有注意，可能会被裹藏在其中的冰锥射伤，Thor一闪身，又降下一道惊雷，动静实在太大，要是被Odin知道了，免不了又是一场腥风血雨。  
  
“Balder，运起你的法术，我们走！”Thor连忙吩咐，“一时半会打不赢，不要恋战。”  
  
他话音刚落，这一刻，忽然有一股十分强大的力量朝他们袭来，Thor以为这龙还有帮手，刚要回头拖住它们让Balder带人先走，结果他看见天空中闪过一道绿色的法阵光芒——  
  
有法师来了。  
  
那人凌驾于万物之上，悬于高空，做了个简单的手势，可带来的效果所向披靡，一时间山崩地裂，水龙嚎叫，绿光疯狂扫射着那个点，犹如一个兵团同时开炮，刚才还气势高昂的水龙瞬间被打得丢盔弃甲，随着吟唱结束，又是一道光束，已成强弩之末的巨龙被法阵困住，顷刻之间，星星点点的鳞片消散于风中。  
  
只留下一个圆坑，里头蓄着积水。  
  
Thor：“……”  
  
它死了吗？  
  
所有人都呆住了，这样巨大的魔法阵不知得耗费多少魔力，Balder跟着Frigga修习法术，当然知道其中的功力，他的脸顿时白了，而那法师慢悠悠地从云端上落下来。  
  
积水反射出彩虹，他披着华丽的皮草，像踩着彩虹桥驾临。一圈深色围脖衬得他的脸更是圆润小巧，而脖上挂着沉甸甸的纯金项链，耳朵上也有纯金耳饰，连同脚踝上的足饰与鞋子，也点缀了足量的金子。  
  
作为一名修习过美学的仙宫王子，Thor的第一想法是，这样真的不累吗？  
  
“雷神殿下。”来人轻易道破他们的身份，他手中没有法杖，很难想象这样一个身量比Balder小的男孩居然已经有如此强的能力，他微微一笑，似友非敌，“如果我没记错，围猎尚未开始。”  
  
Thor摸摸鼻头，这话真叫人没法接……但他异常赏识眼前这位英雄，他迎上去：“怎么称呼？你虽然没穿盔甲，但我承认你是个勇士……我愿意与你交个朋友。”  
  
他少有这样评价人的时候，但来人显然对这一称赞敬谢不敏，他温和地笑，嘴角上挑的弧度十分轻蔑，无声息地停在原地，Thor更是热情，他向前一步，终于看清来人的面容，虽然对方是一名霜巨人，但他和阿斯加德人差不多高，远远不如他们昨天见过的约顿人那样高大，但他脸上没有一丝自卑，矜持地挂着一个假笑，妖异的红色双眸如同闪电宫中最贵重的红宝石，从各方面来说，这都是一个符合阿斯加德审美的约顿人，包括他额上那对秀气的角。  
  
“这位朋友，我们可以一同离开。”Thor爽朗地笑起来，正要去拉对方。  
  
法师脸上闪过一瞬羞恼，但Thor根本没注意到这些细节。  
  
“我已经把水龙传送走了，没有人会知道这件事，你们赶紧回去吧。”他笑得越发真诚，仿佛所说的每一句都是在为Thor着想。  
  
“这真是太好了！”Fandral搂住Hogun的肩膀，一点没有刚从危难中脱离的样子，“可是那坑……”一回头，森林里哪有什么坑？那儿一片平整，像从没战斗过似的。  
  
这是幻术？Thor不敢相信，他抬起头，向前走了一步，真诚道：“谢谢！以及你总该让我知道你的名字。”  
  
对方扯了扯嘴角，似笑非笑地说：“我是Loki。”  
  
这名字在场还有谁人不知？Fandral、Hogun、Balder脸色一变，而Thor还能放声大笑：“噢，原来你就是我未来的妻子。”  
  
这不合时宜的形容令Loki十分不快，一个响指的功夫，他的幻影消散，森林中再也没有约顿小王子的踪迹。  
  
而此刻Fandral也不合时宜地说：“Thor，我怀疑你以后会被家暴。”  
  
Thor：“……”


	3. 舞会

谁都不知道会在这儿遇到Thor的婚约对象。

Loki的出场没有持续太久，但给众人留下了深刻的印象。Thor一方面为Loki的强大感到高兴，一方面又觉得这与他理想中的伴侣有区别，他向往的是Odin与Frigga那样的感情。

丝毫没有闯祸自觉的Thor回到冰宫，Balder十分不好意思地跟大家道歉：“我真的不知道事情会变成这样，还好大家都没事。”

Thor拍拍弟弟的肩膀，准备回寝殿用点午饭。他七弯八绕走了一会儿，偶然路过一座华丽的宫殿，冰棱雕成雪花、水晶与尖角，他在雪中驻足，猛地看到Loki的身影。

对方脱去了厚重的斗篷，站在宫殿外与人交谈，那应该是他的某位兄长，Thor那天在宴会上见过。一大一小，一高一矮，Loki闲适地说：“见了，怎么了？”

“感觉如何？”他哥追问道，这画面极其滑稽，Thor没有一点听墙角的自觉，他走到树边站着，努力隐藏身形。

男孩会怎样评价他？Thor眯起眼睛，他自认为他们的初遇还算圆满，没想到Loki露出嘲讽一笑，与刚才那副温文有礼的模样截然相反：“弱到极点，狂妄自大，没有感觉。”

Thor听得生出火气，明明刚才他们还聊得不错，Loki怎么当面一套背地一套？！没有想到他竟然是这样的小人！

“那可是Odin的长子，九界唯一的雷神，阿斯加德数一数二的勇士。”Thor刚要上前理论，这位很懂事的兄长却说出了Thor的心声。

Loki连眼皮都不掀，吊儿郎当地坐到窗沿上：“那估计阿斯加德的国力在衰退，我们不日就能攻下仙宫。”

“要是被父王听见了，他可会发脾气，没人想进攻仙宫。”Loki的兄长头疼地说。

要是说前面那句议论他本人的话，Thor尚且可以一笑置之，可Loki居然嘲讽阿斯加德，Thor简直忍无可忍，他当即就要冲出去反驳Loki，而这两兄弟边聊边进屋，Thor握着妙尔尼尔，许久压下了把锤子扔出去砸烂Loki宫殿的冲动。

他这样以后怎么当众神之母？！

Thor很生气，雷神之怒必须有人承担后果。他回到寝殿，没有任何侍女立在殿外，他横冲直撞的步伐当即停下，推开门，Odin负手站在殿中。

“父王。”Thor脸上的怒容未退，让Odin很是讶异。

Odin冷笑一声：“你又跑去哪了？这里不是阿斯加德，你不要给我惹事。”

“我与Balder他们去附近转转。”Thor满不在乎地说，Odin走上前仔细打量他，Thor想起Loki已经善后得干干净净，随心道，“不信你派人去查。”

“行了，你以为我不了解你？你给我注意点。”Odin无奈地瞪着儿子，转而问，“Laufey说Loki今天回来了，晚上有场舞会，你们可以见见。”

见见？他们早就见过了！Thor不屑一顾地哼了一声，对父亲傲慢地说：“要是我不喜欢，可以退婚吗？”

Odin肃然道：“这份婚约会影响两国的关系，虽然你可以这样做，但作为未来的国王，你要想清楚后果。”

好吧，那只能由他——未来的众神之父来教育未婚夫了。Thor苦恼极了，他一向我行我素，没想到有一天要担起教导的责任。

狩猎的开场定于明日，今晚是欢庆的晚宴，Thor搞不懂约顿人的风俗习惯，但Odin要求他好好打扮，并派了几位侍女来服侍他，他也只能遵令。于是今晚的雷神显得格外英俊，他的头发被精心打理过，编成发辫垂于脑后，脸上的轻微胡渣都被修理得干干净净，配上阿斯加德风格的深红色礼服，他像个完美的王子。

入场时Loki坐在Laufey王身边，他看起来很受父亲宠爱，歪着脑袋听Laufey讲话，国王时不时摸摸他的脑袋，要不是Thor知道他的真面目，也会被这副乖巧的模样欺骗。大殿里十分温暖，Loki和其他霜巨人一样，身上穿得不多，但金饰较白天变得更加繁复而多样，看得Thor一阵眼晕。

这……就像金光闪闪的仙宫！

Thor突然想到这点，瞬间觉得在场所有约顿王族都变得顺眼多了，他从小在仙宫长大，十分喜欢金碧辉煌的建筑风格，Loki此刻简直就是一座移动的仙宫。Thor不由得多看了他两眼。

这两眼在Laufey眼中顿时变味，他温和地看着小儿子：“你和Thor王子见过面了吗？他年纪轻轻，却能力极强，我觉得这次狩猎他会拔得头筹。”

Loki乖巧一笑，不好意思地说：“今天在外面碰到了，没说上几句话。”

“那今晚的开场舞，你们一起跳？”约顿的舞不分男女步，想必Thor在来之前也被勒令学过。

Loki点点头，顺从地走到Thor身边，在场众人都知道他们的关系，除了约顿海姆、阿斯加德人，Laufey还邀请了华纳海姆与亚尔夫海姆，九界无人不知Laufey攀上了一门好亲事。

Loki笑着问：“Thor王子，能否邀请你跳一支舞？”

Thor看着眼前比自己稍矮一些的Loki，忽然又想起白日他背地里贬低自己的事，Thor冷笑一声：“应该由我来邀请你，我未来的妻子。”

Loki：“……”

他的手当即被Thor握住，宫廷乐队见势头正好，连忙奏乐，Loki没准备好，差点摔在Thor身上，他心里闪过一瞬恼恨，却不得不挤出笑容说：“妻子？你说错了，应该是丈夫。”

“是吗？我以为你们约顿人不是很在意性别。”Thor耸耸肩，他不擅长跳舞，但这支舞是必须的，他来之前苦练多时，本以为自己连Loki的肩膀都够不到，没想到情况比他预想的好很多，Thor微微低头，映入眼帘的是Loki那张圆圆的脸，他养尊处优，无处不精致。

Loki皱起眉头来，这话绝对是在挑衅，他趁转身的瞬间在Thor背后翻了个巨大的白眼：“话可不能这样说，毕竟我是男人，Thor王子学过礼仪，应该知道什么是尊重。”

“你跟其他人一比，真是矮小。”Thor恶劣地说，Loki的脸色骤变，他隐约存了怒气，那张戴得完美的面具差一点就要脱落，Thor却忽然笑道，“这才是我不尊重人的方式。你要知道，在阿斯加德，众神之母与众神之父一样重要。”

Loki手一僵，Thor笑眯眯地继续说：“但两面三刀的人，不配当众神之母。”

“什么？”Loki仍旧维持笑容，红色眸子中隐约有些不耐烦。

“你年纪不大，背后说三道四的本领不小，需要被严加管教。”Thor眯起眼严厉地说，可话音一落，上一秒还抚着Loki手臂上的纹路，下一秒殿中的大活人突然消失，这一幕令所有人感到意外，Odin和Laufey甚至站了起来——

原本Thor站的位置，现在只剩下一只青蛙！

“管教？你也配管教我？”Loki低声笑道，他完全明白Thor在说什么了，不过他并不紧张，顽皮地往旁边一躲，叫青蛙雷神扑了个空。

“兄长！”Balder立刻发现这是术法，马上将Thor变了回来。

人们开始小声议论，甚至有嘲笑声漂浮于宫殿中。

一眨眼又恢复了原样，Thor揉揉太阳穴，Balder跑到他身边，紧张地问；“兄长，你还好吧？”

“没事。”Thor瞪了Loki一眼，他刚要说话，却听见台上Laufey怒斥一声。

“Loki！”Laufey匆匆走到小儿子身边，他高大的身躯对阿斯加德人形成一种威压，嘴里却训斥着儿子，“快向Thor道歉！”

Loki懒洋洋地把手环抱在胸前，嘴角挂着顽皮的笑意：“真抱歉啊，Thor王子。”

“你！”Balder觉得Loki的态度实在过分，刚要帮Thor开口声讨，Thor竟然将他拦了下来。

“没关系。”Thor大方地说，全然不在意，“Loki王子只是不想跳舞了吧。”

当面让Thor下不来台，向外界暴露了这位王子并不擅长术法的缺陷，Laufey严肃地瞪着Loki，低斥道：“你真是太不懂事了。”

未婚夫夫不欢而散，两人回到各自父亲身边，Odin脸上倒是没有明显的喜怒，他晃着杯子里的酒水，香醇浓厚的气息飘散：“我可能后天回阿斯加德，接下来这边以你为主，不要让我失望。”

“这么快？”Thor以为Odin还会待上几日，他信心十足地说，“没关系，一切交给我。”

“呵，你别又被Loki变成其他动物就好。”Odin不客气地刺了儿子一句。

Thor摸摸后脑，幸好Odin不知道Loki在背后骂他：“他在开玩笑吧，无所谓，反正术法并不重要。”

“这是一国王子应有的态度吗？！Frigga听到了，我可救不了你。”Odin继续嘲讽儿子，把酒液一饮而尽，独眼的余光瞥见Laufey还在训斥Loki，坦白说他对这婚事无可无不可，但Laufey似乎积极过头了。

Thor耸耸肩道：“好的，我回去一定向母亲积极学习。”

“哼。”Odin无语至极，“你和Loki，你打算怎样？”

“什么怎样？这才刚认识没多久，以后教他做神，改掉那些臭毛病就好。”Thor说得志得意满，Odin看了一眼那头的约顿小王子，虽然记忆里Loki比Thor小一两百岁，但行事并不幼稚。

他只是想开个玩笑？Odin眯起眼睛。

两父子谈话之间，Laufey派来侍者再次传递歉意：“众神之父，Thor王子，Laufey陛下向阿斯加德传达最深的歉意，希望Thor王子能当这次意外没有发生过，如果您有任何要求，Laufey陛下都会尽力满足，以此弥补Loki王子的顽皮所造成的失礼。”

要把事情定性为顽皮也不是不可以，Thor眼睛一转，十分严肃地说：“顽皮啊，Loki殿下也不小了……”

“这，殿下的意思是？”侍者见Thor突然发难，有点担心自己没办法完成国王的嘱托。

Thor眨了眨眼，见Odin不打算劝阻，他真挚地说：“那作为赔礼道歉，不如让Loki殿下这几日狩猎都与我待在一起吧，我第一次来，对约顿海姆十分不熟悉，一直想找个当地向导。”

“啊，这个好说！”侍者笑眯眯地擦了擦额上的汗，他还以为是多大的事，按照他对国王的了解，这个要求一定会作为交换立刻被答应的。

TBC


	4. 白豹

  
  
在白雪之中，猎物难以隐蔽身形。但约顿海姆的猎物一向适应这样的寒冷，辽阔的雪原又孕育了神秘的物种，对其他国家来说能接到Laufey的邀请，也是一次能够丰富见识的机会。  
  
“Loki王子，听说约顿海姆有白豹，那它们在这儿活动岂不是相当于隐形？”Thor玩着手中的雷神之锤，坐在马上笑眯眯地问他身边的Loki。  
  
“Thor王子，我觉得您随便上街买本书就能知道这个问题的答案。”Loki不耐烦地回答，他左顾右盼，十分希望有自己相熟的兄长路过能顶替他当地向导这一职务，Loki不爱参加狩猎，他从没有一刻像现在这样想要回到冰宫。  
  
Thor抓住Loki的后颈，他温热的手掌贴上蓝皮肤的瞬间，Loki差点蹦起来，他今天穿了铠甲，身上没挂那么多金饰，Thor刚要说话，恰好远处有人喊他，Thor忙转过头，原来是华纳海姆的王子Frey。  
  
“Thor！好久不见！”Frey身后是他的孪生妹妹Freya，九界著名的美人，他们向来形影不离，Freya也温柔地跟Thor打了招呼。  
  
Thor松开Loki，赶忙给两兄妹介绍道：“这是约顿海姆的王子Loki，Loki，这是我的表亲，华纳海姆的Frey王子与Freya公主。”  
  
“你们好。”Loki彬彬有礼地打招呼，笑容很是真挚。  
  
Thor不可避免要与Frey寒暄：“你们今天才到？”  
  
“对，我们与约顿海姆没有婚约关系，自然是准时到达。”Frey眨眨眼睛，他长相英俊，时不时打量Thor的未婚夫，那少年看起来十分高傲，紧抿的薄唇显得有些锋利。  
  
“今年还比吗？”Thor笑道，这是他和Frey的保留项目，每次相遇都会比试谁的打猎本领高，“Freya也下场？”  
  
“不了，我最近伤到腿了。”公主殿下柔和一笑，准备往场边去，“我只是来送哥哥。”她声音宛如山中溪水淙淙，十分宁静好听。  
  
“比啊，为什么不比？”Frey拿着马鞭，红发被风吹乱，有神的双眼盯着Thor，势在必得的模样挑起雷神的胜负欲。  
  
“好啊，那你输了可别哭。”Thor摸摸下巴，跟Frey相互推搡，两人闹作一团，他忽然想起一件事，“对了，年初听说你在选王妃了，这事现在怎么样？”  
  
“不怎么样，不如你顺利，从小娃娃亲。”Frey翻了个白眼，“没有太合适的人，我父王说再等等吧。”  
  
“喂，我这可是关心你！”Thor不满地说，忽然听见Freya清脆的笑声，他回过头，是Loki，他不知道说了什么将她逗笑。  
  
“……如果有兴致，你可以在雪停的时候去集市上看看，约顿海姆的首饰一向很受九界欢迎。西边有一家不错的小店，名字叫……公主可以尝尝约顿的当地菜。”Loki颇有主人风范地介绍了一通当地风情，尽管脸上仍旧写满高傲，但话语中很是温和亲近。  
  
Thor一愣，什么时候他们聊到一起去了？而且他竟然会好好说话？刚才是谁让自己去街上买书？即使Freya是美人，也不至于这样区别对待吧？  
  
难道他还没Freya好看？！Thor不服气。  
  
“回头见，Frey。”Thor言简意赅地跟Frey兄妹道别，调转马头，不爽地把Loki的马一同牵走，打断了还在说话的Loki与Freya。  
  
“喂！”Loki果然不满地反抗起来，“你真没礼貌！”他赶忙回头冲Frey兄妹挥手道别。  
  
“你一直缠着妹妹，却不跟哥哥说话，你也挺没礼貌。”Thor说完也觉得自己无中生有，闭上嘴不去看Loki。  
  
Loki哪会放过能够讽刺Thor的机会：“呵，不是你一直在跟王子说话吗？算了，Thor王子，你是客人，你说什么我都不会生气。”  
  
“是，某些人只会在背后说我狂妄自大。”Thor哼了一声，与Loki来到狩猎开场式前。他的未婚夫年纪不大，心眼倒是很多！  
  
Loki笑道：“我说的不是事实吗？如果你觉得我们不合适，你完全可以退婚。”  
  
Thor眨眨眼，意外地说：“至于吗？你的思想怎么这么陈旧，人与人之间有区别又怎样？难道性格是一成不变的？”  
  
Loki今天屡次被他教训，心里更是憋闷，脸上还不得不挤出微笑：“Thor王子，我不认为我会因你改变，趁还年轻，找到自己的心爱之人不好吗？我父王也认为，我们这一代成婚不仅代表两国的交情，更重要的是你情我愿。”说完他还很认真地看了Laufey一眼，而Laufey以为他们在老实交往，脸上露出了一个应景的笑容。  
  
……他的婚约对象是Laufey都比Loki要好对付！Thor忍不住腹诽。  
  
“唔，试试看嘛，我觉得你还是有教育发展空间的。”Thor满不在乎地拽了一把Loki的缰绳。

  
  
远方有号角声响起，战士们的吼声在耳边汇聚为一阵轰鸣，狩猎日正式开始。  
  
约顿海姆以号角为令，场边聚集着数百人，肤色各异，来自不同国家，Thor和Frey遥遥打过招呼，Freya正站在他的马边仔细叮嘱，Balder则和三勇士在一起，对他挥了挥手。一时原野上布满了斗士，在号角再次响起时，不少队伍扬起鞭子，冲进森林中。  
  
Thor跃跃欲试，对Loki说，“别的暂且不提，先说说狩猎的规则吧。”  
  
“什么？！”Loki没想到Thor连这个都不知道，他在心里一通埋怨，想起自己目前的向导身份，不得不说，“狩猎长达五天，这片雪原归王族所有，里面投放了不同等级的猎物，最后按照数量和等级论功行赏。”  
  
Thor笑道：“那我们必胜无疑，你的法术实在厉害。”他的夸奖是真心的，任何人都能感受到他语气中的真挚与欣赏。  
  
可惜Loki来不及为此脸红，缰绳就被Thor一拽——他同时驾驭两匹马往森林奔去，Loki的坐骑十分聪明，知道要跟着Thor的马驹，Thor松手后，Loki就算想往别的方向跑它也仍旧老老实实地跟在后面。  
  
Loki：“……”  
  
这一定是Laufey派出的间谍小马！

  
  
他们很快进入了屏障中，猎地使用魔法划界，最大限度保证参与者的安全，Thor对这样的安排没有异议。  
  
“这个屏障管用吗？”Thor好奇地问。  
  
“那当然，设计者是我的老师，我也参与这次的防护工作，圈内有人出了意外，很快就会等到救援小队。”Loki得意地说。  
  
“你不是与我一组一起参加？”Thor想了想，“不过如果是你的老师，你都这样厉害了，这个屏障应该很靠得住，说起来，我母亲也是一名出色的法师。”  
  
“我从不参加，要不是你缠着……”Loki瞪Thor一眼，听他提起母亲，显露出这个年纪的孩子会有的神情，他的母亲据说来自阿萨神族，可是离开得很早。他眼神黯淡，小声道，“我没见过我母亲。”说完他又后悔与Thor讨论这个话题，整个人更加闷闷不乐。  
  
“等你去阿斯加德做客的时候，你会见到我母亲，她对所有人都很好。”Thor总是为母亲感到自豪。他看到Loki紧抿着嘴唇，伸手拍拍他的肩膀。  
  
可Loki十分不以为然：“对所有人一视同仁，那不是母亲。”  
  
Thor语塞，不知道该如何回答，但见Loki那倔强的神情，心里涌起一股莫名的情绪，不过他没有机会深思，雪原上猛地闪过一个身影，Thor凝神问：“那是白豹吗？”  
  
“我没注意看。”Loki皱眉，他想了想，还是给他们划了个简单的防护圈，一圈盈绿的光环绕Thor，光点落在他的肩上，顷刻间Thor将雷神之锤丢出去，在偌大的原野上绕了一圈，没有撞到任何猎物。  
  
“难道是我看错了？”Thor不相信自己的直觉有误，他直接奔进树林，Loki无奈地跟在他身后，马蹄踏在雪地上发出沙沙的响声，两人稍微驻足，Thor研究着这儿的地形。

  
  
“小心！”  
  
忽然，身后一阵风掠过！  
  
利爪袭来，伴随着凶狠的嘶吼，Thor侧头躲过这一击，带着妙尔尼尔顺势飞了出去，将白豹击出原形，雷电打了下来，无差别地击在这片地区的每个角落，Loki惊叫一声，躲开Thor的攻击。  
  
那只白豹被打回原形，一时半会不能再隐身，Thor飞身下马，离开树林，把妙尔尼尔压在白豹身上，他惊奇地绕着猎物走了几圈：“还真的能隐身啊？”  
  
“……Thor王子，麻烦你控制一下攻击的力道！”Loki差点被伤及，坐骑也吓了一跳，他赶忙拉紧马绳，这期间还得帮Thor照看他的马，Loki无语地看着身后倒了一大片的树，雷神的破坏力果然很强。  
  
Thor笑嘻嘻地回头看向Loki，瞥见他有一片衣料被烧毁，后知后觉地摸摸后脑道：“抱歉啊，下次我会注意。那这只白豹，算是我拔得头筹了？”  
  
Thor高兴地在挣扎的白豹身上留下自己的印记，一记重锤将它彻底打晕，Loki忍不住翻了个白眼。  
  
没想到白豹不知怎么受了伤，殷红的血液顺着它的脊背缓缓流淌到雪地上，一抹猩红尤其刺目。白豹是上等猎物，血味会引来更高级的怪物，可是这次狩猎应该没有更强的猎物了……Loki思考着要不要告诉Thor可能有危险，雷神也为它的伤口感到奇怪，不过白豹已经晕了过去，他大步走回自己的坐骑边，一个跨步上马。  
  
“你们的人会把它带回去吗？还是这次狩猎只算数量，不用真正带回？”Thor看那豹子有一身雪白的皮毛，黑斑极少，不由得生了爱惜之意，如果带回去的话，他还想拜托人帮他清理干净毛皮，回头给Frigga做件披肩。  
  
要是它伤口溃烂或者流血过多，那可就麻烦啦。  
  
“你的披风是不是沾到了它的血？”Loki皱起眉头，稍稍往旁边退了退。  
  
Thor以为Loki嫌弃血腥，嗤笑道：“不知道，披风是红色的，看不出，这又不要紧，英雄从不惧怕身上有伤疤和鲜血。”  
  
这个蠢货！居然完全没听懂他在暗示什么！并且倒打一耙说他不是英雄？Loki气得不行，紧握着缰绳的手泛白。


	5. 湖水

  
两人继续在雪原上急奔。

Thor想寻找下一批猎物，但似乎有人已经来过这儿，他只在路上打下了一只飞禽，期间Loki没有动手过，Thor不禁好奇：“你真的不参与狩猎？”

Loki说：“我们是一组，我不会有单人的成绩。”所以他也懒得帮忙。

“噢！那你还是别参加了。”Thor不在意地说，“你要是愿意，可以现在回去，不然跟着我多无聊啊。”

“算了，你是客人。”Loki挖苦道，他百无聊赖地玩起魔法，汇集起掌心焰，一点火光在他的指尖流窜，像一朵朵金色的花，稍稍照亮他的脸庞。

Thor愣了愣问：“那天，是你的全部实力吗？”

“哪天？噢……不是吧。”Loki得意地笑，在武力上碾压Thor让他产生了异样的快感，连对Thor说话的口气都变得柔软。

Thor跃跃欲试：“那结束后我们来比一场，我还没在阿斯加德见过你这样强的法师。”

Loki抬起骄傲的头颅，矜持道：“是吗？那看来阿萨神族的魔法在衰落。”

转到男性最爱的话题上，双方都发现了对方身上为数不多的优点，一时气氛和缓，Loki也淡忘了刚才的不愉快，跟Thor随口介绍起约顿的风土人情和自己的经历。

“我的老师是约顿上一代最强的法师，我是他最优秀的学生。”Loki收起用来玩的掌心焰，和Thor并肩驾马小跑，他露出个恶劣的笑容，“所以输给我，你完全不用有心理负担。”

“这不一定。”Thor严肃地说，“上次不算，这里是约顿，我们应该找个大家都不熟悉的地方比试。”

“哈？你这是在约我去别的国家旅行吗？”Loki不爽地拆穿Thor，结果对方完全没有这个意思，反倒疑惑地看着他，Loki红了脸道，“难道不是吗！？”

“……你想多了。”Thor哈哈大笑起来，忽然看到前面有一片湖水，他望向Loki，“原来约顿海姆有冬天不结冰的湖泊？”

Loki皱起眉头，他没来过狩猎场，此刻也不敢确定，只得与Thor一起上前：“刚才就有湖水吗？还是突然出现？”

Thor一愣，Loki提醒了他，这到底是不是突然出现的？他警戒起来，勒马驻足，和Loki对视：“你是法师，这里有没有设置幻术？”

Loki闭上眼睛感觉了一下，但没查探到任何魔法踪迹，或者说，因为这里是有专人保护的狩猎区屏障内，魔法痕迹过多，他没办法直接做出判断，Loki摇摇头说：“得再靠近点，目前看来，没有特别的魔法流动。”

“靠你了。”Thor慢慢向前行进，那片湖仿佛真的只是一片湖，安安静静，里面时不时有活物翻腾，他心里的诡异感消失大半，Loki下马来绕湖转了转，Thor等他确定没有问题，便打算在这里用个午饭。

“应该没问题。”Loki解释，“你打算用餐？”他们出来前带足了五天的食物，Loki随手从他的口袋中拿出一份递给Thor。

“……你这是用魔法变小后封存在口袋里？”Thor啼笑皆非，觉得学习法术似乎真的挺有用。

Loki点头，跟他一道坐在湖边，开始吃午饭。这干粮很简朴，口味并不丰富，仅仅只是用来填饱肚子而已，Loki一口口干巴巴地咬着，Thor歪过脑袋来问：“你的魔法不能帮我们改善一下吃食？”

“……魔法并不能点石成金。”Loki打了个响指，Thor手上的面包顿时变成了一只鸡腿，对方一惊，咬下去后发觉还是那个味道，Loki吃吃地笑起来，这家伙也太傻了，“我也可以给你的味觉施法，但其实你吃的还是这个东西。”

Thor之前对魔法没有兴趣，听Loki这样一说，他觉得自己可能得找Frigga补课，刚把最后这口面包吃完，Thor打算去水边装满水壶带上路。他低头望着如同镜面般的湖水，倒映出自己的容颜，手刚要触到湖面，Loki却突然拉住他。

“……水不对劲。”Loki眯起眼睛，他凑到Thor耳边，热烫的呼吸打在少年的耳廓上，“这个镜像有问题。”他指了指自己与Thor真实的相对位置，而湖水呈现的是截然相反的站位。

Thor的脸上没有特殊之处，所以他没有发现，但Loki恰好来到水边……意识到事情的严重性，Thor马上拉着他后退一步，湖水中顿时涌现出漩涡，冰凉的水滴打在他们脸上，Thor下意识把Loki护在身后：“这是什么？！”

水里翻涌升腾起巨龙，Loki无须回答，Thor已经彻底明白，这就是那天他们在雪雾森林遇到的水龙，很明显，这片区域都是它的地盘。

Thor不可思议地问：“难道你把它送到了这儿？”

Loki想要将它再次转移走，但他的咒语需要一段时间生效，Loki将Thor猛地拖离湖边：“我不知道！我应该把它送离王都了！”绿光十分强盛，龙的身影也开始模糊，但与那天的顺利不同，龙一个俯冲向他们飞来，嘴里喷出水柱与冰凌，射在Loki布置好的防护罩上。

“轰隆——”

一声巨响，Loki的手一歪，他们脚下现出一个巨大的坑洞，Thor下意识抓住他的手，颇有种担心他自己跑了的架势，Loki来不及多想，两人无比亲密，同时坠落——Thor抓住妙尔尼尔企图飞出，然而在甩锤子的瞬间，顶上的光亮渐渐消失。

那只龙跟了上来。

洞口被它张开的嘴堵住了，Loki使劲扯了Thor一把：“往下走，除非你能一击击破它的皮肤，把我们带出去。”

龙皮太过坚韧，Thor当然没有把握，他们僵持在半空中，Thor停下了动作，他们急速下落，底下越来越黑，似乎能把人的精气全部吸走。

而在这一刻，他昏了过去。

“嘶——”

再次醒来Thor发觉自己正躺在某个黑漆漆的地方，伸手不见五指，他摸着后脑上的疼痛的地方，不由得发出一声闷哼。

这是怎么了？他昏过去了？刚才好像……有龙？

“醒了？”Thor碰到身边冰凉的皮肤，他吓了一跳，从声音判断出这是Loki，他才放下心来，Loki掌心微亮，Thor看清楚他们现在仍处地下，Loki指了指外面说，“龙还在，但是我用冰把它困住了，你昏倒了一会儿，在下落的过程中看到这里有凹陷，我施法把你搬了过来。”

“……谢谢。”Thor想了想自己的体重，又瞥了一眼Loki单薄的身躯，他后脑的肿块难道是Loki一路拖过来导致的？！Thor疑惑地问，“所以你没昏倒？”

“对，你可能还不适应约顿的环境。”Loki说话很轻，“省点力气吧，我们还得想想要怎么离开这儿。我们在地下，救援队伍即使来了也没那么快找到我们，他们是靠不住了。”

这时，结界外面又传来“咚咚咚”的撞击声，Loki皱眉，估计是水龙在撞他设下的屏障。

“这也没路了，我们只能上去啊。”Thor咳嗽了声，随着撞击，这边的碎石也在簌簌下落，Loki临时挖了一个横洞把他放在这里歇息。他连这里距离上面有多深都不清楚，Thor的后脑又在疼了，“我感觉我的脑袋磕到了。”

Loki在黑暗中翻了个巨大的白眼，Thor嚷了起来：“你不是法术高强吗？给我施个治愈术？”他的未婚夫怎么能不体贴呢？

“我不能。”Loki乖张地眨眨眼，他手心的火光忽明忽暗，映着那张蓝脸，颇有阿斯加德睡前恐怖故事的氛围。

Thor吞吞口水：“你……难道想谋害亲夫？”

“……Thor Odinson！”Loki第一次对雷神失去耐性，他算哪门子亲夫？Loki气笑了，谋害Thor约等于谋害阿斯加德，他又不得不做出解释，“不止你一个人受了伤。”

“你伤到哪里了？！”Thor一听他这样说，紧张地抓住此处唯一同盟军的手，十分关切，“让我看看！要紧吗？”

他这样关心，Loki满肚子的话都哽在喉中，脸越来越红，他甩开Thor手，把掌心的火焰递给他看：“你没发现吗？！”这人这么迟钝到底是怎么当上阿斯加德隐形王太子？阿斯加德的继承人竞争也太弱了吧？

“手怎么了？火反噬？”Thor忧心忡忡，把Loki的手翻来覆去看了一遍，对方似乎已经无力跟他讨论受伤的事，Thor仔细思考起来，随着时间流逝，火焰越来越弱，他终于发现问题所在，Loki虽然法术强劲，但也被这种恶劣的环境影响，法术大打折扣，刚才为了阻止水龙的追杀，以及挖出与地面平行的这部分空间躲避已经费了他不少力气。怪不得他醒来的时候一片黑暗，Loki同样需要休息。

Thor沉默了，他本以为Loki是个两面三刀的小人，但今天他昏迷之际，Loki没有扔下他独自离开，Thor意外发现Loki的好，心里涌起难言的情绪，他认真道：“让我想想办法怎么出去。”

“呵。”Loki很不给面子地发出一声冷笑，他好笑地收了火光，洞里的气氛越发诡异，他从不知道到了约顿的地下，自己会出现呼吸不畅、法力无法集中的现象，难道是他还不够强？

在Loki思考之时，有个温暖的东西贴上了Loki的手臂。

约顿人一向冰凉，这种温度除了来自Thor，还能是谁？Loki不爽地甩开手，对身旁的阿斯加德人道：“……你别碰我。”

可Thor疑惑的声音在洞里蔓延开：“我没碰你啊？”

Loki：“……”

“什么？！”Loki下意识点亮了火光，难道这里还有第三个人？！

他吓得不轻，下意识往Thor身边靠，手心的火越来越旺，直到照彻整个洞穴，Loki都没看到异物。

这反应实在太可爱了。

“噗。”Thor笑出声来，Loki恶狠狠地转过头瞪着他，Thor无辜地眨眨眼，“只是逗逗你。”

“Thor Odinson！”Loki咬牙切齿，狠狠揍了Thor一拳。


	6. 猎龙

  
Loki下手完全不留情，他揍得Thor后脑更疼了，还好阿萨神族的自愈能力不错，在洞中待了一会儿，Thor彻底恢复了，揉着太阳穴开始想办法。Loki法力强劲，但Thor自认为实战经验还是自己多。  
这个洞口甚至不能容纳他们完全站起来，Thor半弯着腰，来回徘徊，忽然，他若有所思地在尽头的某个位置驻足。  
“你要做什么？！”经过刚才Thor那不靠谱的惊吓，Loki现在对雷神充满不信任，他赶忙走到Thor身边。  
“凑近点，我感觉这里有风，你点个火过来试试？”Thor解释道，“有风说明这个位置和外界最近，我打算用妙尔尼尔砸开一条新的路。”Loki当即把掌心那团光球灭掉，变出一簇真正的火苗靠近。  
果然Thor的感觉无误。  
“当心。”两人对视着，Thor话音刚落，便甩起雷神之锤，放手让它飞了出去，妙尔尼尔一路向外，引得山洞摇摇欲坠，更多的泥沙碎石屑落在他们身上，外面的龙已经停止撞击了，不知道是离开了，还是仍然守着他们。  
“……雷神之锤被你拿来当铲子，我……”Loki无话可说，扶额退到一边，“希望它能知道要往哪里挖。”  
“一般来说我会拿着它直接飞出去，但是你细皮嫩肉，途中这么多沙石，所以只能让妙尔尼尔先探路。”Thor能按照意志操控他的锤子，但他也不确定妙尔尼尔能做到什么程度，等到阻力越来越小，Thor把妙尔尼尔召回来，他计算着时间，大致知道需要飞多久，等握住妙尔尼尔，Loki主动抱上Thor的腰。  
火虽然灭了，但Thor夜视力不错，他身体一僵：“你这是？……咳，动作真快。”  
Loki：“……”为什么他听出了一股不情不愿的味道？  
“抱肩也行。”Loki冷哼一声，正准备松开Thor，对方却迅速用空着的那只手搂住他， Loki在黑暗中勾了勾嘴角，他自己都没发现这一细小的变化。  
Thor抱着Loki，沿着妙尔尼尔撞开的甬道飞了出去：“没事，你身体不适可以直说，我理解。”  
Loki翻了个白眼，腹诽着等到了地面他再跟Thor谈谈什么叫“身体不适”。  
妙尔尼尔挖出的甬道并不大，防护罩外屡屡发出碰撞的响声，Thor在前面挡着，Loki把头半埋进他怀中，不一会儿随着一声轰鸣，他们冲破地面的积雪，重新站在约顿海姆的地面。Thor抖了抖妙尔尼尔上的污泥：“你怎么样？”他们离那个湖泊似乎有一段距离，并不清楚现在的具体位置。  
“地下果然有问题，现在一切正常。”Loki为了证明自己，一拂手，地上的大洞瞬间消失，他握住Thor的手臂，一股力量瞬间淌过Thor全身，他仿佛回到了狩猎刚开始的时候，没有经历过任何伤痛。  
Thor点点头：“龙现在在哪里？”  
Loki闭上眼睛感受着四周的魔法流动，但是除了他自己和狩猎场边缘的魔法屏障，他没有察觉魔法气息的流动。他与这只龙也是第二次交手了，水龙虽然厉害，但也没有厉害到能直接压制Loki，不至于发生这种情况。  
“来了。”Loki没查探出来，Thor却凭借战士的本能感觉到风里气流走向不对。  
一时间电闪雷鸣，Thor进入战斗状态，一道闪电打了下来，空气中那个隐形的庞然大物现出一角，但龙鳞与他们熟悉的那只水龙已然不同——它的身体是深沉的黑色，看起来被邪恶的气息侵袭透了。  
“怎么会那么大？！”Loki一惊，起手祭起冰阵，他的冰锥锋利而快，从天而降，密集地向龙飞去，轰隆扎入地中，伴随着Thor的雷电，巨龙无法继续藏匿身形，但它也无所畏惧，一甩尾喷出烈焰，将Loki的冰柱烧透。  
“……不对，这龙不对！”Thor大喊一声，两人被它灵活的尾巴打得分于两侧，Thor只能对着空气喊，“这不是我们刚才遇到的！”  
Loki听他这样说，不免重新思考，他站在树上，半晌后龙朝这里喷出火球，Loki赶紧闪身往下躲，它怎么还会火系魔法？！如果Thor之前的情报无误，这怎样都不是一只水龙会做的事！  
“他怎么又能喷火又能喷水！”Thor的大吼从另一头传来，妙尔尼尔开始无差别打击，龙怒吼一声，庞大的身躯似龙卷风，附近的树应声作倒。  
这样下去不行，Loki思考了下，将他所学过的攻击咒语全部施到龙的身上，他不断观察，九界出名的龙不多，约顿海姆绝对没有这么厉害的角色，那一定是外来——约顿海姆距离最近的地区除了阿斯加德就是世界树，Loki跑到树边，检查了下这儿树木的生长情况。  
“Loki！”Thor还在与龙搏斗，他身上出现了伤口，又以极快的速度在愈合，他想喊Loki帮忙，下一秒Loki忽然出现在他身后，Thor不得不及时调整音量，他被哽住了，脸色极其难看。  
“你怎么了？伤口很痛？”Loki疑惑地问，随手赠给Thor一个治愈咒，他集中精力，一股巨大的能量把龙瞬间打倒，它在地上动弹不得，Loki抓着Thor，“你掩护我，我凑近看看，也许可以知道它的来历。”  
Thor按照Loki说的做，他们飞得近了，那暗色的龙鳞看似坚不可摧，邪恶的气息盘绕在龙的四周，它的鸣叫声能让平民绝望，Loki皱起眉头，对Thor道：“它应该是世界树边上的Nidhogg。”  
“Nidhogg？”Thor十分惊讶，“它怎么可能在约顿海姆？”  
“你不觉得这附近的树尤其少吗？我刚才检查了，还存活的树，树根都被咬烂了，有这个习惯的黑龙只有Nidhogg。”Loki严肃地分析，“虽然不能确定，但大概率应该是它。”  
Thor一惊，Loki的魔咒还困着Nidhogg，这是世界树附近、生存于死亡之国、恶名昭彰的恶龙，它以啃噬世界树树根为生，汲取世界树的灵气成长为盘踞一方的霸主，当世界树被啃噬至死，就是九界毁灭的一天，所以九界的战士都以打倒他为荣。它活了很久，比Loki和Thor年纪都大，他们要如何应付这个敌人？  
“你有什么计划？”Thor问Loki，“最直接就是斩下它的头颅，但它的皮肤这样坚韧！”他们已经用各种方式攻击了一轮，除了轻微的皮外伤，这龙竟然无坚不摧。  
它到底为什么从世界树跑来约顿海姆？还伪装成一只水龙？  
“我回去呼救吧？”Loki迟疑地提议，“这甚至需要你父亲出面才能解决。”  
Thor心头一突，不满地说：“不需要，我们自己就可以应付，你可是约顿海姆最强的法师，我见识过！”  
“嗯……嗯？”Loki眨眨眼，他的确修习过能对猎物造成巨大伤害的魔咒，但释放时间过长，眼看要拖不住Nidhogg了，Loki大喊道，“你吸引它的注意力！等我！”  
Thor没有多问，他对Loki产生了一种无来由的信任，起身飞到Nidhogg身旁，雷霆万钧，刚挣脱魔法束缚的龙被Thor一锤砸得脑袋一懵，它怒吼一声，歪歪扭扭地飞起来，对着Thor一顿猛攻，一时间这片原野被火球轰炸得发出焦味，残存的树木燃烧起来，Thor望着下面的火海，皱起眉头，集中精神，爆发出前所未有的能量。  
他周身沐浴在强光之中，闪烁着盈盈绿色。  
Nidhogg被一束电光劈得后退，Thor趁它不备打得它东倒西歪，龙摇摇头，冲着Thor怒吼，它喷出强悍的暗色光球，击中的地方瞬间寸草不生，这么丰富的魔法属性，Thor猜测它也许受了伤，一路从死亡之国跋涉到约顿海姆，凑巧吃掉了那只水龙取而代之，之前还未恢复，便伪装成水龙的模样，而现在——  
它回来了。  
“Lo……”Thor话还没说出口，他隐约觉得身后气息不对，但Nidhogg怎么会移动得那么快？！

  
“Thor！”藏在远方吟唱的Loki大吼一声，本来距离Thor还有好一段距离的巨龙忽然移动到Thor身后，一张口将他吞下，Loki目眦欲裂，他彻底愣住了，虽然嘴上还念着咒文，但心里闪过数个念头。  
阿斯加德的继承人死在了约顿海姆。  
两国关系要怎么办？  
Thor死了？  
这样被吞下他还能不死吗？  
我的咒语加上去Thor就算没死都死了！  
Loki一阵头痛，他努力把咒语范围锁定在龙心上，除了斩头，最有效的猎龙方式就是攻击龙心，对于任何生物来说，心脏都是要害，Loki观察着龙，他把自己藏了起来，这个失去目标的家伙盘旋在雪原上搜寻敌人。  
先把Thor的事放在一边，即使回去以后Laufey要找他麻烦——Loki祈求诸神保佑，等他打倒Nidhogg，剖开龙腹时Thor还活着。  
随着最后一个符咒落下，Loki身上出现深紫色光芒，他抬手，空气中肃杀氛围愈演愈烈，Nidhogg注意到这边的杀气，正要躲开，Loki对上橙色的龙眼，全部能量朝它袭去。  
一时天崩地裂，发出极大的声响，这片雪原都摇摇欲坠，Nidhogg哀鸣一声，被紫光击中心脏，但它似乎还没到极限——  
它还在动！  
尽管速度比之前慢得多，但它仍然在动！  
Loki愣住了，这是他学过威力最强的咒语，如果这都没有效果，要怎么办？！  
“啊！”就当Loki犹豫之时，空气中突然传来一声怒吼，龙的身体出现了一块可怕的凸起，那块皮肤像要破裂开来一样不断绷紧，Loki熟悉那道声线，随着天边的电闪雷鸣，一个人影从龙身中跃出。  
巨大的爆破声。  
伴随Nidhogg发出悲哀的鸣叫，鲜血喷洒过天空，黑沉沉地染上雪地，巨大的身躯摇摇欲坠，它不敢置信地看着自己身上人那么大的伤口——那里还在往外喷着鲜血，坚韧的龙鳞被彻底刺破，失去了愈合的功能，又正巧是在心脏附近，Nidhogg倒在了地上，盘桓的身躯叠成一座小山。

  
他们一同打败了Nidhogg。  
龙吟声淡去，Loki惊魂未定，看着那个满身脏污的少年，雷神之锤还握在他手中，他靠在Nidhogg的尸体附近喘息着。Loki下意识朝他奔去，在即将抵达Thor身边时，他猛地收住脚步。  
“我们赢了？”Thor疲倦地撑着身体，没人知道他是怎样从龙腹逃生的，那时阿斯加德雷神还未成长为九界著名的英雄，但这所向披靡的斗志已能让人窥得他未来的一角。  
Loki嫌恶地后退，老实地点头说：“是的，赢了。”  
Thor松了口气，撑起身体想要靠近Loki。  
“……我建议你不要靠近我。”Loki的五官古怪地皱在了一起，他似乎花费了极大的努力才没从Thor身边逃开，但仍旧保持着一定的安全距离。  
Thor这才注意到自己身上布满了Nidhogg的胃液，从头发丝到鞋子，无一不散发着恶心的气味，刚才他一直以为是特殊的硝烟味，而现在他不得不冷静下来：“Loki王子，请问你能联系上救援队吗？”  
Loki努力控制着自己的嘴角不要上扬得太厉害，他望着这一生最狼狈时刻的Thor，冲天空放上一簇白日焰火，其实即使他不这样做，Laufey应该已经知道这边的动静了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章故事改编自《超级英雄的秘密：雷神》，这是一本非常可爱的小人书……哈哈哈哈


	7. 传奇

  
  
“……我们几乎要为王子默哀了——毒龙Nidhogg把Thor整个吞了进去。但他回来了，他有史以来第一次一句话也没说，没有夸夸其谈讲他的猎龙事迹，因为他身上恶臭的胃液已经说明了一切。”Hogun冷酷地抿着嘴角，神秘地笑道，“看到他的那一瞬间，我差点笑了。”  
  
但Hogun是不会笑的，Fandral深知这一点，他搂着身边的亚尔夫侍女，Hogun讲完了Thor这一次的猎龙传奇，女士们露出了惊叹与不知道该如何形容的尴尬神情，毕竟光从结果看，Thor真是个英武的勇士，但联想起难以言喻的过程……Fandral大笑出声：“还好Thor没事，不然——”  
  
他们的调笑声还未结束，猛地有人插入这段对话。  
  
“Fandral，Hogun！”Balder路过此处，听见他们在拿哥哥九死一生的事开玩笑，他不免气冲冲地走上前，Fandral见状当即让两位女士离开，和Hogun收敛了笑容、见好就收，Balder于是生硬地转移话题道，“你们今天去看过Thor了？”  
  
“刚从他房间出来，他恢复得很快，基本上复原了。”Fandral赶忙回答，开Thor的玩笑倒是无所谓，反正雷神本人并不在意，但Balder一直对这次的事颇为内疚，Fandral可不敢开他的玩笑。  
  
Balder点点头，自从Thor回来那天起他就闷闷不乐，此刻也是一副忧郁的模样，Fandral与Hogun交换了个眼神，就知道这位光明神又陷入了自责中。要不是他发现了那块区域，Thor就不会遇到变形后的Nidhogg，要不是遇到了变形后的Nidhogg，也不会发生狩猎期间那件轰动九界的大事。  
  
“你别想多了，与Nidhogg一战，成就了Thor的威名，他感激你还来不及。”Fandral宽慰道，笑嘻嘻地勾住Balder的肩膀。  
  
Hogun在一旁补充：“谁知道Nidhogg会来约顿海姆？事实说明那条水龙的确被它吃了，错不在你。”  
  
Thor和Loki被送回约顿王宫后不久，Odin收到消息从阿斯加德赶来，Nidhogg之死自然需要众神之父的介入与处理。然而谁都没想到猎龙者竟然是两个这么年轻的王子，要不是Nidhogg受伤未愈，估计他们也没那么顺利。  
  
Odin看儿子伤得不重便与Laufey前去处理事务。经过一系列排查，初步验证了Loki之前的猜测。  
  
原本生机勃勃的九界源泉有了一丝枯萎的迹象，Nidhogg仿佛是半个月前离开了世界树，可它走后世界树的状况并未好转，这引起了Odin的注意。  
  
“嗯，我去看看哥哥。”Balder垂头丧气地说，他绕过Fandral，径直朝Thor房间走去。

  
而另一边，没受重伤的Loki也被勒令躺在床上休息。  
  
“你这是探病应该有的样子吗？”Loki闲适地躺在床上吃葡萄，他床边坐着Byleist，Loki嘲讽道，“那些医官什么时候才会把我放出去？”  
  
Byleist挂起约顿人惯有的微笑，他冷酷地将手环在胸前，偌大一个人坐在Loki的殿中显得房间十分逼仄：“大概一星期？”  
  
“我没事，主要伤患不是Thor吗？”Loki不耐烦地说，“他本来就不聪明，脑子可别变得更难用了。”  
  
Byleist冷冷地笑了两声：“你很关心未婚夫嘛。”  
  
“呵呵，很快就不是了。”Loki吹了声口哨。  
  
“怎么？你又跟父王说了什么？你真是……”Byleist无语极了，他一向寡言，但仍旧忍不住数落起Loki，“都是父王把你宠坏了，雷神即使有些‘不拘小节’、是个阿斯加德人，也是很不错的婚约对象。”  
  
“哦？你喜欢？不如我帮你向父王申请？”Loki调皮地做了个鬼脸，没想到Byleist这样一个五大三粗的人竟然没有拒绝，Loki后背爬起一股恶寒感，“你还真喜欢啊？”  
  
“我就见过他一次，他比我小了500岁吧？”Byleist摇摇头说，“父王费尽心机，你竟然不领情。而且回来那天你不是还挺担心Thor？”  
  
Loki挑了挑眉毛：“费尽心机？除了约顿海姆能与阿斯加德结盟，我看没有多少好处。至于担心Thor，他跟我一起出去，万一发生意外，不就死无对证？”  
  
“说了半天你还是要甩掉他。”Byleist叹气。  
  
“甩掉谁？”殿外一位威严的霜巨人走了进来，那是约顿的Laufey国王，他看上去年纪与Odin差不多，眉心的皱纹像一道伤疤，隽永地刻在那儿。  
  
Loki抿唇，和Byleist一起向Laufey先行礼，随后道：“Thor王子啊——我们不合适。”他想了想，开始编排Thor的坏话。  
  
“他实在很柔弱，狩猎期间昏倒过一次。”Loki面不改色地说，“而且他很急躁，阿斯加德交到他手上，想必不会像今日这样繁华，父王，最重要的是，我不喜欢他。”  
  
Laufey听完顺势看向Byleist，Loki起身挡住他的视线，不满地说：“这是我的婚事，您看Byleist干什么？不过他好像挺喜欢Thor，不如……”  
  
“闭嘴。”Byleist连忙打断他，烦躁地瞥向Laufey。  
  
Laufey露出为难的神色：“这……你真的不喜欢吗？我想想。”他像是一个溺爱孩子的父亲，竟然认真思考起Loki的提议。本以为Thor这次到来，能够一改Loki之前对阿斯加德人的印象，没想到Loki还是没有喜欢上他。  
  
“我比较喜欢Freya那样的美人。”Loki笑眯眯地添油加醋道，把难题推给了他父亲，他笑得天真无邪，就这样把自己的想法说了出来，不带一点负罪感。  
  
但究竟喜欢或不喜欢，只有他自己知道。

  
龙的胃液灼烧了Thor的皮肤，他受到了最高级别的治疗与照顾。与Loki相比，Thor则是好几天都没有离开过寝殿一步，探病的人络绎不绝，从亚尔夫使团，到Frey、Balder这些兄弟，以及约顿王族，Thor有种自己真的得了重病的错觉。事实上他从回来第三天起，就没有感到哪里不舒服了。  
  
比起自己躺在床上，更让他头疼的是，Balder每天都要来看望他。  
  
这个弟弟把全部责任都揽在自己身上，Thor真是不知道怎样劝慰他才好——于是今天送走了忧郁的Balder后，Thor找了个机会，趁约顿的医官换班交接，他溜出了宫殿。  
  
约顿的夜晚很美，虽然不像阿斯加德拥有满天繁星，但经常能够看到极光，Thor站在宽敞的露台上，扶手结了一层冰，他披着斗篷望着绿色的光束，冰宫内到处燃灯，照亮了这个夜晚。  
  
Loki的宫殿是哪一座呢？Thor忽然好奇，不过他只经过Loki的宫殿一次，还听到了他在说自己的坏话，现在自然分不清众多宫宇中Loki在哪。可他似乎也没那么讨人厌……结合这几天的经历看来，Thor觉得他们还算合适，至少在猎龙一事上默契十足。  
  
“谁？！”忽然，不远处草丛中有东西动了一下，Thor猛地把妙尔尼尔扔出，控制着力度砸向那棵树。  
  
树后出现了一个身影，黑影高大，走入稍微有光的地方后又变得不那样高大了，Thor眯起眼睛，意外道：“Loki？”  
  
Loki来看他？年纪不大的霜巨人站在树后的阴影中，即使看不清面容，这个身高和穿着打扮在冰宫中只有一人，Thor赶忙收回妙尔尼尔生怕误伤，意外收到Loki的关心，他连忙礼貌地问：“你身上的伤都好了吗？”  
  
“嗯……嗯？没事。”Loki没有走出来，Thor想要出去看看他，Loki又摆摆手说，“我是偷偷过来的，你别动，省得引起侍卫注意。”庭院外面的确站着两个机敏的霜巨人侍卫，Thor表示理解，并照Loki说的做。  
  
“你怎么样？”Loki放下心来，轻声问Thor，他嗓音低哑，话语随夜风被送入Thor耳中，似乎在他耳边轻轻挠了一下，撩人心弦。  
  
“我早就痊愈了，只是你们的医官认为我还需要再躺几天，真无聊。”Thor无奈地耸耸肩，Loki的侧影朦朦胧胧，“再躺下去我感觉自己要发霉了，不过是一只毒龙，还要我休息那么久？”  
  
Loki嘲讽道：“狩猎日被迫提前结束，你还想做什么？约顿海姆可没有第二只Nidhogg级别的妖兽供你猎杀。”  
  
“过几天就要回阿斯加德了，还没好好在约顿海姆转转。”Thor不无惋惜，“我连著名的铁森林都没去过。”他心里隐约升起期待，虽然那时候他并不明白这意味着什么。  
  
Loki沉默了一会儿，像是没听懂他的暗示一般，转移话题道：“噢，那早点回去吧，不要在约顿海姆逗留太久。”  
  
Thor：“……”这是对待客人的态度吗？他人都到这里了，居然还对自己如此冷淡。  
  
“喂，我好歹还是你名义上的未婚夫，不至于这样赶客吧？”Thor冷哼一声。  
  
“……你也知道是名义上的，还想怎么样？”Loki别开脑袋回嘴，“我们连朋友都算不上。”  
  
“你这样说不对，我觉得我们猎龙那天就配合得很好。”Thor笑着夸奖，蓝眼睛里闪烁着真诚的光芒，“Loki，假以时日，你会成为九界最厉害的法师。”  
  
“……谢谢。”Loki沉默半晌，幽幽地开口，“时间不早了，我先回去了，再见。”  
  
法师就是来去自如这点不好，Thor有时候根本没法控制他，没等Thor拦住Loki——他太无聊了，想多跟Loki说会儿话——Loki就不见了。而望着树后仍然存在的阴影，他好像从没出现过，Thor摸摸自己的脸，他该不会是产生幻觉，跟空气聊了好一会儿吧？  
  
“Loki？”Thor跳下阳台，在院子里走了一圈，风吹过，树叶发出沙沙声，没有任何回应。外面渐渐冷了起来，他打了个喷嚏，看来真的走了，他摇摇头，赶忙返回暖烘烘的寝殿。  
  
应该不是假的吧？Thor摸不着头脑，可他隐约希望，这一切真实发生过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogun开头这段话，也是改编自《超级英雄的秘密：雷神》，不过原文更加令人感到……Hogun的ooc【。


	8. 中庭

  
  
约顿海姆上下都知道Laufey很宠爱Loki这个小儿子，从Loki出生起至今几百年时间里，基本上Loki想要什么Laufey都会尽可能满足他，这样的父子关系在生性淡漠的约顿王族中十分少见。  
  
Loki还记得小时候Laufey第一次跟他说起这桩婚事，描述对方是威风凛凛、率真勇敢的阿斯加德王子，Loki听得兴致索然，Laufey信誓旦旦地安慰他，如果见面相处后仍不喜欢，可以再做考虑。  
  
结果现在他依然不喜欢，可父亲迟迟没有同意解除婚约。  
  
Loki想不明白，他年纪不大，婚姻对他来说是很遥远的事，所以也不想深究Laufey这么做的原因。而更让他在意的是那天在猎龙时自己对魔法的控制，为什么进入地下后他的法力会大打折扣？为什么他的力量时强时弱？  
  
他的老师最近不在约顿海姆，Loki无法向他请教。  
  
而既然Laufey不允许他离开宫殿，Loki只能躲进密室中一遍遍测验魔法的威力，企图找到问题的根源。而当他还在测试的时候，Thor这个不速之客闯入他的寝宫，结界魔法生效，Loki不得不离开密室。  
  
金发王子正站在他的床前盯着墙壁上的挂画看，Loki见他看得专注，周围没有任何东西被翻动过，Loki心里稍安，表面上仍是不满：“你来做什么？伤好了？”  
  
面对这熟悉的问题，Thor挠挠头说：“你那晚不是问过……哎，没事了，你一直闷在屋子里不难受吗？要不要出去玩？”  
  
“哈？什么？”Loki没听清Thor的前半句话，他皱起眉头，“去哪里玩？你不是应该回阿斯加德了吗？”  
  
Thor恢复生机，兴奋地指着墙上的九界地图说：“去中庭如何？这是九界少数几个我没去过的地方。”  
  
这话不知道戳到了Loki哪儿，他酸溜溜地看了Thor一会儿，闷闷不乐地说：“呵，中庭？这里又不是阿斯加德，怎么会有去哪儿都方便的彩虹桥？”  
  
“这么说你就是同意了？”Thor上前一步，抓住Loki的手臂，“Heimdallr！”他冲天花板喊了一声，Loki觉得气氛诡异，想要挣开他的手，一抬眼却撞进Thor蓝色的眼眸中。  
  
那种蓝色与霜巨人的肤色不同，晶莹透亮，深邃迷人。Loki怔住了，他第一次这么近地打量Thor，虽然之前他们经历了更亲密的事——比如在山洞里成为彼此的“依靠”，但至少那次黑灯瞎火，他们看不清楚对方。Loki发觉Thor在各族审美里都算得上英俊，他鼻子高挺，棱角分明，带着少年人的朝气，这一下愣神Loki就跌入了时空漩涡，他尖叫一声，下一秒站在了彩虹桥上——当然，他不知道自己身处何地。  
  
“Thor？！”Loki又惊又气，这儿只有一个守门人，“这里该不会是彩虹桥吧？”  
  
“你真聪明！”Thor赞叹道，“我喊了Heimdallr把我们传送过来，来，打个招呼。”  
  
“Thor，你又在胡闹？”Heimdallr挑眉问道，他脸上一贯是镇定与冷静，此刻也看不出什么区别，而这位与Thor在一起的无疑是约顿海姆的Loki王子。  
  
“我们想去中庭玩，保证不暴露身份，你可以帮我吗？”Thor习以为常地笑着问Heimdallr，这是他忠诚的伙伴之一，他很信赖对方。  
  
Loki心中腹诽，根本不是他想去，是Thor想去！他的测试还没结束，为什么要被迫一起旅行，他迟疑道：“离开一整天会被发现。”  
  
“怕什么，问就说你去外面随便走走，反正这么多天了，没问题。”Thor拍拍Loki，看向Heimdallr，“只是去中庭而已，没有什么危险！这次也拜托你了！有问题我会马上叫你。”  
  
Heimdallr倒是对雷神这样的行径见怪不怪，他点点头，Loki王子似乎异常紧张，Thor安抚他道：“彩虹桥传送特别快，不用担心。”  
  
然而Loki哪里是在担心这个？他还在想自己怎么就被Thor骗来阿斯加德了，而且连鼎鼎有名的仙宫都没看一眼就要去中庭，短时间内走了三个国家让Loki感觉非常不对。可没给他反驳的机会，他们转眼又到了本次旅行的目的地。  
  
那是中庭。  
  
Loki心中一边仍在感慨阿斯加德不愧为九界第一国度，各方面的确比约顿海姆发展超前，一边又被眼前的中庭风光给迷住了眼，过了一会儿他才反应过来，沉思问：“所以，阿斯加德那位守门人其实可以把我们从约顿海姆直接送到中庭，你为什么还要去一趟阿斯加德？”  
  
Thor：“……”这是问题的关键吗？  
  
“反正也没费多少时间。”Thor摸摸鼻头，拉着Loki的手还没松开，“你应该给我们施个魔法，你知道中庭人是怎样穿衣打扮吗？”  
  
“哈？我以为雷神阁下会知道呢。”Loki斜睨着Thor，这举动在他看来完全是在向约顿人炫耀阿斯加德的国力，但既然已经到这里了，Loki也对中庭探险充满好奇，他随手一挥，给他们俩换上了中庭衣装，Thor的尤为“朴素”。  
  
但当事人并没感觉朴素有什么不好。Thor新奇地看着自己身上深色的麻制衣料，中庭这个时节并不太冷，但气温仍旧偏低，他们降落在海边，峭壁下是汪洋大海，一阵阵海浪拍打着悬崖底部，天气阴沉沉，万物都染上一层灰暗，Thor往崖边探出头看了一眼，Loki这时说：“西边有人类的城镇，我们可以去看看。”  
  
妙尔尼尔被Loki变成了一把宝剑，藏在Thor的斗篷下，他笑着握住宝剑，依旧能飞起来，Thor抓着Loki，不容拒绝地往西边飞去。  
  
“你确定我们不会被人类发现？”Loki嘴角抽搐，想起Thor在彩虹桥上再三答应的事，Thor听完飞得更高了，Loki面前不断飘过白云，他继续讽刺道，“人类集市上用的钱币你带了吗？”  
  
“没有，不过我有很多金币。”Thor话音刚落，他们已经抵达城门，找了个隐蔽的地方降落，Thor和Loki结伴进城，他解释道，“我看约顿海姆也用黄金，亚尔夫海姆也是，想来这是通用的货币。”  
  
Loki无语道：“你难道买一件小首饰也要给人一块黄金？找钱大概很难吧。”  
  
“你操心得真多。”Thor懒得跟Loki废话，将人一拽，两人没入人类的集市中。他虽然不知道这是中庭的哪个地方，但从街上贩卖的吃食判断应该是北部的某个地区。他们看起来或许太像异乡人，不断有路人投来异样的目光，这儿的人民不论是头发还是胡子都爱编成辫子，Thor暗示Loki道，“我们得变得更像他们。”  
  
光是身高就有问题，Loki翻了个白眼，把Thor拽入巷子中，挨着石墙，悄悄改了两人的容貌，虽然脸还是那张脸，但身高和身形一变，整个人看起来都有了不同。Loki自然不会再是蓝皮肤，Thor惊奇极了，仔细打量了一会儿道：“你真是个美少年。”  
  
Loki：“……”  
  
美少年眯起绿眼，不耐烦地推了Thor一把，两人重新进入人流中。人类贩卖的东西似乎与约顿海姆、阿斯加德大同小异，只不过神界的东西看起来更加新鲜、丰富、多种多样，而这里多个摊贩都卖类似的东西，Loki暗自记下中庭的风土人情。转过街头，他看到一群被关在笼中的人。  
  
牢笼附近站着一个长胡子男人，长得很是凶狠，小眼睛凌厉地瞪着笼中的奴隶，手中握着长鞭，却又能在顷刻间变脸，笑着对附近流连的人询问要不要买下这些奴隶——虽然Loki听不懂当地语言，但魔法是万能的。  
  
“这么野蛮。”Thor有点吃惊，尽管知道中庭开化程度不高，但也没想到奴隶贩子会当街打骂奴隶，大概是从海外抓回来的，双方说着不同的语言，似乎发生了纠葛。那是一对夫妻，男人努力抱着自己的妻子，女人的肚子微微鼓起，于是拳头和鞭子尽数落在男人那瘦得皮包骨的背上，原本还未结痂的旧伤上又添新伤，这样的事似乎发生多次，然而他始终忍气吞声，因为手脚都被铁链拴住，却又忍不住用怨恨的眼神怒视着地面，手臂青筋凸起。Thor皱起眉头想出去，Loki却拦住他，Thor不满道，“你做什么？”  
  
“你做什么？你以为自己可以做什么？”Loki冷嘲道，很是坚决地拦着Thor。  
  
Thor抿唇道：“我要救下这群人。”  
  
“这是人类的规则，你不能影响它的周转。”Loki握住Thor的手，“你救了这几个人，依然会有人经历他们刚才经历的一切，你救得完吗？你不要太仁慈。”  
  
Thor瞪大眼睛，不可思议道：“难道因为救不完，就袖手旁观吗？那不是我。”  
  
Loki心下震动，依然不同意Thor的做法，他腮帮微鼓：“好，你救下了他们，然后呢？你把钱留给他们，他们就能回家？Thor，你太天真了，他们不知道是从哪个地方被拐到这里……”  
  
“所以你还是要我见死不救。”Thor凉凉地叹息，鞭声不断，其他几个奴隶看了很是害怕，不敢再反抗自己的主人，面如死灰地等待被卖个好价钱后辗转于另一个主人手中。  
  
“如果这里是阿斯加德或者约顿海姆，我不会拦你，但这里是中庭。”Loki强调了神人的区别，“你没有权利干涉他们的事务，乃至这个世界的规则与运行，你是神——”  
  
“正因为我是神明。”Thor笑了笑，认真地看着Loki，肃容道，“我才应该这样做。”他头也不回地挣开Loki，缓缓走出去，将一块金子递给奴隶贩子，操着熟练的当地话，要求买下这些饱受欺凌的奴隶。  
  
Loki看着Thor的背影，矛盾地绞紧自己的衣袍，忍不住一再叹气。


	9. 信徒

商贩觉得自己今天运气特别好，这一笼卑贱的奴仆他已经照看了许久，却始终没有贵人出手买下他们。这是来自西边岛屿的奴隶——后世的爱尔兰人——在海上耗费了太长时间导致他们的身体越发孱弱，加上这一年本地雨水不丰，影响了整个城镇农业发展，也没人有心思再买奴隶回家。

结果今天来了个富豪，一出手就买下这一笼人，商贩眉开眼笑地将金块藏入怀中，即使不是本地货币，他也知道这块金子远超过了商品价值，交人后识相地离开。

Thor立刻将笼子打开，把那几个明显几天没有洗过澡、好好吃过饭的人放了出来，Loki一直站在旁边，冷冷地看着Thor。雷神因为一掷千金吸引了不少路人注意，围在这里的人越来越多，Loki忍不住道：“接下来呢？”

“你们怎么打算？”Thor亲切地问这群人。

他们面面相觑，操着不熟练的本地话说：“您……买了，所以我们应该跟着……”

“不，我只是想解救你们，你们可以做任何事，不用跟着我。”Thor切换了他们的语言，和善地说。

奴隶们眼睛里亮起光芒，四面环顾，起初都不敢相信，直到Thor再三保证，那个被打得最狠的男人搂着妻子低喊道：“我想回我的故乡，但路途遥远、需要船只，我们的钱都被那个人拿走了！”

“这是小事，我们一起去码头吧。”Thor颇有一种好事做到底的架势，他拉上Loki，示意这群人带路，在路上帮他们买好干粮和换洗衣物，到了码头买下船只，准备把他们全部送走。

仁至义尽。即使是Loki也不得不说Thor是个好神，他冷冷地别着嘴角，听见那群奴隶感恩戴德地下跪感谢Thor，并询问他的姓名。这些人大概做梦都想不到自己还有回家的机会，Loki心想，可是回去以后呢，他们还是奴隶？又或者是……

这样做有意义吗？Loki不赞同Thor的做法，可Thor一直笑着，仿佛从这件事上获得了极大的满足与成就感

“我是Stevie，非常感谢您出手帮助，我不会忘了您……”男人虔诚地鞠了个躬。

“我是Thor，祝你们顺利，再也不要回到这里了。”Thor望着天边，拍拍Stevie的肩膀，将他们送上船只。

等人全都走了，Thor才回过头跟Loki说：“你看，一批人获救了。”

“原来你喜欢做救世主。”Loki扯了扯嘴角，跟在Thor身后回城，他还没吃午饭，揉着肚子，不希望发出不雅的声音。

“这不就是我们的职责所在？”Thor笑得很真诚，根本不在意花了多少金子，只是庆幸这件事办得十分顺利。

“你的职责不是打雷下雨吗？”Loki挖苦道，他话音刚落，恰好路过一片田地——这个地区种植作物的人并不多，但从这干裂的土地可以判断有一阵没下雨了。

“到底什么时候才能下雨？我的藜麦已经死过一波了。”农夫叹息着，跟牵着犁牛的朋友抱怨。

“是啊，今年气候奇怪，谁不是指望这个时节的雨水过活？”另一名农夫拎着箩筐骂道，可天意弄人，无计可施，只能硬着头皮继续前行。

Loki：“……”他似乎知道Thor会怎么做了。

“你们这里多久没下雨了？”Thor一听是自己的职责范围立刻跟农夫攀谈起来。

“你是外乡人？已经一两个月没下雨了。”农夫愤懑而迷茫，指着干枯的作物道，“你看这地、这藜麦都成什么样了！诸神不公。”

Thor和Loki对视一眼，原来这里是阿斯加德的辖区，生活着一群信奉Odin的人类，那他更不能坐视不管。

“会下雨的。”Thor安抚道，他的语气十分坚定，但农夫并不相信，“我保证，一天之内肯定会下雨。”

“呵，你才多大，也能观测天象了？你叫什么名字？”农夫觉得他有趣，又不像是说大话的样子。

“我是Thor。”Thor诚实地笑道，不等农夫反应过来这个名字的意义，他拉着Loki大步流星地离开。

四下无人，Loki疑惑地问；“既然是你的子民，为什么你不早点下雨？”这明显是失职渎职啊！

Thor抖了抖妙尔尼尔，天上已经有乌云集聚，他想等和Loki找到吃午饭的小馆子，再给当地人下一场雨。说起这个他也感到自己十分失职，嘟囔道：“Heimdallr没告诉我父亲，我父亲也没提过这件事。我觉得阿萨神和信徒之间的联系很弱，我虽然掌管雷电，但很多时候都是收到Odin的指示，才会在特定地区下雨。”

“你要加油了。”Loki咧开嘴角，瞥见瞬间变得灰暗的天空，“啊，这么快就要下雨了。你是怎样影响天气？”

“我的意志，偶尔会被情绪控制，让天上下雨很简单。”Thor说得这好像家常便饭——不过对他本神来说确实如此——随后他见Loki往天空抛了个魔法，立即有雨落下，但只能辐射小部分区域，而且与真雨带来的效果也不同，Thor笑起来，有他在的地方自然不会被淋湿，“你这是假的。”

Loki冷哼一声，收了雨势，和Thor一起走进人类的餐馆，里面很是简陋，但已经是这条街上最好的一家。上菜的时候外面下起倾盆大雨，伴随着雷声，人民都走到街上来欢呼，笑声震天，好一阵雀跃之后才安静下来。Loki眨眨眼对Thor说：“你过于高调了。”

“回去以后再给他们一星期下一次，连续下满三星期。”Thor信心满满，吃着羊肉喝着红酒，“味道还不错。”

中庭的食物有另一种滋味，他和Loki大快朵颐地品尝完，Thor提议道：“我们去买点礼物？”

Loki挑眉，难得Thor这么周全，他点了点头。等他们离开这家店，阳光又重新照耀大地，雨停了，云散开了，鼻间充斥着青草的气息。Loki观察着众生百态，若有所思地跟在Thor身后。

与九界其他的国家类似，中庭也有阶级之分，有的人天生就是贵族，有的人只是平民，甚至是奴隶，为了活下去而饱受欺凌，Loki比Thor客观，他生不出太多同情的心思，只是很冷静地审视这些人的反应，以至于有人把偷窃的主意打到他们身上时，Loki还没反应过来，Thor便猛地抓住他身后的那只手。

Thor的力气比普通人大得多，小偷当即叫出声来，吸引了不少看客，Thor冷哼一声，Loki吓了一跳转过头来，只听见Thor警告道：“管好你的手。”

“对……对不住！求您——”小偷疼得眼泪都出来了，Thor甩开手，他瞬间飞出去砸在地上发出沉闷的一声，这个力度看来可能骨裂了，可男人根本不敢吭声，硬生生把尖叫憋回喉咙中。

“好了，Loki，来看看。”Thor颇有兄长风范地冲Loki招手，把人拉到杂货摊前，目睹了刚才这一切的摊主被Thor震住，赶忙把小摊上所有好玩的东西都摆到Thor面前，他以为这是一对出来游玩的贵族兄弟，毕竟眼前的少年气势不凡、雷厉风行，一看就不是普通人。

Loki则完全没感觉到Thor的“气势不凡”，他嘴角抽搐着，隐约觉得自己成了这条街上最引人注目的一点，而这分明是Thor露富惹出来的祸，Loki的心思全然不在挑选礼物上，在他看来，这里也没什么值得买。

而Thor兴致盎然，他觉得眼前的东西都很有趣，人类的首饰，人类的发梳，人类的兵器，他一路从这个摊子逛到那个摊子，要不是空间限制，他连这里的蔬菜和水果都想带点离开。Thor路过武器铺也流连许久，久到让Loki想不通。

有了矮人为他打造的妙尔尼尔还不够吗？人类的武器不是很脆弱？Loki百思不得其解，站在台阶下望着Thor。

身后的过路人时不时嘴里冒出一句“Odin的胡子”、“诸神在上”、“以Odin的名义起誓”，Loki更感觉诡异，他是其中的异类，被阿萨神族的信徒包围。在他即将不耐烦时，Thor终于结束了这一次购物。

“我们可以回去了吗？Thor王子。”Loki矜持地扯出微笑。

Thor直爽地问：“你不觉得中庭很有趣吗？我很喜欢。”

“有什么有趣之处？”Loki很是惊讶，“约顿海姆的集市也是如此。”其实有趣之处自然也有，但Loki并不想承认。

“当然有。”Thor煞有介事地说，“这是我的人民，他们与阿斯加德人不同。虽然人类的品行也分高低，但不论如何他们都是我的子民——我第一次与近距离他们接触，很有趣。”他流露出一种介于少年与成人之间的神情，既坚韧又好奇，复杂得让Loki看不懂。

“是吗？你喜欢就好。”Loki干巴巴地说，没想到这句话在Thor耳中成了未婚夫对他的莫大支持，他十分感动，拍拍Loki的肩膀，Loki莫名其妙道，“干嘛？你这么喜欢人类，为什么不跟你父王建议每年来中庭住一段时间，观察人类的社会变迁？”

没想到Thor立马认真思考起这个提议，Loki感觉不妙，忙拍他一把：“你想什么呢？这种鬼地方，不知道落后阿斯加德多少年，你还来？”他翻了个巨大的白眼，恨不得马上把Thor带走。

“哈哈，总有一天会来的。”Thor留恋地看了一眼身后的城阙，在召唤Heimdallr之前，他将包里的礼物拿出来递到Loki面前，“这是送给你的。”

我也有礼物？Loki十分惊讶，礼貌地接过：“谢谢。”他一摸到这东西的轮廓就知道是一把匕首，应该是刚才在兵器铺买的，Loki当着Thor的面打开，匕首上寒光凛凛，一看就无比锋利，握柄上刻着奇特的花纹，方便持有者握紧，而刀身上刻着一行如尼文字。

匕首主人受雷神之力庇佑。

Loki：“……”

“这是临时加上去的。”Thor赶忙解释，“我本来想拿回仙宫让工匠再冶炼一下，但这本来就是中庭的武器，我想还是保持原样最好。于是只加了基础的祝福咒语。”

“谢谢。”Loki由衷地说，这是他第一次收到同龄人送的礼物，这种体验很新奇，不好不坏，不过他好像没有给Thor准备礼物，Loki不好意思地别过脸去。

Thor笑眯眯道：“所以，我们是朋友了。”

“哈？”Loki不明白Thor怎么得出这样的结论，但雷神高兴地去呼唤Heimdallr，Loki也只能当没听见。

反正朋友总比未婚夫好，不是吗？


	10. 婚约

狩猎日结束了，阿萨使团也到了归去的时刻。Thor想要跟Loki好好告别，可并没有寻到这个机会，便和Balder等人一起回到了仙宫。

脱离了约顿海姆的严寒，阿斯加德显得格外温暖。Thor一边纳闷Loki去哪了不能来送他一程，一边快步走进宫殿，紧紧抱住迎面而来的母亲Frigga。

这妇人很年轻，外人看来她简直不像Odin的妻子，一头金发上插着宝石缀点而成的发梳，一身利落而精致的宫装，看起来低调极了，她脸上挂着调皮的微笑，也写满对儿子的思念之情。

“母后！”Thor渐渐大了，对他这样的高大少年来说，母亲的重量不值一提，他把Frigga抱离地，让母亲感受了一会儿腾空，Frigga像少女一样惊叫一声，Thor大笑道，“我很想念您。”

等Thor把她放下，Frigga无奈地拍拍儿子，笑着问：“这次出行感觉如何？和Loki相处得还好吗？”

“还可以。”Thor搂着母亲，“别的不说，约顿海姆真是太冷了，Loki摸起来也是冰凉的，不过他好像并不怕冷。”

乍一听儿子这样形容他的未婚夫，Frigga感到十分有趣：“噢！你们这么快就牵手了！”她露出期待的目光，很是好奇当时的浪漫场景。

“呃……硬要说的话，只是肢体碰撞和飞行需要。”Thor挠挠后脑，赶忙转移话题，“您怎么不关心一下Balder的婚事？说起来，我的兄弟们怎么都没订婚？这不像是父王的作风啊。”

Frigga惆怅地捏了捏大儿子的脸：“你该不会是拉着Loki王子去打架了吧？诸神在上，怎么会有你这样的傻孩子，我还以为你会邀请Loki王子……至少也去看看月亮？你只顾着展示妙尔尼尔了？”

母亲咄咄逼人，Thor连连后退，他叹了口气说：“Loki是个优秀的法师，他看不上妙尔尼尔。话说回来，母后，你可要教我几招，别让我被他的魔法欺骗。”

“你已经在武力上略胜一筹，怎么这么贪心？”Frigga笑道，和Thor一前一后进了主殿，Balder正在与Odin谈话，回禀这次行程的大致经历，Thor来了以后他的眼睛一亮，看到母亲更是高兴。

“你先跟Frigga去用午饭，我和Thor有话要说。”Odin给妻子使了个眼色，尽可能和善地拍着Thor的肩膀，和他一同走到凉台上，外头的树木花叶繁茂，生机勃勃，一如这个年纪的Thor。

Thor在对待父母的态度上有细微的区别。

Frigga为人谦和柔软，Thor很愿意跟她分享自己的任何烦恼；而Odin作为阿斯加德的国王，一向严肃而认真，Thor即使在他面前没大没小惯了，也仍旧会有所保留。

当下Thor收起笑容问：“父王，你有事交代我？”

“没有，只是约顿海姆传来了一个消息。”Odin摸着下巴，观察Thor的表情变化，雷神一下子瞪大眼睛。

“Loki来道歉了？没关系，他没送我而已，这点小事，可以体谅。”Thor满不在乎地笑道，但心依旧被Odin接下来的话语牵动

Odin：“……”

众神之父感觉自己很难把话说出口，他沉默片刻，背对Thor看着外面的风景道：“Laufey亲自跟我商议，要取消你们的婚约——你和Loki的婚约。”他着重解释，生怕Thor会错意。

这回轮到Thor沉默了。

他刚和Loki从中庭回来，还在临别之际邀请他日后来阿斯加德，这才刚离开了没有一小时，Thor就被退婚了。

被退婚？

这怎么可能呢？

他们已经是朋友了，即使要退婚，也应该当面说清楚，不应该悄悄做这种事！

Thor又惊又气，Loki还是这样两面三刀，本来以为成了朋友能引导他改掉那些坏习性，结果一转头就收到了这种消息！

Odin提前知晓，早就缓和过来，随口问道：“你自己说说，在约顿海姆做了什么，让约顿海姆主动退婚？”

“哈？”又是这个问题，半小时内Thor第二次被问到与Loki的相处，他摸不着头脑，迟疑地说，“就像我和Balder的相处一样，我们去打猎、一起旅行，偶尔聊聊天。”

Odin啼笑皆非，也并不在意，大手一挥说：“算了，退了就退了。”

Thor还沉浸在这一消息带来的偌大震惊中没有回话，恍惚中听到Odin问他是不是爱上了Loki。

“没有。”Thor言简意赅地回答父亲，继续沉浸在自己的世界中，虽然他对Loki没有产生爱意，更不懂什么是爱人，但Loki未免太过分了！Thor后知后觉有点生气，“他怎么能这样？！”

“约顿无礼，以后必然会付出代价。”Odin冷笑一声。

Thor呼出热气，不高兴地来回徘徊，无视Odin的话：“我要找他讨个说法，让他来阿斯加德！”

Odin嘴角微抽，转移话题道：“婚约的事以后再说，我来安排。”

Thor忽然想到什么，随便点了头敷衍完父亲，气呼呼地离开金宫，殊不知这个举动在Odin眼里成了“Thor也同意退婚”，Thor一路飞回闪电宫，对着信纸一顿怒骂，纸上慢慢现出字迹。

“Loki Laufeyson，我听说了你要退婚的事——你实在很表里不一，前两天我们才一起猎龙、去过中庭，转眼你就要跟我断交，这是一国王子所为吗？你出来，让我们一决胜负！”

“怪不得你今天不敢来见我，哼，原来是心虚了？你也知道这样做不好——这件事到底是你的意思还是Laufey的意思？”

Thor一口气吼完，心里十分不是滋味，他拿Loki当朋友，Loki居然这样对他！背地插刀的小人行径！

他心气不顺，看了一眼纸上的如尼文字——等等，他是不是说得有点过火？这封信会在Loki面前自动朗诵，他刚才似乎真的很生气，而Loki也许不打算绝交，只是认为两个人不适合结婚？

可是……Thor真的想要跟Loki结婚吗？他在这个年纪，对婚姻没有实际概念，但看到Loki第一眼，他的确没有一见钟情。他向往的应该是Odin和Frigga那样的爱情，双方互补而和谐的自由恋爱，所以取消婚约……对他而言是好事，或许Loki也是这样想的，没问清楚之前是不是不应该这样骂他？万一他还想做朋友呢？

Thor静下心来，把刚才的信撕碎扔到一旁，他重新拿出一张纸，心平气和地说：“Loki王子，虽然婚约不在，但我们应该还是朋友。之前邀请你来阿斯加德，依然作数。”

这封信即使是Odin来看也挑不出错，Thor又看了一遍觉得没问题，封上魔法火漆印，便把信扔进房间的火焰杯中，信会自己找到约顿海姆Loki的寝殿。

“怎么了？我看Thor刚刚急匆匆地离开。”Frigga后脚进入金宫，从背后抱着Odin问。

Odin拍拍Frigga的手：“Laufey亲自与我通话，想解除婚约。”

“解除婚约？”Frigga吃惊地放开Odin，绕到他面前道，“这可不是小事，关系到两国，没有正经理由怎么能如此草率！”

“有，我猜是Loki不喜欢Thor。”Odin耸耸肩，牵着妻子来到沙发边让她坐下，“孩子们的心意不能强求，Laufey可能也觉得很抱歉吧，答应要补偿阿斯加德。”

Frigga仍旧皱着秀气的眉毛，不敢置信道：“Thor难得对未婚夫还算满意——虽然也没有别的参考，但是我还没见过Loki呢。”

“哼，这算什么。”在Odin看来，和约顿海姆的联姻本来就令众神之父不是特别满意，与矮人族一役后约顿海姆衰落了几百年都没缓和过来，一国宝器远古冬棺已经受损，但看在两家曾经是世仇的份上，Odin觉得如果能以此缓和关系也还不错。没想到约顿海姆竟然不珍惜这样的机会，Odin冷笑道，“Laufey倒是想问我们要不要换一个王子，阿斯加德哪里轮得到他们挑三拣四。”

Frigga抚摸丈夫的脸颊，轻笑道：“话可不是这样说，当初你想娶我，阿斯加德也不比华纳海姆鼎盛啊。”

Odin猝不及防脸红，转移话题道：“说起华纳海姆，我看Freya就不错，至少比Loki懂事，也可能更适合Thor，不过这些事都再缓一缓吧，Thor现在要学的还有很多。”

众神之母笑了笑：“那我去看看Thor。”

Thor刚给Loki去信不久，仍围在火焰杯前团团转，嘴里振振有词地念叨着，忽然身后响起一个女声，是Frigga：“你没事吧？”

“啊？”Thor吓了一跳，猛地转过身看到母亲，先问了好，随后才想起她在问Loki的事，摆摆手道，“没事，我只是给朋友寄了封信，在等回复而已！”

Frigga看出Thor在掩饰，不过也清楚这个朋友是谁，她摸摸Thor金灿灿的头发，轻声道：“爱人不是一件容易的事，不论是现在还是未来，神的生命如此长，总会有各种各样的意外，你可能还不懂——交朋友也是这样。”

“您的意思是，因为我们生命太长，所以意外发生的可能性更大？”Thor苦恼地靠在母亲的膝上，“可我只是想与兄弟、朋友们，一直这样下去。”

那是少年神祇第一次感觉到不是所有事都会顺着他的意愿发展，原本平复的心情又变得低落。

“生命的长度是我们的优势，也是一种劣势——至少，你将会比中庭人面对更多的死亡。”Frigga换了个轻松的语气，“好了，现在你才八百岁，这些事以后再说。”

虽然母亲要他不要着急，但寄去的信必须要有回复吧？Thor认为Loki应该解释两句，他刚给Loki送礼物，两人又没有正式告别，如果是自己，肯定会给朋友回信——

“那您说，Loki会给我回信吗？”Thor仰起头，看向闪烁着淡淡光芒的火焰杯，倾吐自己的心声。

Frigga抿唇道：“可能他现在并不在约顿海姆，所以也没办法及时收到你的信件。而且听闻这位王子为了学习魔法，经常一走就是几百年。”

“看起来不像啊，Loki好像没怎么游览过九界各地。”Thor疑惑地摸摸后脑，那他不是白寄信了？

“也许是约顿海姆的荒野。”Frigga单手托腮解释道。

Thor听到这里已经完全明白事情并不像他想的那样简单，他打起精神对母亲微微一笑：“好的，我知道了，这不重要，不劳烦众神之母挂心。”他活泼地眨了眨眼，送走母亲。

而等Frigga离开后，Thor思索片刻，翻出闪电宫里仅有的一本魔法书，他想试着给特定的人送信，而不是特定地点，这是个难题，而且他的尝试未必有回应，几次下来，他只能选一些不太重要的话说。

如此一年、两年、十年、一百年，时间过得飞快，Thor不知不觉养成了偶尔给Loki送去一封信的习惯。

起初他想告诉Loki阿斯加德的美好，这里的四季变化和风土人情，之后他谈起自己的日常生活，那些无聊的学科和兴奋的武场训练。

只是日常，倒也不需要刻意回信。

反正没被退信，那么总有一天他会收到惊喜。

转眼就是五百年过去。


	11. 重逢

五百年，说长不长，说短不短。

阿斯加德的雷神办完了一千岁的成神礼，这是九界轰动一时的大事——这位炙手可热的阿斯加德继承人恢复单身后，至今没有重新订婚，阿斯加德到底会和哪个国家强强联合，依然是众神茶余饭后的热点话题。虽然这话题过于政治，但说起热门的未婚妻候选人，这欠缺的一点娱乐性就补上了。

首选自然还是一向跟阿斯加德亲密的华纳神族，Freya公主不论是在外人眼里还是在Odin心里，都是不错的选择，只是借Thor的婚事，Odin观察着九界的反应，至今乐此不疲，这事就只在私下跟华纳国王Njord讨论过几次。

两百年后，Thor出了一趟远门游历九界，丝毫不知道Odin的安排，一路途径亚尔夫海姆、约顿海姆、华纳海姆、中庭，几乎把九界都走了一遍才回到阿斯加德。

今天就是Thor的归来之日。

他1300岁了，雷神的威名已经流传到九界各地，尽管Thor本身倒是对此无感。他带了许多各地的礼物回来给朋友与家人，兴冲冲地放下锤子往金宫走去。

与百年前相比，Thor如今变化不少，他蓄了胡子，长发编成发辫，脸上的婴儿肥全部褪去，眼眸深邃，显得棱角分明，整个人高大强壮，俨然是阿斯加德的第一战士，威风凛凛而不怒自威。

“母后！”Thor嗓音低沉，他呼唤Frigga，高兴地走上前拥抱她，“我回来了！”

“这一路上如何？”Frigga摸摸长子的头发，慈爱地说，“你又长高了，手上这是……伤痕？”

“对，想给您猎一张雪狐皮，被那小东西伤了手臂，只是小伤。”Thor大笑起来，“家里一切都好吗？”

Frigga并未老去，仍旧是那副年轻温柔的模样，她给儿子施了一个治疗咒，伤痕以肉眼可见的速度愈合：“都好，但这几年各国关系微妙。”

Thor愣了一秒：“难道又要起战事？”

“目前只是暗涌，谁知道将来呢？”Frigga说到这里想起一件事，她神秘地笑道，“你还不回闪电宫看看？有客人在等你。”

“客人？”Thor疑惑地停顿片刻，随后肯定地笑道，“一定是三勇士他们知道我回来了。”他一阵风似的放开母亲，兴奋地回了闪电宫，没有注意到Frigga欲言又止。

“Hogun，Fandral！”Thor喊着朋友们的名字，他落在自己宫殿的露台上，推门进入正厅，里面一尘不染，看得出母亲经常派人来打扫，Thor怀念地看着闪电宫里的摆设，忽然有个人影从屏风后走出，Thor警惕地看着那朦胧高挑的身影，不是三勇士中的任何一人。

来人穿着阿斯加德的服饰，身材高挑，细腰窄肩，一双长腿格外惹人注意，黑发雪肤，颧骨凸起，站在那儿颇有高贵疏离感，可他见到Thor后，眼中冰冷微消，薄唇微动，可没想到Thor张口便是：“你是谁？”

Loki：“……”

Thor凝眸看了一会儿，这人实在眼熟，他恍然大悟道拍手道：“Loki王子！”

Loki勾了勾嘴角，忍不住翻了个白眼说：“雷神殿下真是健忘啊。”

他长身玉立站在那儿，室内的灯光投出狭长的身影，下颌依然优雅高傲地抬起，那个角度令人尤其熟悉。

地洞，猎龙，中庭，降雨。

蓝色皮肤上的精致纹路，红色眼眸，强大的魔法，骄傲的口气。

原本以为过了那么久，这些记忆都已经淡忘，可当Loki出现在他面前，蓝影子和白影子慢慢在Thor脑海中重叠。

Loki变化很大，大到Thor一眼认不出来，可又能从他这副阿斯加德形态中看见曾经——Thor忽然觉得有些可惜，以前年少的时候，竟然也没有捏过Loki的脸，现在他可瘦多了——

“你怎么会在这里？”Thor压根没注意Loki话语中的嘲讽，不过Loki越发好看了，能让任何女性为他心动。

而唯一不变的是他依旧爱用金饰，衣服的边角镶着华丽的金线，胸前是赤金打造的叶形胸针。

Loki同时也在打量Thor，他完全没想到五百年对方会变这么多，上次见面还是男孩，这次已经是彻头彻尾的男人，浑身透着一股年轻的荷尔蒙气息，Thor似乎捕捉到他在看他，Loki赶忙移开目光。

“你没有给我回信。”Thor想起这事连忙质问，神色复杂地说，“我寄了那么多——”

“咳，我就是为了这事而来。”Loki严肃地皱起眉头道，“我之前在特殊空间里修习咒语，你的信送不进去，我回来才看到，很抱歉。”

他态度真诚，Thor本不是计较的人，当即原谅了Loki：“没关系，闲着无聊写的，你可以扔掉。你来了多久？我以为你会只穿——一块布。”他比划着Loki的腰间。

“入乡随俗，应邀前来罢了，你不是在信里说过好多次吗？”Loki笑了笑，显得无必温柔。

Thor这几年大风大浪见得多了，总觉得Loki话里有话，他好笑地说：“话说回来，你为什么要退婚？”

这个亘隔在Thor与Loki之间多年的问题又被摆到明面上，Loki瞬间陷入了尴尬，他们已经不再是未婚夫夫，Loki的心后知后觉被羞耻感占据，他主动拒绝了对方，却又跑来阿斯加德。

“我这样问不是想让你尴尬，只是想知道原因。”Thor眯起眼睛，口气越发温和，他命人泡了中庭茶叶，递到Loki面前，“试试吧，是我从外面带回来的。”

这种无处遁形的感觉包裹着Loki，黑发男人沉默了一小会儿，再次抬头已经一脸神闲气定：“没什么，只是比起伴侣，我们可能更适合做朋友。”

这个回答显然取悦了Thor，雷神大笑起来，闪电宫内回荡着他爽快的笑声：“我猜也是这样，我们还是朋友。”

“当然。”Loki眼里闪过一丝狡黠，不过这话说完，本来就没什么共同话题的两人陷入了一种诡异的沉默中，Loki抿了一口红茶，夸赞道，“味道不错。”

“母后让你住在闪电宫？”Thor好奇地打量Loki，这的确是Frigga会做的事。

“不，我住在王宫外，只是众神之母告诉我你今天回来，我来等你。”Loki说得有情有义，倒让Thor十分不好意思，他提起Frigga的时候神情越发温和，特地补充道，“你说得没错，你母亲不愧是众神之母，她对我也很好。”

“我说过？”Thor显然忘记自己曾经说过的话，他也不愿意深究，忽略了Loki怔住的神色，“是啊，母后对谁都很好，你们都是法师，她一定很喜欢你——今天你留下来吧，我们一起睡，不知道这五百年里你的法术进步了多少？”他摩拳擦掌，掂量着神锤跃跃欲试。

这话信息量太多，Loki一下子消化不过来，他皱起眉头道：“你和Balder王子经常一起睡觉？”是他对阿斯加德的习俗不够了解吗？和Thor睡在一张床上……Loki都能想象出半夜被他压住做噩梦的惨状。

Thor摇摇头说：“我不和Balder一起睡，但是在游历九界的时候，我认识了各色人物，有时候条件紧张，大家就会睡在一起，可以聊天，很有趣！”

现在是条件紧张的时候吗？！Loki在心里呐喊，但面上仍旧挂着一个怪笑，他冷飕飕地说：“好啊，或许你可以带我参观你的头盔收藏室。”

Thor：“……”

这件黑历史怎么被Loki知道了？！Thor脸红到耳根。

他为什么没有早几天回来？！为什么要给Frigga和Loki单独相处的机会？！这几百年中Thor不论带哪个朋友回家都会得到这样的对待——

他从小到大戴过的头盔被Frigga精心收集起来放在闪电宫的收藏室中，不懂事的时候——好吧，或许直到现在，他都偏爱翅膀造型的头盔，单独看也没什么，但摆在一起连成一排——

Thor觉得这简直是公开处刑！

而且Frigga还会给每个客人一一介绍他们的来历，有的是Odin送的，有的是矮人族斥巨资打造的，有的是其他王国进贡的材料制作的。包括头盔上的破损来历，Frigga都头头是道。

总之，伴随头盔而来的是Thor数不胜数的糗事。

Loki见Thor的脸色一变再变，他似乎恨不得找个地洞钻进去，Loki大笑：“原来这是你的软肋，我已经全部看过了，非常‘可爱’，雷神殿下。”

Thor颓丧地坐到沙发上，半托腮半捂脸，Loki难得见他这么失意，绕到他身边低下头，正准备多打趣几句，不料Thor猛地抬头，两人离得特别近，Loki猛地亲到他的脸颊。

……

空气彻底安静。

Loki起初觉得嘴唇上很扎，反应过来后瞪大眼睛，没想到是Thor的胡渣，Loki吓了一跳，反射性站直身体，捂住嘴唇，脸上一片火烧云，红痕一路蔓延到耳后，他从没跟人这样亲密，本来只是想打趣Thor，自己却反应剧烈——真是太丢人了！后知后觉试图弥补，Loki想把手放下，却又不知道该怎么做好，于是手便一直僵在嘴边，圆圆的眼睛与Thor对视。

他这么大的反应，自然引起了Thor的注意，雷神眯眼打量Loki，难道自己被嫌弃了？不至于吧？他虽然是风尘仆仆地归来，但只是轻轻碰到了，有什么要紧？

他怎么还掩着嘴巴？Thor目不转睛地盯着Loki，全然不知对方被自己盯得更不知所措。不过他这样好像……还挺可爱？依稀从这个害羞的Loki身上看到了小时候的影子，Thor更是认真地打量。

“你看够了没有？”Loki不耐烦地转过身背对Thor，不就是碰了一下吗？Thor怎么好像身上掉了一块肉似的？

Thor摸摸后脑，嘿嘿笑了两声，他起身道：“那我去吩咐侍女今晚做点阿斯加德菜。”

他匆匆离开闪电宫，直到被外面的风一吹，Thor望着外面的枫树——他刚才为什么会觉得Loki可爱？他明明对男人的外貌不感兴趣……

这样一想，Thor的脸也慢慢红起来，被吻过的地方似乎余温仍热。


	12. 蜜酒

是夜，仙宫下城区仍旧灯火通明，街头明亮如昼，不时有阿萨神族的子民上街，酒吧和餐馆里都坐满了客人，熙熙攘攘，人声鼎沸，伴随着吟游诗人时不时的悠扬乐声，在月光中不断摇曳，渐渐淡去。

晚餐设在露台，一边品酒一边看着夜空中闪烁的星光或者萤火，Thor很久没有这样安定地休息过，他吃着熟悉的南瓜焗牛肉，心里洋溢着难以言喻的幸福感，可Loki似乎很难体会到这种感受，他一直望着蜜酒却不动口，难道是不合心意？

Thor用叉子敲了敲盘子：“你吃不惯阿斯加德菜？游历九界之后，我倒是觉得阿斯加德很好，人民富足，城里不时就有民众举办的宴会，真热闹。”

“阿斯加德当然好。”Loki眉眼中露出一种少见的落寞，Thor上一次见他这样，似乎是他们聊起各自的母亲，Loki望向下城区，眉头凝结成霜。

“约顿海姆不好吗？”Thor顺着他的话问，这些年他关注过约顿海姆的局势，在游历中也途径约顿的城镇，因为先天的环境劣势，加上经历过多次战争，曾经的强国现在一蹶不振，虽然依旧比亚尔夫海姆这类平和的国家强势，但远远不如华纳海姆和阿斯加德。Thor抛出下一个问题，“你想当国王？”

Loki回过头，挑眉道：“不可以吗？”他眼中闪过好胜的光芒，一口将蜜酒饮下，原本以为是甜味的酒，不想居然如此辛辣，Loki没忍住，整张脸皱在一起，不可思议地看着酒瓶发愣。

“哈哈！”Thor被他的反应逗笑了，再次把酒杯满上，Loki既然想当约顿王，却拒绝了他们的婚事，Thor不得不说他非常有胆识，这是一项很大的助力，Loki却表现得根本不在意。

Loki盯着酒杯里金黄色的酒液，刚才那一杯后劲太足，他轻轻打了个酒嗝，脸颊染上红晕，他愣愣地说：“谁能像你这样幸运？”他不无嫉妒，但Thor一向体会不到这种情绪，只当Loki是在夸奖。

“要不是你们，我们怎么……”Loki忽然噤声，移开目光，“我失言了。”他双唇紧闭，沉默地看向星空。

夜凉如水，露台上的鼠尾草散发出淡淡的幽香，Thor坐到Loki身边，好奇地问：“你不喜欢阿斯加德？我猜不是，不然你怎么会过来——我明白了，你是在为约顿海姆着急。不过这事可急不得，你们和尼达维勒关系不太好吧？”

Loki紧抿嘴唇，露出一丝被说中心思的羞愤，但始终没有说话，谁知道Thor忽然挑起他的下巴，不无遗憾地说；“本来呢，你只要乖乖跟我结婚，这些事也许都有转机。”

“你——”Loki听到这种轻佻的话语不禁动怒，绿眸圆瞪，半晌冷笑一声，“我不会依靠任何人。”

“这就对了，这样的你值得敬重。”Thor举杯，自顾自碰了碰Loki的杯子，“国王没那么好当，我们一起努力吧。”他喝下蜜酒，Loki更是发愣，看着他已经连喝好几杯都跟没事人似的，眼神清明，完全没有醉意。

Thor见他一直在看自己，笑着解释道：“喝太多了，现在很难喝醉。”

Loki不信邪地再拿起一杯，想要一较高下，他这次学乖了，没有一口抿尽，只是小口小口地往下吞咽，可阿斯加德的杯子并不小，Thor见他慢吞吞地喝完，玩心大起：“在阿斯加德，你喝完想再喝一杯，可以把杯子摔在地上，大喊一声‘another’！”

Loki眨眨眼，两杯蜜酒下肚，他基本已经到了极限，却好强地学着Thor教他的，把杯子摔下地，可配合的那句话，在他说来已经含糊至极，甚至一歪倒在Thor的肩上，Thor赶忙扶住Loki的手臂。

“伺候我睡……觉。”Loki咕哝道，他已经醉得不省人事，好在桌上的烤鸡被吃了不少，不用担心他下半夜醒来饿，Thor哭笑不得地把Loki往寝殿里搬。

他想了想，选了个最不费力的办法，直接把Loki打横抱起，男人看起来轻，但其实还是有一定分量，Thor抱着Loki，要不要给他洗澡啊？

……

半晌后得到的结论是——还是算了！等他醒了以后想怎么洗怎么洗，帮他洗说不定还要挨骂。Thor悻悻地想，把Loki放在床铺上，本来今晚他还打算跟Loki探讨九界各地的风土，现在看来——

Thor看了一眼熟睡中Loki的脸庞，起身往浴室走去。

一夜好梦，Thor梦见自己正在追逐火焰巨人，妙尔尼尔已经打到火焰巨人那着火的脑袋，他马上就要拥有新的战绩，Thor却突然被砸到地心，千百斤的重量压了过来——他喘不过气，猛地从美梦中醒来，Thor看着吊顶上的壁画，眼前从模糊到清亮。

“呃……”他长长地呻吟一声，低头发现自己的胸前枕着一颗脑袋。

昨晚饮酒过度的记忆缓慢回流，Thor愣了几秒钟，意识到这团黑发来自Loki，他稍微起身——居然动弹不得，Loki压得真紧，还是第一次有人跟他同床睡成这样…

Loki的睡相不是太好，过大的睡衣滑到了肩下，露出一片雪白，他感觉身边空了，顺手抓住Thor的枕头，用力抱在怀中——

枕头毕竟没有温度，Loki的睫毛微动，皱了皱眉头，他慢慢睁开眼睛，起初一片模糊，逐步恢复焦距，两人的目光对上，Loki愣了一秒，当即从床上弹起来，紧紧抱住枕头大喊道：“你怎么在我床上？！”

他的声音极大，把Thor震得耳膜一痛，Thor连忙退后：“你搞清楚，这是闪电宫！”

Loki脸上的表情更是丰富，他看了一眼Thor身上的宽大睡袍，突然发现自己穿着同款睡衣，Loki瞪大眼睛问：“你还给我换衣服了？！”

“不换怎么睡觉？”Thor跟他大眼对小眼，无语地反问，“你的衣服已经被送去浆洗了，诶——”他看见Loki一副要攻击的架势，赶忙抓住一团被子。

“你怎么不把我放在沙发上！”Loki无话可说，他耳根微红，刚醒来时看见怀中的枕头，稍加联想自己夜里可能是这样抱着Thor睡的，他便又羞又气，可还无法跟Thor解释。

Thor放下深红色的被子，挠挠后脑道：“那多不礼貌啊。”

Loki：“……”

有人快要磨碎一口银牙，有人却浑然不知，Loki气得不轻，严厉地斥责道：“你真是太客气了，Thor王子，真希望我昨晚没有把你踹下床。”

“这倒没有，你只是抱着我。”Thor无辜地眨眨眼。

Loki：“……”

他的肺都快炸了，Loki走下床，这衣服太宽大了，他差点被绊倒，空荡荡的衣袖让他再次感受到自己和Thor的体型差距，他赶紧站稳，不知道从哪里拿出一把匕首，指着Thor道：“我们打一架。”

“……？不至于吧？”Thor好笑至极，他起身看着Loki，还没接近就差点被锋利的匕首伤到，“都是男人，一起睡个觉很正常啊！你不必如此介意。”

“拿上你的锤子。”Loki冷飕飕地盯着Thor。

目光在空气中擦出火花，Thor的胜负欲被挑了起来，他笑着说：“好啊，但总得先洗漱——吃个早餐？你需要武器吗？”

“啰嗦。”Loki将匕首一甩，冲Thor飞去，雷神侧身躲过，匕首扎在后面的柱子上瞬间变成淡色的星光散去。他横了Thor一眼，眼角带着怒意，可在Thor看来有种难以言喻的——

说不上来。

也许是他没有遇过厉害的法师对手吧。

阿斯加德尚武，人民个个骁勇善战，也有着九界最丰富多样的演武场，Thor把选择权交给Loki，指着地图系统对Loki说：“你想选哪一种？法师的话可能比较喜欢森林，障碍比较多。”

本以为Loki会倔强地否认Thor的建议，没想到这次他顺水推舟道：“好啊。”Loki当即选择了这个模式，整个演武场开始快速变化，场景如梦似幻，他们像身陷扭曲空间，原本明亮的白天瞬间变成阴暗的午后，平坦的地面顿时拔起无数参天大树，高耸入云。

这是森林？Thor第一次使用这个模式，这哪只是森林？他还在观察四周的地形，没想到天上骤然砸下火光，Thor一闪身飞到树上。

Loki已经动手了。

隔了五百年再次领教Loki的法术，Thor感觉十分刺激，握着妙尔尼尔的手微微出汗，他兴奋地猜测Loki的所在位置，这里的障碍物太多，Loki到底是在哪里放咒语？

本以为树上足够隐蔽，身后一阵风袭来，力度之大，Thor猛地抓住树枝才不至于掉下去，Loki依旧掌握着他的方位，Thor沉思着，他召来雷电，无差别地大范围投放，这比五百年前的攻击力、攻击范围都大了不少，只听见噼啪的断裂声，不少树木从中间裂开，障碍物顿时被扫清，视野比刚才开阔多了，Thor飞上高空，猛地瞥见一抹绿色。

那是Loki的衣角，虽然很好地跟这里的树叶颜色融为一体，但Thor不会看错。

他迅速跟了上去。

Loki的优势在于各式各样强力的魔法咒语，但魔法有吟唱时间，且耗的精力更大，作为一名出色的战士，Thor只要能把Loki困在他的攻击范围内，不断消耗他的力量，就能找到机会给予致命一击。

他发现了Loki，对方藏身于一棵完好无损的树上，繁茂的枝叶基本挡住了他的身体，Thor装作没有察觉，两人的目光不相交，Thor探寻一圈，假装没有找到人，转身把后背留给Loki。

从早上到现在，Loki一直表现得很着急，他到底想从自己这里得到什么？Thor思索之间不忘观察身后，周围依然有嘈杂的鸟叫声，随着一道弱光，身后的气流变得极其凌厉，Thor甚至不用转身，就看到了Loki的魔法——

他被包围在刀雨之中，无数柄小刀飞快地朝他射来——

每一个角度都被占满。

Loki要杀了他！


	13. 圈套

这是注定不可能躲开的招数。  
  
Thor毫无意外地被最先到来的匕首割开盔甲的一角，他举起锤子一边打掉锋利的匕首，一边想办法突围，刀雨估计耗费了Loki不少能量，但Thor仍在防着Loki再出阴招。  
  
“嘶——”  
  
清脆的铁片划过，Thor的脸受了伤，刮出细长的血丝，尖刀离他越来越近，几乎要戳到他的眼球！  
  
随着他的怒气与求生意志，他的双手、身躯附近突然生成细小的电流，这是从没出现过的现象，而此刻电流辐射的范围越来越大——  
  
他整个人沐浴在一束光中，电流狠狠地炸开匕首，不断向上突破包围圈，直到脱困电光才渐渐消失。  
  
Thor不敢相信地看着自己的手，土地上坠落着匕首的残骸，但容不得他仔细思索，一股力量冲他身后袭来——Thor转身，挥拳，闪避，Loki不知道什么时候出现，他不需要借助外力就可以漂浮在空中，Thor 在接招的时候只能不断挥舞妙尔尼尔维持平衡，他狠狠拽住Loki的手臂，在对方反应过来前将他拉到地面。  
  
Thor力气极大，把Loki狠狠摔在地上，对方发出了轻微的骨头错位声，但很快又站了起来，那张白皙的脸颊被擦伤，Loki露出一个邪气的笑容，他一挥手，Thor顿时被无数Loki团团围住。  
  
“怎么又是这招？”Thor感到好笑，他往地上一记重击，那些假Loki顿时消失得干干净净，最简单的招数就是用妙尔尼尔将Loki压住，但这样未免胜之不武。  
  
“管用就好。”Loki的声音猛地从后面传来，Thor来不及躲避，下意识向后倒去，Loki顺势压在他身上，那把小刀看起来马上要插入Thor的咽喉。  
  
雷神眯起眼睛，重重地打向Loki的手腕，震得匕首脱手，一个天旋地转，反压在Loki身上，他的腿脚牢牢地压住了对方，让Loki动弹不得。  
  
“认不认输？”Thor笑道，他紧紧攥着Loki的手，看着那双倔强的眼睛。  
  
Loki咬牙道：“你想得倒美。”颈侧黑发散乱，他纤细的脖颈微微向上，优美得令人窒息，他那么想赢，目光里充斥着要强和欲望。  
  
他到底想要什么？Thor陷入沉思，而就是这一瞬的分神，Loki踢了他一脚把Thor踹开，那把消失的小刀再次回到他手中，Thor眼疾手快，Loki来势汹汹，大有要耗尽全身气力的意思，Thor心头一凛，没再避让。  
  
顷刻间Loki把刀刃贴在Thor咽喉处，微微一笑道：“我赢了。”  
  
两人几乎脸贴脸，Thor不能耍任何花招，否则他就会被Loki割开喉管，Loki跨坐在他身上，原本干净的脸沾了些血污，绿眸中闪烁着真诚的笑意，他似乎对这个结果非常满意。Thor耸耸肩，Loki把刀尖从Thor脖子上挪开，两人重新站起来，演武场判断比试结束，场景回归原样。  
  
“按照习惯，我会为你做一件事。”Thor身上的伤口已经愈合得差不多，他颠着神锤，若有所思地盯着Loki。

  
  
来了。  
  
他谋划了这么久，拼尽全力，等的就是Thor这句话。  
  
Loki眼中的狡黠一闪而过，他好奇地问：“一件事？你们的规矩真有趣。不过……”  
  
“事先说明，违法乱纪的事我可不做。”Thor担忧地看着Loki，他虽然掩饰得很好，但从刚才的表现看来，Loki显然非常需要这场胜利，他或许就是在这里等着自己。  
  
Loki乖巧地抿唇，绕到Thor身后笑道：“我怎么会这么做？不过是对阿斯加德有点好奇，希望Thor王子能满足我多年的愿望。”  
  
“什么？”Thor擦了擦额上的汗珠，带Loki离开演武场，他恶劣地笑道，“Loki王子法术高强，也有无法达成的‘愿望’？”  
  
被这样挖苦，原本Loki可能会生气，但今天的他异常耐心，仿佛垂钓者，眯着眼睛惬意地说：“的确，而且这事非Thor王子不可——也不是什么大事。”  
  
“我想去世界树。”绿眼深邃，Loki的眼圆而大，故意之下透着一股孩子气的天真，说的仿佛只是普通孩童的愿望。  
  
但Thor非常清楚，Loki不是什么不懂事的孩子，他也不是单纯好奇。

  
  
传闻九界都生长在世界树上，世界树是一个没有抽象又具象的概念，阿斯加德作为目前的九界之主，神王Odin掌握着世界树的关键信息，任何想前往“世界树”的人，最有效的途径就是找到Odin，问出现在的世界树入口。  
  
Thor作为Odin的继承人，当然有资格了解世界树的所在地。那里面住着命运三女神，见过她们的人很少。Loki想去世界树，肯定是想见三女神，这不是一趟简单的冒险之旅。  
  
他心中有疑问。  
  
这样处心积虑地来到阿斯加德，见到自己，拼命要赢，他必然有百思不得其解的问题，或者他有必须达到的目的，要亲自去一趟世界树。  
  
什么问题这么严重？  
  
“这我帮不了你？”Thor搁置刚才的思考，看着Loki，“你为什么觉得我能帮你？”  
  
Loki语塞，面对Thor一击致命的问题，他不得不硬着头皮道：“Frigga说，你知道。”  
  
哈？搞了半天是母亲出卖了他？！这样一说，Thor就知道这是什么情况了。  
  
大概在四百年前，他在铁森林附近游玩，一个不慎跌入世界树那一年在阿斯加德的入口，不过他当时以为那只是普通的魔法结界，稍微逛了一下就离开了，回来被Odin指出事情的严重性他才明白过来。估计这事被Frigga当成玩笑讲给了Loki听。  
  
呃，难不成Loki以为……他是世界树入口寻觅达人？  
  
那真的只是一个意外啊！  
  
Frigga这么一说，他就信了？Loki居然这么相信自己！心里升起一股得意的同时，Thor同样百口莫辩，他现在说什么都会被Loki认为是在找借口：“你应该知道世界树的入口是每五百年换一次的吧？”  
  
“不知道。”Loki眨眨眼睛，“是这样吗？那这次你一定也能找到。”  
  
我还是问父王比较快。Thor翻了个白眼，用手指着自己和Loki：“你得告诉我你为什么要去世界树。这件事我会尽力，但是我不能保证结果。”  
  
Loki听Thor这样说，知道这件事多半悬了，他收起刚才真挚的笑容，恢复了日常的冷淡，微微一笑说：“谢谢，只是冒险不可以吗？就像Thor王子当初想去雪雾森林一样，我们还一起猎过龙。”  
  
“你看起来……不像这么单纯的人。”Thor摸摸鼻头，眼睛一亮，按住Loki刚要拿出匕首的手。  
  
“那请问Thor王子，你打算怎么做？”Loki挑了挑眉，将匕首收起来，“我的时间不是很多，希望你能理解。”  
  
Thor比了个手势，引着Loki往金宫走去：“最简单的当然是直接去问Odin。”  
  
Loki神色一变，这个蠢货，众神之父怎么会为了他的事告诉Thor世界树入口的所在地？！这可是九界的机密啊——但他挣不开Thor的手，一路上遇到不少恭敬的侍卫，Loki一想到Odin那张没有表情的脸，就忍不住打了个颤。  
  
这真的不行！

  
  
Thor一路横冲直撞到金宫门口，他松开Loki，正想推门进去，没想到里面有客人，门就这样开了，Thor的目光和Odin的相遇，话说到一半的众神之父陷入沉默，Thor打量了厅内的人——  
  
这是Odin的私人宫殿，能在这里谈的一般都是私事，可里面站着的两人……是Frey和Freya？！Thor已经有三百年没见过这对兄妹，Frey的选妃事宜一直在进行，是九界热议不断的话题，但事到如今成了一桩悬案，不知道会花落谁家。  
  
长大以后Frey与Freya长得便不那么相似了，他英气勃勃，但与Thor相比又多了一丝柔和，而Freya与小时候的秀气不同，她现在美艳照人，是九界著名的女神，走到哪里都宛如一盏明灯，能够照彻所有黑暗。  
  
Thor看着她的时候，时常觉得背景墙铺满了艳红的玫瑰，衬得她的皮肤牛奶般白皙，她就像一个精致的洋娃娃，却又不失女人味，能够轻易挑起所有雄性的爱欲。但雷神的目光只是简单从Freya身上滑过，转而落到Odin意外的表情上。  
  
“父王。”Thor朗声跟Odin打了招呼，“没想到Frey和Freya也在。”  
  
Loki被门的一侧挡住，他没有在众人面前现身，只是听着里面的动静，时刻准备着给Thor施个静音咒。  
  
“嗯，你该改口了。”Odin高深莫测地看着长子，“这是你的未婚妻。”

  
  
什么？Thor心想。  
  
什么？！Loki心想。  
  
虽然不像Frey常年处在神族八卦的风口浪尖，但Thor自从和Loki解除婚约后，他也得到了各式各样的关心，不过他都与Freya三百年没见了，她怎么会突然成为自己未婚妻？是他离开阿斯加德太久了吗？  
  
Thor震惊至极，他率先发问：“我的未婚妻？父王，你在说什么？”  
  
“难道你想单身一辈子？”Odin避开了他的问题冷笑一声。  
  
躲在门后偷听的Loki更是心情复杂，这怎么是Thor的未婚妻！明明是他的未婚妻啊？！Loki冲Thor的身影投去一道愤恨的目光，他怎么总是跟Thor过不去？这一两百年约顿海姆不都在和华纳海姆议谈婚事吗？即使不是他，也应该是Byleist，总之Freya必须嫁到约顿海姆来！  
  
一转眼阿斯加德就撬了他们的墙角，听Odin这口气仿佛这是理所应当的，Loki更是不满，努力平息着心中的怒火。  
  
“这……你至少要让我知道这件事！”Thor不满地跨入殿内，但仍是礼貌地说，“Frey，Freya，好久不见，事发突然，没想到你们在这。”  
  
Freya脸颊微红，她更没想到会在这里见到Thor：“哥哥有事要与众神之王商量，我跟来阿斯加德玩而已……”  
  
“对，这件事之前一直处于密议阶段，你这次回来，我正好打算告诉你。”联姻是维护国家间关系的最佳办法之一，阿斯加德和华纳海姆一向关系友好，Odin迎娶Frigga，Thor迎娶Freya，加上他们也算是一起长大的，真是再好不过的结局，Odin满意地想。  
  
Thor沉默半晌，早些年他对自己的婚姻没有直观的感受，Odin怎么安排他就凭借战士的本能服从，但是今天他忽然觉得这太突兀了，他直接地说：“你们打算公布这个消息吗？我不能接受。”  
  
为什么婚约不是两个人由衷的爱意而是被这样决定？即使这是他的职责，也未免太轻率了！


	14. 理想

  
Loki差点跳起来为Thor鼓掌，他要撤回前言，Thor简直是他的福星——遇到他，Loki成功解除了婚约；遇到他，Loki极大可能找到世界树的入口；遇到他，Freya这样的美人都被拒绝。Loki心里对Thor佩服得五体投地，他居然能对着Freya说“不能接受”？一点怜香惜玉的精神都没有的雷神让Loki彻底服了——反正他是做不到。  
  
“我不是对Freya有任何意见。”Thor见Frey脸色一僵，赶忙上前解释道，“我是说，这种大事——我们现在都成年了，应该问过我们的意见。”  
  
“我没意见。”Freya婉转的声线在殿内响起，她的脸庞白里透红，似乎为自己说了这话很是不好意思，三个男性的目光都望向她，Freya镇定下来，走到Thor面前。  
  
Thor本来觉得没什么，被一位女神这样望着，他变得有些结巴：“这件事——我希望能由我们自己决定。”  


  
Freya的心脏都快跳了出来。  
  
她从未觉得Thor表哥这样帅气过——  
  
成年后，为了国家的发展，不论是她还是Frey，都像商品一样被多次挑选、谈判，她有时候静静坐着，甚至会产生下一秒就被打包好送到某个国度的错觉。或许是她还不够成熟，没办法像哥哥一样容忍现在的生活。  
  
父王和母后到底是在为她好，还是想谋求政治利益？  
  
她知道自己应该为华纳海姆付出，但……这样朝令夕改的婚姻已经让她厌倦了。  
  
然而Thor居然敢对Odin说“不”。  
  
他简直比Balder更像光明神，Freya莫名心动了，他们如此相似，或许他在众多王子中像个异类，但这就是Freya一直以来想要的——  
  
她的眼睛亮了。

  
“如果公主也这样想，我没有意见。”Odin皱起眉头，两个孩子都这样说了……他要是坚持己见，显得他太急功近利、不近人情。  
  
Frey一脸无奈，他婉转而小声地提醒妹妹：“可以先订婚也再相处，你们一起长大，难道还不够熟悉？”  
  
“我尊重雷神的想法。”Freya替Thor辩驳，“我也觉得可以不必那么着急对外宣布。”  
  
里面怎么没动静了？Loki听得正入神，他还在盘算怎么夺回自己的未婚妻，并在世界树一行结束后给Thor一个教训，里头突然传出暂缓Thor和Freya婚事的决议。  
  
这些都是私下的谈话，虽然可以反悔，但Loki还是很高兴，Thor终于做了一件对的事。  
  
门突然开了，Loki往旁边一闪，悄悄隐去身形，出来的是Thor和Freya，这位女神越发美丽动人，Thor摸摸后脑，淡淡地说：“我不是故意要那样说，只是事发突然，唉，我从来没听老头提过这件事。”  
  
Freya先是意外，随后娇笑道：“没关系，我能理解你的心情。”  
  
“啊，很抱歉，这次没办法陪你，我答应了……有事要做，下次我去华纳海姆找你吧？这个婚约……我不希望以这样的方式建立。”Thor越发心虚，他的约会对象是前未婚夫，对着现任未婚妻这样说……好像真的不太好啊。  
  
Loki同样意识到他们三人关系尴尬，等Thor哄走了Freya，他才幽幽地现出身形，把手环在胸前，冷静地讥讽道：“我说华纳海姆怎么突然停止与约顿海姆议亲，原来是找到了更好的对象啊。”  
  
他口气不好，但Thor一向免疫，他反而很是认真地说：“本来想找我父王问问世界树的情况，现在他估计压根不想见到我了，怎么办？”  
  
Loki被他的话噎得一愣，也不知道为什么，他的脸慢慢爬起热意，他想的是Thor和Freya，可Thor还在想他的事。  
  
这个神……  
  
这家伙真是……  
  
Loki重重地冷哼一声扭过脸去：“能怎么办？自己找啊！”该死，窃听到阿斯加德与华纳海姆达成同盟，他要把这个消息送回约顿。  
  
“好吧，我会尽力，但你别期待太高。”Thor不敢把话说满，毕竟这是通往世界树的旅程，他什么都不能保证。

  
第一站是回到闪电宫收拾必备物品，Thor一边整理一边计划待会的路线，等准备得差不多了，他想让Loki过来帮他施个快捷的打包魔法，回头一看发现黑发男人半躺在沙发上——对了，怪不得一直没听见他念叨。  
  
“Loki？”Thor感觉不对，他赶忙走上前，Loki安静地闭着眼睛、气息仍在，他仿佛只是睡着了——从进门到现在，大约一刻钟的时间里，他已经进入深度睡眠，Thor轻轻推他也没有反应。昨晚他不是睡得挺好？现在刚过正午，怎么这个时间困了？  
  
Thor拍拍Loki的脸颊，俯低身体与他持平：“Loki，Loki？”他必须确认Loki没有生理上的问题，那双朦胧的绿眼缓缓睁开，Loki甚至对不上焦距，糊里糊涂地看着Thor。  
  
这可能是雷神的一生中最有耐心的时候，他轻声问：“你很困吗？”尾指刮蹭着Loki的下巴，Loki柔软的脸颊顺势贴在他的手背上，Thor的手指微颤。  
  
“唔……让我睡一会儿……别吵。”Loki被Thor平放在沙发上，他又睡了过去，这次只是小憩一会儿，Thor见暂时离开不了，便要求侍女把午饭摆上来，在闪电宫再用一餐。

  
侍女想起Thor有约顿海姆的客人在，吩咐了厨师长要照顾客人的口味，于是中午这一餐充满了约顿风情，Loki是闻着香味醒来的。  
  
他只睡了半小时。  
  
Thor含笑坐在桌边，Loki起身伸了个懒腰，他浑身清爽，大步流星地走到Thor身边：“演武场打得有点累，不知道怎么的就睡着了，你收拾好了吗？我随时可以出发。”  
  
“那样就累了？”Thor挑眉，看来他真的拼尽全力，不然怎么会体力消耗这么大，“你要不要再休息一天？”  
  
Loki想到自己时间不多，他摇摇头说：“不用，只是小睡一会儿，你也太大惊小怪了。还是说你想拖延时间？”话锋一转，Loki犀利地眯起眼睛。  
  
“你能不能不要老是往坏处想？”Thor挑眉道，“答应你的事我一定会去做。”  
  
似乎也觉得自己这样说太过分了，Loki别开脸小声道：“谁知道你会不会想跟Freya多相处一会儿？”  
  
“你也想见Freya？”Thor诧异地挑眉，同是男人，Freya又是出名的美人，Loki会产生这样的嫉妒之心也能够理解——他们曾经是最亲密的关系，看着曾经自己的未婚夫走向男人心中的大众情神，这种滋味的确很特别。  
  
“谁不想呢？Freya的美貌、地位、性格足以让任何男性心动。” Loki正色道，他不想惹出无谓的误会，简单解释道，“你不用想太多，我一向喜欢贤内助，毕竟我不会安分于家庭，总有人要帮我打理，我想花更多心思在约顿海姆的建设上，你一定能理解。”  
  
他们在某种程度上是极为相似的人，同样想要变得强大，同样爱着自己的国家，同样的控制欲，同样的高傲。  
  
“噢？原来你喜欢这样的伴侣。”Thor神色复杂，那他除了身份，没有一点跟Freya相似，Thor不无遗憾，“你只想选王妃。”  
  
“我的条件并不复杂，你也想要个温柔贤惠的对象吧？”Loki反驳道。  
  
Thor摇摇头：“不，我不这样想。不一定非要是温柔贤惠的女神才能满足你的需求，通往同一结局的道路很多。”  
  
“何况，你怎么知道我做不到呢？”Thor调皮地眨眨眼，他不认为自己不能和Loki组成一个完美的家庭，尽管他们都是男性，但Frigga的职责也不仅限于帮Odin管好他的子女。  
  
Loki像是受到了极大的惊吓，他想象了Thor“相夫教子”的场景，当即拒绝：“免了吧，婚都退了，还谈这个做什么。”一时间气氛变得有些尴尬，Loki耳根微红。  
  
“举个简单的例子，你希望安家定国，一个强势的角色也许能更好地辅助你完成这个目标，你的理想型能做到一百分，他就会给你带来意外之喜。”Thor继续指出Loki想法中的漏洞。  
  
Loki望着Thor英俊的面容，被Thor这样一说——和五百年前不同，现在他已经成年了，对国家间的利益思考和自己的喜好有了更加明确的认知，仔细想想，心中似乎确实有一些懊悔，但那又怎么样呢？Loki头一次因为Thor的话生出莫名的压抑感。  
  
“你希望约顿海姆变成什么样？”Thor拨弄着碗里的汤，好奇Loki心中的理想国。  
  
Loki从没在人前说过这个话题，他的眼睛亮了亮，绿眼分外清明：“至少要强大起来，不受其他国家左右，人民一同决定国家的大事，九界共同管理九界。”  
  
他的说法很有趣，跟现在的九界局势完全不同，目前阿斯加德一家独大，Odin拥有绝对的话语权，很多国家都有了反抗的想法，但大多数人还是希望自己成为阿斯加德，而不是Loki所说的九界共治。  
  
Loki还在说他的一些小想法，他嘴唇翕合，脸上有着从未出现过的神采，Thor不自觉看得入神，连Loki在说什么都没仔细听，他认真的模样实在是……  
  
太可爱了。

  
Loki见Thor的目光一直黏在自己脸上，忽然闭上了嘴巴，圆圆的绿眼瞪着Thor：“你是来刺探约顿的政见？这只是我一个人的想法。”  
  
“刚才不是说了不要总往坏处想？”Thor轻声道，他微微一笑，“只是觉得你说得很对。”  
  
仅此而已吗？Loki狐疑地思索，他低下头把刚才盘子里没吃完的豆子炖鱼吃掉，扒拉着一颗颗豆子，他转移话题道：“你赶紧吃吧，吃完了我们就该出发了。”  
  
Thor点点头，风卷残云般吃完盘里的食物：“我打算先去上次那个地方找找，看看有没有什么线索。”  
  
“希望你是个好侦探。”Loki的嘴角上扬起一个冷漠的弧度，“所以，我们要去哪里？”  
  
“铁森林。”Thor向Loki投去一个意味深长的眼神，“某些人没带我去铁森林，我自己去了。”  
  
Loki被他的眼神看得发毛，他什么时候答应过要带Thor去铁森林？这是约顿海姆和阿斯加德的陆上交界，离两国的国都都不算遥远，Thor想去完全可以自己去。他故作欣慰道：“噢，你长大了，学会独立活动，这样很好。”  
  
Thor遗憾地看向Loki，他明明在自己受伤的时候来看过自己，也不是彻底对他没有好感嘛……但是他不记得了，他还能说什么？Thor闷闷不乐地起身，把行李拿到桌边，缓缓走出闪电宫。  
  
这是要我收拾的意思？Loki看了一眼Thor的背影，又看着那一堆行李，他刚才说了什么吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章信息量爆炸了啊，基本上锤基明确生出好感就是这里，文章的局势也交代了，别问我为什么奥丁老是要给锤安排对象，其实奥丁也就安排了freya这次……loki那次是laufey要求的【加上作者不会写和亲以外的政斗嚎哭】，一些暗线也在这章铺了。


	15. 启程

  
“事先说好，这次行动不能被Heimdallr发现，所以我已经设置了屏障。”  
Loki驾着马，与Thor离开阿斯加德王宫后一路朝铁森林奔去。阿斯加德正值夏末，天气还很晴朗舒适，难以想象铁森林作为阿斯加德和约顿海姆的交界，一半寒冷，一半温暖，那会是怎样一种奇异的现象。Thor与他并驾齐驱，露出了一丝为难的表情。  
“我都快不记得当年是在哪里找到那个入口了……”Thor尴尬地说，“只能碰碰运气。”附近有城镇，如果时间来得及，他们今晚可以去那儿歇脚，目前距离天黑还有三个小时。  
Loki点点头，如果没有Thor，他自己找世界树的入口一定是难上加难。  
很快，他们到了森林地界，起初还是广袤柔和的森林景观，但空气中已经氤氲着萧索的气息，Thor要找入口，两人放缓马速，Loki探察起附近的魔法脉动。  
Thor原本正在观察地形，扭头看见身体被淡淡的火焰光芒包围的Loki，他坐在马上，一身劲装勾勒出修长精实的身体轮廓，眼神坚毅，艳红的薄唇微动，Thor连忙回过神来，只听见Loki说：“没有奇怪的魔法脉动。”  
“哦……噢！”Thor抓住缰绳，刚才的反应很奇妙，那是什么？他朝着既定的方向行进，转移话题道，“对了，昨天你说的九界共治，其实我也想过这种方案——我和我父王的想法不同。”  
“是吗？”Loki的眼睛一亮，他的马横亘在Thor身前，“你是怎样想的？”  
Thor没想到Loki会对这个话题这么有兴趣，他认真地回答：“在五千年内，阿斯加德依然会是九界的最强国，除非发生意外——但是这是小概率事件。很久以前，我觉得其他国家应该臣服在我们的统治下，包括霜巨人，也应该惧怕我。但是认识你之后，我发现我的想法错了。”  
Loki皱起眉头，冷哼一声，显然不同意他的说法，凭什么阿斯加德能够独霸那么久？在他看来，阿斯加德与其他国家并无天壤之别。  
“首先，每个国家的强弱，不是我设想中主要考虑的问题。咳，也许我说的太理想主义，不过我希望所有国家一起处理九界事务，大家拥有同样的话语权，同时也保持平衡、互不干涉，发生战争或意外，可以由其他国家施予处罚。”  
Loki愣了愣，Thor的想法从根本上来说与他的的确相似，也正如他所说的，这太理想化了，Loki失笑：“那你有没有想过，不断的强强联合，弱国根本不会有发展的机会，譬如你，谁要是成了你的王后，给他的国家带去的利益——呃，假设你们是和平的关系——那可是非同一般的。”  
“没有人能够阻止任何人谈婚论嫁。”Thor笑道，“说白了，你还是在意我和Freya，早知如此，当初何必拒绝我？”Thor猝不及防地伸手，捏了捏Loki的脸颊。  
Loki没躲过去，他愣住了，在树木遒劲生长的森林中，他猛地意识到他们的关系在变质，他摇了摇头，努力扯出一个坏笑：“没有。对了，我没记错的话，算上Freya，你是第二次解除婚约了。”  
Thor哪里不知道他在笑什么，这个坏蛋，他失笑，纵马往其他地方去，Loki觉得他没给出一个回答有点没劲，不断追着Thor调笑道：“喂，总是被退婚，你脸上无光啊——不如你求求我，也许我会考虑让你做个……嗯，情夫？”  
“你想得美，何况我和Frey也不算彻底没戏了。”Thor拍了Loki一把，“而且我没把你抓回阿斯加德生一窝孩子，你就应该择日去祭拜诸神了。”  
Loki：“……”  
抓回阿斯加德——  
生一窝孩子？  
Loki再次被Thor震惊到无法呼吸，他鼻翼微动，嘴角抽搐，绿眼染上不可置信的色彩：“谁说我会生孩子？你做梦吧，你才是约顿人吧，你这个生殖癌。”  
“……你们不是单性别吗？！”Thor一直想问这话，无奈以前跟Loki没有这么熟稔。  
“你的生物老师都教了你什么？”Loki怒吼道，策马往前跑了好一段，气势汹汹地瞪着Thor，他刚要开口，Thor忽然冲了上来，他的马一看就比Loki的马凶猛，Loki反射性防御，以为Thor要跟他打架。  
结果Thor兴奋地大喊道：“Loki，在你身后——看，这就是我当年进去的树洞！找到了！”  
找到了？Loki回头打量这棵平平无奇的松树，这真的是世界树的入口吗？怎么一点特征都没有？他们的运气也太好了吧？Loki疑惑地问：“你怎么知道是这棵？”  
Thor挠挠脸颊，指了指周围的树木分布：“我记得这棵松树的树洞特别大，树杆很粗，不然我也不会失足掉进去。上面还有我当时挣扎着留下的划痕，居然还没消退。”他怀念地看着树洞边狰狞的痕迹。  
现在显然已经没有Thor所见过的入口了，除了粗壮一些，这棵松树平平无奇，Loki下马，伸手触碰粗糙的树皮，没有任何力量把他往里面拉，Loki沮丧地叹了口气：“难道线索就在这里断了？”  
Thor来到树边，他下马，摸着地上的泥土，嗅了嗅上面的气息，魔法痕迹的确消失了，树杆自然生长，头顶的树叶沙沙作响，四处透着一股瘆人的气息，Thor思索着，问Loki：“有没有方法能够查出这里的魔法痕迹最后是朝哪个方向消失？”  
“好像有，我试试。”Loki单膝跪地，咬破自己的食指，Thor吓了一跳，还没来得及阻拦，Loki的血已经滴到了地上，和阿斯加德人不同，他的血液是比红色更深的颜色，积聚足够的血液后，Loki的伤口很快愈合，他凝视着那一摊血，开始念咒。  
空气中，魔法正在流动。  
原本静止的血液逐渐蔓延开来，形成一个诡异的箭号，指着西北方位，正好是Thor口中附近城镇的方向。  
“看来今晚一定要去那儿过夜了。”Thor拉起Loki，“这是什么邪门的法术，居然以血为引。”  
Loki勾起嘴角，跟在Thor身后：“你们口中俗称的黑魔法吧——其实也没什么，就是一些过程比较吓人的咒术——诶，你别这样看着我，我又不是邪魔——这种力量很有趣，能够驾驭的话，你看，就像刚才，会有奇效。当然，我可不会为了杀人去学那种的诡异咒语。”  
“你自己多加小心。”Thor复杂地看着Loki，“你现在到底学会了多少高难度的咒语？”  
Loki感觉好笑，耳畔掠过微风，他们从另一条路离开了铁森林，他甚至没有走到约顿的国界：“在你心里，我是不是无所不能？其实，高深的魔法需要长时间的学习，比如我就做不到穿越时空，也做不到起死回生。”  
“你说的那些太夸张了。”Thor并没有否认前一句话，他询问Loki，“找到世界树入口后你的下一步打算是什么？”  
“先进去再说。”Loki知道不能继续搪塞Thor，他简单地说，“我有事要问三女神，你别管这么多。”  
他要问三女神的问题不是关于他自己，就是关于约顿海姆。让他如此大费周章，应该是与约顿海姆有关吧？Thor胡思乱想着，联系这些年九界的局势，阿斯加德和华纳海姆亲近，约顿海姆元气大伤还未恢复，亚尔夫海姆一向和平不爱纷争，穆斯贝尔海姆与阿斯加德是天敌，中庭落后，瓦特海姆荒凉，唯一能威胁到约顿海姆的是尼达维勒。  
矮人族和约顿海姆的关系，就如穆斯贝尔海姆与阿斯加德，Thor思前想后轻声问：“约顿海姆又要打仗了？”  
Loki心头一凛，侧目望过来，他眼睛里闪过一瞬愁苦，却又很好地掩饰过去：“你想多了，就算有战争，我要问的也不是决胜秘籍。”  
不行，实在是太好奇了。即使Thor不爱多事，他都陪Loki来到这里了，一天不知道他的目的，宛如一把刀悬在头上，但Thor见Loki脸色不佳，还是吞下了自己的疑惑，打算下次再旁敲侧击。  
看来约顿海姆又要不宁了。Thor身处和平强大的国度，不由得对Loki——头一次——产生了同情与怜惜。  
他一定很辛苦。  
心中有那么多想法，却没办法付诸实践。  
而且作为局外人，他见过许多约顿王子，加上自己从小接受王储的教育，Thor更加明白，Laufey选择Loki成为下一任约顿王的概率其实并不高，而Loki也许并没有发现。  
然而作为一国王子，对国家的忠诚是与生俱来的责任。  


他们一路向西，离开铁森林后不久，随着日落的余晖，来到阿萨神族栖息的村庄。这里十分热闹，还没入夜就传来了载歌载舞的声响，有人当街炙烤新鲜的羊羔，鲜味香飘十里，还没靠近Thor便暂时忘记了刚才脑中所想。他和Loki找了家旅店落脚，将马匹系好，Thor带着Loki上街，星子明灭，夜之女神一拂手，无数光点落下来，像走在银河之中一样美妙。  
坐进人群中，Thor要了一份现切羊肉，听着颇具阿萨风情的乐曲，他看到Loki嘴角微弯：“快试试，我一直觉得阿斯加德的羊肉非常鲜美。”  
Loki很给面子，接过尝了一块，隔壁桌的人正在谈论最近城镇里发生的事。  
“火山……好久没见过了，不知道会不会喷发……”  
“上次冒着浓烟，吓我一跳。”  
“还有牛羊一夜死了50头，那件事也很吓人啊！”  
果然是个险象丛生的城镇，Thor和Loki交换一个了然的目光，就怕这里不奇怪，还好又提供了一些线索，世界树入口是近百年更换的，更换的时候必然有一定动静，只不过三女神爱选偏僻稀奇的地方，问问当地人总是能最快获得收获。  
“咳咳，你们说的那个火山，是哪座火山啊？”Thor倾身笑眯眯地问。  
“还有哪座？不就是火焰巨人留在阿斯加德的诅咒？”热情的阿萨人当即回嘴，“他虽然人在穆斯贝尔海姆，可完全不放过阿斯加德，传言火山喷发那天，就是阿斯加德灭亡之时！”  
Loki忍不住笑了，他眼睛弯了起来，没想到强势如阿斯加德，人民也会相信末世传言。


	16. 温泉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘴上不饶人的小学鸡又开始了……以及这一章以后我才发现我的狗血技能点点在了写肉上……记得这个切开黑的锤……基气到猫猫挥拳

穆斯贝尔海姆的Surtur是Odin的手下败将，他被困在了自己的火焰王国，却仍没死心，给阿斯加德下了一道诅咒。火焰巨人的诅咒化作火山，安安静静地躺在铁森林附近，至今已有几千年。

众神之父Odin犹在，这座火山兴许不会喷发，但Odin之眠发生的可能性与日俱增，谁都说不准以后。这也是Thor未来的职责，保护子民，守卫和平。

但今时今刻，Thor与他的人民坐在一起，谈天论地，说起这附近发生的怪谈，从怪异的火山活动、神秘的家畜死亡，到未知的巨兽足印，Thor听他们七嘴八舌地聊天，喝下去的酒越来越多，辛辣的酒液滑过喉咙，Thor在大笑中与Loki挨得更近，而约顿王子依然记得上次醉酒的事，滴酒不沾。

“对了，这附近有天然温泉，来这里旅行的客人可千万不要错过啊。”好心的村民笑着对Thor与Loki建议道。

“喝醉的人不能泡温泉吧？”Loki扯了个恶意的微笑，俯身在Thor耳边，滚烫的气息令Thor一颤。

Thor转头好笑地说：“你觉得我看上去像喝醉的人吗？”

“……你好像已经喝了五十杯？”Loki嘴角抽搐，他伸手去摸Thor的脸颊，温度正常，完全没有发红或者发热，Loki想起一杯倒的自己，他不敢置信说，“怎么会这样？”

“我以为上次你就知道了？”Thor精神抖擞，“等会上个厕所就基本复原了，可以泡温泉。”

他们下榻的旅店恰好就有温泉，待身上的酒意褪去，Thor邀请Loki道：“走吧，小王子，带你去试试阿斯加德的温泉。”

“哼，你以为约顿海姆没有吗？”Loki冷嘲道，但他一向精于享受，既然有放松的机会，他收拾好后跟Thor一起进入私人的温泉池，更衣室在池边，Loki望着氤氲的水雾，还没反应过来，Thor忽然全裸出现在他面前。

Loki：“……”

“你怎么一声不吭脱成这样？”Loki惊讶极了，他想要移开目光，作为男性，却忍不住打量起那具极富力量的身躯，以及不小心瞥见——Thor的性器官。

虽然约顿人穿着暴露，但他还是第一次看到同龄人的性器官，Loki脸红了个透，金发的毛发丛中，那根东西雌伏着，色泽红润健康，龟头尤其宽大……诶！他怎么在向自己走来！

Loki还穿着常服，被赤裸的金发雷神一把搂住，他差点被噎死，喉管被强壮的胳膊锁着，Thor大笑起来：“怎么，你害羞了？”

“你……干嘛！”Loki挣开Thor的桎梏，迅速给Thor施了个咒语，一块毛巾瞬间缠住他的下身。

“哈哈哈，阿斯加德就是这样泡温泉啊！”Thor揉着Loki的脑袋。

Loki瞪大眼睛，踢了Thor一脚：“你先下去吧。”他把雷神好不容易推进水中才开始慢慢脱衣服，尽管知道身后依旧有一道目光，但没有那个热度在身边，Loki还是觉得舒服不少，而且裸露对于他来说并不稀奇。

只是这具身体不是霜巨人平常的模样。

Thor浸入温暖的热水中，水面泛起热腾腾的雾气，水面被划开，Thor偏头，白皙精实的身躯出现在他的视线中，不同于少年时代的纤细，现在的Loki四肢修长，一举一动都显露出成熟的魅力，两人视线相交，Thor赶忙错开他的目光。

“哎，你也脸红了？”Loki仿佛忘了刚才自己的尴尬，他凑到Thor身边，笑眯眯地调侃道，“看来你也并非‘经验丰富’啊。”

年长Loki仅一两百岁的Thor得到过不少女神的追求，而情爱也是王储的必修，可Loki和那些女神不同，他虽然没有丰盈的乳房，也不会有娇滴滴的语调和小鸟依人的目光，然而当他站在你的身边，这与其他男性共浴的感觉极其不同，他不是自己的兄弟，Thor对此心知肚明。

蜜色与苍白碰在一块，产生浓稠的化学反应。

Thor忽然觉得心跳得很快。

“怎么？刚才不是还很大胆吗？暴露狂。”Loki低骂一声，扳回一局令他十分高兴，看着Thor红通通的耳根，他胆子大了起来，水下的手缓缓摸上Thor的腹部，坚实的肌肉让他轻轻一颤，他本想继续下移，但再三思虑后还是不敢做出这样放浪的举动，稍加摩挲就撤回手来，故意道，“没想到你这么纯情啊，Thor王子。”

水花四溅，Thor猛地抓住Loki的手臂，四目相对中，Loki的发梢滴落一滴水珠，顺着他的脸庞慢慢向下，在灯光下，透明的水滴折射出的眼瞳越发翠意盎然，Thor喉头微动，又推开Loki。

“嘶——搞什么？”水底是光滑的鹅卵石，Loki猝不及防被一拉一推，脚下一滑，喉中挤出破碎的叫声，他反射性屏住呼吸，准备体验从头湿到脚的不愉快，没想到Thor又一个箭步跨到他面前，搅得一池温泉涟漪不断。

预想中的浑身湿淋淋没有发生，眼睛重新对焦的时候，手臂正好也磕到温泉边沿的石块上，痛意更深，Loki咬牙切齿问：“你到底是想推开我，还是想拉住我？”

“你撞到哪里了？”Thor紧张地让Loki站好，上下摸着他可能有损伤的部位，从肩膀到手肘，从后腰到大腿，Thor倒是一脸正经，他觉得自己刚才反应太大了，导致Loki差点溺水，现在应该好好弥补，不然Loki也会心生芥蒂。

“喂——”Loki不习惯被人触碰，没有一点准备，多个部位同时燃起滚烫的触感，伴随而来的还有细密的痒意，Loki吓了一跳，想要甩开Thor粗糙的大手，但男人没忘记钳制住他，Loki瞪大眼睛。

除了下身……怎么感觉都被这个混蛋摸了一遍！

Loki的脸红通通，他不是未经人事的处子，但所有经验都是与身段迷人的女性，Thor的手仿佛带着火星，他明明摸得自己很痛，却还是让自己感受到被压制的颤栗，Loki的背后起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，明明置身于热水，可他忍不住打了个寒颤。

不，那是快感。

Thor的触碰居然会带来浓烈的快感，Loki耳根通红，雷神就像一座雕塑，他从头到脚哪儿都硬邦邦的，蜜色的肌肉块，饱满的胸肌，高大的身材，粗犷的作风，没有一处是Loki喜欢的模样。

可在这毫无规律地触摸下还不足三分钟，Loki硬了。

“你到底磕到哪里了？”Thor拉起Loki的双手，疑惑地看他的周身，没有任何一处泛红，可是他刚才明明听到了磕碰的声响，Thor忧心忡忡，一点没发现Loki的变化。

“你……玩够了吗？”Loki隐存怒气，他咬着下唇，努力分腿站着，不想被看出下身的变化，可他这副模样与往常不同，Thor挑起他的下巴，往前一步，那股难以言喻的颤栗感再度席卷而来。

完了，要被发现了。

他一点都不想被Thor知道身体的反应。

像偷摘了花朵的孩子，他无处遁形。

Loki手足无措地低下头，这姿势太过亲密，贴到对方性器那一瞬间Loki就知道自己完了，绿眼蒙上一层雾气——

都怪Thor这个笨蛋！

“咳……你身体很健康！”Thor没有松开Loki，他终于看出Loki的尴尬之所在，虽然之前没有类似经验，但Thor认为这并不可耻，他鬼使神差地握住Loki半勃的性器，“没受伤就好。”

Loki被Thor的举动震惊到无以复加，他不知道该说什么，大脑放空了将近一分钟，再度回神时阴茎已经从半勃变成彻底勃起，Thor粗糙的手——在水下——慢慢摩擦着他的……

诸神在上，怎么会变成现在这样？

“喂，快放开……”Loki背靠石壁，整个人都在Thor的掌控中，贴着他大腿的东西似乎也有了灼热的趋势。

这是在……干什么啊……

Loki头脑空白，龟头被虎口圈住挤压，挤出黏腻的汁液，全部没入温泉中，极少被触碰的囊袋也被粗糙的手掌握着来回揉弄，整根茎柱从上到下，就没有Thor没碰过的地方，腿心被男人挤入，两根茎柱碰到了一起。

啊……

Loki在心里无声地呻吟起来，脸色被温热的泉水熏得通红，Thor也勃起了，是因为自己吗？还是因为色欲？他怎么那么大……指甲在Thor肩膀上留下划痕，他紧紧捏着Thor的肌肉，妄图停下这场互相安慰的游戏。

“你这样，真好看。”Thor被那双欲哭不哭的翠绿眼眸勾了心魂，他情不自禁地在Loki耳边低声道，男人竟然会美成这个模样，Loki整个人浸在情欲中，那张苍白尖刻的脸颊此刻也染上了新的颜色，Thor用手去感知他的性器形状，在抚慰自己的瞬间重重揉捏Loki的头部，他有了更多的想法。

“啊——”Loki吓了一跳，Thor的手不规矩地抚上会阴，他从没碰过这个地方，那又痒又麻，他被自己的惊叫声扯回现实中，Loki恶狠狠地瞪着Thor，“不该碰的地方别碰。”

Thor无辜地眨眨眼：“也许你会更舒服？我猜错了？”他又碰了一下，拇指顺着股沟的弧度递延过去，Loki反射性向上缩了缩，不甘地抓紧他的肩膀。

“别闹。”Loki斥责道，全身心都在抗拒Thor触碰会阴，好在Thor还算听话，也意识到这样的举动过分暧昧，他收回手来，重新箍着两人的性器，他的手很宽大，几乎能够全部包裹，而他的力度也很大，Loki度过了最开始的爽后，难免觉得有点痛，他推搡道，“你是在撸妙尔尼尔吗？”

Thor咧开嘴笑了，换了个姿势将Loki圈在怀中，他的性器猛地从Loki的臀间穿过，一边下意识地抽插，一边握着Loki的阴茎安慰，他几次撞到Loki的囊袋，逼出更多呻吟声，Thor也忍不住低吟。

“你太……过分了！”Loki被顶得腰酸腿软，这个人肯定喝醉了，不然换做平常的Thor怎么会做这种事？

“可你兴奋得在滴水，好像没有多少说服力。”Thor一次次顶胯，从白嫩的臀间擦过，水流使得阻力更小，但Loki劝退式的并腿反而让他享受到了不一样的快乐，Thor的手从Loki胸前穿过，那两颗小小的淡色乳头被蹭得挺立起来，Thor俯视，突然很想将它们咬在口中重重地吮上一吮。

全身的血液冲上大脑，Loki敏感地打起哆嗦，马眼喷出一股股精液，全部沉在了水中，Loki腿脚一软，身后似乎也有潮湿的液体喷了上来，那是Thor的东西……

他的脸泛起潮热。半靠在Thor身上，压着他那壮硕的肌肉块，Loki小声喘息着，半晌两个人分开，他原本白皙的身体慢慢变成蓝色，Thor看得一愣，Loki转身对上Thor的目光，意识到自己的变化，他不爽地揍了Thor一拳。

“嘶，刚爽完就不认人了？”Thor无奈地揉揉自己的肩膀。

Loki对他这粗俗的发言感到生气，步伐不稳地维持住形态的变化，他一边往回走一边骂道：“别让我看见你！”


	17. 火山

他们定的是双人房，即使放了狠话，离开温泉后Loki依然得面对那张脸，但更丢人的事都在Thor面前做过了，现在Loki颇有一种破罐破摔的架势，他无所畏惧，两人倒比小时候那会儿更像未婚夫夫。次日清晨Thor睡得东倒西歪，半个身体全部在被子外面，下身支起的帐篷反倒把被子撑起一块。

Loki看着他的睡颜，自己的晨勃反应没有平息的迹象，他移开目光，回想着魔法书上的咒语，好一会儿挨过这段时间才冷静下来。看来真是太久没接触性事了，连Thor都能挑起他的性欲。

Loki皱起眉头，起身拧了Thor的手臂一把。

“起床了。”Loki喊了一声，打着呵欠回忆昨晚村民们的谈话，思索今日应该先去哪个地方探察世界树的入口，“喂，这附近怎么走比较顺路？”他看着镜子里出现的高大男人，Thor迷糊地搓揉惺忪的睡眼，比他高上半个头的家伙似乎被他传染了，也打起哈欠。

“先去查查家畜和足印吧，都在小镇附近，火山口离这里有一段距离。”Thor向前，不小心撞上Loki的脖颈，他嗅了嗅，闻到那股属于Loki的淡香，不好意思地往后退开。

Loki被蹭得后颈发麻，想了想不满地问：“老实说，你是不是经常跟Balder王子用手互相帮助？”

“噗——”漱口水全喷到了洗手盆中，Thor难以置信地看着Loki，“谁跟Balder互相帮助？就算这是兄弟之间的必备项目，那也是他跟他的孪生兄弟去做！对了，你没见过他的孪生弟弟。”

Loki尖刻的脸上写满怀疑，他冷笑一声：“我怎么知道你们阿萨神族的特殊癖好？”

“别乱说，我就跟你——这么做，别的男人也不会对我起反应啊。”Thor认真地回答，没想到Loki听完更是生气。

Loki愤懑道：“是你一直乱摸我——任何一个正常男人都会是这个反应！”

去小镇的路上Loki和Thor仍在就昨晚到底是谁的错一事争论。

而调查意外一无所获，家畜已经死了一段时间，现在问起来，农场主不是说瘟病，就是说喂养不当，如果只是传染病，倒是跟世界树没有关系，询问无果后他们又去探查了村民说的巨兽脚印。

“这附近一幢房子都没有，脚印留着吓唬谁？”Thor好笑地问，“可惜不能看到过去，不然可以查探一下是什么野兽留下的……”他话音刚落，Loki平行拉出一条光幕，对准地上那个偌大的窟窿，这是短时回溯魔法，Thor好奇地凑过去。

画面里出现了几个孩子，他们手上拿着大而诡异的模具，合几人之力将模具往泥土里按，一个四指长掌的怪物脚印就这样出现了。

“……他们真无聊。”Thor和Loki异口同声评价道，Loki收了魔法，对上Thor蓝色的眼眸，他嗤笑一声，“你该不会以前也喜欢干这种事吧？”

Thor翻了个白眼，他小时候除了喜欢冒险打猎，别的时候都老实待在仙宫接受王储教育好吧？既然这两条线索都废了，Thor望着不远处的火山口道：“只能去那边看看了。”

那座火山大部分是黑色，只有顶端点缀了一点洁白，看起来像只戴着白帽子的乌鸦，火山口此刻黑烟滚滚，Thor不是很乐观地说：“三女神总不能把入口选在了火山口，那真是……”

“很危险。”Loki阻止了他继续废话，移形换影把人带到火山的半山腰，黑烟冲面而来，Loki没有站稳，Thor赶忙扶了他一把，Loki望着山上的浓烟，“你确定我们跳入火山口后不会直接变成一缕青烟？”

Thor顺着Loki的目光望去：“神族的身体应该能够抵抗一定程度的灼热，但我不清楚霜巨人的耐热情况。”

Loki：“……”

Loki正处于无语的当机状态，恨不得把Thor切开揉碎丢进火山里烹煮，但雷神忽然一个箭步冲上山，顺着烟雾冒出的位置猛地往里一扎。

“Thor？！”Loki几步上前跑到火山口，这家伙脑子里到底在想什么？！怎么说进去就进去了，Loki急得不行，在火山口团团转，他又喊了两声，半晌都没听见回音，Loki想了想，这件事是他主导，Thor这么义不容辞，他怎能在这里畏缩不前？

Loki细想片刻，做出了他认为无疑是自杀的举动，他屏住呼吸，往火山口里跳——大概摄入了过多黑烟，Loki一时觉得天旋地转，周围的空气越发灼热，这对一个霜巨人来说极其不友好。

没有即刻死亡，睁开眼后四周燃起可怕的热意，到处是翻滚的热浪，火山内部比Loki想象中要宽敞，岩浆拖着炙热的信子，向他的每一个毛孔打招呼，Loki变回霜巨人形态，才止住额上的热汗。

“砰——”

不远处传来打斗声，Loki转身，看到Thor的红披风在岩浆上飞舞，他面前是一个巨大的火焰人，从眉毛到脚跟布满烈焰，手握一把长剑，狠狠向Thor劈来——

Loki立即放出水咒扑灭剑上一半火焰，Thor注意到Loki跟了过来，大笑一声冲他道谢。

“Odinson——”Surtur将剑锋朝Thor劈去，Thor以雷神之锤抵挡，金属相撞发出刺耳的摩擦声。

Thor边打还边回头对Loki解释：“这是我父王的敌人，Surtur的幻影。”

“幻影？”Loki帮Thor避开攻击，加重了雷神之锤的回击力量，他眯起眼睛仔细观察这个火焰巨人。

妙尔尼尔向上飞跃，击中Surtur的头盔，Thor连续砸了几下，Surtur发出愤怒的吼声：“对，原身还被封在穆斯贝尔海姆呢，怎么会在阿斯加德？”

Loki无语极了，原来只是个幻影，那还需要他帮忙？他擦干净自己的手掌，变出一块阴凉海滩坐在了一旁观架，他环视四周，火山内部虽然岩浆翻滚，热意逼人，但目前他们都没有受到真实伤害，而Thor——Thor很快就会解决Surtur，Loki对此充满信心。

所以他们真的找到世界树入口了？

Loki心中窃喜，周身的热度突然越发强烈，他听见Surtur的尖叫声，地面摇摇欲坠，整个洞口似乎要崩塌，Loki急忙来到Thor身边，他抓着雷神的手臂，那一团巨大的火焰尽皆被头盔吸收，它掉在地上发出一声轰鸣。

Surtur被击败了。

火山内部的场景开始改变，空间陷落，从漫天的炎热转变为正常的温度，Loki与Thor同时降落，他踩在平整的地上，脑袋上的石屑荡然无存，眼前的新景象叫人难以置信，眼里是小河潺潺、晴空万里，耳中听见鸟语，鼻间嗅到花香。

一段偌大的浮木悬于河上，奇怪的是，明明这里能见度空气极高，他们却看不见浮木的尽头。

“真是奇怪，上次进世界树明明不是这个场景？也没有这么麻烦？”Thor伸了个懒腰，刚才的打斗对他来说只不过是舒活筋骨，果然不是真实的火焰巨人，战胜他不在话下。

Loki扯了扯Thor的手臂：“那座桥是什么？”

“不知道？我也第一次来。”Thor斜睨Loki一眼，恢复正常温度后他又褪去了霜巨人形态，变成了阿斯加德人的模样，Thor好奇地说，“所以你是根据温度调整自己的皮肤颜色吗？”

“嗯，霜巨人对外界温度不那么敏感。”Loki解释道，继续拉扯Thor，“你看看啊，河对面是什么？”他担心是体质问题，比如阿萨人能看到，约顿人看不到，又比如幸运的人（曾经因为踩空进入世界树的Thor）看得见。

Thor沉默片刻：“不就是一片浓雾？什么都没有，看来这是试炼，要让你想办法过桥。”

Loki当然想到了这个可能，他仰起脸来：“你去？”一看就很危险，浓雾之后谁知道会出现什么，危险的事应当留给勇敢的人做。

“你不是会魔法？”Thor和Loki瞪圆眼睛互相看着对方，Thor给Loki示范，“你捏个小人，让他走一趟不就好了？”

好像也有道理，法师为了避免本尊受损，经常会派出使者一类的角色，Loki想了想，走到旁边的树上摘下一片树叶，他冲叶片吹了一口气，叶子自动化成人形，从Loki的手心慢慢爬上肩头，他得意地往回走，现在他赋予了这片树叶他的人格，等会它就能做自己的眼睛，去看看桥对面到底有什么东西。

“怎么样？”Loki将叶片小人递到Thor面前，得意地说。

Thor往前走了一步，刚要打量这做工精细的叶片人，没想到它瞬间飞到了自己身上，抓住Thor耳边的一缕鬓发，Thor吃痛一声，叶片人双手合一，脚还缠着Thor的头发，似乎露出狡黠的姿态。

“Loki，你也不管管？”Thor苦笑问道，而Loki此刻就像叶片人一样，他面露调皮，完全是在享受Thor的苦难。

叶片人如果能够发声，应该会拥有Loki的声音，它放开Thor的头发，又开始戳弄Thor的脸颊，Thor铁骨铮铮，堂堂雷神竟然被一片树叶戏弄，他真是无可奈何，只能叹了口气，捏住叶片人的身躯。

“真丢人，快回来。”Loki伸出手想要把叶子接回来，结果叶片小人抱住Thor的食指，完全不想从Thor身上离开的样子，还回过头冲Loki做了个鬼脸，继续抱紧Thor。

Loki：“……”

Thor：“……”

更令人吃惊的是，叶片人顺着Thor的手往回爬，他动作极快，一下子搂住了Thor的脖颈，并把脸完全贴在了上面。

刚才是谁说叶片人具有自己的一点意识？Loki脸色铁青地看着Thor，又看看自己变出来的使者，他手心凝起一簇冰，咬牙切齿道：“你给我过来。”

“Loki！你冷静点！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叶片人：我是Loki本尊，我为Loki代言，我爱死Thor了。  
Thor：真的没有想到。  
Loki：翻车，翻车！


	18. 愿望

闹了一会儿，叶片人才肯从Thor身上下来回到Loki手中，黑发男人感觉自己颜面尽失，不满地偷偷掐了叶片人一把，发泄了怨气后把他赶到桥上，驱使他往前走。

“事先说明，这是他的自我意志，与我无关。”Loki冷漠地抬起下颌，否认自己对Thor有任何非分之想。

Thor蹲在地上目送着叶片人离开，莫名其妙地看了Loki一眼：“你说什么呢？这不就是一个叶子精吗？”

他根本没有意识到叶片人与Loki之间存在联系，Loki放心地松了口气。而听见自己被提起的叶片人可怜兮兮地一步三回头望着Thor，一边拭泪，一边跺脚向前。Loki第一次对自己变出的东西毫无办法，他生着闷气，叶片人在桥上停停走走，甚至会停下来观察水里的鱼，就是不赶快完成任务。Loki不耐烦地看着他，等了好一会儿他没入迷雾中，Loki连忙连通叶片人，试图看见迷雾之后的景象。

可在这一瞬间，Loki看到了熟悉的景色。

“诶，Loki，他又回来了？”这个他自然指的是叶片人，Thor意外地说，起身拍拍Loki。

Loki不可思议地俯身提起还要继续往前冲的叶片人，他抽回魔法，叶片人又变回了一片树叶，被Loki无情地抛开，Thor在落地前接住了它，不无可惜地看了一会儿，才慢慢将它放下。

“这难道是个循环？”Loki也走上桥，桥面没有任何变化，一片宁静，Loki试探着往前走了几步，来到迷雾开始的地方，他穿过厚厚的雾气——

“你回来了。”Thor饶有兴致地站在桥边，对去而复返的Loki笑道。

“不可能。”Loki惊讶地看着那团迷雾，上面没有任何魔法痕迹，他刚才在一瞬间似乎看到了什么……

Thor望着天空，指着云朵后面的树影对Loki说：“那是不是世界树的踪影？看来只要穿过这座桥，就会抵达世界树吧？”

“问题是怎么过桥？”Loki不耐烦地来回走动，“我还以为雾后面会有提示，结果就像鬼打墙一样，一过去马上回到起点。”他沉默着，仔细回想刚才有没有漏掉哪个细节。

Thor盯着平坦的桥面，目光不自觉移到了Loki紧皱的眉眼间，他好像很着急，又没有办法，明明世界树近在眼前，却无法快速抵达，Thor这样想着，突然灵光一闪，他抓着Loki说：“这是个直走不能通过的空间，我们可以反着走。”

“你疯了吗？”Loki啼笑皆非，他站到桥上，尝试着Thor说的反方向，是要让他倒退还是要往前？倒退看不见路，往前走了几步也没有触动别的魔法阵，他依然在河的这岸，Loki道，“你说的似乎行不通。”

Thor走上桥，握住Loki的手，带着他往后退，但这种走法即使对战士来说也不方便，Thor走了几步，迟疑道：“你能不能变个镜子，我们照照后面的路。”

Loki失笑道：“你这一路上是不是把我当做百宝袋了？”尽管这样说，但为了快点抵达目的地，Loki不得不按照Thor说的做，尝试每一种可能，他变出一面巨大的镜子悬于他们身前，按照镜子上反射出的身后景象与Thor慢慢后退。

快要走到那片迷雾了。Loki十分紧张，Thor的手心似乎也沁出一丝汗意，腿像上了铅似的，Loki的速度越来越慢，差点踩到Thor的脚背。

奇迹出现了，他们依然处在迷雾中，而不是莫名地回到原点。

Loki心内大喜，却忍住回头与Thor攀谈的欲望，小声地问：“看来我们成功了？”

“当心。”Thor将妙尔尼尔向后丢去，生怕迷雾中暗藏杀机。

Loki正视镜子，雾色越来越淡，他嗅到了不一样的宁静气息，阳光出来了，浓雾尽皆散去，Loki还没反应过来，他们已经站在了河对岸。

这时望向河面，终于可以将这条河看清，不同于对岸看见的清澈，河中有无数黑色的影子想要伸手去够桥面，他们挣扎着，Loki难以置信，他居然从一些影子身上看见了哀嚎的模样，而那数不清的手既像要挣脱河流，又像托举着这座桥，他们刚才居然是从这种东西上经过。

Loki没有细想，他往后一步，不小心撞上坚硬的胸膛。

对了，已经过河了，不需要再背对Thor，Loki赶忙转过身，看到Thor若有所思的模样。

顺着他的目光，Loki终于见到九界的根基——世界树。

高耸入云的树木历经上万年光阴，从创世之初至今，世界树从有形到无形，它的真身藏在幻境中，由命运三女神守护，想要抵达必须经过层层考验。这里尤其像理想中的世界，风温柔，云也舒缓，而面前粗壮的树干大约需要上百人才能围住，树的底部明显被啃噬过，留下了龙的齿痕，但幸运的是，世界树的自我修复能力使它慢慢愈合。

“来者何人？所为何事？”

金色的身影从参天大树顶端缓缓降落，三位女神紧密相连，每一位的气质都不同，中间那位散发着温柔的光芒，左边的冷静，右边的肃穆，Loki一愣，意识到这就是命运三女神，她们发现外人入侵，便响应了自己的号召，在此出现。

“我是Loki，约顿海姆的王子，Laufey亲子，法师Sanela的学生。”Loki朗声回应，“我有问题想要请教三位女神。”

她们漂浮于半空中，不为所动地看着Loki：“向我们提问，你必须付出代价，你的寿命，你的法力，你的命运，你想要牺牲什么？”

“Loki，你不要乱来。”Thor听到她们的要求不免一惊，命运三女神不要钱财，只要一些特殊的东西，但Thor不希望Loki为此胡乱牺牲。

Loki挣脱Thor的手，微微一笑道：“我想问如何修复远古冬棺，它到底在哪？这个问题需要用什么换？”

三女神面面相觑，交换眼神和意见，中间那位女士沉默片刻，代表其他二人开口道：“我们需要你一百年的寿命，但这个问题的答案也许不尽如人意。”

“不可以！”

“好！”Loki无视Thor的劝阻，快刀斩乱麻地答应下来，“我愿意，既然已经来到了这里，只是一百年寿命而已。”

三女神悲悯地看着Loki，同时也看到陪在一旁的Odin之子，Thor，那个曾经误入世界树的男孩如今成长为男人，他对危险有着很强的直觉，但三女神不是万能的许愿机，她们来自世界树，知晓过去与未来，却也有无法解答的谜题。

“Loki！”Thor仍旧对他的草率感到不满，紧紧拉住他的手，他的心脏狂跳，仿佛失去了Loki一般。

这一刻他忽然意识到了一些对他而言十分重要的情感，而Loki对此仍旧未知。

中间的女神微笑道：“我们并不知道冬棺在哪里。”

“什么？！”Loki一惊，就为了这一句话，他要付出一百年的寿命？现在即使后悔也来不及了，Loki肉疼地别开脸，或许是他太过直白的反应让三女神生出了恻隐之心，她们相互对望。

“但你不用跋涉就能找到它，要修复它对你而言非常简单。”女神高深莫测地说。

Loki更加疑惑了，他和Thor面面相觑，嘟囔道：“什么叫不用跋涉就能找到？按理说冬棺就在约顿海姆，这就是不需要跋涉吗？”至于说他能修复冬棺——约顿海姆的力量之源，Loki倒是不觉得奇怪，毕竟他是一位杰出的法师。

“冬棺在四千年前的战役中受损，力量耗竭。”女神矜傲地看着Loki，“如果你是为了冬棺而来，学会时间魔法，一切答案将会呈现在你眼前。”

她们留下这样一段话便消失了，只剩飘散在空中的尘埃闪闪发亮，顷刻之间世界树的景象也变得模糊，一阵狂风袭来，两人不得不闭上眼睛。

他们被送离世界树，回到了村庄。Loki仍旧因为女神们的话而疑惑，他头疼之余看见一脸担忧的Thor，不由得苦中作乐调侃道：“你干嘛皱着眉头？”

“担心你，你有什么不适吗？”Thor想起眼前这个人失去了一百年的寿命，心里越发惆怅，“你为什么要找冬棺，约顿海姆现在不是不需要它也能生存吗？”

矮人族与约顿海姆的那场战役举世皆知，战后约顿海姆元气大伤，霜巨人的宝物远古冬棺受损消失，一时强国也因此陨落，但Laufey十分要强，努力将约顿海姆从深渊中拉扯上来，虽然失去了力量之源，但目前的约顿海姆已经比一千年前要繁荣得多。

“你懂什么？”说起这件事Loki就生气，“约顿海姆不像阿斯加德，要打仗了总需要一些兵马，远古冬棺的力量堪比一个国家，我当然要找到它！”

Thor眯起眼睛看着Loki，好一会儿轻笑道：“果然，你们和矮人族又有了矛盾。”他的猜测是正确的，从Loki对九界局势的评价，以及拼了命想要来世界树的时候开始，Thor就意识到约顿海姆的不宁静。矮人族拥有九界最强的武器装备，再次与世仇约顿海姆打起来并打败这个国度，这个结果也是意料之中。

如果Thor和Loki已经成婚，阿斯加德倒是可以帮忙，但现在……Thor不无遗憾地在心里叹了口气，他即使想帮忙也帮不上，这是人家的国事。

“你……”Loki警惕地看着Thor，他低估了Thor在政事上的敏锐度，“我只是说万一，万一要打仗了，我必须修复远古冬棺，换做是你，你不会这样做吗？”

“我会。”Thor静静地看着Loki，眼前的男人倔强极了，闪烁着光芒的绿眼如此诱人，他不由得低声道，“我的母后，她会很多咒语，也许你可以留在阿斯加德学习时间魔法。”

Loki没想到Thor会这样说，他的眼睛倏地亮了，高兴地看着Thor，战争还未打响，他一定能够为约顿海姆争取到时间，逆转未来。

绿眼亮晶晶，Loki轻声笑道：“Thor，我发现，你人还不错。”

而Thor爱怜地握着他的手臂，如果可以，他真想抱抱Loki。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本部分告一段落，请阅读后返回观看第一章，下周一更新19


	19. 后来

后来呢……

后来发生了什么？

而我现在为什么会在这里？

过多的回忆宛如拉闸泄洪，一口气涌入Loki脑中，他们双手紧握，Loki清晰地感知到Thor的情绪，他痛苦地呻吟一声，皱起眉头往Thor怀里钻。

这里不是约顿海姆，不是阿斯加德，而是挪威，时间早在他们初识后又过了一千多年，Loki一阵恍惚，他到底是谁？是那个约顿王子Loki，还是一个普通的中庭大学生？

Loki与Loki，明明共用一个名字，连长相都一模一样，却有着不一样的人生经历；Loki与Loki相似但不同，比如约顿海姆的Loki就不会钻到Thor怀中发出吃痛的声响，但眼下的他的确这样做了。

他抬起头，再次看到那张熟悉而陌生的脸颊，Thor和他的记忆里相比更加成熟了，蓝眼里写满温柔与担忧，有力的臂膀托着他的身躯，Loki一时间竟心跳加速，虽然盔甲坚硬，心里却坚定地相信这个男人有柔软的一面，他也不知道这想法从何而来，但即使这一切都是假的，他也希望梦能晚一些醒来，让他与传说中的雷神再相处一段时间。

只要一段时间就好。

“你……是不是找错人了？”Loki左右张望，犹豫地问。哈尔登郊外的小路依旧宁静，他真的不敢相信自己居然是北欧神话中的传奇人物……等等，这么说，他的调研报告是不是可以直接采访自己或者Thor就能完成了？

Thor将Loki扶起来，他爱怜地摸摸眼前这个刚成年不久的少年，不同于记忆里修长有力的男性身躯，现在的Loki让他想起了他们初见的时候，Thor清清嗓道：“当然是你，我怎么会认错？你别忘了，刚才你把我打出了那么远——嗯，是你会做的事。”

Loki看着自己的双手，他会魔法？对啊，他如果真的是传说中的Loki，当然会魔法！他试着运用那股力量——在他短暂的人生中此前从未发现有任何异样，奇怪的是，仅仅是跟Thor接触，竟然会恢复——Loki试着再把Thor抛到树上，但这次似乎失灵了，在Thor严厉的目光下，Loki吐了吐舌头。

“你怎么会在中庭？你来挪威做什么？”Thor就像看不够似的，眼睛一眨不眨地问Loki，“以后你必须跟我在一起，不论你愿不愿意。”

“我当然愿意！”Loki红着脸大喊一声。

Thor：“……”他听错了吗？

“呃，你别误会。”Loki后退一步，挠挠头，他是不是太激动了，完了，可他就是和以前不太一样啊，Thor会因为这个不喜欢他吗？尽管他只能想起离开世界树时候的事，但因为感知到Thor的心情，作为一个成熟的大学生，Loki清楚Thor对他有好感，但问题就出在这里！Thor被曾经的他退了婚，现在时间又过去了这么久，他还会爱上自己吗？

Thor要带他走，是出于责任，还是同情？

Loki陷入沉思，他很喜欢北欧神话，也对电视新闻里的雷神有所耳闻，加上他们的曾经，这简直是一个绝佳的婚恋对象。

他不禁要问自己，你为什么不要Thor？

不过当务之急Loki还是得先应付Thor：“所以跟你在一起，我就不用烦恼毕业的问题了？可我今年还交了学费啊，嗯，你会帮我解决吧？”

“那些都不重要，重要的是你，Loki。”Thor意味深长地看着他，“你在这里，这很好。”

诸神在上，这是什么真挚的告白！Loki暂时把他的学费抛之脑后，可Thor喜欢的……是不是以前的他？他的情绪又变得低落，猛地想起后来应有的故事，他疑惑地问：“等等，所以……我怎么会在中庭，发生了什么事？”

Thor神色复杂地说：“战争，我也不清楚具体情况。不说这些了，不能总是待在这里，你住在哪里？我们先回去吧。”

战争？Loki努力想着，约顿海姆与矮人族一战他没有多少印象了，他在战役里失踪了？被俘虏后殉国了？心里蓦地一痛，Loki抓着衣服，赶忙深呼吸，这么说来，他大概率是个……英雄！

“我是战争英雄？”Loki短时间内被自己的曾经震得无以复加，他抓住Thor的红披风，兴奋地说，“我居然是个战争英雄？”

Thor：“……”

“这样说……也没错。”Thor凝视着Loki，跟在他身后往另一方向走，他缓缓道，“我觉得你好像和以前不一样了。”

来了，问题来了！Loki一僵，他憋闷地在心里大叫，表面上只能平静地说：“毕竟我在地球——中庭生活了……诶？我应该是生活了快二十年，但是记忆怎么好像只有五六年……”

“别想了，谁知道呢？”Thor摸摸他的黑发。转眼他们回到了Loki租住的屋子，Thor看到井然有序的摆放，摊开的行李箱里摆满了中庭人会穿的衣服，Thor想起他的朋友们，Tony、Bruce、Steve，他笑道，“以前你最讨厌中庭了，没想到……”他说到一半又噤声，谨慎地打量Loki的神色。

我到底为什么会出现在中庭？即使转世，也不应该成为一个普通人吧？Loki百思不得其解，但观察Thor的反应，他似乎也不清楚自己会出现在这的理由，Loki小心地问：“你找了我多久？”

“可能有两百年？我忘了。”Thor打起精神来，“真没想到会在这里与你重逢……我们也许还一起来过。”

Loki满心疑惑，却不知道从何问起，他先招呼Thor坐下，给他泡了一杯川宁红茶，看到镜子中灰头土脸的自己，不禁觉得这样在Thor面前形象大跌，赶忙道：“我先去洗个澡，你自便。”

浴室门发出一声闷响，等水流落在头上，回想起今天发生的这一切，Loki依旧觉得不真实。

他突然从一个要烦恼毕业赚钱结婚的大学生，变成了寿命无限长的神祇，复仇者联盟的雷神是他曾经的婚约对象，与之俱来的是他知道了自己多舛的命运，但尚不清楚当时发生了什么。Loki给自己定下一个小目标，首先要把魔法恢复到以前的水平，再绑住Thor。在他恢复记忆以前，这尊保护神怎么说都不能离开他一步，万一有矮人想谋害他这战争英雄呢？！

Loki洗完澡，带着满腹心思离开了浴室，随便招呼Thor道：“你要不要也去洗洗？刚才石洞里的灰尘实在太多了。”

对了，Thor是那个石洞祭拜的主神吗？他那么及时地出现，而尘封已久的石洞似乎隐藏着一段过往，这就是他要调查的课题。Loki在床上吹头，思索之间一贯雷厉风行的Thor已经洗完澡走了出来，Loki抬起头，手中的吹风机砸在柔软的绒被上。

“你……你……！”Thor一丝不挂，蜜色的皮肤上还淌着水珠，他只看了一眼就马上捂住眼睛，从指缝中偷偷观察雷神的身材。

神与人有着天壤之别，包括胯下那根……也生得极其之大，记忆里他们虽然亲热过一次，但这么毫无声息地全裸出现，Loki耳根红透，他只是个没恋爱过的中庭处男，真的招架不住！

Thor毫无自觉，随着走动，性器小幅度地甩动，他来到Loki面前，少年闭上眼睛，被Thor逼得不断后仰，他倒在床上，捂住整张脸不敢看Thor，Thor轻笑道：“有多余的衣服吗？”

“啊？哦……”Loki这才想到Thor没穿衣服的真正原因，他赶忙起身去翻找衣柜和自己的行李箱中的衣服，可实在没有适合Thor穿的码，Loki拿出一件还算宽大的T恤和均码运动短裤递到Thor面前，“没有新内裤了，你先这样，我去烘干你的衣服。”

从进门起就忙个不停，Loki跑去给Thor洗衣服，颇有种自己在照顾对方起居的错觉，他脑子里停不住遐想，心猿意马地偷看正在穿衣服的Thor。

“你刚才说，你一直在找我？”Loki小声问道，难道Thor对他感情已经这么深了？那是好事。

Thor系好裤腰上的绳子回答：“我去过海姆冥界、华纳海姆，可惜一无所获，但我相信你一定在九界之中。”

Loki心下感动，Thor在他心里的形象顿时高大了不少，这么多年他独自寻找自己，一定很辛苦吧。

Thor摇摇头：“我不断探索——加入复仇者也是因为这样可以接触更多人和事，希望能知道你的踪迹。”

“为什么这么执着？也许真的已经不在了。”Loki皱起眉头，随意的一句话，却让Thor瞳孔微张，他不知道自己刺伤了对方，仍旧沉浸在换位思考中，如果Thor在战争中不知所踪，他会为对方做这么多吗？

Thor坚持道：“不，你不会就这样离开，而事实证明，我的猜想没有错，只是多花了一些时间，这很值得。”

Loki摸了摸自己的脸颊，有点轻微发烫，他不能再继续这个话题，正好后知后觉感到饥肠辘辘，他翻了翻冰箱，找出两张大披萨，那是他在镇上超市买的打折家庭装，本来以为要吃好几餐，结果现在有个现成的天外来客，Loki马上把披萨放入烤箱中加热。

“稍等一会儿，你也饿了吧，先简单吃个披萨垫垫肚子。”Loki脑内闪过闪电宫的珍馐，他这份吃食不禁有些相形见绌。

“你居然吃披萨？”Thor说不好这个单词的发音，他尝试了几次，直到Loki笑了出来，他认真地说，“这种食品，你不是最嗤之以鼻吗？”

Loki对这事真的没印象了，他尴尬地说：“在中庭就经常吃这些啊，下次我请你吃麦当劳吧，你应该没有吃过。”

Thor：“……”

想笑又不好意思笑，Thor忍了半天顺着食物的香味坐到桌边，露出一个微笑：“上次Tony请我们吃过汉堡王，我觉得味道还可以。”

什么？他这样一身肌肉，居然吃过垃圾食品？！


	20. 体检

挪威的夏夜凉爽，天空中星子明灭，月亮藏在云朵之后，小屋前篝火闪烁，Loki躺在摇椅上，于黑夜中又一次回想起今天的经历。

“这样不冷吗？”Thor从小屋中走出，他特地来给Loki送毯子，想到霜巨人居然也需要保暖，Thor不免失笑。

“谢谢。”Loki裹上毯子，Thor顺势坐在另一张木椅上，两人一起望着星空。中庭的星空并没有阿斯加德的美，Loki叹了口气说，“我刚才在想，如果要离开中庭，是不是应该跟谁道别，可是似乎没有需要特地道别的对象。”

Thor还在观察Loki选择的住宿点，虽然只是租来的小屋，但是白天景色清幽、入夜后宁静，即使一个人也住得十分闲适，乍一听见Loki的感叹，Thor不免意外：“你在中庭没有父母吗？那你是怎么长大的？”

“以前我也没细想过这个问题。”Loki皱起眉头，喝了一口热可可，香甜浓郁的气息在舌尖扩散，甜味褪去后舌尖带了一点可可特有的苦味，“记忆能回溯到的地方，我好像正在准备申请大学，大概十六七岁吧，虽然有一个固定可以称为‘家’的地方，但因为没有父母，大部分开支还是要靠自己。”

“没有父母？”Thor惊讶地看过来，对上黑夜中的绿眼，“这……你之前没有觉得很奇怪吗？”

Loki耸耸肩道：“可能是孤儿吧，在你出现以前，我从没质疑过自己的记忆，你像一只打开潘多拉魔盒的手。”

“那是什么？”Thor顺嘴问道，问完后他就绕开了这个话题，“你一直一个人生活吗？身边没有亲戚朋友？”这对从小养尊处优的他们来说都是不可想象的，以前的Loki甚至比Thor更加娇生惯养，没想到他这些年独自经历了这么多，Thor心下越发难过。

“对啊，现在我知道我不合群的原因了，王子怎么会和平民玩到一起去呢？”Loki狡黠地笑了，语气里依旧是那份趾高气昂，“你为什么不早一点出现呢？我就不用边打工边上学了。”

“你还打过工？”Thor虽然常来中庭，但事实上对社会运转完全不了解，他自动代入阿斯加德的生活，脑补出一个坚强而孤单的Loki晚上在酒馆干活、白天进入学校接受教育的悲惨故事，他哑着嗓子道，“你真的……太辛苦了。”他的声音里裹上一层苦涩，仿佛受到了极大震撼。

Loki失笑，好笑地看向Thor：“是啊，这都怪你。话说我为什么没有千亿家产，而是一个普通人呢？这具身体更早的记忆都去哪了？”

他好像是在自言自语，但Thor听得很认真，他自责地开口：“你的记忆也许被动过手脚，我们先用人类的手段——我带你回纽约，让Tony手下的医疗人员给你做个全身检查，不行再回阿斯加德。”

“你认为我适合去阿斯加德？”Loki玩味地看着Thor，眼里流露出一丝落寞，他不知道后来的战争里发生了什么，但约顿海姆出事、他们不再有婚约关系已经成为既定事实，他要以什么样的身份去阿斯加德？更别说久住了。

“为什么不适合？”Thor不懂Loki的逻辑，他淡然地说，“现在我是国王，让谁住在阿斯加德、住在闪电宫，这点话语权还是有的。”

阿斯加德的国王？！

Loki被这一消息震得一惊，这不是意味着，Thor已经不再简单是雷神，他是新一任的众神之父？！Loki消化完这则信息后，立刻在心里大骂起以前的自己不识货，这么年轻的众神之父啊！他怎么就放过了？！

“但我非亲非故，哎，万一传到你未来的王后耳中……”Loki故意翻了个身，仰头望着星空，随口一酸，Thor就躺在不远处，能够感受到他的目光落在自己身上。

“传不到。”Thor起身，蹲靠在Loki的椅子边，他握住Loki的下巴，趁他没有反应过来，低头轻轻地吻了他。

嘴唇的触碰燃起一股热意，Loki愣住了，他被按着吻了好一会儿，上唇与下唇，唇峰和齿根，Thor的吻很轻柔，不带情欲，却又把他吻得晕头转向。

一吻结束，Thor松开Loki，唇间拉出暧昧的银丝，他淡淡地说：“明天我带你去纽约。”

这是什么意思？Loki回过神来，Thor已经进房去了，他摸摸自己微肿的嘴唇，望着那扇半掩的房门，他现在好像没办法一眼看透Thor的心思了。

天外来客使得单人床变得逼仄，Loki于半梦半醒之中感觉自己似乎偎在一个暖烘烘的胸膛上，他一夜好眠，梦里闪烁着绿色的光芒。

高大的男人站在光芒之中，朝他伸出手，看不清面容的脸上带着决绝的神色。

“我绝不会……”

他听不清楚，但绿光温柔地贴着那个人，随后星星点点，随风而散。

唯有那个身影，没入了黑暗中，却不愿意离开。

Loki睁开眼睛的时候，已经完全忘记了那个画面，取而代之的是Thor正在帮他收拾行李的景象，他将一件件衣服简单折叠后塞入行李箱中，看起来无比凌乱，想来能让新一任众神之父亲手叠衣服的机会也不多。Loki打了个哈欠，环视四周，整个房间一片空荡，Loki嘴角抽搐道：“你几点就爬起来收拾了？”

“比你早一小时。”Thor把Loki从床上提起来，顺手捏了捏他的脸颊，“去洗漱，Tony的专机快到了。”

“专机？！”Loki这种半工半读的学生完全没享受过此等待遇，他当然清楚钢铁侠Tony Stark的财力，只是惊喜未免来得太快，Loki挣开Thor抱猫般的姿势，赶紧跑去刷牙洗脸，“你别把衣服全收了，我今天穿什么！？”

“给你留了一件T恤。”Thor换上昨天穿的盔甲，从Loki的冰箱中找出最后几个能吃的冷冻食品，放进微波炉里加热，“房子和学校的事之后都会让Tony给你处理。”

Loki洗完脸探出脑袋：“我连本科文凭都没拿，万一你始乱终弃或者认错人，我怎么回人类社会生活？”

Thor顺着他的思路想了几秒，身为阿斯加德的国王，没有一张阿斯加德皇家学院的毕业证书真的有些丢人，他颇为体贴地看着Loki：“那不然给你办理休学吧。”

“所以你原来打算办什么？”熟悉的对话再次发生在他们之间，Loki冥冥之中感觉Thor会这样回答，他不意外地耸耸肩，回到房间里换衣服。

房子不大，Thor稍稍抬头就能看到Loki纤长赤裸的身体，他毫不避讳，拿起深绿色的宽大T恤往头上套，为了穿紧身裤，他不得不抬起臀部，把腿往里塞，尽管穿着内裤，依旧能看到饱满圆润的臀肉被布料边缘紧紧包裹着，Thor低下头来，一本正经道：“退学？”

“……我就知道。”Loki穿戴整齐，来到Thor身边，趁机吃了一口烤好的吐司，“对了，你既然成了众神之父，那Odin呢？”他小声地问。

Thor的手一顿，但又对这个问题很是习以为常，他淡淡地说：“陷入了长时间的Odin之眠，不知道什么时候会醒来。”

Loki当即后悔问了这个问题，他尴尬地拍拍Thor的胳膊：“相信一切都会好起来。”

“嗯，母后在照顾他。”Thor换了个话题，催促Loki赶紧吃饭，他掏出一台手机，“帮我看看，Tony有没有来电话，中庭的小玩意真麻烦，昨天试了好多次才发成功。”

Loki叼着一块吐司，一边吃一边悄悄浏览Thor的聊天记录和通话记录——是Thor要自己给他检查的，他没有偷看。

果然使用手机对于雷神来说有难度，加上他对中庭高科技没有兴趣，每个软件都没有留下什么痕迹，就连复仇者联盟群里他都十分安静，Loki不自觉地嘴角上扬，正巧Tony的电话来了。

Loki按下免提，Thor听见Tony的声音，大声喊道：“我们吃个早餐就出来，你已经到了？”

“是的，飞机就在外面的山崖上，这里真是方便啊，开阔得可以直接停机，我今天有事，是Happy过去接你们，晚上见。”Tony吹着口哨，“很期待你和未婚夫的故事。”

“是曾经的未婚夫。”Thor强调了一声，Loki听完冷飕飕地瞪着他的脑后。

他们最后简单检查了一遍，Thor提上Loki的行李，一出门就听见强劲的引擎轰鸣声，上了私人飞机后，Loki发觉偌大的空间里只有他和Thor，忽然，一个人影闪出，驾驶室被推开，微胖的中年男人走了出来。

“先生说有人需要身体检查，刚好飞机上有仪器，Loki先生可以躺上去，大概五分钟，就能查清楚了。”Happy拉开内嵌在机舱里的工作台，Loki按照他说的去做，一道温暖的光慢慢地从头顶经过，覆盖至全身，Happy在一旁跟Thor介绍道，“这是Stark公司新研发的体检工作台，扫描三分钟就能得知体检者的大致状况，详细报告会在一刻钟内出来，我们目前还没广泛投入使用，这是为了医疗产业开发的工程。”

Thor听得似懂非懂，不过阿斯加德的治疗大概与这相似，他耐心地打量Loki，希望他的身体一切健康，但又希望这具身体不仅是人类躯体。

“感觉如何？”Thor温和地问。

“暖烘烘的。”Loki笑着答完，因为市面上暂时没有这种仪器，他忽然意识到自己此刻颇像在做产检的孕妇，而Thor是紧张的丈夫，他面色一僵，扭过头去。

Happy像是想起什么，插嘴道：“对了，这个仪器还有一个贴心的功……”

他话没说完，机舱内响起一个毫无感情的电子音：“身高6英尺4英寸，体重164.5磅，骨龄20岁，体脂率……”

Loki：“……”

这到底是什么贴心的机器，竟当场爆出他的私人信息？

Thor和Loki神色复杂地对视着，半晌雷神幽幽地说：“你瘦了。”

Loki：“……”


	21. 信仰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章改编自漫画锤的故事，对应本文的09章，果然还是写不好这样的内容……里面对宗教的部分描写是杜撰，请轻拍。

“Tony，你确定这样做合法？”

复仇者大厦内的监控室人头攒动，一群人围在屏幕前，美国队长最后进入，他率先发声，指责着这件事的不合理之处。

“合法啊，只要你不告密。”Tony摸着自己的胡子笑眯眯地说，“北欧老神原来不是单身汉啊，Thor真厉害，这年纪差都能当他曾孙了吧。”

Bruce清清嗓道：“他好像叫Loki？那不也是北欧神话的人物？他们应该是平辈吧，不算是曾孙。”他分析得有理有据，可惜这不是众人喜欢的八卦发展方向。

Natasha站在桌子一边，眯眼打量显示屏上正在纽约中央公园前徘徊的Thor和Loki，昨天晚上他们来到纽约，Tony给Loki安排了更加细致的全身检查，检查结果依旧没有任何问题，还没等Tony问出Thor的情史，次日Thor就带着Loki出门“约会”了——他们不知道其实是Loki拉着Thor去的——复仇者们啧啧称奇，往日里Thor虽然合群，但很少跟谁这么亲昵，神毕竟是神，与他们有一层距离，而且Thor从未给他们介绍过自己的伴侣，众人更是好奇了。

“男人约会居然去中央公园这种地方？”Natasha挑眉，这是复仇者集结、纽约大战时最后遣送奇塔瑞人的战地，在她看来不算什么约会的好地方，画面上的Loki似乎很感兴趣，还亲密地靠在Thor手边，“他们要接吻了吗？”

在场三位男士齐齐转头：“你怎么这么直接？”

Natasha疑惑地问：“你们都是处男吗？”

Steve默默咳嗽了一声，毕竟他被冰封了七十年，大家体贴地避开这个话题。

“……当时我还在电视新闻里看到你，不过你的存在严重打击了现代科学发展。”Loki站在台阶边缘，慢慢向前走，而后回头，“现在想想，当时的我也不知道会有这样一天。”

“现代科学？”Thor对这些名词不熟悉，他思索着昨天连夜出炉的体检报告，Loki身体健康，没有任何一个项目显示他不是普通人，Thor凝重地说，“找个时间回阿斯加德，你得吃上一整年的金苹果了。”

“金苹果？”Loki因为所学专业，对北欧神话略有了解，这个金苹果该不会是吃了就长生不老的那个吧？Loki心里咯噔一声，不知道为何脑子里开始浮现他只活了八十年就去世的场景，而Thor抱着他嚎啕大哭，天上乌云密布，他打了个寒噤，这实在是太……恶心了。Loki为了不见到这个场景，也得努力多活几年，“吃一颗多活一百年？这算不算是乱来，本来我就是人……”

Thor打断道：“人能将我打出那么远?”

Loki：“……”他冷哼一声，这算什么证据？

“绿巨人能？”Loki窃笑道，见Thor脸上闪过一丝无奈，他言归正传，“话说，你为什么会出现在挪威？那个山洞是怎么回事？”

仅仅待了一会儿的Thor并不像Loki对山洞进行了仔细的观察，他挠挠后脑道：“我感觉有人在呼唤我，也许是你遇到危险，神谕指示我必须去救你。”

这……根本不对吧！虽然前天很是惊险，但他这一生需要帮助的时间也不只是那次，Loki无语地看向马路对面的红绿灯：“不可能，那个山洞里供奉的神像就是你，所以你才会听见我的呼唤，好歹你也是北欧主神之一，在基督教入侵之前，那个地区的人们主要信奉Odin和你。”

“是这样吗?”Thor挠挠头，他面露尴尬，对人类的历史一无所知，“好像是这样吧，有一阵父王能收到特别多人类的祈愿，等到我继任的时候，基本上音讯全无。”

这就是问题的关键，为什么北欧神教会销声匿迹，Loki感觉自己的学术之魂熊熊燃烧，可是这时几个年轻女孩围了上来。

“是Thor吗?我们是你的粉丝！”年纪比Loki略小几岁的高中女孩们七嘴八舌地说，“能与你拍一张合影吗？”

Thor看到他们举起手机，笑着点点头，一群人把一旁的Loki挤开，面对受欢迎的Thor，Loki忍不住翻了个白眼，赶忙走得远一些，生怕她们还要自己担任摄影师，他心里咕咚咕咚地冒起酸泡泡，比常人要高的个头让他在人群中异常显眼，或许真的是被记忆影响，原本对雷神这位复仇者毫无感觉的Loki产生了莫名的情愫。

“谢谢你，听说你和Jane分手了，别伤心！”其中一个女孩收回手机，对Thor热情地表达了自己的关心，拉上朋友一步三回头地离开。

Loki幽幽地凑到Thor耳边：“不是说不熟悉吗?”

“也许你们拥有同一个消息来源？”Thor嘴角抽搐，来不及解释，那群人类女孩就离开了，他和Loki过了马路，准备回复仇者大厦。

Loki接着刚才的问题继续道：“那一定是你的神像，对吧？”

“也许吧，我们不是一起来过中庭吗?虽然那是一千年前的事了。”Thor露出微妙的神情，Loki起初还没发觉，细想之下忽然意识到他所说的每一句话可能都踩在Thor的伤痛之处。

Thor对任何人都怀抱着善意，但他的子民不只有中庭人，可当这里的人类放弃做他的信徒，他会是怎样的心情？伤心，失意，惆怅，还是无所谓？Loki不是Thor，他们的性格相差太多，他甚至无法切身体会Thor的感受。

但只是一瞬间的落寞，Thor笑说：“你提醒我了，这事其实也怪我。那之后和你……父王……发生了太多事，我几乎没有心情去管其他人，他们会对这样的神明失望，也是理所应当。”

“是我的错。”

发生了什么事？Loki好奇极了，除了约顿海姆的战争，还有什么事会让Thor操心？Loki小声问：“我记得你从中庭回去后便特别关注这个地方？”

“对，但也许你才是正确的。”Thor叹了口气，当初的事还历历在目，Loki不赞同自己插手人类事务，他年轻气盛，远远没有想过这些事意味着什么，但过了这么久，也许他还是不甘心。

“哦？难得听到你赞同我的观点。”Loki惬意地眯起眼，他对那件事还算印象深刻，Thor的选择完全与他相反，Loki见他露出苦笑，不想再继续这个话题，“你吃冰淇淋吗？那边有冰淇淋车，我去买。”

仙宫没有冰淇淋这种说法，虽然也是冰的甜品，但在没有看到实物的情况下，Thor并不知道那是什么，他安静地站在原地等Loki，期间又有路人认出他来。Loki不时回头，赶忙拿上草莓和巧克力味道的双球脆筒把Thor拐进一条小路。

“你试试。”Loki见Thor尝了巧克力味，脸上难得露出惊喜和满意，他得意地说，“那是纽约我最喜欢的一家冰淇淋店，每次路过都会买……不过以前总是一个人吃。”

Thor问Loki：“你不吃吗？”他把没吃过的草莓冰淇淋球递给Loki，没注意到男人脸上一闪即逝的害羞，Loki吃了一口，不小心冰到了牙齿，整张脸皱在一起，Thor不禁笑了起来，蓝眼微眯，

Loki望着Thor的笑脸，不知道为何，他希望这个笑容能永远停留在Thor脸上。

晚间回到自己的独立客房，Loki赶忙打开电脑。

他在谷歌中输入北欧神教，企图找到当年的真相，无奈时间过去太久，能搜索到的只有只言片语，甚至有些还被Thor最近的动态取代，Loki不厌其烦地筛选信息，目光在一行行文字上掠过，他疲倦地打了个哈欠，关掉这个页面，再打开新的。

忽然他被一个论坛帖子吸引了目光。

帖主记载了自己家族的信仰迁徙历史，由于只是家中长者口口相传，所以并不客观，只能放到这样的论坛中让大家议论一二。他是挪威人，祖上也是信奉北欧神教，即使后来维京人稳定下来，大部分人接受了欧洲大陆的宗教文化，加上“基督教的强盛与独专”，他们家依旧有人偷偷供奉北欧神。

真刺激，Loki看得津津有味，异教徒可是要被处刑的。

“没有证据，但听说很久以前家中祈祷室地下供奉了Odin，而且Odin神像擦得更干净。”

“后来一代代人观念不同，最严重的是一次父亲与儿子的争执，Odin神像也许是在那次被砸坏了……又或许是父亲最终赞同了儿子的观念，亲自处理了Odin神像。”

亲自处理？！即使知道教派更迭中会发生流血事件，Loki依然震惊，他之前没有深入了解过这段历史，想先从访谈入手，现在想起Thor说的“他们不会信奉没有回应的神明”，这句话对他而言……

他在说这句话的时候，是怎样的感受？

_“正因为我是神明。”_

_“我才应该这样做。”_

_“这不就是我们的职责所在？”_

一千年前那个坚定善良的声音还在耳边回响，直至今日Loki仍然记得那时候Thor的语气与笑容，可多年之后神像沉底、无人问津，他也落寞地认识到神人之间的差别、人类的善变。

人类的生命太短，而记忆无法传承，总有一天Thor对人类的好都会被淡忘。

信徒的愿望，神明的馈赠，一旦得不到答复，就会轻易改弦易辙。

他的神像坠入土中被永久封存，而人间依旧花团锦簇。

Loki望向外面的夜空，Thor在那两百年的游历里到过中庭，不知道帮了多少人，可这个时代甚至已经没人记得北欧神教。

Loki在二十岁的年纪里第一次对死亡有了畏惧，他渴望金苹果，怀念旧日的时光。

他不想再一次忘记Thor。


	22. 任务

这个时代的Loki有着21世纪年轻人常有的特性：联想能力特别丰富。

他是历史专业的学生，对历史人物的情感更是特别（如果Thor算历史人物），当下他被这段北欧神教的湮灭感动得一塌糊涂，要是他的信徒全都叛变，他可能会放火把中庭烧的一干二净。

Loki冷静了下，起身去找Thor，钢铁侠很有心地给他们安排了一个中间连通的房间，Loki敲敲门，拉开推拉门后看到Thor正躺在床上冥想，Loki慢慢靠近，对方睁开眼的瞬间，眼底闪过一丝阴沉，Loki没有注意，他坐在Thor床边问：“明天有什么安排？”

“神盾局临时给了我一个任务，本来想直接回阿斯加德，现在看来得先去处理那个任务，你在这等我。”Thor坐起身，他穿着人类的睡衣，淡蓝色的衣服显得很是沉静柔和。

Loki眼睛一亮，完全忘了刚才的不愉快：“不，我也要去！”这可是难得一见的特工工作现场，他怎么能被留在纽约？Loki爬上Thor的床，笑眯眯地问，“在哪里？什么任务啊？”

Thor稍加迟疑，却还是说了出来：“好像是在雨城，有个连环杀人案的凶手预计会在那边出现。”

“啊……是那件事啊！”Loki一副恍然大悟的模样，“这个案子还算有名，但我不知道被定性为连环杀人案了，大概是在一两个月前，各地陆续有人死去，死状基本是一枪致命，但是一直没抓到凶手，校方屡次提醒我们注意安全。”

“这么严重？”事关Loki的安危，Thor严肃地看着Loki，“Tony没有给我太详细的资料，只是叫我明天下午五点去某家酒吧堵他，剩下的信息和现场反馈会有专员实时跟进。”

“嗯嗯，我也要去，反正你打架，波及不到我，雷神难道会被凡人趁虚而入吗？”Loki不动声色地给Thor戴了高帽，确保Thor愿意带他去。

坚持了一分钟，Thor败下阵来道：“好吧，那我抱着你飞过去，不过你得保证不能乱跑。”

这就像家长带孩子出去秋游前的叮嘱，Loki在心里翻着白眼，但表面依旧乖顺地点点头，而且能被Thor抱着飞行，这简直是意外收获。Thor不知道他在高兴什么，伸手摸摸他的脑袋，Loki心想：如果自己能恢复法力，这件事一定会更简单吧。

次日午后四点半。

雨城街头如过往的每一天一样滴着雨，路人行色匆匆，在只有雨滴的背景音中或回家、或聚会、或工作，城里一片宁静，除了雨，这里似乎什么都没有，连行人都渐渐少去。

这座城市不知道即将迎来什么样的人，城市只能等待，却无法选择。

经历了半小时的飞行后，Loki恋恋不舍地离开Thor的怀抱，在上空吹风的经历十分特别，他竟然没因为高空气压过低窒息而死。Loki换了一身简朴的衣装，顺便给Thor换了一身更简朴的，他们潜入酒吧，还有半小时，目标对象就会出现。

“呃，说实话我不太习惯这样潜伏，其实等他出现之后我们再过来抓人就好了。”Thor尴尬地摸摸头发，他们躲在酒吧角落，像一对偷情的小情侣，而根本不像是来出勤的法务人员——虽然本质上他也不算法务人员。

“电影都这样演，回头再带你去看。”Loki掐了Thor一把，“你现在不是阿斯加德的国王，你只是一个中庭特工——就是一种特殊警察，你必须神秘、低调，才能准确地抓到犯人。”

罪犯的肖像已经被他们牢记于心，Thor复杂地看了Loki一眼：“待会他一出现，你就出去外面找家咖啡店坐着。”

Loki看着酒柜上五颜六色的酒液，他微微点头，敷衍着Thor，时间很快到了，这个时间酒吧里人并不多，甚至有只是来吃简餐的客人，他们等了一会儿，Loki为了显得不那么奇怪而点了一杯酒，Thor千杯不醉，即使在这个情况下，他也不担心在出任务前喝酒会有影响。Loki一是没到喝酒年龄，二是怕酒精影响他观战，于是这杯酒几乎都被Thor吞入腹中。

“来了。”Loki紧张地扯了扯Thor的衣袖，他起身找了个离Thor最远的位置，假意准备出门，Thor已经转移了注意，Loki在玻璃窗外找了个便于观战的位置半蹲下身。

来人步履不稳，穿着严实的风衣，戴着墨镜和帽子，尽管包得严实，下巴上明显的伤疤还是让Thor认出他的身份，他猛地上前，动作快得只在Loki眨眼间就冲到了来人面前，将他的墨镜打掉，酒吧里爆发出尖叫声，不断有人外逃。

Loki呆住了，果然神人有别。Thor确认对方是这次必须擒获的罪犯后，他立刻卸下目标身上佩戴的所有武器，一簇电流将他击倒，并把妙尔尼尔压在了他身上。

一切顺利得远超预期。

外面响起了警笛声，当地警方闻讯而来，是神盾局联络的警员到了。Thor退到一旁，这的确不是他喜欢的战斗方式，但胜在结束得快，他可以带Loki回去了。

“Thor，好像不太对劲！”耳机里传来Mary Hill的声音，她是这次任务的后勤人员，经由Thor佩戴的器械实时监控现场的情况。

就在这时，地上的罪犯粗噶地狞笑起来，他发出漏风一般的声音，不断地挣扎着，但面对Thor，他显然毫无胜算，可这诡异的笑声依旧瘆人，他四肢扭动，像一只垂死的深海巨怪，眼神浑浊，四肢不断抽搐。

“我已经把他控制住了。”Thor皱眉观察起不对劲的地方来，但他不熟悉中庭，Mary没办法真实感受到现场的一切——

Loki见事态稳定，他走进门，向Thor靠近。

“不好！”Mary终于意识到哪里不对劲，她盯着屏幕上的实时投影，对Thor喊道，“快离开那里！”她分析并捕捉到最新的远程炸弹装置，很小，伪装成犯人衬衣上的图案，以混淆视听。

那个原本猖獗地笑着的人，眼睛忽然恢复了一丝清明，他像一个普通人，发抖大喊道：“不是我……不是我！”

Loki意识到不对，他连忙伸手去够雷神的衣角：“Thor！”

魔法在这一瞬间生效，Thor却逃脱了Loki的咒语范围，抓住妙尔尼尔提起人往上飞，撞破一层层天花板，建筑轰塌，在惊险的倒计时中把那个即将爆炸的“人”安置在遥远的城郊。耳畔的风掠过，爆炸后的轰鸣让Thor的耳膜发疼，他不知道自己飞了多远，但Mary会把他的位置传送给警察。

Loki把自己传送到酒吧之外，没有听见预期中的爆炸，只见一道暗红色的影子升空，朝雨城西北角飞去。墙体因为Thor的冲刺坍塌，但至少不是大面积的爆炸，保住了一些市民的性命。

等事态稍缓，Loki随警方来到郊外确认死者情况，认识Thor的警察前来交涉，冷静地说：“事发突然，炸弹应该是一进门就绑在他身上了。”

爆炸对神的伤害没有那么大，Thor只受了轻伤，警察话音刚落，就有警员来跟长官汇报死者信息，他们三人听后脸色彻底变了。

“什么？！是无辜的市民？不是在逃犯人？”

Thor的心沉沉地坠入深渊，死的只是一个中庭平民？犯人呢？犯人在哪里？是哪个环节出错了？

Loki赶忙抓住他的手臂安慰道：“你已经做得很好了！”

在一阵阵鸣笛声中，警员来来往往处置公务，灰尘与废屑飘洒，Thor的眼神越发黯淡。

本来以为对Thor来说没有难度的任务惨淡收场，搭上了一条普通人的性命，他到死都戴着那张属于真凶的人皮面具，面具下的眼神空洞，听说被强行揭开时一脸恐惧与死不瞑目，受热后人皮面具融化，把他原本平凡的面容烧出了偌大伤疤，差点无法辨别。

Thor紧紧攥着Loki的手，Loki也不喊疼，任由他这样把自己带回了纽约。

复仇者们知晓后都来安慰Thor，他们也犯了轻敌的错误，但木已成舟，尽管这不是Thor的错，也是他的疏忽导致，Thor看着朋友们关切的眼神，打起精神来：“我一定会抓到真正的犯人。”

这起社会悲剧几乎被封杀了，巧的是死者是一个没有任何亲属的流浪汉，所以这事被压得更死，Thor心里难过，在对方被安葬的那天还专程去了雨城，按照当地习俗献上一朵白花。

仇已然结下，Loki看着Thor闷闷不乐，他也被这个男人的情绪影响着。其实Thor年纪远比他大，他应该习惯了意外与死亡，但Loki依然觉得心头闷得喘不过气，这间房的隔板也成了摆设，他时常跟Thor同床而眠。

其实没有任何人责怪Thor，他已经尽力了，最后还用生命保护了其他民众，只身一人抱着炸弹远离城区。Loki这才明白英雄不易，即使尽力了，在很多人眼中却还是做得不够。

他听着身后沉重的呼吸，Thor似乎已经睡着了，Loki转过身体，在黑暗中悄悄摸了摸Thor的脸颊，一股倦意袭来，他也忍不住沉沉睡去。

在Loki闭上眼睛后，男人睁开了双眼。

“唔……”Loki睡得不好，手上有什么东西勒得慌，他下意识动了动，但没能挣脱，他醒了过来。

黑暗中有东西捆住了自己的手脚，Loki挣了挣，这是在复仇者大厦Thor的床上，怎么会遇到危险？不一会儿他便冷静下来，大喊道：“Thor？Thor！”

“怎么了？”冷淡低沉的声线从身侧传来，是Thor，但又和他平时说话的语气略有不同。

Loki马上捕捉到他的不对劲，皱眉问：“是你绑住我？大半夜不睡你在做什么？有什么事明天再说，好不好？”累了一天，他还想好好睡觉呢！

黑暗中Loki看不清Thor的脸，但神的视力不同，Thor将Loki挣扎的模样尽收眼底，他俯下身来摸了摸Loki的脸颊：“不，我不会放开你，这感觉应该还不坏？”

“什么？！那你为什么不把自己捆起来？”Loki被气笑了，他瞪大眼睛，怒气冲冲地说，“你在发什么疯，那件事是很遗憾，但我又做错了什么？”

“你什么都没做错，但是我要看住你。”Thor温和地亲亲Loki的嘴唇，但这个吻的性质与之前的全然不同，他咬着Loki的唇瓣，让Loki心跳一滞，Thor松开他，露出一个恶劣的笑容，“有我在你身边，你会很安全。”

Loki彻底僵住了，这到底是怎么一回事？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基：这不是我想要的发展  
我：害，谁知道会这样呢


	23. 意外

“你不睡觉吗？”

话音一落，灯被打开了，Loki看清楚身边的男人的确是Thor，这张脸，这具身材，除非来人有变形的能力并且武力值高到能直接变走真正的Thor，否则这个神——就是Thor本尊。Loki被这样一闹也不想睡觉了，他抖了抖手上的锁链，笑道：“被你绑成这样我怎么睡得着啊？”

Thor眯起眼睛，高深莫测地看着Loki：“你知道这是什么吗？”

Loki被他问得毛骨悚然，他拼命在脑中搜索着最近恶补的北欧神话，忽然想起一件宝器，尴尬地问：“这不会是……永罚之锁链吧？”神话里用来关押那个“Loki”的神物，今天也用在了他身上，看Thor这个满意的表情，说明他猜对了，人类编纂的故事里居然还有真的？

“我以前也被关过？喂，这是关犯人用的吧，我可没做坏事。”他蹬了蹬腿，企图唤起一点Thor的同情心，“你这样关我总有理由吧？你就像变了个人似的，一点都不温柔。”

Thor失笑，他坐到Loki身边亲昵地摸摸他的脸颊：“以前没用过，不过我现在很后悔，当初就应该把你绑起来……你担心什么呢，我只能绑一个晚上，虽然我希望你在我身边。”

Loki红着脸，他不知道自己是否应该脸红，但Thor说的话实在是……加上这爱抚的动作略微色情，这是白天的Thor从未做过的事，Loki咽了咽口水，难道……难道他……他这是由爱生执？

“你在想什么？”Thor见Loki的脸这么红，不禁俯下头笑道，“你想我吻你？”他没等Loki回答就这么做了，侵略性地咬住Loki的唇角，把没有反抗能力的男人吻得七荤八素，将他的唇齿舔了一圈，随后是喉结、锁骨，最后是他的乳头。

“唔——”Loki一惊，差点从床上弹起来，Loki不知道他之前有没有跟Thor做过，但至少现在的他没有经历过性事，他结巴道，“Thor……Thor不会……不会这样做。”

Thor勾着嘴角道：“你以为我不想做吗？”他缓慢地解开Loki的衣扣，摸着这具年轻鲜嫩的身体，慢慢感受Loki的温度，Loki倒不是很抗拒，反而发出一两声害羞的哼声，Thor亲亲他的嘴角，叹息道，“你乖一点。”

Loki忽然觉得他在透过自己看别人，不满地抬脚把他顶开一段距离，冷漠地说：“我纵容你是因为你是Thor，不管你在发什么神经。”

Thor笑了笑，扑上来重新压住他，狠狠亲了他几口：“可惜了，早知如此，我一定不会答应退婚，我会把你关在闪电宫里，你需要做的只是尽心服侍我。”

Loki被他说得又气又羞，他正经道：“你到底是受了什么刺激？好了，明天你不是要带我回阿斯加德吗？早点休息吧。”尽管那只作乱的手已经摸到了臀沟，Loki此刻心里却没有一丝旖旎，如果他的手能动，他一定会抱住Thor，这家伙白天受了不少刺激，晚上就性格大变了……唉。

Thor又摸了摸Loki，确认他在这里，他抽回手来，把永罚之锁链收起，帮Loki系好睡衣的扣子，将他搂进怀中，沉闷地说：“好吧，就听你的。”

终于可以继续睡觉的Loki松了口气，他明天早上一定要问问Thor这是怎么回事，他感觉自己像个被绑架的人质，搞不好还会得斯德哥尔摩症。

次日清晨。

习惯性向旁边伸手，没有感觉到任何热源，Loki倏地一下醒来，眼前所见已经不是复仇者大厦里的房间，他睡在四柱大床上，天花板上是优美的壁画，一些久远的记忆与现在的场景重合，已经过去了不知道多少年，闪电宫依旧是这副模样。

红色的主调，金色的配饰，唯一不同的是家具似乎不那么古朴了，更多具有现代风格。

“Thor？！”Loki把枕头狠狠一摔，捋着杂乱的头发皱起眉头，昨晚发神经，今天玩失踪？Thor到底在干什么？

他又呼唤了几声，Thor推开门走进来，脸上带着微笑，他走到床边：“你醒了？睡得好吗，我看你一直在睡，就让Heimdallr先把我们传送回来，这里是闪电宫。”

Loki点点头，疑惑地问：“你还记得昨晚发生了什么吗？”

“没什么啊？哪里不对吗？”Thor的笑容消失，以为发生了他不知道的事，略微紧张。

Loki迟疑地心想，昨晚该不会真的不是Thor吧？！他被谁乱摸了一通？！然而这绝无可能，那个人连味道都和Thor一模一样，还是说他昨晚做春梦了，看到的都是幻觉？Loki压住这些疑惑，他确认道：“你没出去过吧？”

“没有，我确定自己一直在房间里，你遇到了什么？”Thor紧张地握住Loki的手腕，就差掀开Loki的衣服做检查了。

Loki尴尬地抽回手讪笑道：“就是……你……一直在摸我。”他翻了个白眼，故意这样说，Thor当即吓得松开手，他笑了起来，还是这个Thor比较可爱，他能够欺负。

“我没有吧？”Thor并不清楚自己睡着以后会做什么，他红着脸，半晌说，“那我们还是分床睡，对了，我给你拿了金苹果。”

Loki简直无力吐槽，看来拥有名义上的情侣关系真的很重要，否则Thor随时就能提出分房睡，他叹了口气说：“我骗你的。金苹果？你还真打算给我吃这个东西啊？”

“我想让你与我一起活下去。”Thor微微皱眉，眼睛里有许多Loki看不懂的色彩，他从当初那个少年，蜕变成如今的雷神，他失去了很多东西，包括曾经的Loki、强大的父王、忠诚的信徒，但他依旧怀揣赤子之心，说着这样单纯的愿望。

Loki点点头，从床上起来，换上Thor为他准备的阿斯加德服饰，洗漱后走到正厅中，随着Thor成为众神之父，闪电宫成为阿斯加德王宫的主殿，正厅里已经摆着一个新摘下来的金苹果，Loki凑近一看，和普通苹果似乎也没什么不同，只是皮是金色，大而饱满鲜嫩。

“吃下去真的能多活一百年？”Loki摸摸下巴，他不敢相信，“拿去中庭贩卖也就是个普通苹果吧。”

“谁敢。”Thor无奈地嗤笑道，“这可是金苹果园最珍贵的果实，由Frigga掌管，要不是你要吃，她不会同意我擅自采摘，金苹果一百年才能结一颗果实，又要慢慢生长一百年才能成熟。”

Loki听得发愣，一边吃苹果一边听Thor解说，苹果比他想象中要好吃不少，水分多，味甜可口，他吃完以后忍不住问Thor：“下次什么时候吃？只能干吃吗？能不能做水果沙拉？”

Thor：“……”

“收起你那些古怪的主意。”Thor哭笑不得，敲了敲Loki的脑门，东西吃完了，Loki身上不会这么快有明显的变化，他们一同往外走，Loki还没逛过新阿斯加德。

过去这百年里，Thor游历九界，吸收了各地风格的精华，改进了阿斯加德的风格，这里的高楼变多了，最让人民喜欢的是一种叫“电影”的东西，不同于Odin王喜欢的真人话剧，即使平民也能随意享受，这种东西丰富了阿斯加德人的茶余饭后，Thor的婚姻大事相比之下显得无聊极了，以至于无人问津。

“哇，这是人工河吗？”Loki和Thor泛舟于河上，他第一次来神域，和上一世的记忆迥然不同，他新奇地看着魔法驱使小船自动行走，顺着水流可以环城一圈，伴随两岸沙沙的柳叶声，人民的欢笑藏于树后，在风和日丽中，Loki为阿斯加德的宁静和繁华感到高兴。

“我们称它为密米尔之河，虽然与密米尔之泉没有多大关系，但是他是智慧的化身，这条河流景观深受人民喜爱。”Thor与身旁经过的阿斯加德民众打招呼，他认真地看着阳光下Loki的侧脸，虽然依旧白皙，但看上去极为健康，他年纪很小，带着Thor都佩服的活力，Thor忍不住弯起嘴角。

Loki玩了一会儿，疑惑地问：“你不需要处理公务吗？我看你并不繁忙，与我想象中的众神之父不一样啊。”

“因为现在阿斯加德需要处理的事务并不多，你恐怕不了解，阿斯加德人少，不如中庭人口庞大，加上我们的教育体制完善，大部分事务交由人民自治，逐级往上，神官们也会处理，到最后无法解决的事情才会交给我。至于九界其他国家……”Thor的眼神越发温和，“你不是曾经说想要九界共治吗？现在就是类似于此，大家和平相处，互不干涉。”

“但一旦有人冒头，你又会带头处理？”Loki趴在船边狡黠地说，“那九界的老大哥还是阿斯加德啊。”

“不然怎么叫众神之父，不过现在总比以前好吧？”Thor的眼中带了点期待，他对那一次他们畅谈九界格局印象深刻，不知道Loki还记得多少。

Loki发觉Thor想得到鼓励，尽管已经是个成熟稳重的神明，他此刻却还是像孩子一样，Loki抿唇道：“还可以，不过如果是我来做，一定会更好。”他骄傲地说。

船行至中游，岸上飘来冰木琴伴奏的歌唱声，Loki静心聆听，居然听见了一丝熟悉的音律，他兴奋地说：“是约顿海姆的歌者？我好久没听过冰木琴声了。”

“对……那场战争结束后，不少约顿人来到了阿斯加德，我们接纳了他们。”

不必问肯定也是Thor做主维持两国的和平，Loki对此很是感谢，他想送给Thor一份礼物，可他现在住在阿斯加德，衣食住行都归Thor管，要是他还会魔法就好了……Loki绞尽脑汁，上次他在危难之中似乎也使出来了，Loki憋着一股气，想要变朵花送给Thor，或者在河面上起一道彩虹。

这些原本对他而言很简单的事，如今即使记得咒语，也很难实施。

Loki丧气地在船舷上敲敲手指，心里再一次默念咒语，忽然，他的手指蹦出一串烟雾，随即一片烟火在天幕中炸开。

两岸的人啧啧称奇，白日焰火，许久未见。

Loki：“……”他明明念的不是这个咒语。

“你做的？说起来，你的魔法怎么时好时坏？”Thor伸手揉揉Loki的脑袋，对方发出不善的声音，像中庭猫科动物防备的咕噜声。

“别问了，水平不佳。”烟火还在继续，还好因为阳光明亮，也看不清楚烟火具体的形状，Loki不好意思地说，“但还是要谢谢你收留约顿人。”

Thor点点头，这是他应该做的，他望向天空，自然而然地拉过Loki的手：“你不用这样说，不是你，我也会这样做。”

“那我可以回一趟约顿海姆吗？”Loki抬头，趁机问道。


	24. 冰宫

“你不用问我。”Thor望着泛起涟漪的水面，“我又不是将你囚禁在阿斯加德，你想回中庭，或者去任何地方，首先是你的意愿。”  
Loki摁住自己想要挠头的手，昨晚你可不是这样说的——Thor看起来似乎真的对那件事一无所知，昨晚的他强硬霸道，不允许Loki离开半步，而现在的他十分尊重人，昨晚那个家伙到底是不是Thor？Loki再度疑惑，虽然他没有自保能力，但是那个人不像想伤害他，所以他没有选择第一时间告诉Thor，生怕激起更多恐慌。  
而且……如果那件事只是他的幻觉怎么办？  
“谢谢。”Loki回过神来，难得再次道谢，“我想回去看看。”  
Thor大方完了，依旧有些踌躇，他沉默了一会儿，最后决定如实说：“不过现在的约顿，不是你记忆里的样子了，你要有个心理准备。”  
Loki愣了愣，冷静地点点头。

密米尔之河上的气氛开始变得沉重，行至下游，四周不断有各色精灵飞舞而过，有动物在轻轻伴唱，柳叶垂落，风惬意地吹拂，这原本堪称仙境的一幕，在两人心里都变得索然无味，Loki心里觉得抱歉，早知道他不应该这么煞风景地在游河时提出这个要求，Thor即使再有空也是特地陪他出来玩，现在真是……  
Loki懊恼地骂了自己一通，Thor将他扶上岸，早已不把这事放在心上，他开口道：“你想现在去约顿海姆吗？来回也就眨眼的时间，可以找Heimdallr帮个忙。”  
“噢……好啊。”Loki硬着头皮跟上前，近乡情怯，他忽然又不想去了……可话都说出口，怎么能不去……Loki跺了跺脚，他正胡思乱想，四周的民众见到Thor出现在集市中，无一不热情地与他打招呼。  
“您回来了！”人民微微躬身，看得出Thor是个颇受爱戴的君主，神域众人看到他时脸上都洋溢着幸福的微笑。  
Thor跟他们打过招呼，居然还能叫出其中几人的名字，被点到名的平民受宠若惊，大家都好奇地看着Thor身边的男人，却没有人多嘴开口。他们的目光很柔善，好奇但并不过分，Loki知道，只有繁荣的国度才能教化出这样的子民。  
他们准备出城，彩虹桥在城外，他们偶遇了骑马归来的Frigga。  
在Loki仅有的记忆里，他上次见到这位众神之母仿佛已经是一个世纪前的事，她已经不似记忆里那样年轻，虽然依然雍容华贵，但金发也渐渐染上银霜，温柔的眉眼中生出一丝忧愁，腰间佩戴一个小巧的锦囊，她主动下马与他们相见。  
Loki主动问好：“Frigga，好久不见。”  
“Loki？”Frigga先是注意到儿子，随后才看到他身后的Loki，她脸上闪过惊讶，似乎想要说什么，又很快紧闭双唇，慢慢道，“好久不见，你看起来一切都好。”  
她表情平淡，仿佛Loki没有变过。他们简单地拥抱，她身上依旧是Loki一生闻过最接近于“母亲”的味道，她笑盈盈地拍拍他的手：“你和Thor一起回来的？啊，那真是太好了，看来阿斯加德不久就要有新的婚礼了。”  
Thor和Loki同时尴尬起来，虽然Loki极其想要一逮到机会就跟Thor献殷勤，但他根本没想过这么快跟Thor结婚。  
Thor清清嗓对母亲说：“您想太多了……父王最近怎么样？还昏睡着吗？”  
“你别跟我转移话题。哎，Odin就是老样子，年纪大了。”Frigga低声叹气，她和Odin少年相爱，如今已经互相陪伴度过了几千年的时光，但丈夫陷入了长达百年的昏睡，她的确很是寂寞和伤感，但又知道这是必然的过程。想到这个，Thor的经历也跟她相似，他不也找了Loki很多年吗？Frigga更是温和地摸摸儿子的脸颊，“你们这是要去哪里？我还记得以前Loki在阿斯加德的时候，每天都有许多好玩的事发生。”  
他在阿斯加德住过一段时间？Loki没有这段回忆，他望了Thor一眼，Thor没注意到他的目光，跟Frigga解释道：“我们要出去一趟，没什么事情今晚可以回来跟您一起用晚饭。”  
“好啊，那我先去看看Odin，刚采集了一些云朵，之后给你们各做一套新衣服，晚上见。”Frigga摆摆手，注意到Loki身上的魔力不同寻常，她握住青年的手，眨眨眼道，“这样你会舒服一些。”  
什么？Loki有满腹疑惑，但现在不是个好的提问时间，Frigga似乎笑了笑，Loki看了Thor一眼。Thor送走母亲后松了口气，淡淡地说：“我父王沉睡以后她心情一直不太好。她刚才估计给你施了个魔法，也许你现在恢复了？”  
“能够理解。”Loki一边追问，一边试着变点东西，待会要去约顿海姆，首先得给自己加个保温咒语，“Odin为什么陷入了沉睡？”  
“你不知道吗？这是他命定的诅咒，因为过度忙碌，到了一定年纪后，需要休息的时间会越来越长，也不是什么病症，但他这几百年一直睡着，所以我才会成为新的众神之父。”Thor简单解释，却让Loki越发困惑。  
“这是家族遗传病还是众神之父遗传病？”Loki十分担心，万一Thor以后也要沉睡，他独活那么久岂不是无聊死了？  
Thor诧异地看了Loki一眼好笑地说：“Odin之眠，应该只有我父亲一个人有吧？传说是这样，我估计我不会陷入沉睡，我的祖父也没有类似的经历。”  
Loki嘴角抽搐，Thor家按顺序数下来最多传了三四代人，即使是遗传病也不一定每代人都会发作，加上每个人的情况不一样，Thor会不会陷入Thor之眠还真不好说。这就是神话人物的烦人所在，动不动就是诅咒、魔法等科学不能解释的东西，即使把Thor带去做基因分析，也找不出是否有沉睡的可能，Loki感到好笑又担忧。  
他们到了彩虹桥，Heimdallr依然屹立在桥末的传送室前，显然他早就知道Loki的回归，对此一点都不意外，Thor跟他寒暄几句，报上了目的地：“去约顿海姆，冰宫。”  
Heimdallr不是多话之人，所以在真正见到冰宫之前，Loki怎么都想不到，他生活过的地方会变成这样。  
吸入光怪的轨道中，顷刻之间他们离开阿斯加德来到约顿海姆，四周冷意袭来，这可能比伦敦的冬日还要冷上许多，Loki还没看清楚周围的环境，反射性大喊一声：“好冷！”这咒语依旧没用嘛！  
手臂传来一股暖意，Thor搂住他，把他纳入自己的披风中，风雪和寒冷尽皆被隔绝，Loki习惯性打着哆嗦，抱紧Thor的腰，他恨不得和Thor融为一体，哪儿温暖往哪儿靠。慢慢地，他才从这漫天风雪中感觉到自己的存在。  
Thor想起Loki已经不是霜巨人，这样的酷寒对于普通人来说过于冰冷，他苦笑着问：“我们要不要先回去？”  
Loki从Thor的披风中探出脑袋来看自己的故土，他被惊得不发一言。

冰宫呢？偌大的冰宫去哪里了？Thor不是说要来冰宫吗？  
城墙不见了，曾经华丽的宫殿也不见了，整个荒原上没有任何人，偶尔能听见野兽的叫声。  
冰宫主体用了大量的冰块和砖头堆砌而成，尽管约顿海姆依旧寒冷，但那些特制的冰块失去养护后慢慢消失，地上只剩下依稀能看得出是冰宫残影的石块，这儿风化得比中庭任何一座古代王宫都要彻底。  
Loki踩在地砖上，上面的纹路他很熟悉，如今也想不起来是哪个宫殿里的东西，唯有嵌入地里的东西没有消失，他忍不住探出头，忽然感觉到脸颊上一冰。  
原来是流下来的眼泪因为低温瞬间凝固了。  
他缩回脖子，在温暖处继续流泪。  
“怎么会这样……”Loki环顾这个堪称为废墟的约顿海姆，经过几百年的风吹雪曝，人民的房子不是被侵蚀就是被掩埋，整个雪原十分冷清。  
Thor没有多说什么，他带着Loki，在荒废已久的约顿海姆上行走，每走一步，都会听见沉闷的积雪或者破损的石块发出声响，Loki忽然道：“你早就知道是这样，所以不希望我过来？”  
“嗯……那场战争以后，约顿就几乎没有人居住了，这是一颗熄灭了的星球，可具体发生了什么，除了矮人族和霜巨人，无人知晓。”Thor拍拍Loki的肩膀，  
无人知晓？！那怎么办！Loki自己也不知道，他很紧张地问Thor：“霜巨人不会灭族了吧？”  
“没有，部分适应能力强的人逃到了别的国度，比如阿斯加德。”Thor一直想问Loki后来到底发生了什么，但他生怕说中Loki的伤心事，所以到现在都没把问题问出。  
Loki沉默了，他们缓慢走到了废墟的中心，地砖上的雕刻还在，令他很是眼熟，他猛地回过神来：“我们好像正站在我父王的寝殿中。”他也曾无数次站在这里，跟Laufey讨要他的心爱之物。  
Laufey……他的父亲。  
“Loki……”  
Loki不知道为什么再度感觉难过起来，他蹲在地上，仔细地看那块地砖的形状，耳边忽然听到了一个声音在呼唤他，于这一瞬间，一道蓝色的光芒闪过，他的意识越来越模糊，他努力去握Thor的手：“Thor……”  
他失去了意识。

Thor吓了一跳，赶忙打横抱起Loki：“Heimdallr！送我回阿斯加德的医疗所。”  
他抱着Loki，于寒冷奔向温暖，一路跑向医官们，他把Loki放在治疗台上，动静大得引来所有在职人员，他的表情那样急切，已然不像一位王者，甚至不需要多说一句话，求助的眼神便出卖了他。  
医官们围了上来，无数金色光线环绕Loki，在这间暗室把他的身体包裹起来，Thor知道这是必经的程序，尽管如此，他还是心急如焚，生怕得而复失。  
“我们之前在约顿海姆王宫，Laufey王的寝殿，他突然就昏倒了。”Thor想起来，急忙对医官说明情况。  
金线停止了运转，其中一位医官说：“他的身体没有大碍，突然昏迷的原因可能是那边残留了什么魔法，请联系Heimdallr，我们得去现场检查。”  
“他的大脑十分清醒，意识也很活跃，可能进入了幻境。”另一个在检查的医官陈述。  
Thor心急如麻，反复回忆刚才的情况：“谁会对他下幻术？能看到他所处的在幻境吗？”  
在他的建议下，医官们开始行动，皇家医疗队的能力毋庸置疑，他们之中不乏对魔法非常了解的人，尽管不能直接投影出Loki现在的情况，但勉强通过感受他的存在，对Thor解释道：“他好像在……很多年前的阿斯加德？这是他的回忆吗？”  
Thor心思一动，他追问：“能不能让我看到他的回忆？”虽然不知道那是多少年以前，但一想到Loki发生过他不知道的事，他就心乱如麻，万分好奇。  
医官先是为难，随后又坦然地说：“陛下，只要查清楚这不是攻击性魔法，自然可以。”  
去约顿海姆搜查的医官已经回来了，他们围在一起交涉，确认这只是普通的幻术，最后统一了意见，医疗长指了指Loki身边的感应台说：“请您躺上去，接下来我们会施加魔法，您将在外力的帮助下进入他的世界，一直在他身边，但请您记住，您的所作所为无法改变幻境的既定走向。”  
“您要明白，这一切只是过去的重现。”医官认真嘱咐道，“不论里面发生什么，现在的你们都是安全的。”  
“我知道了。”Thor望着身边沉睡的Loki，他握住Loki的手，魔法的光芒渐渐笼罩在他身上。  
他从八百岁认识Loki至今，早就过去了一千年，从雷神成为众神之父，他的愿望其实一直没变——  
保护自己想保护的人，与自己的爱人永不分离。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部 成神 到这里结束啦，下周一第二部


	25. 重启

**第二部：转生**

“Loki？你在想什么？”

那是很多年前的阿斯加德，密密尔之河尚未建成，Odin也还未陷入沉睡，Loki望着栖息在院落树上的渡鸦，他回过神来，对身后的Thor说：“那是传说中的Hugin 和Munin？”他们已经从世界树回来一段时间了，应Thor邀请，Loki留在阿斯加德向Frigga学习时间魔法，他们都醉心于此，Frigga年轻时曾经是华纳海姆著名的法师，她会的一点也不比Loki的老师少。在阿斯加德的每一天Loki都觉得丰富有趣，他也是第一次这样长时间地跟Thor接触，前后加起来已经超过一季度了。

“对，我父王养的渡鸦，它们在监视我们。”Thor笑嘻嘻地拍拍Loki，“比如这样。”他突然靠得很近，却又没有过分的行径，Loki只能无奈地瞪着他，但并没有发作。

渡鸦观察到了这一切，拍拍翅膀悄悄离开，Loki摇摇头说：“他们会告诉Odin，你想和我重修旧好？”

“谁知道呢？”Thor转过目光，“走吧，母后让我叫你去用饭。”

Loki忽的脸色一红，明明不是第一次和Frigga一起吃饭，这个场景却像他和Thor已经成婚了一样，即使知道今天Balder兄弟会来——唔，也还是很像家庭聚会，Loki看着Thor高大的身影，他跟上去：“你最近在忙什么？我看你每天闲在闪电宫里。”

“在接触阿斯加德的政事。”Thor轻描淡写地说，他们一同拐进金宫，餐厅里已经坐着Thor的兄弟与母亲，Thor为Loki拉开椅子，这种一家人的感觉越来越强烈。

Balder从Loki进去那刻开始目光便黏在他身上，他对着Thor酸溜溜地开口：“兄长明日有空吗？好久没跟你在演武场较量一番了。”

“明日？明日我有约了。”Thor不好意思地说，他没明说自己约了谁，但Balder下意识觉得是约了Loki，他的脸色当即变得不太好看。

“哥哥怎么这么忙？要约你一次真是太难了。”Balder扯了扯嘴角，目光不经意扫过Loki。

Loki敏感地发觉Balder话里有话，这简直是无妄之灾，他是每天与Frigga待在一起，又不是与Thor待在一起，Balder为什么要这样看他？Loki在桌下踹了Thor一脚，他和光明神打交道的时间不多，但知道比起寡言少语的Hodur，Balder的心思更细，更难对付。

莫名其妙被踢了一脚的Thor委屈地看了Loki一眼，他的羊排生硬地掉在了盘子里，Hodur阴恻恻地望过来，又假装什么都没看到，Loki越发尴尬了，但他无法解释，此时Thor居然心领神会地说：“我是和Sif有约，也是在演武场，你愿意的话可以过来。”

Balder当即脸色一变，他谁都不怕，唯独有点怕一起长大的Sif，她是年轻一辈里最强的女战士，而且知道兄长不是为了Loki拒绝自己，他心情好多了，只是冷哼一声道：“那就改天吧，预祝兄长能战胜她。”

Thor好笑地问Balder：“你都多大了，总跟兄弟们待在一起，没有中意的女神吗？”

Balder冷飕飕地瞥了一眼Hodur，大家都喜欢跟Thor亲近，只是Hodur不太表现自己的心情，他刚才明显感觉到Hodur明天会准时出现在演武场，他不擅长近身格斗，但总愿意看Thor与人对战。可惜Thor是大哥，他们家的恋兄情结在Thor身上体现得淋漓尽致，而Thor更愿意把时间花在陪他的前任未婚夫上。

“没有，兄长比我们年长都没有，为什么我会有？”Balder刺了Thor一句，Frigga好奇地望过来。

“可能有吧。”Thor一边吃肉一边小声地嘟囔道，他声音虽然不大，但坐在身边的Loki还是听得一清二楚。

Thor……喜欢谁？

Loki的大脑一瞬空白，他手中的餐具差点在盘上刮出明显的响声，还好他克制住了，努力深呼吸。Thor会喜欢谁？谁又值得Thor喜欢？这几乎是下意识就出现在Loki脑中的念头，他忽然觉得食之无味，却又不知道这一情绪从何而来。

应该祝福他吧，与自己解除婚约后，终于找到了心爱之人。

“哇，没想到啊——是谁？”Balder惊讶地问，见Thor没有把目光瞥向Loki，他真诚地祝福道，“你早点定下来，也给我们做个榜样啊。”

Frigga瞟了一眼今天话意外多的光明神，她哪会不了解儿子们的性格，当即止损道：“Balder，今天不是有你喜欢吃的鹿肉吗，怎么不见你多吃几块？”

神后给了儿子一个凛冽的眼神，Balder当即闭嘴了，别的不说，他知道母亲很喜欢Loki，不就是因为Loki的天赋更高吗？什么魔法都学得很快，就连时间魔法，他也听说这段时间的训练颇有成效。

Loki为这一家子迥异的性格感到好笑，但比起约顿海姆的家庭关系，大家坐在一起只会谈正事，私事互不关心，阿斯加德显然更加真实。Loki草草用完饭，坐到Frigga身边轻声道：“您前几天跟我说的咒语改进，我稍微试了试。不过我觉得可以加以魔药辅助，既然需要的魔力这么多，那么可以搞点额外进益。”

Frigga没有想过这个办法，时间魔法处在尴尬的黑白交界线，但可以明确的是这个魔法不能帮助任何人修改过去，她温声道：“也许可以，不过这样做有风险，忽然增加的魔力可能会让你身体失衡。你真的有那么重要的事需要用到这个魔法吗？”

“唔，是的，我有必须要知道的事……”Loki摇摇头说，“我写了一份药单，明天送到您这边，您帮我看看？”

Thor冷不丁地冒出来，听见魔药一词，他疑惑地问：“你们在聊什么？不是违禁的秘术吧？那很危险。”

“当然不是。”Frigga奇怪地看了Thor一眼，他的手搭在Loki后颈上。

Loki自然也感觉到了他人掌心传来的那股温度，他的腰泛起一阵酥麻，吓得他握紧了椅子的扶手，才不至于反应过大，Thor那双明亮的蓝眼睛忽的凑到他面前：“是这样吗？Loki？”

“你受伤的概率比我高得多，你应该自我检讨。”明天Thor又要去演武场了，Loki心思飘远，Sif是谁？他不认识这位女神，但听Balder的意思，是个骁勇善战的女战士，Thor会喜欢这样的人吗？

这顿饭吃得又满足又失落，Loki带着自己都不明白的情绪回了他在闪电宫暂住的偏殿，他点了最喜欢的香薰灯，放着约顿海姆的民乐，用魔法在房间里投影出一片星河，然而如此美景依旧没有缓解他的心情。

他无心去研究药单，看了一个小时，眼前是潦草的如尼文字，脑子里尽是过往和Thor结识的点点滴滴，真是奇了怪了，在闪电宫住了小半年，之前从没想过Thor的事，可今天晚上脑子里全是Thor。

他越想越心虚，Thor似乎一直对他很好，可他退了婚，让Thor丢尽颜面，又胁迫他带自己去找世界树的入口。找完以后就留在了阿斯加德蹭吃蹭喝，Loki脸上泛起薄红，尽管这都是Thor自愿的，他不欠Thor什么。

“啊——”

Loki把药单扔到床头，愤怒地叫了一声：“Thor，快滚出我的脑子——”他不敢说得太大声，生怕引起Thor的注意，毕竟雷神就睡在他隔壁。

明天……明天就要去找Frigga了，药单必须继续研究，Thor是下午跟Sif见面吗？

Loki脑子里残留着这个念头，闻着淡雅清新的木香，他缓缓闭上眼睛。

可Thor去哪里跟他有什么关系？

次日午后，Loki快步在阿斯加德王宫的走廊上经过。

他感觉自己像在做坏事，但忍不住这样做——

绕过图书馆、Odin的金宫，他来到曾经自己与Thor使用过的演武场，记得上次他们选了森林模式，他脚步一顿，如果今天他们也选了场景，他是不是白跑一趟了？！

Loki的脚步越来越慢，但方向始终不变，他心里纠结，紧紧攥着衣角，演武场终于到了，隔着老远他就听见了短兵相接的声音。

Sif和Thor没有启用任何场景，他们穿着铠甲，竭尽全力进行近身搏斗，Thor并没有因为对方是女神而让步，女神也不像Loki想象的会无力招架Thor的雷霆一击，两人打得异常精彩，路过的侍卫停下来观战，Balder兄弟也站在场边，时不时为Thor叫好。

Loki看着Thor，忽然又想起他们对打的那一次，他不禁在心里比较两次战斗，沾沾自喜地想，还是他略胜一筹，场面宏大。

忽然，Sif的剑尖直抵Thor的胸膛，Loki下意识上前一步，差点将自己暴露在阳光下，Thor一闪身，没有完全躲开Sif的攻击，手臂上出现一条伤痕，不深，但血珠很快涌了出来，顺着他的手臂滑落，Sif停下了动作，想要查看Thor的伤势。

“再来！你打得越来越好了！”Thor摆摆手示意没有大碍，宏亮地说。

再来什么？！不是受伤了吗！这可不是待会就能恢复的模拟战斗！

等等，他那时候有对自己说“打得不错”吗？Loki黑了脸，所以Thor更喜欢这样肉搏？他就知道！Loki生气地哼了一声，这个没眼光的家伙，他的眼里容不下Sif飒爽的身姿。女神不断接下Thor的反击，她被逼到场边，Loki恶狠狠地盯着受伤的Thor，而男人酣畅淋漓地放下武器，笑得尤其大声。

Loki高傲地看着那两个身影，Thor真是有眼无珠，他不过是想要一场尽兴的比赛，为什么不来找自己？九界中再也没有比Thor更容易被满足的人了。

可惜就算现在Thor需要他，他也不会答应Thor的请求。

一切都晚了！

Loki不高兴地转身就走，无视了接下来演武场上的一切。

阿斯加德皇家图书馆辉煌宏大，里面藏书众多，作为Thor和Frigga的客人，Loki才拥有自由出入的权利。他像往常一样坐在一架高梯上，拿起书架最上面的一本书翻看，他前几天把下面的魔药书翻了个遍，此刻只能十分显眼地坐在上方，任何人进入图书馆只要一抬头就能看见他。

……反正Thor也不会来找他！想那么多干什么。

Loki看着泛黄书页中的文字，努力把刚才那一幕撇出脑中，他熟悉魔法，但不熟悉魔药，这次也是煞费苦心，其中有一味药希望能换一种更不伤身的，他努力寻找。

全身心投入之后，时间过得尤其飞快，外面的天色一点点暗了下去，Loki倒真的没有再想起Thor来，他打了个哈欠，忽然感觉身边有道目光在看他，Loki漫不经心地低下头，他吓了一跳——

怎么是Thor？！


	26. 真言

“啊——”

Loki没想到Thor会突然出现在图书馆，而且悄无声息地来到他身边，不知道在这里站了多久，他心神不稳，叫了一声，原本坚固的梯子也摇晃起来，他甚至忘记使用咒语，就这样直直从高处摔了下来。

“诶！”Thor也被他这么大的反应震惊，但他常年混迹于演武场，身体的反应快于大脑，当即接住摔下来的Loki，稳稳当当，没有让他刮蹭到一点，手上的重量提醒Thor回过神来，他与Loki对视，几乎面贴面，Thor深呼吸，将Loki放在地上。

Loki赶忙后退一步，靠在书架边：“谢谢……我刚才有点走神了。”他瞥向Thor的胳膊，那里的伤口已经恢复，流一点血对雷神来说只是家常便饭。

“咳，你还是小心点，这样摔下来得进医疗所待上一段时间。”Thor摸摸脑袋，别过脸去，掌心还残留着Loki的余温。

Loki似乎想起什么，冷哼一声：“你怎么突然过来？不是在跟Sif女士约会吗？”

“约会？父王这几年让她镇守在外，Sif好不容易回家一趟，我们见个面而已。”Thor清清嗓，瞥见Loki冷眼气闷，他慢慢朝Loki逼近，“你记得我下午要跟Sif见面？难得你记性这么好。”他笑着越靠越近，余光落在Loki的手上，他修长的手指正反复搓揉着。

“碰巧路过看到而已。”Loki急中生智编了个谎，“你还有事吗？我要继续研究魔药了。”对了，Thor为什么会来图书馆？

Thor向前一步，把Loki圈在自己和书架中，他笑到：“真的吗？你不是特地来看我？”

“谁会特地去看你？！”Loki反应剧烈，他试图推开Thor，但Thor纹丝不动，他的手压在了对方胸膛上，滚烫的热意几乎将他灼伤，Loki试图抽回，Thor却忽然抓住他，他靠得更近，两个人几乎要亲上了，Loki低声怒斥道，“你想做什么？！”

Thor挑眉问：“你还不知道吗？”

他居然能把自己逼成这样……Loki不敢相信，他被困在Thor身下，不自觉弱势，仰头对上雷神的双眸，Loki心里咯噔一声，他嘴硬道：“知道什么？”

Thor盯着他看了好一会儿，幽幽地叹了口气，他忽然说：“你还记得我们去世界树时候，你变出的叶片人吗？”

“怎么了？”Loki不明所以，他为什么突然转移话题？

“我专门问过母后，她说在使用这种魔法时，你必须对叶片人注入你的意识。”叶片人对Thor的亲昵历历在目，早在那时候，也许……Loki的耳根泛红，Thor注意到他身上每一个细节变化，笃定道，“你喜欢我，Loki。”

啊？

Loki彻底呆住了，他赶忙辩解：“你误会了，我并不喜欢你。”

Thor没给他反应时间，抓起Loki将一条手链套上他的手臂，又问了一次：“你喜欢我吗？”

Loki脸红得要爆炸，他想要否定，却发现嘴里无法发声，反而下意识地回答：“喜欢。”

Thor笑了起来，又将手链褪下，紧紧搂住Loki：“我就知道！”

“喂！你给我戴的是什么？！那不是我的真心话！”Loki矢口否认，他怎么可能喜欢Thor这个傻瓜，他要是喜欢Thor，还会费劲退婚？

Thor当机立断：“这是真言手链，我专门从阿斯加德宝库借来，你不可能在它的影响下撒谎。”

约顿小王子被Thor的卑鄙气坏了，他顾不得去看Thor高兴的眼神，正准备讥笑Thor，Thor再次打断他：“我们再试一次。”他说完就压着Loki的后颈，轻轻吻了上来，这是他们之间第一个意义郑重的亲吻，Thor并未深入，但即使如此——即使只是像蜻蜓点水，Loki的心跳依旧变得很快。

Thor的手适时覆在他的心脏上，他松开Loki的唇瓣，认真而固执地说：“你没推开我，心跳又这么快，你一定喜欢我。”

忽然之间，彷徨笼罩了Loki。

他像个玩具被夺走的孩子一样手足无措，又像秘密被发现的欺诈犯似的愤怒无力，他颓然地靠在书架上，手指不甘地掐着身后某本书，直到骨节泛白，他低吼道：“你这个卑鄙的混蛋。”

他斥责着Thor，却无法否认Thor所说的一切。

他那样愤怒，却无法让Thor感同身受他的愤怒。

Thor甚至不知道他为何愤怒。

“快滚开——”

“绝不。”Thor握住Loki的手，“你也别想逃走——你已经逃过一次了，怎么会让你逃第二次。”

诸神在上，谁来救救他！Loki所学的魔法在这一刻完全失灵，他舌头打结，半晌冷淡地说：“你昨天跟Balder说过你可能有喜欢的人——”

“是啊，现在我知道了，不是可能。”Thor停顿片刻，“我确实喜欢你。”

Loki瞪大眼睛，随即变换了身形，蓝色皮肤的霜巨人曾经是阿斯加德睡前故事中的洪水猛兽，他冷淡地说：“你可能忘了我原本的模样。”

“你才忘了我们第一次相见你就是这样吧——不过那天，我只记得一个很厉害的小法师出现在雪雾森林救了我们。”Thor摸摸后脑，将Loki放开。

Loki不敢相信地冷哼道：“你该不会是因为找不到结婚对象，所以捉弄我吧？”

Thor叹了口气，转眼就把真言手链戴在了自己手上，他看着Loki，大声道：“我喜欢你，我想跟你结婚，我想让你永远住在阿斯加德，永远留在闪电宫，Loki，你到底答不答应我？！”

Loki：“……”原来你有这么多话想说吗？

“不答应。”真言手链不在他手上，Loki扯了扯嘴角，他对此十分没有实感，也许只有真言手链才知道他想要什么，他真的喜欢这个男人吗？

Thor颓废了几秒，他没有取下手链，所以仍旧说的是心里话，他耸耸肩丧气地说：“好吧，那我也不强迫你。”他转身要走，哪里还有刚才笃定的模样。

Loki：“……”这么直接？

身体的反应更快，Loki拉了他一把，看到Thor的眼神瞬间亮了起来，他又不知道该说什么了。真言手链戴在他的手上，被折磨的人是他，戴在Thor手上，为什么被折磨的人还是他！？

Loki气急败坏地大叫：“随便你怎么想！”

“砰”的一声，Loki从图书馆消失了。Thor看着原地的一缕青烟，他不明所以，转身追了出去。

当然，Thor想找到故意隐藏的Loki并不容易，尽管他知道Loki会去的地方不过就那几个。Loki应付完他，不满地又回到图书馆，Thor肯定不会再往这里来了，他幽幽地叹了口气。

手心燃起一点绿焰，他冥想刚才的场景，使用短时回溯魔法。

眼前出现了他们在一起的画面，Thor抓着Loki的手臂，目光灼热，他完全无法摆脱Thor的桎梏。Loki当局者迷，现在作为旁观者重新审视……

为什么Thor的眼神这么炙热？为什么自己的反应这么像个小孩？

Loki懊恼地捂住眼睛，忍不住又看了几遍，他第一次意识到，自己望向Thor的眼睛里，有着与Thor望向自己一样的情绪。

他沉默片刻，抬手抹去仿佛肥皂剧的画面，他拔腿就走，目的地是闪电宫。

Thor这个时间一般都在自己的宫殿里看书——虽然看的只是九界风土志，但这几百年他养成了一个还算不错的习惯，Loki一进门就看见穿着白色睡袍的男人靠在床前，手上拿着一本厚重的古书，Thor对他的到来感到非常意外，“啪”的一声将书合上扔到一边，Loki憋着一口气走到他床前。

“再试一次。”

“哈？”Thor被Loki突如其来的要求问倒，再来一次什么？Loki见他睁着眼睛迷迷糊糊，气恼地捉住Thor的手放到了自己的脖颈上。

“你下午对我做的事！”Loki难堪地解释，但这回不用他多话，Thor猛地搂过他的脖颈，吻就这样落了下来，只不过比起下午——更加炙热，更加深入。

被亲吻的感觉仿佛被他人视若珍宝，Loki轻启齿关，Thor的舌头缠了上来，一点点舔舐舌下柔软的唇瓣，Thor托着Loki的后颈，使得Loki几乎软绵绵地靠在他身上。

“唔……”Loki轻轻咬了Thor的舌尖，他忽然想起了很多东西。

温泉里两人皮肤触碰的温度，Thor一直以来对他的容让照顾，小时候的冒险，对Freya毫不犹豫地拒绝。

窗外响起了雷声，Loki已经许久不曾听过，他回过神来，对上野兽一般的蓝色眼瞳。

他到阿斯加德来，原来不止是为了三女神和时间魔法，Loki愣了愣，他一直想再次见到Thor。

“你跑过来，只想做这个吗？”Thor松开Loki，摸摸身上男人的嘴唇。

“你还想做什么？”Loki好笑地问，忽然臀后有股莫名的支撑力，他也不是第一次接触Thor的性器，当即冷静地维持原来的坐姿。

Thor还在摩挲Loki的嘴唇，他每说一个音节，微烫的热气就在他指尖氤氲开来，Thor把脑袋埋入Loki的颈间，深深地吸了口气，他笑道：“好了，你确认完了，该回去睡了？”他突然避之不及，想要送走Loki。

Loki挑眉，朝身后摸了一把，他翻了个白眼：“我又不是没见过。”

他们从小相识，不论Thor是什么模样，他都早已习惯。Loki嘴角微弯，他倒是不介意用手帮Thor解决一下生理问题，毕竟这说明了他极具男性魅力，Thor一见到他就会产生反应。

怡然自得的Loki完全没注意Thor越来越深的目光。

下一秒，他被推倒在床，Thor压了上来，伸手摸着他的嘴唇说：“在世界树时，我就想这么做了——”


	27. 情爱

闪电宫里温暖得让Loki发了一身汗，他躺在深红色的床上，手难耐地抓住床头的装饰流苏，力气大得几乎要把它扯下来，Thor的舌头在他身上逡巡，从眼睛到鼻子，从鼻子到喉结，从喉结到锁骨，上衣半解，上半身每一个地方都被Thor舔过。他只能被迫发出呜咽。

“你说……啊，世界树……什么世界树？你想做什么？”Loki的乳尖被Thor含在口中爱抚，从来没有人碰过这个地方，此刻与Thor的亲昵也让他神魂颠倒，原本平软的乳尖被含得越来越硬，Thor的牙齿磕在上面，Loki想撤离，又忍不住抱住Thor的脑袋，“你再这样舔我，我要变蓝了！”他威胁道，但其实维持变身魔法并没有那么困难，他只是希望Thor能下嘴轻点。

他的乳尖肯定会肿一天。Loki羞耻地想，下午他没去找Frigga，难道明天也不能去吗？他晕乎乎的，手指不自觉揉上另一边Thor没碰过的乳头，那儿干涩又敏感，Loki自己揉捏两下就完全硬了起来，他的下身还被包裹在长裤中，阴茎半勃——Loki没有和男人做爱的经历，但他分外要强，喘息着起身去摸Thor的性器。

“你还有力气想这么多？”Thor托起Loki的身体，让他跨坐在自己身上，两人相互磨蹭，Loki不甘示弱想去摸他的臀部，Thor猛地抓住他作乱的手，对上亮晶晶的绿眼，Thor无奈地说，“我不会让你痛的。”

这话看起来十分没有说服力，毕竟他们之中心细如发的人是Loki，Loki也不觉得一向勇猛的雷神会多么温柔——事实证明，Thor对他用足了耐心。两人赤裸相对的时候，Loki不好意思地说：“我还是先回去……我们下次再……”他说完也觉得自己十分窝囊，不由得闭嘴怒视Thor。

两个人互通心意还没多久，Loki向Thor撒气这点习惯愈演愈烈，他的眼睛很圆，带着不谙世事的天真，可本人又是阴险狡诈的代名词，Thor看着他，淡淡地说：“是谁说要试试的？给自己施个润滑咒语吧。”

Loki：“……”我不是这个意思。

“我没学过。”Loki和Thor大眼对小眼，“万一发生悲剧，你的床就毁了。”

Thor挑眉：“正好试试，闪电宫不差一张床。”在他威严的目光下，Loki为了自己待会不要太疼，只能屈尊开始念魔咒。

“唔——”魔法用在这种地方简直匪夷所思，Loki结合了水咒以及其他一些咒语，稍微改了一下，羞耻地冥想施咒的地方，结果真的用力过猛，他的脸色变了，愤恨地对Thor大喊道，“都怪你。”

“什么感觉？”Thor看着Loki这副衣衫不整、满面潮红、欲说不说的模样，阴茎早就硬得发疼，Loki不是第一次一丝不挂地出现在他眼前，却比之前任何一次都要令Thor心悸。

Loki努力夹紧臀瓣，生气地说：“我感觉要漏出来了！”他直白的描述让Thor笑出了声，Loki更加气愤地把雷神推倒在床，掐着他的脖子，两人视线相交，Thor温柔地摸摸Loki的后颈，慢慢仰头吻住了他。

含含糊糊，黏腻湿润，后来Loki已经差不多忘记了这个夜晚，但仍旧记得这个吻的味道。属于Thor的浓厚气息侵袭而来，Loki腿脚发软，被雷神翻来覆去地吮吻唇瓣，唇间拉出暧昧的银丝，之后越演越烈，舌头在外面缠绕，Loki被Thor吻得面红耳赤，Thor的手指在不知觉中插到了他身后搅弄。

“好奇怪……”Loki皱着眉头，舌尖轻轻舔着Thor的下巴，“你不觉得吗？”

Loki的确在魔法的作用下很湿润了，Thor甚至不用多费功夫就插入了三根手指，他在Loki的后穴里抽插，发出咕啾咕啾的声响，令人面红耳赤、躁动不安。湿润而火热的肠肉紧紧吮着他的手指，可以想象待会插进去之后是怎样的感受，Thor 硬得发疼，他牵着Loki的手摸到自己的下身示意道：“帮我摸摸。”

Loki害羞地抚摸他下身硬挺的肉块，Thor的龟头渗出粘液，粘在Loki修长的手指上。就着这个姿势，Loki一边抚慰Thor，而男人也一边帮他扩张。这景象过分旖旎，空气中的热度不断上升，Loki一身是汗，羞耻地趴在Thor怀里。

“你好湿。”Thor舔舔Loki的耳廓，小声地笑道。

Loki瞪他一眼：“还不是你的错？”他从没这么狼狈的时候，盯着手里的硬物，Loki沉默了一会儿，忽然将Thor压在床上，他们尽皆赤裸，Loki笑着，湿漉漉的臀缝蹭到Thor的硬物，他上下缓慢移动，掰开臀肉，舔着嘴唇道，“你不帮帮忙？”

Thor没给他喘息的机会，阴茎顶上窄小的穴口，虽然已经扩张充分，但在进去的那一瞬间，他还是看到Loki的脸皱在一起，Thor放慢动作，一点点进入Loki的体内。

这对未婚夫夫，隔了将近六百年，终于重新在一起。

“啊，啊……要死了，好深……”Loki无师自通地呻吟起来，他的手撑在男人的胸膛上，起起伏伏，扭动着腰身，刚开始他只觉得疼痛，习惯之后Thor猛地戳到某个点，Loki打了个颤，试探着压下身体，他爽得头皮发麻，不可置信地对上Thor的眼睛，他沙哑地说，“你要不要试试，真的很舒服——唔！”

Thor：“……”

雷神哭笑不得，但配合地向上挺腰，他对占有Loki这事充满了新奇与爱恋，一边用手柔和地爱抚Loki的阴茎，一边挺胯干他。Loki很少在他面前露出这种表情，他相信以后会更多地看到不同样子的Loki，他呜咽、呻吟、喘息，又忍不住吞得更深，一如他平日的为人，贪婪极了。

Loki终于有机会随便触摸Thor的腹肌，他摸着那坚硬而柔软的力量象征，满足地哼叫出声，被进入带来的安全感充盈他的内心，他从未有一刻像现在这样感到安定，Loki深呼吸，Thor的性器形状很好，头部微弯，柱身上的青筋一点点刮蹭敏感的穴道，Loki被蹭得舒爽，哆嗦着溢出精液。

在明亮的灯光里，Thor拥着他的爱人，撞击声越来越响，他压抑着内心的冲动，外头适时响起雷声，Loki像受惊的小猫打了个颤，黑色耻毛中的肉红色性器差点吓软了，Thor不由得好笑，Loki指责道：“你要控制一下情绪，雷神阁下……嗯，我这样好累。”他调皮地笑了笑，Thor又差点忍不住打雷。

“交给我。”Thor学习着如何让Loki舒服，顺势让他躺下，抬起Loki的腿，压到他的胸前，一点点抽出性器，又突然进入，撞在臀瓣上发出响亮的声音，以及抽插时候的水声，一时间房间里声音暧昧。

Loki头皮发麻，快感从脊椎一路攀升：“你怎么……不打雷，就发出……哈……这么多噪音！”Thor干得更深了，Loki忍不住哭叫起来。

“这不是你发出的声音吗？”Thor咧开嘴角一笑，拍拍Loki的臀肉，“水真多，别夹得那么紧。”

Loki差点被Thor的话气得晕过去，他红着脸说：“你不操我就不会有这么多声音！”

“那不行。”Thor难得无赖，他笑眯眯地拉起Loki一条腿，从脚趾亲吻到小腿，看着Loki迷离的眼神，“对了，这个在中庭，叫传教士姿势。”

他猛地用力，Loki又呻吟出声，他恼恨地说：“你到底在中庭学了什么！”他泪眼迷离，苍白的脸颊难得泛起红晕，Thor搓揉他的龟头，每一处棱角都被爱抚，前液不断滴出，后穴咬紧粗大的性器，他哼叫几声，被顶撞得几乎撞到床头。

“轻点……你太用力……哈……”Loki瞪大眼睛，一阵茫然之后，后穴不断痉挛，从头到脚的快感几乎将他击毙，他的脚趾抖了抖，射出来的精液喷在Thor的下腹，Loki气喘吁吁，无力地瘫在床上。

他高潮的模样好看极了，那种不自觉的痉挛咬得Thor非常舒服，他忍住高潮的快感，坏笑地顶了顶敏感期的Loki，Loki果然露出了痛苦而爽的神色，他摸着腹部，咬着下唇，Thor坏心眼地继续顶他的敏感带，Loki的阴茎又挤出一些精液，他的身体慢慢泛起蓝色，花纹都要掩饰不住，Thor把他拉起来，狠狠吻住他的嘴唇。

潮湿的口腔，湿润的嘴唇，软烂的后穴，Loki整个人浸在潮热中，两人胸膛相贴，肿胀的乳头相碰，更是激起Loki心底的快感，Thor的胡子微微扎人，Loki好笑地避开，难得温情地额头相抵、四眼相对，Loki的腿脚环在Thor腰间，他们紧密得像一个人。

“干我。”Loki沙哑地说。

话音刚落，Thor重新握住他的臀肉，嫩红的穴眼微肿，肠肉晶莹，Thor看得胯下更是硬挺，三两下操到最深又退出，Loki抱着他，被这敏锐的痛感与快感折磨得在他的背上留下指痕。

他已经爱上了和Thor做爱的感觉，甚至不用怎么动，就会被铺天盖地的快感席卷，Loki实在佩服Thor的腰力，他像一台永动机，以各种角度，把他的精液灌到自己的后穴中，喷得Loki失声尖叫，一次又一次高潮。

“你射不出来了。”做到后面，Loki几乎全身无力，Thor把他抱到浴池中，咬着他的耳廓，又一次从后面进来，他只能发出猫科动物似的哭音，差点无法控制地将滚烫的热水结成冰块，明天肯定见不了Frigga了……他昏昏沉沉地想。

Loki感觉到一双温暖的手在抚摸他的身体，虔诚而真挚，Thor亲吻着他，搂抱着他，帮他清理干净，陷入柔软的枕头中。印象中这也不是第一次与Thor同床，但今夜他有一种莫名的安心感。

“你喜欢吗？”一向自信的男人少见地再次发问。

在昏过去前，Loki听到自己懒洋洋而喑哑的声音：“做都做了，闭嘴……”


	28. 魔药

阿斯加德的阳光照拂在Loki脸上，微热的感觉让他睁开眼睛，翠绿的瞳孔在光线下显出几层深浅变化，Loki打了个呵欠，摸了摸身旁，他记得昨晚是跟Thor睡在一起……噢，他们做了，Loki猛地回神，从床上坐起来。

动作太大，牵扯到后面的伤口，Loki嘶了一声，不满地一拳砸在旁边空着的床铺上——

Thor去哪了？！

正当Loki心情差到极点时，Thor忽然掀开帘子走进来，他笑着问：“怎么了，一大早就不高兴？”他精神奕奕，对比起Loki的“萎靡不振”，让Loki更是忍不住磨了磨后槽牙。

“没有，你去哪了？”Thor坐到床边，Loki的心情稍微好转，Thor还穿着睡袍，没有换上他日常的便装或者盔甲，显然也刚醒不久，他误会Thor了。

“我在准备寄信。”Thor摸摸后脑，Loki挑了挑眉，好奇他一大早起来给谁写信，雷神不好意思地说，“是给Freya的。”

Loki顿了几秒，笑眯眯地看着Thor，狠狠地甩了个枕头砸在他脸上——可惜Thor反应太快，他迅速接住，莫名其妙地看着Loki，从这点上看，他与小时候真的没有一点变化，Loki嗤笑道：“跟我上完床就给Freya写信，不太好吧？”

Thor这才听出他误会了自己的意思，赶忙解释：“不是，我是想告诉她，我有喜欢的人了，我们的婚约作废——即使是口头协议，还是要说清楚比较好。”

Loki眨眨眼，他想起来了，Thor和Freya差点定下婚约，虽然Thor那时候就拒绝了Freya，但按照Freya的性格，很有可能还在等Thor，他这样迅速地想要跟Freya说清楚，Loki并非不感动，他动容地说：“你就没想过我们不会维系太久，到时候你还是会跟别人在一起？”

“没想过。”Thor直白地说，“即使你以后要跟我分手，但是现在我的确跟你在一起，我应该明确告诉Freya，以免引起她的误会，或者让你尴尬。”他无比坦荡，和Loki以前认识的王族完全不同。

有的人可能同时与几个情人保持联系，这种秘而不宣的关系也不会被放大苛责，但Thor没有这样做，在他心里，Loki不止是情人这样简单，从他意识到自己喜欢Loki、Loki也喜欢他的时候开始，Thor就想好了跟Loki长久交往下去。

而Loki不知道的是，Thor甚至想过尽快结婚，以备约顿海姆不时之需。

“谢谢。”Loki如鲠在喉，半晌才跟Thor吐露自己的心绪，“这样也好……省得以后有史官乱写，说我插足你们。”

Thor笑着揉了揉他的脑袋：“行了，别乱想，身体还不舒服吗？我先去把信寄了，然后来陪你？”

“不用你陪。”Loki推了他一把笑道，两人打闹了下Thor转身离开，Loki深吸一口气，他缓缓恢复霜巨人的形态，因为成长，蓝色皮肤上的花纹轮廓越发清晰，额头上长着小角，像野兽一样，他一直觉得自己这样在阿斯加德算个异类，所以长大后还没与Thor以这副形态相见，但为了更好地恢复，他必须这样进行魔法治疗。

纹路上淌着金色的光，原本的酸疼与疲倦一扫而空，他深呼吸，睁开红色眼眸，却对上不知道何时返回的Thor的目光，Loki一愣，他几乎赤裸地坐在床上，赶忙扯过被子，恼恨地结束治疗，变回原样。

“……怎么就变回来了？”Thor上前一步，他手上还拿着一封信，抓住Loki的手，目光灼热。

Loki被他逼到床头，曲起的膝盖顶住男人的胯间，Loki呼吸一滞——

他怎么对着霜巨人也能勃起！？

“你——”Loki惊讶到害羞，他不可思议地说，“你有病吧？”

“……我没问题，你性感极了。”他们虽然只在一起一天，但Thor认识了Loki上百年，他当然知道Loki一直觉得自己不会喜欢他原本的模样，Thor好笑地握住Loki的手，“我不是说过吗？我觉得你很神秘、美丽，我从没说过——是你自己不喜欢。”

Loki抽回手，Thor顺势吻了下来，两人难舍难分，Loki搂着他的脑袋，真心真意地亲吻男人的嘴唇，好一会儿后Loki才推开他，气喘吁吁地说：“停下，今天不能乱来，我约了Frigga——”

“好吧。”Thor委屈地顶了顶Loki，男人的脸红成一片，不好意思地别过脑袋去。

“谁知道你会对蓝皮肤的怪物有这么大的兴趣！”Loki冷哼一声，他恢复了往日的神清气爽，懒洋洋地起身穿衣服，身上的吻痕与淤青全部褪去，Thor不无惋惜地看着他的后背与臀瓣，转过身去以免再次擦枪走火，Loki穿好衣服，回过头问，“Freya这么快给你回信了？”

Thor点点头，见Loki一脸警惕与防备，他大笑起来：“我以前怎么没发现——你一点都不希望我跟任何人接触，不论是男是女，哈哈——”

“闭嘴。”Loki瞪他一眼，他也意识到自己的占有欲过强，拿出Thor多年前送他的匕首挥舞了下，这是两人温馨的回忆，Thor面露柔软，走过来拥住他的腰身。

Thor把信件铺开简单地说：“Freya公主与我达成了共识，她最近也发现了神生新乐趣，希望我们都不要囿于婚约，大胆追求自己真正想要的。这件事到此为止，所以你什么时候回去跟你父王说我们的事？”

“什么？”Loki经Thor提醒，发觉这事异常难堪且难以说出口，他的脸涨成了紫色，光是想象那个画面，他就感觉十分尴尬——

试想一下，你亲自退婚，当时说得信誓旦旦，但过了五百年，你又说要跟这个人订婚甚至成婚。

九界所有人都会嘲笑他Loki Laufeyson！

Loki猛然意识到事情的严重性，他对上Thor严格的目光，男人显然也知道他在想什么了，Loki心虚地赔笑道：“能不能……你来约顿海姆亲自跟我父王说？”

“噢？如果我这样做，你就来阿斯加德找我父王亲自说？一人一次，这很公平。”Thor笑眯眯地盯着Loki，别以为他不知道Loki想干什么，当初是他吵着要退婚，Thor还记得呢。

Loki装可怜似的掐着嗓子道：“你把我干得这么惨，你还要我去面对Odin或者Laufey？你不应该自己扛起重任吗？”对父辈们的说辞的确是个问题，作为两国王子，在外人眼里，这场婚姻被搅得像儿戏似的。

“……这两者有关系吗？”Thor严厉地问。

“我先去找Frigga了！”Loki一溜烟闪开Thor，用法术逃出了闪电宫。

诸神在上，他完全没想到和Thor在一起要重新面对婚约这个问题！

Loki一路上都在想要怎么办，比起Odin他情愿去面对近乎溺爱他的Laufey，但在这事上约顿海姆的话语权本来就弱，主要还是6看Odin和Thor的意思，Loki觉得自己像被人捏住了咽喉，还好他和Thor之间是Thor更爱他，不然岂不是得被Thor牵着鼻子走？

虽然他的确有点……对不起Thor……所做的行为更是打脸，但Loki怎么知道他会有反悔的一天。而且当他反悔之后，越看Thor越觉得这个婚约对象好极了，阿斯加德的继承人，英勇神武的雷神，长得英俊，床上表现得也不错，重要的是爱他，Loki叹了口气，在走廊上来回徘徊。

要命，Loki心想，不论如何，非得把Thor哄好，让他在外呈现出是他对自己爱而不得、追了五百年、挽回婚约的形象。这是一项浩大的工程，Loki有了思路后，重新踏上前往金宫的路。

“你昨天没事吧？突然派人来传话，我还想去看看你。”Frigga一如既往地温柔，一进入她的书房，她就亲切地拉着Loki坐下，接过Loki改良后的药单仔细研读起来。

“没事，只是Thor来找我，一时走不开，实在不好意思。”Loki自觉没有撒谎，坦荡地说。

提到Thor，Frigga当然猜得到儿子的小心思，她当即暧昧一笑：“这是好事，不用道歉，反正我一直在这里，你们年轻人有事先忙。”

Loki被神后说得红了脸，他愣了几秒，赶忙把话题转回药单上：“您觉得这样配比可以吗？我们要不要试试？”

Frigga点头同意了他的建议，派人去准备材料，取来一只用于实验的兔子。

时间魔法需要大量的法力，从本质上来说是将施法者送回过去，在时空穿梭中他必须有足够的法力，才能平安返回，Loki太年轻了，他虽然并不要求长时间停留，但必要的准备还是要做，譬如这个魔药，就是在保证他平安的前提下增加短时的魔法效果。

侍女们很快就按照要求熬制好药剂，Frigga先给兔子施了个放大咒，兔子大概变成了一张桌子的大小，随后恢复原状，让侍女给兔子喂下药汁，Loki看着那只兔子痛苦的神色，心里蓦地一紧，随后Frigga再次施加放大术，兔子忽然变得有一座书架这么大。

众人纷纷小声惊叫，Frigga转过头，神色复杂地说：“看起来好像是成功了，不过还需要观察。”她把兔子恢复原样，吩咐了侍女记录它服药后几天的情况，以免产生什么他们不知道的副作用。

Loki震惊地说：“所以，当我喝下魔药，对自己施加时间魔法，原本我只能在过去停留一分钟，可能会延长到三分钟或者四分钟。”

“还有一种可能，就是本来你想穿越回100年前，这下变成了300年。”Frigga幽幽地叹了口气，她上前握住Loki的手，“是什么事这样重要？你真的需要这种魔法吗？有很多时间旅人都消失在了时间的缝隙中，你无法修改已经发生过的事，你也无法与过去的自己见面。”

“我只是好奇，而且就算不用在时间魔法上，这剂魔药难道没有别的用处了？”Loki狡黠一笑，他还没到一定要用时间魔法的地步，一切取决于他们和矮人族的战争……Loki收起自己的忧虑，冲Frigga笑了笑，“您要相信，魔药能带来的远不止于此。”

Frigga看向Loki仿佛天真的笑颜，温柔地说：“是的，我一直相信，你能做的也不止于此。”


	29. 少年

经过观察，兔子72小时内都没有发生异变，根据九界通行的规则，Loki改制后的魔药算是成功了。这个消息传到了Thor耳中，他与母亲一样露出担忧的目光，急忙去找Loki。

Loki此时正在制造新一份的魔药，他想做个实验，准备自己喝下魔药后施加一个简单的魔法，看看在人身上效果是否合适。他把魔药倒出来，清洗坩埚，小心地端起那一碗药慢慢喝下，他脑子里闪过一些安全的魔法，正准备吟唱一个长高咒。

“Loki！”Thor突然推开他的房门，Loki吓了一跳，舌尖的咒语顿时错乱，他惊恐万分，发觉自己的身体正飞快地变小，Thor一进门就听见Loki尖叫一声，原本高大的男人直接缩水了一半，Thor身体僵直，感觉自己似乎犯错了，他讷讷地开口，“Loki？”

“你怎么不敲门！”Loki费力从一堆变得不合身的衣服中挣扎起身，他痛苦地发出长叹，冷飕飕地瞪着Thor，“现在好了，你想干什么？”

Thor摸摸鼻头，走上前把站在衣服堆里的Loki抱起来，这件上衣正好成为了他的长袍，Loki变成了五百岁时候的模样，Thor从未见过，他还未完全长开，脸上肉乎乎的，而且是白皮肤的模样，看起来更是灵动，Thor玩心大起，忍不住戳戳Loki的脸颊，小孩越发不满地抓过他的手臂张嘴就是一口，Thor嘶了一声：“我怎么知道你在房间里练习魔法？难道不能马上变回来？”

“当然不能！至少要等半小时吧。”Loki气呼呼地揍了Thor一拳，“要不是你突然进来，我也不会念错咒语。”

Thor抱歉地看了他一眼：“好吧，都是我的错，我只是想来找你——你能不能不要用时间魔法？我听说了，一不小心会掉进时间缝隙中，这太危险了。”

Loki沉默片刻，清清嗓说：“我刚才就是在实验魔药的作用，还好我没有用时间魔法，不然你就害得我直接掉进缝隙中了。”他瞪圆眼睛，意图让Thor知道事情的严重性。

Thor听完直接冷了脸，他站起来，原地徘徊了一会儿，严肃地说：“你不能拿自己的性命开玩笑！今天是我不对，但现在我们在一起了，你也不一定要找到远古冬棺，我可以帮你——”他少有这样愤怒的时刻，急切而担忧的语气说得Loki一愣。

如果有办法，谁愿意尝试时间魔法？Loki自然明白这个道理，见Thor为他这样担心，他十分受用，伸出小胖手安抚道：“你就当我只是研发一种能放大效果的魔药好了，我答应你。”

Thor没想到Loki今天如此好说话，他把少年抱起来，让Loki坐在他腿上，玩着Loki的小手：“答应得这么快，不像你，你不是应该先反驳我，然后被我说服十几遍后才勉强答应吗？”

Loki：“……”

“其实你没说服过我。”Loki翻了个白眼，不过现在他急需和Thor打好关系，他可没有忘记自己的计划。

首先，让Thor彻底爱上自己，听从自己的吩咐，担下应付Laufey和Odin的责任；其次，在九界传播Thor追悔莫及，对他爱而不得，重新追求的传闻；最后，他们顺利成婚。Loki对这个安排很是满意。

“是吗？”Thor质疑地看着Loki，两人对上目光，Thor实在没办法对这么嫩的脸说出拒绝的话，他清了清嗓，“咳，你说什么就是什么吧。”

Loki一听这话觉得有戏，他当即打起精神来问：“对了，你打算什么时候告诉你父王我们的事？”虽然恋爱不代表一定要订婚，但通知一下双方家长比较好，免得Odin又给Thor安排婚事。

“嗯？不是你去说吗？”Thor有一下没一下地揉着Loki的头发，在这件事上他保持着调戏Loki的态度，似笑非笑地压着他的脑袋。

Loki愤怒地磨了磨牙，好的，他就知道Thor没那么爱他，Loki挤出个笑容，在少年的脸上显得特别好笑：“我要怎么做，才能请得动雷神殿下为我做这件事呢？”

“看你表现了。”Thor大笑起来，在Loki眼里分外欠扁。

他知道，他们的角色要互换了。Loki不甘心地说：“这件事你得帮我处理好。”说完，他看见Thor高深莫测的表情，Loki迟疑了下，抬起头不情不愿地亲了亲Thor的脸颊。

“我现在是小孩，只能这样，亲嘴犯法。”Loki理直气壮地说，尽管他的灵魂早已成年。

Thor被他逗笑了，倒在床上，笑声震天，Loki恨不得捂住他的嘴，他的笑引来了侍女，看到床上有个年纪不大的小孩，侍女倒抽一口凉气，立刻退出去，Loki却还能听见她与别的侍女的交谈声：“Thor王子与Loki王子有孩子了！”

“什么？这是真的吗？那Freya公主怎么办？”

这都什么跟什么？！Loki头痛欲裂，掐了Thor一把，Thor沙哑地边笑边问：“所以……你能生孩子？”

“我怎么知道！”Loki人虽然小，力气还在，当即踹了Thor一脚。

Thor跟Loki笑闹作一团，他搂着Loki，摸着他的发梢，Loki仰头问Thor：“你现在最希望我为你做什么？”话音一落，他恢复了成人模样，变小时间过于短暂让Thor十分惋惜，但由于法术刚恢复，Loki来不及使用魔法，霜巨人形态就这样出现在Thor面前。

Thor目光灼热地盯着Loki皮肤上的花纹，他想仔细看看Loki，却几次被打断，今天他终于有了机会。抓住Loki的手，本来男人想马上变回来，但想起自己目前的处境，Loki还是忍住了羞耻感，由着Thor欣赏他这副模样。

“……看够了吗？”Loki不好意思地扭过脸，他意识到Thor是真的不讨厌霜巨人，心里大受震动，忽然，Thor伸手摸上他的角，Loki一惊，大声道，“你做什么？”

“不能碰吗？”Thor好奇极了，说完还来回摩挲了下，Loki的身体泛起滚烫的热意，他敏感地打掉Thor的手，Thor恍然大悟道，“这也是敏感带？”

Loki伸手捉住Thor的耳垂，Thor果然大不自在，Loki轻轻一揉，报复性道：“就是这个感觉。”

Thor举手投降，摸了摸Loki身上的蓝色花纹：“真特别，也很美丽。”

被他夸得心花怒放，Loki主动亲了亲Thor，好心情地哼道：“这算是奖励你的。”

摸着自己唇上的湿漉，Thor一时有些失神，不过Loki并不能一直维持这个形态，在温暖的闪电宫中他变了回来，Thor笑着问：“叫你做什么你都会做吗？那你给我写封信吧，我之前给你写了那么多，一封回信都没收到。”

“只需要写信吗？”Loki警惕地问。

Thor清清嗓道：“现在可不是我在求你。”

这家伙绝对学坏了！Loki无语地想。

“亲爱的Thor。”

光是写下第一句话，Loki浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，但他能怎么办？还不是得把这封信写完？他之前真是做了什么错事，现在才被迫要写这种类似情书的东西来安抚Thor。

“我从没想到有一天会给你写信——或许说，你想要的是一篇赞美诗。好吧，我确实愿意花上那么一点时间来写你不存在的优点。我还记得遇见你的那天，你像个傻子，认不出我是谁，还叫我‘妻子’，当时没有捅你一刀，是我对你最大的仁慈。又及，你是否对每个未婚对象都这样热情？虽然没有其他例子可以作证，但劝你最好不要有这种想法。”

“忽然间我又想到，如果我不是你的第一个婚约对象，你是否不会爱上我？随后我立刻否决了这个想法，毕竟你会爱我——不论哪个时空，你都会爱上我，但我不一定。鉴于你最近表现得不错，我愿意给你一个机会。”Loki别扭地写完，想了想Thor可能也会和Freya相谈甚欢，那怎么可以！

不对，这封信的用处应该是写来讨好Thor，他不能一直在写自己有多好——尽管这是事实。

“为什么你需要我写信来夸你？你应该知道，作为雷神，你勇敢、正义；作为Odin之子，你出色、值得；作为一国王子，你自信、明理。实在要选一点，我最喜欢你英俊的容貌——开个玩笑，其实是你的性格。老实说，我没见过你这样的人，你爱多管闲事，但如果不是这样，你也许不会陪我去世界树。”

“阿斯加德也与约顿海姆不一样，我很庆幸自己——不论是为了什么理由——来到阿斯加德，看到你们的繁荣，同时也让我羡慕不已，真希望约顿有一日能回到正轨上。又及，你写给我的信件都还在我的寝殿中（我没有扔），改日你可以来参观，看看你到底寄了多少。”回想起那一屋子的信件，真是太壮观了。

“还要写什么？我虽然不诚实，但关于你的一切，我都记忆深刻，如果你愿意接受这样的我，不如择日向阿斯加德与约顿海姆的君主说明你的心意，我也会积极地配合你的行动。”

“Thor，我的朋友，我的爱人，也许未来变化多端，但我会永远记得在阿斯加德、在你身边的日子。”

Loki卷好羊皮纸，把信件装好，施了个魔法，让它自动去找身处正殿的Thor。不好意思地扑进柔软的被铺中，诸神在上，他居然能写出这么肉麻的文字……Loki脸都红了，希望Thor不要做出什么令他更羞耻的事。

正当他翻来覆去，Thor的回信突然到了——这家伙——闪电宫正殿到偏殿只有几步路距离，为了让Loki静下心来写信他先回去了，现在难道有什么不能过来说的话吗？Loki觉得越发羞耻，颤抖地走到火焰杯前，拿起那封信。

他吓了一跳，打开之后书信自动开始发声，与Loki的手写信不同，Thor习惯用有声信件来表达他的情绪。

“Loki，你不坦诚，但很可爱，这是我喜欢你的原因之一。你永远可以向我分享你的心事，我希望能够帮助你，而不是让你一个人承担。至于我的订婚对象如果不是你——你也看到了，我拒绝了Freya，你不是对自己的魅力很有信心吗？到我身边来，我们可以一起吃晚餐，一起入睡，一起相拥醒来，相信我，你不会后悔在阿斯加德做下的任何一个决定。”

Loki彻底愣住了，他从不知道，Thor会讲这样动听的情话。


	30. 分别

魔药已经完成，时间魔法的咒语要点也已经记下，Loki其实已经没有留在阿斯加德的理由。Balder又一次在午餐间隙问起Loki什么时候回约顿海姆，无疑是被Frigga一通说教。桌下他和Thor牵着手，无声地将这个问题敷衍过去。

Balder可能要讨厌死他了，一个没跟Thor订婚、还阻碍Thor恋爱的朋友。要是被他知道，他们又在一起了，Balder肯定会把光明宫炸了。

他们穿梭在阿斯加德街头，像每对情侣都会经历的，他们参加聚会、喝酒、购物，时间一长，朋友们也都知道他们来往过密，Thor慢慢向他们介绍了Loki的新身份——他的恋人，Balder果不其然，很长一段时间都郁郁寡欢，不过这次遭殃的是他的孪生兄弟Hodur。

Loki最喜欢的还是与Thor一同冒险，他们再次来到了铁森林，这里是阿斯加德与约顿海姆的交界处，听闻今日会有河鹿出没——这是一种只能在阿斯加德见到的神鹿，浑身近乎透明，像是魔法变出的物种，但由于身上或多或少有斑点，提醒着神民它是真实存在的。河鹿喜欢出没在静谧的河边，无人知道它们的栖息地，他们此次前来也不过是收到消息，来碰碰运气。

“树丛实在太多。”Loki和Thor骑马躲在树木之后，Thor半路把他的马放跑了，他们不得不共乘一骑，Loki为了避免Thor对他动手动脚，特地坐在了Thor后面，搂着雷神精实的腰，Loki不得不伸长了脖子去观察河鹿什么时候出现。

Thor笑道：“那你要不要坐到我身前来？”

“不要，你休想在马上操我。”Loki轻轻咬了口Thor的脖颈，他们身高差不多，但Loki略矮一点，加上Thor身形健壮，Loki这下更是什么都看不到，他刚打算下马自由活动，就听见耳边一道闷雷。

和Thor在一起不意味着Loki习惯打雷，猛地听见雷声，Loki吓了一跳，环着Thor的手搂得更紧了，鉴于百年前他曾经被Thor的雷烧焦了衣服，Loki对此很有心理阴影，他下意识去看自己有没有受伤，却发觉Thor的雷完全避开了他们四周。

Thor将雷电控制得更加精准了，他……也记得照顾自己，Loki脸微红，不知道为何，只是这样一个小小的举动，他就十分满足。

等这阵情绪过了，Loki忽然回过神来，看着地上倒下的树，讷讷地问Thor：“你这算不算破坏公物啊？谁让你没事砍树？！”视野倏地异常开阔，几棵百年老树就这样应声倒下。

“这是雷劈的，与我无关。”Thor耸耸肩，从马上下来，牵着马往河边靠近。

Loki不禁腹诽，你既然要下马，为什么还要砍树？被雷劈的树跟你没关系，说出去都没人信！Loki冷哼一声，Thor又忽然上马——Loki这才明白他的意图，这家伙纯粹是为了绕到他背后，Thor低沉地笑了：“怎么样？现在看清楚了？”

“……多此一举！”Loki无奈极了，他们这样暴露在森林中，也不知道河鹿还会不会经过。

两人一言不发，都在树边等着看那神奇的生物，一时间铁森林里十分静谧，只能听见河水流淌的声音，Thor搂着Loki，目不转睛地盯着河边，忽然，有一道近乎透明的轻盈身影悄悄跃出林间，来到水边。

是河鹿。

那是一匹年轻的鹿，鹿角还没完全发育，它轻轻舔着河面上的水，顺着它的舌头，搅动出一圈圈涟漪，它身上的花纹十分美丽，就像魔法变出来的生物一般。

“真的难以形容，又透明，又雪白……”Loki揉揉眼睛，小声跟Thor说道。

“我觉得很像你。”Thor把鹿和Loki联系到一起，笑眯眯地打趣道，“霜巨人不也有漂亮的角吗？”

他们说话的声音惊动了河鹿，小鹿抬头，那双亮晶晶的眼睛望过来，他们对上棕色的瞳孔，一时间噤声，对视了一会儿，小鹿抬脚跑了。

“……胆子真小。”Loki无奈地说。

捉摸不透的鹿，浑身晶莹剔透的物种，转瞬即逝，就像凡人眼里的爱情，一不小心就会失去，需要仔细呵护，这对于Loki来说曾经是再麻烦不过的事，没想到有一天他也会甘之如饴。

半明半暗间，鹿影仿佛还在眼前，他对于一切又不确定了起来，看得清的又是那样模糊，看不见的确实又存在，本来还以为自己很久以后才会找到的爱人，原来早就订下了婚约。那么其他呢？

鹿也看到了，他们不虚此行，Loki正要勒马回头，天空中闪过一道紫色的光芒，他一愣，光芒是冲他而来，等到了他面前，光芒绽开形成几个字符，Loki瞬间理解了它的含义，沉下脸对Thor说：“我们得快点回去。”

“怎么了？这是什么？”Thor一惊，疑惑地问。

Loki一边策马往王宫的方向飞奔，一边跟Thor解释：“是我的老师，约顿的大法师发来的消息，他需要我尽快回到约顿王宫——这是我们惯用的联系手段。”

“发生什么事了？”Thor读不懂字符的含义，但想想也知道，短短几个字符不会蕴含太多信息。

Loki摇摇头说：“不知道具体内容，但我猜……快打仗了。”他沉默了下，原本的好心情消失殆尽，上一秒他还在为看到河鹿感到高兴，下一秒便心情沉重，Loki皱着眉头，不由得叹气，他的快乐时光总是这样短暂，刚跟Thor有了一点进展，就被自己的身份圈回必须履行的义务中。

Thor伸手覆上Loki的手背：“待会我让Heimdallr送你，别担心。”他手上传来的热度安抚了Loki，Thor不无遗憾地说，“本来我还以为我们的婚事能在战争前定下。”打起仗来，什么都说不定了，Laufey也没有心思在这个时候让他们俩订婚，矮人族来势汹汹，Loki这次回去，更不知道他们俩什么时候能像今天这样出来游玩。

Thor的心情也变得沉重，他抓住Loki的胳膊：“你答应过我，不管发生什么事，都要以自己为先。”

Loki当然知道Thor出于好意，这个时候他只能让Thor不要多想，干脆地点点头说：“我知道。”只可惜他们没有婚约在身，阿斯加德很难介入这场战争中，而Loki了解Laufey的性格……真希望一切顺利。

他们一路回到闪电宫，Loki简单收拾了行李，Thor陪在他身边，默不吭声地看着Loki忙忙碌碌、进进出出，Thor忍不住走上前摸着他的嘴角：“别绷得这么紧，也许没你想的那么严重。”

男人的食指与拇指温柔地将他的嘴角向上提，Loki笑出声来，揍了Thor一拳，他留在闪电宫的东西并不多，临别了能给Thor的不过是一个吻，Loki挂在Thor身上，搂着他的脖子甜蜜地说：“我专心做王子需要做的事，你也做点雷神或者继承人需要做的事，别被我发现你偷偷……”

Thor抱住Loki的腰，加深了这个吻，他力度很大，含着Loki的唇瓣，舌头甚至伸到了Loki口腔深处，舔着上粘膜，把男人吻得气喘吁吁，Loki好不容易推开Thor，Thor面色潮红：“你也一样，要遵守我们的承诺，不然……你就自己去找Odin和Laufey说订婚的事吧。”

Loki迷惑地想，难道这个要成为Thor一辈子威胁我的把柄了？他只好讪笑着拍拍Thor的肩膀道：“行了，我都快两千岁了，你真是啰嗦。”

两千岁？Loki不是才刚一千二百岁吗？Thor嘴角抽搐，带Loki去跟Frigga和Odin告别，敏锐的众神之父当即意识到局势不对，他没有多留Loki，而是意味深长地看了Thor一眼。被Odin看得后背发麻，Thor把Loki带往彩虹桥。

“对了，这个东西忘了给你。”Loki在即将抵达传送室时驻足，他伸手从自己的魔法储藏空间里费力抓着什么东西。

Thor心一凉，顺嘴道：“你不会要把我送给你的匕首还给我吧？”他脑补出了一个悲伤的送别片段，被Loki连忙掐断。

“你想多了。”Loki最后拿出的是一个全新的头盔，依旧是Thor最常戴的翅膀造型，Loki看到Thor脸色都变了，就知道他一定是想起那个展览室，Loki噗嗤一声笑道，“还是挺适合你的，我让人打造的——可惜我们和矮人族交恶，不能请到最好的匠师。”

Thor一愣，他以为这是Loki不小心从展览室里带出来的，结果是Loki重新为他做的，Thor接过这份礼物，当即戴上尝试，Loki松了口气，看着头盔形状正好与Thor的脑袋贴合：“还好没小，不然卡着拿不下来就不好了。”

“……谢谢。”Thor拿着这份特殊的礼物，在这个时间点上尤其珍惜，迎上Loki期待的目光，他赶忙说，“我很喜欢。”

Loki这才真心实意地笑了：“如果你想要联系我，我在头盔上留下了咒文，我会感应到你，有机会我就会来见你。”

“你的匕首上也有，不过我的魔法学得不好。”Thor挠挠头，“但只要你呼唤我，我就会赶到你身边。”

Loki莫名动容，伸手搂住了Thor，又亲了他一口，随后转头走进了传送室：“再见，Thor。”

分别之后，谁都没想到战争持续了这么多年。

矮人族来势汹汹，分几路进攻，约顿海姆举国上下进入了备战状态，所有王子都成为了一方统帅，被遣往东西南北负责应对敌军。Loki被留在了国都，但也毫不犹豫地跟随Laufey对战企图空降王城的矮人军团。

与高大的霜巨人相比，矮人灵活极了，他们会在夜里踩着视觉盲区前来攻城，闹得约顿海姆的主帅已经多日未眠。他们与尼达维勒陆上接壤的部分太多，加上矮人擅长制作各种武器，族中不乏通晓魔法的人，防御起来更是困难。

冬去春来，Loki站在城墙上，望着阿斯加德的方向，眉头不自觉地紧锁，这几天他迎接了许多次小打小闹，一直心神不宁，认为敌军迟早会突然出现，所以他申请来守城，想要在第一时间拦下他们。

与Thor分别了无数日夜，他们靠通信保持来往。

Loki在军中并没有顺利获得士兵们的爱戴，他不像普通霜巨人那样高大，又缺乏政治经历，年纪成了大家最不信服他的原因，Loki草草在信里提过几次，不同于Thor，他尚且没有参加过著名的战役，人们对他的印象更多还是与Thor一同猎龙的王子，又或者是年少有为的魔法师。

“我需要一个机会。”Loki跟Thor诉说自己的野心。

“你会得到，兵器无眼，多加小心，战场上瞬息万变。”Thor有丰富的对战经验，他这几年时常帮助Odin平定一些九界动乱，在这方面，他是Loki的老师。

Loki望着城墙下蜿蜒的马路、苍翠的森林、松软的黄土，巡逻兵正巧经过，Loki习惯性问：“城里城外有什么异样吗？”

“报告Loki殿下，暂时没有异动，但听城内的民众说，昨天有几辆马车在平路上颠簸得比较厉害，专人前去检查后也没查出问题。”巡逻兵老实地回答。

平路颠簸？Loki陷入沉思。


	31. 盛名

约顿海姆最常见的物质是冰，这里的建筑、道路都是魔法与坚冰的结合，怎么可能变形，哪里会颠簸？Loki心思敏感，不同于约顿人的粗枝大叶，他当即觉得这事不平常，交代士兵帮他看守城墙，加紧刺探前线矮人族的动向。

Loki让巡逻兵领路，亲自去了昨天出事的现场，那块地方跟巡逻兵所说一致，没有任何起伏，但马车不可能无缘无故颠簸，又排除了魔法失控、冰雪消融等问题。Loki眯起眼睛，施了一个短时回溯魔法。

巡逻兵并没有看过这么高深莫测的法术，他看着浮现出来的昨日画面，瞪大眼睛道：“确实如此，昨天马车就是这样，差点在平地上颠簸得翻车。”

Loki仔细打量画面，可惜时间并不长，他一声叹息：“这里有问题，叫人来挖开这块土地。”

“是！”巡逻兵听从Loki的吩咐，先是封锁了这片区域，他们不愿意造成民众恐慌，随后叫来一支训练有素的队伍开始往下挖。

Loki冷眼站在一边，挖凿工作持续了一会儿就无法继续进行，他们掀开了表面的地材，露出泥土的一角后便受到了阻碍，Loki沉默地接过冰铲，敲击地表那块区域，一股力量在与他斗争，Loki用上魔力，终于破开一隅。

四周死寂，大家一同望向被冰封的地下，原本被泥土和岩石填满的部分已经空了，深邃的黑向更深处蔓延，Loki冷笑了声：“矮人的地道都挖进城里了，竟然无人发觉。”

“殿下恕罪！”士兵们诚惶诚恐，他们不了解Loki，不知道他这并不是在责怪他人。

“没事，先去侦察城内还有多少个这样的地方，不要惊动矮人，把土盖回去，我去回禀父王。”他布置好任务后一阵风似的离开，Loki皱起眉头，矮人诡计多端，一定是想先攻陷王城，他必须赶紧告诉Laufey，殊不知他作为这一现象的发现者，已经引起了士兵们的崇拜，谁都没想到他会如此机敏，提前解决了这样一个祸端。

他匆匆来到王宫，Laufey正在跟归来的Byleist谈西边的战况，矮人族兵分多路进攻，已经打了进来，王都尚且安全，但西边不容乐观，Byleist汇报完就要回去，好在有法师的帮助，一来一回不至于耗费太长时间。

“Loki，你怎么来了？”Laufey努力挤出一个笑容，他本不指望小儿子能在这次战斗中发挥太大作用，但没想到Loki带来这样惊人的消息，他们沉默了一会儿，Laufey皱眉道，“短时间肯定没有足够人手填埋，而且谁知道这是不是他们声东击西的办法。”

尼达维勒人口众多，在人数上约顿海姆处于劣势，Loki否定道：“填埋一定会引起注意，要我说，我们可以派人守住每一个洞口，我已经吩咐下去，让侦察兵找出所有洞口，请父王下令分派一部分兵力镇守，一旦有异动，即可绞杀敌军。”

“如果洞口数量过多，留守王城的兵力可能不足以分布在各处。”Byleist一脸倦容，“这群狡猾的下贱矮子，居然想靠这种方法取胜！”

Laufey露出一丝欣慰：“你做得很好。但是关于这件事怎么解决，一是顺着这些洞口找到矮人的巢穴，二是将他们困在王城里一网打尽，但是目前王城内的平民过多，三……就是封住这些洞穴，我自然倾向于第二个方案。”

Loki犹豫片刻，他一咬牙道：“父王，这件事交给我来做吧。”他低声说了自己的计划。

Laufey与Byleist听后脸色尽皆一变，他们迟疑道：“你确定要这样做？”

“是的，为了约顿海姆的荣耀。”Loki斩钉截铁道。

Loki的老师、睿智的大法师Sanela在国王的召请下回到王都。Loki年轻，需要经验丰富的人帮助他完成这次对敌计划。

他们利用魔法，找到了城里城外一共20条地道，掩藏在冰雪之下，叫人毫不设防，他们没有打草惊蛇，而是秘密在地道之上设置了法阵，等待矮人军团的突袭。

那是一个寒冷的午后，约顿海姆刚下过雪，四处透着肃杀的氛围——这场战役后来震惊九界，Loki一战成名，而在这个宁静的午后，所有人尚且不确定会发生什么。

王城的市民提前接到通知，这几日都不常出门，一时间街道上十分安静，矮人军的前锋从地洞中爬出，伤了一只眼睛的男人眯起眼睛打量过分寂静的街道，渐渐他看到有人经过，一个市民尖叫起来，所有人见到异族入侵，都表现出同样的反应，矮人没多想，当即大手一挥，让身后所有士兵跟上。

同样的场景发生在每一个地洞的出口，矮人军团顺利入城，追着约顿海姆的平民而去，约顿海姆的士兵随后出现，两队人马相遇，所有矮人齐聚约顿海姆王城，就在这时，他们眼前的景象开始幻化。

民宅和王宫化作一片废墟，上面覆满雪花，周身的温度急剧下降，画面突变——他们来到的竟然不是王都？！

到底是怎样的幻术能够织就近乎真实的场景，并在多个地方同时维持术法的实施？主将意识到事情不对已经来不及了！无数冰棱向矮人士兵们刺来——冰棱穿透血肉，发出沉重的“扑哧”声，兵分多路的小队们重新被聚集在雪原上，他们被包围成一个圆，刚有法师想要以魔法抵抗魔法，却听见约顿士兵铺天盖地的吼叫声传来。

他们被包围了！

硬冲冲不出约顿人的桎梏，但尼达维勒的法师也无法将这么多人一次性传送离开，地洞已经被约顿人发现了——他们后知后觉地想！

就在此时，上空漂浮着一个蓝色身影，一团绿光包围了下方所有人，约顿士兵的战斗力不断提升，士气大振，而矮人军团像被困住了手脚、节节败退。

血腥气蔓延过整个雪原，雪白逐渐染上深红。

矮人士兵一个个倒下，难以想象这近万人的军队会被一个年纪不大的约顿法师玩弄于鼓掌之中，将他们从约顿王城传送到荒野、设置若干个幻境到底需要耗费多少魔力？更别提他还给己方军队不断施加治愈咒和攻击加成咒了。

这道绿色的光芒注定成为矮人军的噩梦，随着短兵相接，叫声渐弱，约顿海姆的荒原不断有人倒下，直至无人生还。

等到战争的硝烟散去，约顿人呐喊着Loki的名字，他才回过神来自己究竟做了什么。

他第一次尝到战争胜利的滋味，热血冲击着他的大脑，精神激昂到极限，他感觉自己有使不完的力气，眼睛充血，似乎没有感到任何疲倦，他心中只有一个想法：再也没有人能看不起他！

他是约顿海姆的功臣！

然而脚下是无数矮人的尸骨，血流成河，汇聚成一道红色的血溪，向雪原四周扩散，这一幕刺痛了Loki的双眼，他慢慢冷静下来。

天快暗了，在日落前，战士们歌颂着Loki的名字，伴随着古老的约顿战歌一同响起，飘向沉寂的远方。

尼达维勒进攻王城首战败北，这会为约顿海姆争取到一定时间。

被冷风一吹，Loki后知后觉地看着自己的双手，他与老师一起布下了幻境，但基本上都是他的魔力供给，居然真的成功了……他随着大军一起回城，士兵们不会再看不起他年少没有经验，他俨然成为了一时传奇，为所有士兵津津乐道。

在众人的欢呼声中，Loki的名字响彻整个王城。

浓烈疲倦忽然涌上他的身体，Loki看着Laufey翕合的嘴唇，父王似乎在夸奖他，溢美之词在他的唇齿间倾泻，但此刻他只想回去睡一觉，然后给Thor写一封信。

仅此而已。

无需Loki多言，这场著名的幻境之战转眼就传遍了九界，从他人口中得知这一消息，Thor内心又复杂又高兴，他迫切想要与Loki聊聊这件事，本以为Loki会写信告诉自己战争的细节，没想到等了两天一无所获，Thor按捺不住，在帮Odin处理完政务后悄悄去了约顿海姆。

Loki回来以后当即躺下入眠，这一睡就是两天，Sanela告诉Laufey这是必然的现象，因为他使用了大量魔力，需要进行调养和休息，何况暂时打退了矮人，他们也不急着叫醒本战的功臣。Thor悄悄潜入约顿海姆王宫，按照六百年前的记忆，找到了Loki。

“……Thor？”Loki以为自己在做梦，Thor正冲自己微笑，他厚实的手掌落在自己的脑袋上，有一下没一下地绕着他微卷的发梢，Loki顿时清醒过来，愣了一下坐起身，Thor没有消失，Loki失声问，“你怎么来了？”

“我来看看你，战争后一直没收到你的消息，我以为你受伤了。”Thor抱住Loki，男人瞬间扑了上来，似乎没有哪里受伤，Thor笑道，“看来你只是睡着了。”

“我不是才睡了一会儿？这才多久就传遍了九界？”Loki打了个呵欠，明显不知道自己睡了多久，迎上Thor明显一愣的目光，Loki迟疑道，“我睡了多久？”

“不知道，但是距离我听见消息，这已经是第三天了。”Thor担忧地看着Loki，“这么累吗？想来也是，你用了那么多幻术。”他安抚地抱抱Loki，亲亲他的额头。

Loki觉得Thor说得合理没再追问，他下了床，不太在意地说：“我好饿，先陪我吃顿饭吧，难得你过来，不要谈战争了，好烦这个话题，我们可以做一些更有趣的事。”

镜子中，Thor从身后抱住了Loki，他们许久不见，心底都有一丝触动，紧接着，Loki回过头轻轻咬住Thor的耳廓。


	32. 战争

“……我还没问你，你是怎样进来的？”Loki和Thor躺在床上，他枕着Thor的胸膛，小口地喘息着，他们刚亲热完，Thor终于达成了他的夙愿，对霜巨人形态的Loki极尽占有，满足了他不知道哪里来的怪癖，连他的角都没幸免，Loki好不容易恢复了点力气，又被Thor折腾得浑身疲惫，男人的性器仍处于半勃状态，有一下没一下地蹭着Loki的股间，那儿到处湿黏，红艳的穴口还在慢慢淌精，尽皆滴在男人下腹的毛发丛中，Loki背上布满吻痕，可想而知刚才的性爱有多激烈，他终于确认，Thor对霜巨人是真的没有任何歧视。

Thor笑道：“这真不容易，我从上空飞过来，勉强躲过了你们的守卫。”

“老师肯定知道你来了。”Loki翻了个白眼，“我还是给你一件信物，万一有需要你直接跟守卫说是来找我的吧，别把自己搞得像敌国间谍似的。”

“哎，谁让我不会魔法呢？”Thor亲亲Loki的额头，“你们的战况还好吗？噢，这个能告诉我吗？”

Loki叹了口气道：“告诉你也无所谓，接壤地区战况不太好，但至少目前王都很安全，我接下来可能会申请前往边境。”

“你……”Thor说不出劝阻的话，Loki现在是约顿海姆知名将领，Thor不得不苦涩地说，“幻境之战太有名了，现在谁不知道你是年少有为的法师？但你极负盛名，更要小心他们对你下手。”

“我知道，我不会冲在前面。”Loki捏捏Thor的肌肉，让他安心，Loki张了张嘴，最终还是没有提出要阿斯加德帮忙的事，他应该自强，过了一会儿Loki才说，“你呢，你最近在干什么？”

“帮众神之父处理政务。”Thor和Loki不同，约顿海姆至今没有明显的继承人倾向，但Thor一直是阿斯加德第一顺位继承人，他到了年纪，Odin渐渐把事务交给他，想起这事Thor忧愁道，“父王的身体似乎不太好……”

“怎么了？”Loki十分意外，仰起头来对上Thor的蓝眼睛。

Thor含糊地说：“好像总是很疲倦吧，但是他年纪大了，这也是迟早的事，医官们正在治疗，应该没有大碍。别说我了，多说说你，上次你不是说士兵们对你不太服气，现在应该心服口服了吧？”

“我刚打完仗，睡到现在，一醒来就被你压着做了一顿，谁知道他们怎么想？”Loki冷哼一声，“爱怎么想怎么想。”

“我们听了都觉得你像战神一样，竟然在损失这么小的情况下将对方团灭。”Thor夸奖道，“不愧是我的男人。”他们又亲热地搂在一起，亲吻了好一会儿。

直到月亮升起，时间已经不早，Thor才缓缓穿衣，恋恋不舍地准备离开，他郑重地拒绝了Loki相送：“照顾好自己，我会再来看你。”他挥了挥妙尔尼尔上Loki准备的魔咒，只要Loki一息尚存，他就能依靠魔咒的力量找到Loki。

也许是战争让Loki变得多愁善感，在见过那么多死亡后，他忽然小声地开口道：“我爱你。”

Thor以为自己听错了，不可置信地看着Loki，约顿人的脸越来越红，他推了Thor一把，转身进了屋子，Thor眉头舒展，在Loki的凉台上发出一声呐喊，震得里面的人更是不好意思。

两人依依惜别，但最终房间里只剩下Loki一个人。

他没有理由休息那么久，战争还在继续，Loki与老师布置完王城的防线，提出想要随Byleist去边境参加前线战斗。

Laufey忧心忡忡，眼神游移：“你还年轻，战场上刀枪无眼。”

“我也是约顿的王子，Byleist能做，我也可以。”Loki坚定地说。

Laufey犹豫许久，最终叹了口气：“好吧，不要勉强，让Sanela随你一起去。”

“可是王城的守卫……”Loki迟疑地问，“老师在应该会好一些。”

Laufey摇摇头，驳回Loki的提议：“既然决定了，你明天就动身去西北吧。”

未来的命运就此被安排，Loki星夜疾驰，大概在两天后来到西北，被任命为Byleist的副官，加入这次战斗。巧的是，Loki赶上了一次进攻，他刚到营地就被驻扎在此的霜巨人士兵们通知Byleist带兵往东边去迎战了。Loki稍加思索，坐下来稍微进了一些食物。

营地不比王宫，没有舒适柔软的床铺、没有佳肴珍馐，他歇了一会儿，向秘书官了解西边的具体战况。

原来，Byleist并不顺利，他们有败有胜，但败时居多，Loki还没休息一会儿，就有士兵前来回话，此时的战况并不理想。

Loki没多想，当即跟老师说：“我去帮忙，您待在这里稳定军心。”

Sanela本欲阻拦，但Loki一阵风似的离开，找了向导，瞬间赶到了激战的前线。

千万人马对抗着，Loki不可能从中找到Byleist，矮人们拿出他们最新发明的魔法火炮，一次次的进攻打得约顿海姆节节败退，Loki当即起手一个魔咒，难以想象他以一人之力，竟然能延缓战场上敌军的活动速度。

Byleist一抬头就看到熟悉的身影，他忽然觉得这场战斗胜利有望，Loki施咒结束后，天空大范围降下冰棱，巨大的冰锥将敌军所在区域的多人刺穿，一时间哀鸿遍野。

由不得Loki犹豫，他脑中闪过淡淡的哀伤，很快再次杀红了眼，身为最强的法师，他的作用不止是在后方布阵，奋战在第一线对他来说同样没有难度。

局势一时翻转，约顿海姆士气大振，Loki将手中的冰锥插入矮人的肉体中，血液飞溅，他的脸染上血珠，新鲜的血味吊着每个人的神经。敌方将领察觉到伤亡越来越多，他连忙大喊，命令矮人士兵们后退，约顿海姆乘胜追击，打过了分界线。

短短一刻钟内，Loki的到来让这场战斗迅速转败为胜。

幻境之战的场景再次浮现在他眼前，Loki漫不经心地跟在军队后面，士兵们嘶吼，追着这群残兵伤将到达矮人的营地。

拔营拆寨，约顿人茹毛饮血的个性再次显现出来，Loki挥手帮助他们之中的伤员治疗，直到俘虏了这个军团，他才感到一丝疲累。

众人口中呼喊着Loki、约顿海姆，西北边境的军人们第一次对能打赢这场战役这样有信心，Loki看着士兵们雀跃的模样，他也跟着渐渐高兴起来。

而这只是一个开始。

之后半年里，他几乎创下了不败战神的名号，西北军雄起，一路打到了他们和尼达维勒的交界处，成为全国唯一一支将矮人打得节节败退的军队，Loki渐渐习惯了这样的军旅生活，他粗鲁地吃肉，豪爽地喝酒，变得与以前的自己不再那样相似。

他拥有了军衔，不再是那个以魔法著名的王子。这样一点光彩的胜利，仿佛成为约顿海姆国土上唯一的光辉，安抚着人民的内心，再也没人想过议和。

然而每个午夜梦回，当Loki被任何风吹草动惊醒之时，他都会异常疲倦，不知道为何，他对约顿海姆能取得完全胜利，又或者灭了尼达维勒，并不抱有那么强的信心。

和Thor的书信仍维持着，他们的距离越来越远，Thor写得多，但Loki能回信的时间并不固定，有时候是三天一封，有时候是一周一封，他感到非常抱歉，却在战争的泥潭中越陷越深。

而士兵们和Loki的想法完全不同，他们单纯地认为快要胜利了，他们可以回到自己的家乡，见到自己的父母妻儿，男人们畅谈起自己的过去，在声泪中唱起满是乡愁的歌谣。

Loki听着帐篷外的歌声，他的思绪飘远，想到了Laufey，想到了Thor。

可以供他想念的人实在不多，Loki叹了口气，给Thor寄了一封语音信。

“我在西北军区，来到这里已经过了快两个月，我一切都好，只是忽然有点想吃阿斯加德，想起上次你招待我吃烤肉，我都快忘了那是什么味道，却还想试试。请多联系我，不能及时给你回信，但你寄来的每一封信我都会仔细阅读，我想你。”

Thor的回信非常简短。他密切关注着Loki的动静，甚至时常去找Heimdallr询问Loki在做什么，他看着彩虹桥下的星尘万物，心里牵挂着远在约顿海姆的小王子，Thor说：“愿你战无不胜。”

这句话包含着情人之间最美好的爱意，战士之间最真诚的惺惺相惜，朋友之间最深刻的祝福。Loki十分感动，他虽然不知道战争的尽头，但好像只要约顿还有人、他还有力气，就会一直战斗下去。

九界都知道了Loki的威名，他所到之地，只能听见矮人的哭吼声，约顿海姆初现胜兆，他们的军队已经打进了尼达维勒，擒获了著名的矮人将领，Loki割下他的头颅，悬挂在城楼上，他们不费一兵一卒就迫使隔壁城市投降，又得到了一座城池。

每一天，每一天，Loki从营地里醒来，战斗，训练，回到营地里躺下，日复一日的循环，他这让人闻风丧胆的约顿将领已经成为尼达维勒赏金最高的刺杀对象，甚至高于他的父亲Laufey。

当Loki证明了自己，获得了九界的关注，他忽然发觉，也许他想要的并不是这些。他固然高兴，但转身看不见Thor，他又怅然若失。他多么希望Thor就在这里，在每一次战斗结束后，亲亲他身上的伤口。他可以勒令Thor为自己按摩，又或者做别的什么事，而不是自己抱着被子，孤独地在每一个清晨醒来，投入新的战斗中。

但他已经成为约顿海姆的荣耀，约顿海姆的军心，约顿海姆的镇静剂。

Loki已经不能再离开了。


	33. 转折

战争给人机会，无数平民士兵因为战功进阶，同时也有无数人因为战争丧命，Loki只觉得每一段时间他身边的士兵都有不同。约顿海姆并不想从西北攻入尼达维勒，目前东北边境也战事告急，他们守住打下的两个尼达维勒小城，随即将部分军力拨到了东北，Loki也一路随行。

习惯了战争的节奏后，他精神奕奕，仿佛感觉不到辛苦与疲倦，Byleist担心他熬坏身体，专门点了一个小兵负责跟着Loki，Loki很感谢Byleist的体贴。

和西北边境的情况不一样，东北边境节节败退，失去了好几座城池，Loki的到来再次扭转了这一局面，他们收复失地，打到了河边——这是两国的分界主河，蜿蜒曲折，流经东北，只要能把矮人们打退过这条河流，约顿海姆的北部安危问题就暂时解决了。

所有人都期盼这场战争最终获胜，Loki在军中的威望随着数不胜数的胜利节节上升，即使是最底层的小兵也知道，没有Loki王子打不赢的仗，这个年轻的法师是约顿海姆的光，捷报传到全国各地，甚至有人只知道Loki，不知道他的父亲——现任国王是谁。

他们紧张地准备渡河战役，Loki和老师研究着到底什么魔法更适合，他的亲兵Hour正站在门边，等待他们的决策结果。

“……Loki，法师也需要恢复和休息，这次就让我主要负责吧。”Sanela苦口婆心地劝道，“我知道，比起我这种居无定所的人，约顿海姆就是你的家，你会更在意战争的胜利，但难道你怀疑我会有所保留吗？”

因为面对的是成千上万的敌人，很是耗费法师的精力，Loki谁都信不过，只相信他自己，但老师从小教导他，是他最亲近的人之一，Loki看了一眼Sanela几乎花白的头发，他还没开口，Hour突然道：“是的，您……应该更多休息，还有很多场战争需要您。”

“多嘴。”Loki斥责道，那个高大的霜巨人士兵本来还想劝他，但被这样一说，只能乖乖闭嘴，Loki稍加迟疑地跟Sanela说，“交给您没问题，但是我依然要去，万一有什么意外，还可以弥补。”他正处于魔力全盛的年纪，即使是他的老师也望尘莫及。

Sanela点点头，摸摸自己的胡子：“好，但你不要冲动。”

冲动？Loki不知道有什么值得冲动的地方，他对自己很有信心，小心计划、谨慎实施，已经打过那么多次了，他从没失败过。

何况他也不能失败，他的身后是国、家、人民，他们身为王族、身为将领，人民的目光尽皆落在他身上，这压得他喘不过气来，但至少现在他必须为此奋斗，给无辜的人民一个安稳的生活。

奇袭安排在这日下午，气象观测员预测气温很低、短时间内不会有冰雪暴，适合霜巨人偷袭。矮人的营地就在河边，河水已经结冰，只要奇袭势头强盛，就能把他们打得后退，被迫全员渡河——河流当然事先被动了手脚。

Loki跟着大军杀入尼达维勒的军营，Sanela就在他身边，他们提前布置好了一切，此刻倒是无事要做，约顿海姆军只有一个目的，将尼达维勒的士兵逼到河中央，他们拼尽全力，在叫喊声中，Hour护着Loki不断向前。

他们势如破竹，没有准备的尼达维勒人被打得不断靠近河岸，天气太冷，河面结成冰砖，他们的主将正在商讨要如何渡河，派前锋走上冰面时没有发生意外，于是瞬间组织有序的队伍慢慢踏上冰面。

Sanela感受着，当大部队都走上看似冻得结实的冰面——河面猛地炸开来，所有人坠入冰冷刺骨、突然融化的冰水中，被底下提前藏好的锋利长矛刺穿，一瞬间河流布满血红，河上传来叫声。

他们的作战成功了？Loki喜不自禁，Byleist带着军队往前冲，准备乘胜追击那些残留在河岸上的矮人们。

在距离河岸还有两百英尺时，军队里突然传来惨叫声，Loki眼皮一跳，下意识喊了Sanela的名字。

那是约顿海姆士兵发出的叫声！

Loki急忙大喊：“发生什么了？！”

接下来，不需要任何人回答他，他看见了令他一生难忘的一幕——无数鲜活的约顿海姆士兵都被钉死在冰锥上，冰锥刺透他们的胸膛，在蓝色的皮肤上洇开一连串血花，手脚仍在抽搐，但心脏快要停止跳动，而之前看到矮人死亡的景象，现在已经变成一道烟雾散去，尼达维勒人安然无恙。

河流骤然出现在约顿军之中，隔开前后——矮人早已到达祖国！河上依旧染着深色，但鲜血不是来自矮人，而是霜巨人。

Loki这次制定的计策，被矮人提前知晓，而他们利用他一战成名的幻术，再次回报在他身上。

而这不是结局。

在他失神的瞬间，矮人们越过下游的桥梁，悄无声息地包抄了约顿士兵，所有站在岸上的士兵依旧难逃一死，他们被尼达维勒特制的弓箭、刀枪射穿身体，Loki被Sanela拉起向上飞去，Loki这才想起来要祭出魔法。

——可惜为时已晚。

魔法不能起死回生，他看着士兵们哭喊的面庞，再一次与他旧日的噩梦重叠。

“您为什么不救我！？”

“您为什么落荒而逃？”

Loki打了个寒颤，尽可能多地利用传送魔法将活着的士兵们送回，但这个魔法不同于幻术或者治疗，他会消耗过大，Sanela救起Hour和Byleist几个离得近的约顿人，赶忙劝道：“Loki，你不能一直——”

“别管我！”Loki眼睁睁看着士兵们死去，他无法继续使用魔法时，干脆降到地面，拿起一把遗落的长剑，开始击杀敌人，每一剑下去都能听见肉体被捅穿的声音，Loki杀红了眼，却不料背后有一支冷箭射来——

“不！”Sanela大吼出声。

Loki注意到杀气，急忙侧过身，那支箭即将擦过他的身体，但又莫名地断开。

Loki抬头对上Hour的眼睛，他挣脱了Sanela的保护，捡起一把斧头，稳准狠地扔过去，劈断了那根飞驰的箭矢，Loki点头示意，站起身来继续厮杀。

这场战斗一直持续到夜深，约顿人死伤过半，只剩下一支小队护送着两位王子与大法师离开。

Loki眼睛充血，他不停地战斗，不知道杀了多少矮人，但回过神来，他的手上沾满血污，脸也脏了，他们的士兵也所剩无几。

他的手背躺着一滴热泪。

马车里十分安静，Byleist中了一箭，治疗后沉沉睡去，Sanela也体力不支，靠在车窗上歇息。

Loki迅速抹掉眼泪。

明天，这个消息一定会传遍全国，他的盛名不再。

可惜比起他战神的名声坍塌，他现在陷入了更深的恐慌中。

矮人是不是请来了厉害的法师？他们失去了魔法优势，接下来要怎么办？

这样的失败会不会继续？

Loki根本不敢合眼，现在只要一合眼他就想到河上那一幕惨状，到底是谁泄露了军机已经不重要了，死的人太多，他们接下来要怎么办？

“Thor。”Loki无助地喊了一声他最亲近的男人的名字。

夜已经深了。

Loki皱着眉头睡得并不安稳，恍惚之间有一双手为他盖了披风，身上的寒意勉强减淡，但那掩盖不了Loki心中的深寒。

如果说渡河之战是Loki不败名声的转折点，那它同时也是约顿海姆历史的转折点。

刚有了希望的国度，未来再次变得一片灰暗。战场天天下雪，他们的粮食运输受到了影响，输送队被堵在了路上；东北战线崩溃后，中部也传来了坏消息；Sanela为了救回东北战场的士兵们元气大伤，现在只剩下Loki和他的兄长苦苦支撑北部战局，王都来的援军因为大雪行军速度缓慢。

人们总是在问，“Loki王子为什么战败了？”，而Loki顾不上士兵们失望的目光，他发现自己的魔法不再那样管用了，他不能再大面积投放法术，也不能再做出华丽震撼的幻境。

到底发生了什么？Loki又惊又怕，他甚至不敢把自己身上的变化告诉旁人，只希望不要再听见战败的消息、。

雪越来越大，常年不知道冷是什么感觉的Loki居然也从这个冬天感觉到一丝寒意，这场战争似乎已经持续了很久。

Sanela说他是用力过猛导致精气受损，所以这段时间Loki都没有再用大型魔法，他希望养精蓄锐，在必要关头给予敌军致命一击。他坐在自己的帐篷里，努力忽视外面士兵们的窃窃私语。

“Loki王子不知道怎么了……唉，如果他也没办法带领我们走向胜利，约顿怕是要亡国啊！”

“这话你也敢说？还要不要命了，唉，果然还是年纪轻，不堪重负吧，大家都不容易。”

“是啊……Hour长官！”

Loki一晃神，Hour掀开帘子走进来，一脸怒容，明显是他打断了门外的闲言碎语，Loki听多了反倒没有感觉，他冷静地道：“你来做什么？有什么异动吗？”

“Byleist殿下打算今夜偷袭，让我来问问您恢复得怎么样。”Hour恢复了沉着，“他们说的话您不用在意，我们都很清楚您付出了什么，请您先注意身体。”

Loki笑了笑，手指在燃烧的烛火上轻轻掠过，有一点灼热的痒意传来：“他们说的是事实，的确现在约顿的战况不好……”他看着冰蓝的火焰，沉默了许久忽然道，“要是远古冬棺还在就好了。”

“您不要冲动！”Hour急切地向前走了两步，又察觉到自己失态，他试图冷静地说，“如果颓势是无可避免的，您做得再多又有什么用呢？”

Loki冷眼瞪着他道：“你在我面前说这种话？胆子真大。”他随手就把Hour打到帐篷一角，没去管这个多嘴的士兵，他忽然觉得学习时间魔法的因缘应在了此刻，不由得为之一震。

他需要魔药……

Loki终于打起精神，虽然并不一定能解决问题，但至少他找到了一丝希望。既然自己已经不能再成为约顿海姆的光明，那就要另想它法，他绝不能让矮人的铁蹄踏进王都。

那天夜里的战役出现了难得的平局，双方各有伤亡，矮人没有选择强攻，约顿海姆也退了回来。

但这样的结局并没有比战败好多少，乌云依旧笼罩在约顿军上空。

Loki找到Byleist，言辞恳切地说：“我要回王都一趟，不会太久。”他说话的语气已经不再像个少年，而是成熟的将领，充满肃杀与不容拒绝。


	34. 过去

他几乎没有时间多加休息。

回到冰宫后，Loki先去见了Laufey，本来以为父亲会为战况由胜转败感到不高兴，但他见Loki安然无恙，连忙松了口气，Loki见父王这副模样不禁深受触动，更是让他下定决心要想办法修复远古冬棺。

Loki开始熬制时间魔法必备的魔药，在等魔药制成的时间里，他靠在床边缓缓吐息，已经很久没有倚靠过这样柔软的床，他的身体不自觉地僵硬起来，Loki笑了笑，无奈地看着这熟悉而陌生的摆设。他很想念没有战争的日子。

Thor过去寄来的信件堆积如山，被储存在一个水晶柜子里，Loki回想起那无忧无虑的一百年，不免又叹了口气，他走过去，十分怀念地拿起一封信，信件自动发出Thor的声音，他忽然很想念Thor。呆呆地站了一会儿，等信件都读完了，他才将它们放回原位。

水晶上映出他的面容，Loki愣了愣，他大概有好几个月没仔细照过镜子，每天茹毛饮血，镜面上的人是他吗？Loki看着镜中的面容，有些迟疑地想，他的眼神什么时候变得这么冷漠了？皮肤上有好几处明显的伤疤，Loki深呼吸，转身走到了魔药锅边。

没想到这时他感应到Thor想要见他，Loki不能让他知道自己准备用时间魔法，于前往别的房间，开启了远程通讯阵。

阵法画在房间的地板上，Thor的人影瞬间出现在此，Loki隐藏好情绪走上前，他的手贴上Thor的手，但很快从他的身体穿透过去。

他忘了这只是Thor的投影。

“我都听说了。”Thor不无惋惜地看着Loki，他看到Loki穿得很严实，但整个人的气质已经与以前不同，他上前一步，似乎想把手搭在Loki身上，最后却无法停留，Thor挤出个笑容，“不是你的错，战争就是这样，有胜有败。”

“我知道。”Loki也笑了起来，经历过这些，他才知道Thor对他有多好，真诚且用心，他很后悔当初任性退了婚，“别谈我了，约顿的情况你随时都可以知道。你最近在做什么？”

这几年他们之间似乎很经常提起这句话，Loki问完后一晃神，几年没在Thor身边，他会不会……Loki皱起眉头，赶忙问：“你还喜欢我吗？你是不是在外面找了别人？怎么这么久才联系我？”

Thor错愕地眨眨眼，不论过去多久，Loki总能在这两种语气之间迅速切换，他好笑地提起嘴角：“我的确不久前见过Freya。”

“……我就知道！”Loki狠狠推了Thor的幻影一把，气呼呼地坐到椅子上，他终于不再是刚才那样冰冷的眼神，Thor看得一暖，连忙想上前抓住他，只是扑了个空。

“我刚好去华纳出访，所以不可避免地见到她，她现在……过得很好，我也正式跟她说清楚了，我有喜欢的人。”Thor不好意思地挠挠头，忽而笑道，“大家都长大了，她现在也变得很不一样。”

“怎么不一样了？”Loki顺嘴问道，他对Freya很有好感，她是一位既漂亮又温柔的女性，十分符合Loki原来对妻子的设想。

Thor嘿嘿一笑：“她养了很多男宠，十分风流——但性格和以前相差不多，依旧温文尔雅。”

Loki：“……”

“咳……”他应该庆幸吗？Loki憋红了脸，聊这些话题让他轻松了些，他“靠在”幻影Thor的肩上，半晌嘟囔道，“唉，最近实在太累了。”

Loki少有示弱的时候，Thor也清楚约顿的战况不佳，抬手似有若无地摸着他的头发：“实在坚持不住了，一定要来找我。很抱歉，我现在也帮不了你……”

“怎么了？”Loki听出Thor话中异样，心里涌上一股不祥的预感。

Thor犹豫了一会儿，一咬牙说：“我告诉父王我们的事，希望与你订婚，出兵帮助约顿海姆，但他并不愿意插手这次战争，我现在被禁止外出，很抱歉……”

Loki一怔，他没想到Thor为他做了这么多，尽管听起来只是一句简短的话，但他能猜到Thor经历过怎样的抗争，他摇摇头说：“等这件事结束了，我再去跟Odin谈谈。”见过了战场上的死亡，他也不觉得去见Odin是多么尴尬的事了。

“好，我会努力早点……挣脱Odin的魔法。”Thor苦笑道，他摸摸鼻子，“等一切都安定下来，我们可以再去打猎，要是再遇到魔龙，这次我要给你搞一串龙牙手链，或者龙皮鞭。”

“停，我可不想要。”Loki举手投降，“有机会还是把闪电宫的墙重新漆一下。”

“闪电宫的墙有什么问题？！”Thor瞪圆眼睛，很是惊讶，“我觉得很好看！”他们都笑了起来，Loki不舍地拍拍Thor，Thor叹了口气说，“照顾好自己，你瘦了很多。”

Loki摸摸自己的脸，不自觉地说：“是吗？没办法，每天闭上眼都是战场，是个人都受不了啊。”他扯了扯嘴角，依依不舍地跟Thor道别。

启动时间魔法需要耗费大量精力，Loki不敢贸然尝试，次日清晨，他彻底睡了个好觉后才敢端起碗来。

这时候他的脑中不可避免地闪过Thor的脸。

Loki犹豫片刻，将漆黑的药水一饮而尽，开始念咒。

“呕——”咒语刚落，Loki就因为身体不适跪倒在地，极其难受地干呕起来，冷汗不断冒出，从上到下将他侵袭，到底发生了什么意外？上次根本没有这样的不良反应，难道他会掉进时间缝隙中？

Loki不由得紧张起来，他的胃都缩在了一起，仿佛有人扼住了他的咽喉，冷汗直流，他拼命回想着画册上远古冬棺的模样与自己这趟时间旅行的意图，哆嗦着倒在地上。

他的身体化作一缕青烟，此刻他脑中想的竟然还是Thor——在这种阵痛带来的恐惧中，他心里泛起一丝后悔。

Loki被拉扯进时间漩涡，整个人仿佛碎掉重塑，他猛地深吸一口气，在一处黑暗中醒来。

这是哪里？他成功了吗？他要回到的是远古冬棺损坏的时间，可这里根本没有散发着幽蓝光芒的方形宝器。Loki迷茫地站起身，打量起这附近到底是什么地方……

忽然，房间里有灯亮起，一个人影伫立于石台前，原来房内有人——Loki连忙躲到墙角，给自己施了一个隐身术法，幸运地没被这个时空的原住民发现。

那人戴着厚重的斗篷与兜帽，Loki认不出他是谁，但石台上放着一个襁褓，不哭不闹，偶尔的抽动让人判断出里头的婴孩还活着。

那是谁？Loki正疑惑，只听得一串复杂而冗长的咒语流泻而出，Loki根本没听过这类咒文，只是觉得很像黑魔法里的一种，每个咒文都散发着恶毒的气息，却又不同于黑魔法的一击致命，似乎带着治愈之光。

长达两分钟的咒语和施咒仪式终于结束，一道蓝光进入婴孩体内，Loki脑中一片空白，他听见婴孩哇哇大哭，才猛地回过神来，他的灵魂仿佛都被抽干了。

“怎么样？”

门外适时传来一个男声，房里顿时敞亮，Loki一愣，看到Laufey走进屋子——那应该是很多年前的Laufey，远比现在年轻，身手敏捷。

“不用担心，陛下。”法师淡然地开口。

这个声音——这个声音为什么如此熟悉？！

Loki一愣，这是Sanela，他的老师——

“他有名字了吗？”Sanela爱怜地摸摸孩子的额头，刚才还死气沉沉的孩子活了过来，手脚都显得十分有劲，正在慢慢地舞动四肢。

“Loki，密米尔泉说，这是最适合他的名字。”Laufey接过孩子，叹了口气，眸中隐隐闪过不忍，又迅速被其他情绪吞噬。

Sanela沉默片刻，严肃地说：“陛下，术法已成，这是为了约顿海姆的未来，多思无益。”

似乎看出Laufey的犹豫，大法师坚决地说：“陛下，适合做修复容器的只有王族直系血脉，他是这几千年来约顿最合适的人选，您已经等了几百年了！”

“我知道。”年轻的Laufey一咬牙，咽下了所有怜悯与同情，再次抬起头的时候，他已经恢复了平日的冷静，“术法成功吗？”

“很成功，他已经与远古冬棺相连，只要他健康成长，冬棺就会汲取他的精神力慢慢恢复，同时他也拥有了冬棺至高无上的法力，他会成长得比我优秀得多。”Sanela似乎爱怜地摸了摸Loki的脸颊，婴儿却发出了更吵闹的啼哭声。

这个先天不足、比其他霜巨人瘦弱得多的孩子，竟然是近百年来最适合修复约顿国宝的材料，Laufey望着哭得撕心裂肺的小Loki，他伸出手安抚了下，血缘亲情，这孩子竟然渐渐安静下来，Laufey不知道触动了什么心结，眼神忽明忽灭：“修复需要多长时间？”

“一千到两千年，陛下，您的孩子很多，不必在这个身上多花心神。”Sanela委婉地劝道，说明Loki只能活到这个时间，随后他就会被冬棺吞噬得干干净净。

Laufey挑眉道：“我知道了，从今以后，你就是Loki的老师，教他魔法，让他安稳地度过这一生，同时，监视他与冬棺的联系，以免阻碍冬棺的自愈过程。”

“是，我知道了，陛下。”Sanela一脸肃容，两人就像在谈论商品，很快地决定了这个新生儿的一生。

尽管他十分孱弱，却必须为这个国家奉献。

“现在冬棺如何？”Laufey沉声追问。

“藏在宝库，万无一失，和Loki也只是生命上的联系。”Sanela话音一落，就看见Loki身上发出淡蓝色的光，孩子似乎感受到什么，再度哭得声嘶力竭。

Laufey赶忙轻轻抱起，拍着他的儿子——他的至宝，逗弄着Loki，Sanela不由得笑道：“他很聪明，已经得到了冬棺的认可。”

两人最后聊了一会儿，才缓缓走出这间房。

藏在墙角的Loki不自觉坐倒在地，他浑身是水——汗水，泪水，无数的情绪交织在一起——

一个是他敬爱又极其宠爱他的父王，一个是他尊重又待他如亲子的老师——

从出生起便注定的宿命——独特的地位，超绝的法术，战神的盛名，原来这一切都不属于他本人！

而是给远古冬棺的修复容器！

他生下来的命运就是去死！

连与Thor订婚都不是因为父亲看重自己，只是一种拐弯抹角的补偿！

Loki摸了一把满脸的湿冷，情不自禁大笑起来，可惜无人听得到他的笑声，他凶狠地推翻身边的扶手柜，看到砸在地上熟悉的魔法书。

这里是Sanela的密室，他曾无数次在这练习术法。

没想到自己的命运也是在这里被决定的，所有宠爱只是假象，还有什么是可以相信的？他为之奋斗的家和国突然都消散了，女神的预言竟然是以这种形式得到了解答。

而他不愿接受，却又无力抗争。

时间魔法的雾霭开始聚笼在他身边，他以非生非死之身看进那道光的中心。

荒凉而空虚，漂泊而安定，这是时空的间隙[1]。

[1] 艾略特：荒原 改编


	35. 奢望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为基基的设定，所以这篇一直没有尝试构建魔法体系，基看起来是万能的……而他也确实是，因为他就是远古冬棺嘛【。约顿国宝无所不能w

时间魔法的效力很快消失，Loki及时回到了他所处的时空。

他抹了一把脸上的潮湿，没有多想，当即冲往Laufey的宝库，他必须再确认一件事——

利用魔法瞒住卫兵，他顺利进入宝库，在暗光环境中，他不断深入地库，一种亲近感在吸引他，仿佛他命中注定会来到这里，那件宝物与他之间的联系，将他带到一个朴实无华的架子前。

几天前要是有人告诉Loki，远古冬棺就藏在这种地方，他一定不会相信。

架子上摆着一个方形盒子，看起来积灰许久，没有任何光芒，Loki伸手碰触，瞬间有一股力量传到了他体内。

_“我到底是谁？”_

_“你是Loki_ _，约顿海姆的王子，阿斯加德雷神的爱人，Laufey_ _之子，Sanela_ _之徒。”_

_“我的人生为什么会是这样？”_

_“你不感到荣幸吗？很多人都没有成为九界最强法师的机会。”_

_“这是你的力量，不是我的！”_

Loki抽回手来，他的脑子里闪过一个声音，但他不知道那是自己，还是远古冬棺，他沉默片刻，移形换影来到Laufey的寝宫，悄无声息地进入。

Laufey正准备小憩一会儿，最近政务繁多，他也累了，没想到小儿子突然现身。大殿里多了个人，Laufey猝不及防，露出一丝惊愕与防备，想到这是Loki，他随即恢复了往日慈父的模样，温和地问：“你怎么来了？”

他这副姿态与Loki刚才在一千多年前看到的Laufey隐约重叠，他的父亲抱着年幼的自己，眼里的温和与爱却似乎不是看向他，Loki一晃神，仿佛回到了自己命运被决定的那一刻。那时候他没有任何选择的权利，可现在不同了。

他终于忍不住大吼出声：“为什么不告诉我！？至少你要告诉我！”

“我已经知道了，远古冬棺的事。”Loki喊得极其大声，像要将这个声音传到整个九界，让所有人都知道他的委屈，他的不甘，他的愤怒，他的无助——他曾经全心全意，为了这个国度寻找远古冬棺的下落，甚至为了修复它花费自己的寿命去与命运三女神交易，还用上了时间魔法。

然而他效忠的国王、他的父亲，早就拿他的一生做了交易——他编织了这样恶劣的谎言，让Loki以为自己被关爱，但其实他只是担心远古冬棺出了差错！

Laufey神色一变，但他已经不再年轻，没那样容易心软，他冷静地看着Loki，一言不发，似乎在思索应该以父亲的角度说些什么安抚Loki，又或者以国王的姿态命令他服从。

“告诉我！”Loki大吼一声，事到如今，难道疼爱他的父亲连一句话都不屑解释吗？

Laufey悲哀地看着Loki，不知道是在看自己的儿子，还是臣子，又或是一件工具，忽然他想到了远古冬棺，还是慢慢地开口：“你不是都知道了吗？”

一股闷雷在Loki心中炸开，轻描淡写，仿佛雁过水面，只留下一点水痕，可他内心震荡，非言语可以形容。Loki刚要说话，张嘴却呕出一口鲜血，从他入门至此，原本一直清闲地坐在躺椅上的中年男人见他这样赶忙站了起来，脸上闪过一丝慌乱。

慈父？真心？

Loki冷静地跪在地上，那摊血迹形状可怖、颜色诡异，仿佛能倒映出Laufey走过来的身影，这一切真实地嘲笑他的天真，他当即明白了，Laufey关心的根本不是他。

这个国家，这个君主，这个父亲。

他们不配。

“我知道……了。”Loki根本没给Laufey触碰到他的机会，当即站起身来，“我待会就回去。”本来就不长的寿命，与三女神交易过后，加上多次的战役耗尽魔力，给予他沉重的打击，他的身体急速衰败，隐约透出颓势，他已经彻底了解了现状，望向约顿海姆国王的眼神中没有一丝温度。

“Loki……”Laufey最后一次呼唤小儿子的名字，Loki似一阵烟消散，Laufey定了定，又恍若无事，坐回原位，他回想着这一变故，开始沉着地给Sanela下达指令。

Loki收拾好东西，准备离开这个让他痛苦的地方。

他们欠了他，他一定会报复回来。

“咳——”Loki不可避免地再次大声咳嗽起来，他不知道自己还有多长时间，但也许已经见不到战争的结局，也无法再次见到Thor……

他鼻头一酸，又落下泪来。

军营中，Byleist见他回来，正要上前来询问Loki有没有新的进展。

Loki摆了摆手：“让我静一会儿，下一场仗，我保证我们能赢。”他看着恢复神采的兄长离开，眼睛里又蒙上一层寒霜。

他拿什么保证？他根本不知道自己和冬棺之间到底是怎样的联系。

Loki躺到床上，看着自己的手，那些画面还在他的脑中回放，Laufey，Sanela，远古冬棺，他以为自己会有光复约顿、与Thor永远在一起的一天，可是现在他失去了所有机会。

唯有战场亘古不变。

每日的厮杀、奔跑，鲜血与吼叫，只有这些从没变过。

奇迹般的，Loki再也没有输过任何一场战役，他的盛名仿佛又回来了，Sanela总是担忧地看着他，但Loki只能回报给这位老师一个警告的眼神，他拖着泥泞的身躯回到自己的帐篷，疲惫地躺下身来。

他在燃烧自己的生命，而无人知道他还剩下多少时间。

Loki冷淡地靠着床头，忽然他感到一股力量在靠近，睁开眼睛，没有想到Thor就在他面前，Loki惊喜极了，看到妙尔尼尔上的咒文闪烁，穿过Loki设在营帐四周的保护罩。高大的男人目光明亮，Thor上前单手将Loki抱起来，只有在他面前，Loki才会这样高兴。

“你怎么来了？”Loki几乎忘了自己的不愉快，他抱着Thor，惊奇地说，“外面的士兵居然没有拦住你。”

“妙尔尼尔速度太快了，他们可能就只见到一抹红影。”Thor叹了口气，“我终于出来了，因为Odin陷入了沉睡。”这不是好消息，Thor看起来很沉重，因为他不得不肩负起阿斯加德的未来，所以被放了出来。

Loki一愣，发觉Thor也瘦了一圈，他的眼窝更加深邃，胡渣还没修剪过，一看就是刚出来不久便来找自己，Loki心里暖暖的，尽管前几天才在幻影中见过Thor，摸到实体的感觉完全不同——或许，这也是他最后一次见Thor。

Loki心下一凛，他压下心中的异样，摸摸Thor的脸，像是要记住他的模样，Thor也贪婪地看着他身上的花纹，他低声问：“你刚结束一场战役吗？”他拉起Loki的手指，仿佛能从中闻到硝烟味。

Loki靠在他的怀里，战斗刚结束，他的性器还处于半勃状态，和Thor靠在一起，他难为情地点点头说：“我想做。”

Thor自然不会不满足Loki，他隐隐觉得Loki有一点伤感，不确定是不是自己的错觉，他抱着Loki，细细地亲他的眼睛，试图安抚他，Loki拉着他倒在床上，眼里闪过明亮的光，他亲昵地抵着Thor的额头。

吻就这样落了下来。

“要我来帮你吗？”Thor温柔地问，他现在勉强能为阿斯加德做主了，当然希望能帮到Loki。

“不……不要！”Loki赶忙拒绝，自己已经为约顿海姆付出了这么多，他既不是约顿海姆的国王，又与Thor没有名义上的婚约，凭什么还要Thor为这个国家继续付出？Loki也是有私心的，他对上Thor疑惑的目光，赶忙解释道，“这几场我们都赢了，应该快结束了。”

Thor没有多问，暗自有其他打算，他捧着Loki的脸颊，眨了眨眼，亲亲他额头上的小角：“好吧，别的先不说，让我来伺候我们的战神殿下。”

英俊的神祇俯下身，将Loki推倒在床，他拆下Loki身上的盔甲，温柔地亲吻Loki的腹部，Loki颤抖了下，抓紧身下粗糙的床单，他闷哼一声：“重点，不要这么温柔——”这不是Thor的风格，男人显然在照顾他。

Thor眸光一暗，握住Loki彻底勃起的性器，他们有很长一段时间没有做爱了，Loki最近很忙，看起来也没空自我纾解，蓝色的阴茎翘得很高，龟头又硬又热，Thor亲了亲顶端的裂缝，Loki猜到他想做什么，紧接着性器就被含入温暖的口腔中，Loki舒爽地发出一声长吟，他抓着Thor的长发，哼哼唧唧，一种莫名的无助将他笼罩。

眼泪顺着眼眶滑落，Thor的长舌不断刮弄敏感的马眼，他甚至用上了力气，舔吮着阴茎上的青筋，Loki置身于强烈的快感中，他张嘴呼吸着，无力地瘫在床上，但Thor下一秒离开了他的性器，轻轻舔吮着囊袋，Loki身后也泛起痒意，他泪眼朦胧，手指在Thor的手臂上挠了挠道：“我也想舔你。”

这话说得Thor胯下更硬了，霜巨人王子今日尤其乖巧，他俩换了位置，Loki对着Thor的胯间，爱抚那根粗硬的性器，Thor在阿斯加德主管雷电、丰收，同时传闻也说他是象征生育的神明，Loki解开他的裤子，性器弹出来打在他脸上，他感觉下身被Thor分开，忽然后面一凉，Thor的舌头卷上湿润的后穴，Loki在震颤中含着Thor的阴茎吸吮，甜蜜地为他做了个深喉。

他一边用手操着Loki的后穴帮他开拓，一边用舌尖舔着边缘的嫩肉，Loki汁水淋漓，喷在他的脸上，他难耐地扭动臀部，嘴里含得更深，不断地戳弄Thor的马眼，腥咸的液体刺激了他的情欲，Loki舔了一会儿，脸都快埋到男人的阴毛中，Loki正吮得痴迷，男人忽然把他抱了起来，将Loki压在床上，让他高高翘起臀瓣。

Loki不知羞耻地掰开臀肉，露出嫩红的穴口，Thor心领神会，在他臀部附近的花纹上用阴茎上的前液随意涂抹，凸起的纹路蹭过马眼口，Thor舒爽地叹了口气，捏了捏面前丰盈的屁股，慢慢将阴茎顶了进去。

“啊……啊——”Loki被撞得往前一陷，他跪在床上，合起的姿势夹紧了Thor的性器，粗壮的阳物把原本小小的洞口撑得很开，他泪流不止，在这销魂蚀骨的欢爱中获得了无上的欢愉。

“怎么今天水这么多？”Thor调笑道，压在Loki身上，伸手去摸他硬挺的乳头，把两颗淡蓝色的乳粒摸得硬得像小石子，他吻着Loki的蝴蝶骨，这样将Loki压在身下，简直像野兽交合，他爱恋地亲着Loki的背部，吮出一个个吻痕，又将性器推得更深，直直操在Loki的敏感带上，Loki下意识将腿并拢，忍住那强烈的快感，他的脊椎骨凸起，撑在薄薄的皮肤上，配合着附近的花纹，Thor觉得Loki像只展翅欲飞的蝴蝶，他不舍地搂住Loki，将他转了个身。

“哈——要死了……”Loki被快感冲得闭上眼睛，恍惚之中，Thor忽然含住了他的小角，Loki震得更是说不出话来，发疼的阴茎慢慢淌出浊液，不断地喷射，白浊越来越多。

角上的螺旋花纹细密，更是与众不同，Loki哪里受得了这样的刺激，口水溢在唇边，挺起覆着薄薄肌肉的胸膛：“吸吸这里。”

两颗肉粒已经很硬了，Loki忍不住自己挺胸将肉粒送到Thor唇边，他随意蹭着男人有点干燥的唇瓣，被磨得呻吟起来，Thor张嘴含住其中一颗，犬齿咬了咬，根部印上一圈齿痕，Loki抱着他的脑袋，腿缠上Thor的腰杆，他向上摆胯，希望Thor进得更深一些。

“啊，啊嗯……”床铺摇晃，肉棒进出后穴发出咕啾咕啾的声响，Thor松开那颗被咬得更硬的乳头，他抬头亲了亲Loki红色的眼睛，挺腰摩擦着他的敏感带，Loki又露出了那副快高潮的神情，Thor的拇指在Loki的胸膛上打旋画圈，后穴痉挛收缩的频率更高了，Thor粗吼一声，把Loki抱起来搂在怀里，狠狠向上顶了几十下。

精液全部射了进来，Loki抖了抖，似乎受到了莫大刺激，腿抽搐了下，喉腔挤出破碎的呻吟声，Thor喘了口气，将阴茎抽出来，多余的一点精液尽皆涂抹在Loki胸膛上，甚至在淡蓝色的乳头上留下了一些白浊。

他们相拥，Loki很是享受这样安宁的时刻，他从不应期里缓过神来低声说：“今晚留下来吧。”

Thor并无不可，他摩挲着Loki肩头的皮肤，慢慢往下，是他的腰侧，上面有一道伤痕，上次他摸不到，这次他可以碰到了，那儿已经结痂，落下了淡淡的疤痕，Thor问Loki：“疼吗？”

Loki靠近Thor的胸膛，汲取他身上的温暖：“没感觉，刀枪哪里会比人心险恶？”

“你怎么了？”Thor摸摸他的头发，见Loki打起精神露出个微笑，他才稍微心安，“别想了，多休息，谁知道什么时候，你又要上战场了。”

在面对亲人的背叛后，Loki发觉只有Thor的爱如此纯粹，而他的怀抱也永远是Loki最安稳的依靠。

他多么想和Thor一直这样走下去。


	36. 交错

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊！！终于到了这一章！！！！这一章是我非常喜欢的一章【。之前好多人问这段剧情，我终于能回答了……配合07服用更佳哦。

这一夜Loki睡得并不好，他听见Thor在梦中喊了一声父亲，才意识到Thor的日子并没有他想象的好过。他们拥抱，亲吻，而后分别，Thor郑重地交代，让他要照顾好自己，有什么需要就告诉他。

Loki张了张嘴，冷风灌入他的胃中，最后依旧什么都没说。

他拿起一把刀，近距离地接触自己的脖颈，出了一点血后，本能的求生欲让他停了下来，这点程度的伤害简单的治愈咒就能恢复。死亡的感觉也许是这把刀割下去，见血封喉，一瞬间就没了意识，他能快速摆脱这禁锢他的宿命，可是他做不到。

“……你在做什么！”Sanela忽然出现，看到Loki拿着匕首，他惊恐万分道，“殿下，即使我们对不起你，但你是约顿人——你不能这样做！”他恐怕以为Loki要自杀，急切地拦下。

Loki扯了扯嘴角，转过头冷淡地看着他曾经尊重的老师，他没说话，这样锐利的目光将Sanela看得自惭形秽，Loki猛地意识到，即使约顿胜利了，他暂时活下去了，他也永远失去了能与Thor相守到老的机会。

不论如何，他的生命长度被规定了，Loki忍住心里的伤感。多说无益，Thor就算发兵帮他们驱赶矮人，又能得到什么好处呢？只不过是几百年在一起的时间，等他不在了，约顿强势，Laufey甚至可能忘记这份情谊，再度与阿斯加德对立。

他不能让任何人有机会欺负Thor。

Loki彻底断了求助的念头。他将Sanela赶出自己的营帐，因为他与远古冬棺的联系，Sanela也拿他没有办法，但只要他活着一天，冬棺就会不断汲取他的生命复原，他生气也不要紧，只要活着就好。

他们一路将矮人打到国境边界，这个冬天又渐渐过去了。约顿海姆的春天只稍稍温暖一些，雪不再积得那样厚重，Loki的名声再度传开，只是经历了一次颓势后，这次流传得并不远。

Loki在军中名声很好，但他越来越少参加战斗，士兵们都十分好奇他是不是病了，然而Loki只是意识到他的生命在流逝。

这种感觉第一次出现在一个略微嘈杂的清晨，Loki听见外面吵闹，似乎是士兵们发生了纠纷，但是他醒不来，身体被沉沉地钉在床上，而他的灵魂仿佛站在空地上注视着这具躯体，年富力强，但又已经开始腐烂，久久之后他费了好大力气才回到自己的躯壳中，Loki猛地坐起来，一阵头晕目眩。

他第二次意识到自己恐惧死亡，像每一个普通人一样。

而且当他在濒死状态下，他感觉自己的体力流逝越发飞快，难道冬棺会感应到他还剩下多长时间，从而加快自身的修复速度？

这个吸血怪物！Loki不禁毛骨悚然。

不，他不想就这样死去，Loki开始翻阅古书，想要理解自己和冬棺的联系，他甚至偷偷回过几次王宫，企图为自己续命。一定有什么方法能中断这个咒语，他还有很多事要做。

沉寂的内心久违地燃起斗志，虽然他的魔力已经时强时弱，但Loki勉强找到了一些关于Sanela使用的禁术的记载。

他最终意识到这种咒语是不可逆转的，他的生命再也回不到过去，除非有万能许愿机……

万能许愿机？Loki惊醒，唯一具有这个能力的是九界的造物主，世界树，三女神。这些词语突然闯入他的脑中，时间又过了百年，去寻找世界树入口显然并不现实，而他现在也分身乏术。

但……时间魔法可以帮助他回到他们相见的那一刻？Loki渐渐有了想法。

现在的身体状况很不适合时间旅行，Loki想起Frigga对他的叮嘱，他在阿斯加德学习的时候……那是一段很快乐的时光。Loki在缄默中想起Frigga的模样，眼眶微热。她似乎一早看透自己和Thor之间的感情，对他态度友善，几乎视作亲子，这也是众神之母的风范。

“Loki，你要明白，因为需要耗费大量魔力，时间魔法是不得已而为之的手段，你只能在身体状态极佳的状况下使用，而且它不能帮你改变过去，我不希望你沉溺在这种虚幻中。”她的手掌温柔而暖和，轻轻地抚着Loki的脸颊。

可又有什么办法？他不像Thor，有这么好的母亲。

Loki想知道破解之法，他谨慎地安排好连续三天不需要使用魔法的空档期，上次在王宫熬制的魔药剩下一些，大概还能用两三次，Loki心神一凛，计划好自己要去的时间点。

“我有事要做，下午不许任何人来打扰我。”Loki严肃地对Hour说，他依旧是自己的亲卫，Loki吩咐道，“你好好守住帐门。”

“是，殿下，您……”Hour似乎想说什么，声音又弱了下去，高大的约顿士兵看着面前冷淡肃静的王子，他虽然不如自己高大，经历了多年征战后，整个人变得瘦削又疲倦，但依旧气势十足，到嘴边的话就此封缄，他转过身站在Loki的营帐边，紧抿的唇线像刀刻过一般。

Loki没有在意他的反应，他回到床边，喝下那瓶药水，冥想着那一日与Thor一同去世界树时的场景，他开始念咒语，周身又散发出淡淡的光，他忍下那股熟悉的痛苦和呕吐感，一瞬间后，营帐内一片空荡。

魔法再次成功了？

Loki从眩晕与颠簸中回过神，他睁开眼，打量四周的景象，这是夜里，Loki脸色一变，他们在世界树内部那一日明明是白天，而且周围的建筑……也不是幻境里那种雾气萦绕的和平气氛。

这是冰宫！

Loki暗道不好，他的身体难道已经衰弱到没办法送他回到世界树的时间？那可是近三百年的事，他上次去的是一千多年前都成功了，Loki一跺脚，心下怒意更甚，他没有时间了，怎么如此不顺？！诸神就不能眷顾他一次吗？

他刚想再次使用法术，却被附近巡夜的守卫吓了一跳，他不能被任何人发现，这个时空一定还有一个Loki，他不能与他见面。Loki急忙逃避，向右闪身躲进了某个院子的树后。

这是哪一年？Loki脑子空白，他没将时间魔法掌握熟练，但应该来到的是他的过去，毕竟眼前的一切都十分熟悉，Loki正迟疑着，忽然听到一声呵斥。

“谁？！”

藏在树后的Loki一惊，他被发现了？猛地身边擦过一个兵器，Loki定睛一看，这一眼令他浑身血液发烫，心头涌起一股难以言喻的酸意，Loki忙回过神，侧过身去，他的目光直直望向露台，在银色的月光下、黑夜中，他看到了那张脸。

那是八百岁的Thor。

他甩出妙尔尼尔，以为后院进了刺客，神情十分防备。此时的他还很年轻，稚嫩的脸上没有一点胡渣，脸上带着细小的伤痕，骄傲而明亮的目光落在Loki藏身的树后，他非常机敏，是个出色的战士。

原来是这时候……Loki满是怀念，他永远忘不了这段记忆，雪原，湖泊，受伤的魔龙，窄小的地道，险象丛生的狩猎之行。原本他们会顺势成为至交好友、情人、夫夫，却因为Loki年少孤高，他永远错过了这个年纪的Thor，命运变得越发曲折。

尽管他不曾为自己的选择后悔，见到过去的雷神，Loki依然有些惋惜，他们本来会有更长时间在一起，这是他的错。现在回想起来，Loki才意识到那时两人已经隐约对对方有了好感，只是一个迟钝，一个不愿承认。

他非常想跟这时候的Thor再说说话。

既然他已经没有机会见到自己的Thor。

Loki稍微改变了自己的模样，走出树影，来到光下，他贪婪地看着少年Thor，可惜对方并不能感受到他炙热的爱意。

“Loki？你身上的伤都好了吗？”

“嗯……嗯？”对了，这时候他们都受了伤，这个时空的Loki一定在休养，Loki确认自己不会遇到自己，放心地说，“没事。我是偷偷过来的，你别动，省得引起侍卫注意。”他见Thor想要翻身下来，赶忙劝阻。

“你怎么样？”见他安分下来，Loki问道，他不知道要说什么，其实只是看着Thor就好，但不说话会引起他的怀疑，Loki侧了侧身进入阴影中，希望Thor不要去质问这个时空的自己他来过的事。

“我早就痊愈了，只是你们的医官认为我还需要再躺几天，真无聊。”Thor滔滔不绝地说着，Loki望着他眉飞色舞的模样，嘴角也不自觉翘起来，偶尔应和几句。

他终于明白为什么有人会掉入时间缝隙中，因为想要改变过去，重新开始一段生活，从而想要取代过去的自己……Loki当然也很羡慕这个时代的Loki，然而他的命运从一开始已经注定，即使回到几百年前也没有用。

Loki为了维持这时候自己的自尊，故意对Thor说了不太好听的话，少年当即拉下脸来很是失落地说：“喂，我好歹还是你名义上的未婚夫，不至于这样赶客吧？”

“……你也知道是名义上的，还想怎么样？”Loki言不由衷，逗着眼前的少年，“我们连朋友都算不上。”调侃的话说出口，一半伤人，一半又觉得有趣，Loki难得心情畅快，勾了勾嘴角。

“你这样说不对，我觉得我们猎龙那天就配合得很好。Loki，假以时日，你会成为九界最厉害的法师。”

这话戳在了Loki的痛点，他猛地一滞，知道Thor是无心之语，但他非常清楚这份不同寻常的力量来源何处，他冷静片刻，淡淡地说：“谢谢，时间不早了，我先回去了，再见。”他隐去身形，悄悄离开，最后恋恋不舍地回头看了一眼，Thor依旧在找他的身影，带着不自知的认真与在意。


	37. 光芒

Loki再次回到了几百年后的战场，Hour说他睡了一天一夜才醒过来，Loki不免后怕。

然而他很庆幸自己没被时空裂缝吸入，经历两次时间旅行，他稍微抓住了这个魔法的诀窍，会耗费大量魔力，有一定时间限制，基本上魔力耗尽就会送返原本的时空，只要不修改时间线，不遇到当时的自己，一般不会造成大乱，但并不是他想去哪个时空就一定能如愿，有时候会发生一些意外。

他必须找个机会再去见三女神一面。

“Loki！”这一天清晨，Loki起床刚洗完脸，外面忽然异常喧闹，他敏感地发觉不对劲，正准备去找Byleist了解一下战争近况，却突然听见Byleist的声音，他的哥哥非常急迫地走入营帐，抓起他往外走，“快走，矮人打了过来，还有十分钟就到，我们必须马上离开！”

Loki一惊，立刻穿好盔甲整装待发，营地里大多士兵都在急忙收拾准备出发，Loki心下发苦，连忙问道：“Sanela呢？”

“大法师带着部分士兵先行了，我刚准备离开才发现你没跟上来，你最近到底在做什么？！”Byleist劈头盖脸一顿骂，但还是给Loki牵了马，跟在一队亲卫身后迅速逃离。

他们一路疾驰，Loki在颠簸中问：“为什么会突然来袭？！”

“你不知道吗？西边、北边已经完全失守，我们在东北部，他们成功会师，一起打了过来，今天很难胜利，他们的人数是我们的两倍。”Byleist抹了一脸汗水，异常悲壮地说，“你要做好准备。”

Loki脑子一片空白，他才刚起床，但今天仿佛已经是他人生的最后一天，他不甘地问：“怎么会这样？！援军呢？父王不会不管……你。”

“来不及了，他们也在往王都进攻，父亲已经自顾不暇，准备收拾往南走，王都随时可能沦陷。”Byleist滴下一滴热泪，他也不知道为什么战局会越来越差，在他们都没反应过来的时候，矮人将领们的足迹几乎已经踏遍整个北部，他望着自己年轻的弟弟，怀揣最后一丝希望，“你有没有把握让我们……”

谁不想多活一会儿？Loki沉睡之后体力稍有恢复，他本来想今天再启动时间魔法，魔药还揣在身上，但他没办法看着Byleist和士兵们在他面前去死而自己有所保留，Loki再次体会到战争的残酷，它根本不会给他时间做计划，他在它面前永远只是失职的将领。

“我……会尽力。”即使已经对Laufey失望，面对Byleist期待近乎崇拜的目光，Loki毕竟还是约顿海姆人，他一咬牙，加快了马速，他们往南边逃，避开所有的河流和山谷，希望能迅速与前面的大部队汇合，谁都不敢在这个时间休息，Loki口干舌燥，“矮人族会怎样对付我们？”

“我得到的情报是，尼达维勒与瓦特海姆的残部秘密会面，可能取得了黑暗精灵一族的宝物以太，只要他们释放以太，我们都逃不了，它瞬间就能毁灭整个约顿海姆——当然这是传说里的力量，以太已经千年没有现世了。”Byleist叹息道，所以他们躲避得那么着急，根本不敢与矮人族硬碰硬。

Loki一听更是绝望，他激动地说：“那又有什么用呢？如果以太的威力真有这么大，我们不管逃到哪里，只要矮人族愿意，就能毁灭全部的霜巨人——”那他付出多少努力也挽回不了局面，远古冬棺完好时也许可能与以太一战，但现在……

“我知道，所以……尽力吧，做个英雄，像英雄一样死去。”Byleist拍拍弟弟的肩膀，他们进入了一片荒丘，虽然仍旧覆盖着积雪，但这里有零星的树木，勉强可以遮挡部分人迹。

他们驻马在这里休息，Loki听完Byleist的话，心绪竟然冷静了下来，现在他想什么都没用了，他必须找到一个能暂时为他们解围的魔法，Loki不动声色地开始加固他们这边的防护魔咒，同时也在思索怎么留下一条命来。

四周安静得过分，Byleist作为经验丰富的主将早就感到不对，他定定地看着Loki，红色的眸子中满是沉着：“他们来了。”

大约过去十秒，一滴红雨坠落，滴在了Loki设置的保护罩外，他们一行不到千人，又有一滴雨，两者在空气中交汇，忽然间爆炸开来——

那声音极大，所有约顿人被震得下意识蹲低身体，Loki大吼一声：“都聚到我的身边——”

那就是以太吗？Loki被它的威力震惊，以太和远古冬棺都是国宝，他之前完全没见过以太的模样，现在见识到了不禁心生惧意。

雨滴又来了，红色的雨炸开，烟雾不断，Loki的防护罩快被破开一角，他情急之下开了传送门，不断有士兵往里冲，离开前线，嘴里说着对他的感谢之语。他望着地上的光辉，不由自主地想要踏入，只要进去了，他就能离开战场——Loki愣了几秒，忽然被人推开，没想到刚才还叫他要做英雄的Byleist不管不顾地跳进法阵，Loki一个趔粗，向后退了几步。

他的心彻底沉入冰谷中。

Loki回过神，一咬牙，至少要有人回去报信，把所见所闻告诉Laufey……他暂且抛下这份心绪，扬手朝外围丢了一个光弹。

所有盘旋在附近的以太粒子瞬间被光弹吸收，爆炸被消化在那束光中，地面猛地一震，Loki不断把人送走，忽然Hour抓住他的手问：“你也走——”

“那谁来关闭法阵？”Loki挣开这名大胆的侍卫，“快滚，我没时间善后了！”

“殿下！”Hour不知道Loki竟然会有这么大的力气，他瞬间被推入光中，最后看到Loki冷淡的微笑。

太迟了，还是太迟了！

他们应该在营地就开启法阵，但谁知道以太会有这样霸道的威力？Loki觉得他们白跑到了这里，尽管没有见到矮人军团，他们依旧被这可怕的力量炸得一干二净。

防护罩破碎了，还剩下几百士兵，Loki望着天空中越来越多的红色粒子，它们凝结在一起，这种红色让Loki不可避免地想起Thor的披风——

没有时间了。

Loki扭开口袋里的魔药瓶，将魔药一饮而尽，他残忍地看着剩下救不了的士兵，开始启动时间魔法——

世界树，他必须见到三女神！Loki不断默念，想要回到那个时空——

“我们并不知道冬棺在哪里。”

“但你不用跋涉就能找到它，要修复它对你而言非常简单。”

“冬棺在四千年前的战役中受损，力量耗竭。”

“如果你是为了冬棺而来，学会时间魔法，一切答案将会呈现在你眼前。”

Loki从地上醒来，三女神的声音在头顶环绕，他挣扎着起身，身体里的能量正在快速流逝，他也许不能在这里待太久——但重要的是，他成功见到了三女神。

一定有很多人因他牺牲了。Loki发觉自己站在世界树后方，隐约可以看到树前是Thor和Loki，他们并肩站着，三女神回答完“Loki”的问题，轻轻挥手，将他们全部送离。

Loki慢慢从树后转身走出来，他看起来很痛苦，嘴角溢出一抹鲜血，彻头彻尾的霜巨人模样与之前那个懵懂的Loki不同，三女神们只是微微一愣，很快回过神来：“你已经找到了答案。”

“是的。”Loki讥讽地抹去嘴角的鲜血，重新站到她们面前道，“我还想做一笔交易。”

“现在的你还有这样的价值吗？”中间的女神偏头，笑着询问。

Loki早已把这段话在内心演练了无数遍，他并没有被激怒，只是冷静地说：“我的存在，我的过去，现在的远古冬棺，我都可以给你们。我只要一个安好的约顿海姆和自己的未来。”至于其他人，他无暇也无力去管，Loki悲哀地想起Laufey和他的子民们。

“远古冬棺属于约顿海姆，你有这个资格做出决定吗？”左边的女神疑惑地与旁边的女神商量着。

Loki勾了勾嘴角：“你们都知道远古冬棺是靠我修复至今，只要我献出剩下的生命，它一定能很快恢复如初。”

“即使如此，你依旧不能改变什么。而且失去了远古冬棺，约顿海姆和你又能有什么未来？”右边的女神投下怜悯的目光，将未来透露给他。

约顿海姆注定战败？Loki愣了愣，随即更是强烈地说：“这就不由你们操心了。难道约顿的力量来源不够有诱惑力吗？我只求能在未来活着——我不能在这里死去，你们不是什么愿望都能实现吗？世界树被啃噬了，Odin只能帮忙修补外表，但你们知道远古冬棺能做到的不止这些。”

这个提议的确很诱惑，Loki作为九界一员，许给他一段崭新的生命并不难，但他愿意将远古冬棺交给世界树，如果没有约顿王族心甘情愿的承诺，三女神并不能从九界中回收宝器，她们沉默了下，在这段时间里，Loki已经越发站不稳，他吐出一口鲜血，鲜血落在地上，很快被这异界的土地吸收，那儿重新变得一尘不染，Loki怔怔地望着地面。

他即将被这个世界抹去存在，就像这摊血一样，没有人会记得他曾经存在过。

Thor——不，他不甘就这样消失。

“我们会许你未来，你交付我们远古冬棺。”三女神模糊地回答，她们看着即将失去祖国的王子，面上依旧淡漠。

这是他想听到的回答，Loki咧开嘴笑了笑，他的唇齿上都是鲜血：“你们最好不要骗我，否则——我不会去瓦尔哈拉，不会去海姆冥界，这个灵魂，一定会永生永世诅咒你们，让世界树与九界，与我一同坠落！”

这样的诅咒过于恶毒，正巧踩在三女神的忌讳之处，她们当即神色不悦地瞪着他，其中一人甚至讥讽道：“你有求于我们，最好不要胡说八道——”

胡说八道？Loki的脑子混沌，他有好多能够反驳的话语，但他的气息越来越弱，什么都说不出，Loki觉得自己有点可怜，到这个时候了，还没办法漂亮地反唇相讥。

契约随着他们的交易结束而迅速达成，远古冬棺也感受到他正在衰败，疯狂地汲取他的能量，Loki临走之前忽然想起，他似乎没有告诉三女神远古冬棺到底在哪里……

但她们不是无所不知吗？

Loki恶劣地笑了，他还是扳回了一局。

他的身体回到了战场，漫天的爆炸与红雨降落，Loki听着耳边的轰鸣，躺在原地无法动弹，霜巨人士兵的哭声、叫声传入耳中，他却仿佛听不见似的，十分宁静地躺在自己的魔法阵上，也没想过再启动它，将自己送走。

鲜血一点点从他的嘴里溢出，Loki眼前的视线越来越模糊，他知道这不是再见，他终有一天会回来。

但……Thor什么都不知道。

“士兵都选好了吗？马上出发去约顿海姆。”或许是情人间的感知，Thor近日眼皮一直在跳，即使Loki一再拒绝，他也选好了一支精兵部队，准备发出他成为代理国王后的第一道重大政令，出兵帮助约顿海姆退敌。

他已经想好了，就算自己不能亲自前往前线，也要派他信任的三勇士负责领军，不论Loki怎么想，他都要让他平安回来。

Thor与Hogun交代着这次出征的路线图，他们差不多敲定了所有细节，今天就能出兵，结果主殿的门忽然被打开。

“不好了！”Fandral——Thor的好友，三勇士中最外向的男人，神色慌张地走入神殿，他启口道，“约顿战败，矮人族拿出了黑暗精灵的宝物以太——”

妙尔尼尔砸在了地上，发出沉闷的声响，曾经Loki留下的法咒光芒渐渐消失，眼皮又是一跳，Thor不敢置信地问：“Loki呢？约顿王族呢？”他忽然感应到了什么，心情不可避免地消沉下去。

“其他人不知道，但Loki王子今天应该在北部——北部发生了大爆炸。”Fandral见Thor脸色大变，他负责打探约顿的消息，猜到Loki凶多吉少。

“Loki。”Thor知道Fandral接下来要说什么，他不管不顾地走出王宫——他刚选好精兵，正准备帮助Loki，军队还没离开阿斯加德，为什么就听到了这种消息？

命运仿佛跟他开了一个玩笑，Thor来到彩虹桥上，抓住Heimdallr，眼神坚定地说：“送我去见Loki。”

“……”Heimdallr沉默地看着Thor，他合眼，半晌后，轻声说，“我找不到他。”

他仿佛明白了这句话暗含的意思，Thor退了一步，Loki根本不信任他。

——他被抛弃了。

忽然之间，满是银河与星光的彩虹桥上升起了一团绿色的光芒，宛如小时候见过的祖父的葬礼，载着祖父遗体的小船顺流而下，无数阿斯加德人会将手中的星灯放出，最后随着漫天星光与潺潺水声，逝者也化作星星消失在九界中。

只是那时候他还不懂什么是死亡。

绿光就像黑夜里的萤火虫，它们慢慢环绕着Thor，像一簇簇星火将Thor照亮，这个多日不曾休息过的新任君主，无措地流下眼泪，伸出手，想要捉住这些光芒。

“不，不……”

“我不会……我绝不会！”Thor冲着奔腾的星河，又或者是绿光，天空响起雷鸣，他整个人仿佛沐浴在雷电之中，手上闪烁着电光，倏地仰头大喊道，“绝不会放弃你！绝不会忘记你！”

光芒温柔地贴着他高大的身躯，Thor捉不住任何绿莹，它们俏皮地从他的指缝中溜走，最后一点缠绵的光吻住他的手指，Thor追了几步，等到光芒散尽，他无声无息地低下头来，强烈的孤独感笼罩在彩虹桥上。

他满脸热泪，永远地失去了自己的爱人。


	38. 交锋

闪电宫里躺着一封亲笔信，不像Thor喜欢传音信，Loki总是喜欢亲笔信。

尽管Loki的死为约顿海姆再次争取到一定时间，但约顿海姆兵败如山倒，以太的出现使战局完全倒向尼达维勒，这个曾经是九界强国的霜巨人帝国由盛转衰后，忽然一夜之间从九界中消失了。

Laufey的最后一道政令是让所有约顿子民出逃，他静静地待在王都，等待以太带来毁灭。几乎毫无征兆，其他各国刚收到了北部战败的消息，没多久就听闻约顿灭亡。

这片土地彻底变成了荒原，都是他的错，他应该更早一点去找Loki。

Thor生气极了，但彼时他还不是正式的众神之父，无力插手尼达维勒的决定，何况尼达维勒为阿斯加德打造过多件兵器，关系亲厚，他更没有立场逼迫对方。

那支训练有素的阿萨精兵没有出征就已经解散，Thor甚至没有为Loki消沉的时间，为了争夺约顿海姆土地，尼达维勒和瓦特海姆打了起来，这又是一场长达两百年的战争，Odin醒过一次，听闻了约顿海姆的覆灭，他沉默许久，要求Thor不能让悲剧重演——于是他近百年来都在调解尼达维勒和瓦特海姆的矛盾，最后勉强以两败俱伤告终，没再发生更难堪的事。

战争期间，剩余的约顿人逃往九界各地，Thor接纳流民，不断从他们口中打听Loki的情况，人民对Loki的印象止步于他的战神名号，开始的接连不败，到最后一败涂地，他们之中不乏有人投来好奇的目光询问Thor与Loki的关系。

Thor一再郑重地说，他们是未婚夫夫。

所有人都知道他们已经解除婚约，还以为Thor仍旧念着过去的情谊，不免同情地看着他，感慨Thor真是个有情有义的男人，还会为前未婚夫劳心劳力。有人备受感动，甚至说出了一些可能的揣测。

死在了战场，死于以太爆炸，为了救他的兄长而死，失去了Laufey的信任被他的副官谋害……诸如此类的言论让Thor无法分辨真假。

Thor带上霜巨人流民给的消息，开始寻找他的Loki。

瓦尔哈拉，海姆冥界，他独自走过荣光之路、安息之河，见到他的祖父Borr、死神Hela，向他们询问Loki的去向。

然而在无数次到访后，没有任何人知道Loki的灵魂去哪里了。Thor也燃起了一点希望，知道Loki还留存于世。

白昼变成黑夜，黑夜又变成白昼。

Thor回到阿斯加德后，终于拆开最后收到的来自Loki的信件，他只读了一行就神色大变——

“Thor，亲爱的Thor，我的雷神，虽然很不想承认，但我们也许没有机会成婚了，你还有很长的未来……”

那熟悉的字迹轻易令Thor情绪波动，提醒他Loki抛下他离去的事实。

这是他第二次被Loki抛弃。

Loki怎么能说出这种话？！他不顾自身安危，却让Thor承受失去爱人的痛苦。难道Loki从没考虑过他的心情？这么多年的相识相知相处让Thor感到异常心冷，他或许从来没有认清过Loki是怎样的人。

他可以独自赴死，可以留Thor独活，但没想过对Thor解释任何事情。

关于Loki的一切，他只能从别人的口中打听，分享着其他人都可能知道的消息，永远不知道那个随着Loki离去而消失的真相究竟是什么。

即使成为了众神之父，他依旧有自己控制不了的人和事——依旧不被自己所爱的人信任，依旧没办法救下他的爱人。

Thor将信件甩在桌上，眼眶再次泛红，他咒骂道：“你想都别想。”

如此过了一年又一年，Thor变得越发像一颗坚硬的石头，他在找寻Loki这件事上尤其执着。而Odin日渐苍老，陷入了长久的沉睡，他的长子Thor Odinson在众人的欢呼声中坐上阿斯加德的王位……

那一天，Thor孤独、寂寞，却知道自己必须这样走下去。

<<< 

“殿下！”

Loki睁开眼睛，猛地坐起身来，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，眼前的景象晃来晃去，让他忍不住甩了甩头，旁边似乎有人围了上来，按住他的手臂，一股魔力涌入他体内，Loki大吼一声，排斥他人的碰触，房间里的玻璃器皿应声碎裂，Loki抱着自己的脑袋，不断颤抖着，好一会儿才冷静下来。

他怎么了？

这是哪里？

两半灵魂融为一体，Loki承受着大脑里不断被撕碎重组的痛感，没有人敢再靠近他。

他倒在了约顿的战场上，那在中庭上学的又是谁？Loki心有疑惑，记忆错乱极了，他好不容易才冷静下来，揉着太阳穴，慢慢消化分离已久的记忆碎片。

他终于明白了自己现在的处境，Loki回过神来，他重生了，与Thor重逢，去了一趟废墟一般的约顿海姆，也许被远古冬棺遗留下来的魔力波动影响到，他取回了自己所有的记忆——

“Thor！”Loki猛地回过神，注意到自己身边躺着一个男人，Thor眉头紧锁，他认出这里是阿斯加德医疗所，赶忙冲那些差点被他伤害到的医官道，“抱歉！快来看看他怎么样了？！”

确认Loki恢复正常后，医官们赶紧围上来诊治他们的国王，Loki坐在一旁，看到Thor眼角旁未干的泪痕，他微微一滞，心头发酸，吸了吸鼻子，紧紧握住Thor的手，都是三女神的错，她们怎么能让自己离开Thor这么久。

Thor缓缓睁开眼睛，不同于Loki清醒过来时的混乱，他十分镇定，医官们赶忙向他汇报一切已经恢复正常。Thor看到了自己当年未曾了解过的真相，在幻境中，他是Loki身边的任何人，他曾经努力过以他人的身份劝Loki不要以身涉险，可Loki从没把他的话听进去。

而Loki的身世……Thor心疼又震惊，任何一个父亲都不会做出这种事，Thor转过头对上Loki湿漉漉的绿眼，他虽然还是那副年轻的模样，但眉眼之间的稚气早早褪去，Thor望着这个与他更亲近的Loki，伸手碰了碰他的脸颊。

这是无言的安抚，Loki已经从医官嘴里听说了Thor的决定，这次施咒时长一天，Thor已经知道了他过去的所有，Loki愧疚又抱歉，他哪里有过这种情绪，两人四目相对，Thor眼里的温柔、爱意、心痛、感伤渐渐淡去。

“你答应过我。”众神之父从医疗台上翻身而起，他的手炙热温暖，始终握着Loki，却失望地控诉着，“你答应过我，你不会……”

“是我的错。”医官们见气氛不好急忙散去，Loki见Thor手臂上的青筋暴起，他识相地认了错，但Thor依旧生气，他压抑着自己的情绪，叹了口气松开Loki转身要走，Loki哪里会给他机会？当即冲上前紧紧抱住Thor，“我回来了，我当时也没有办法！”

Thor闻言沉默，他认真地说：“你从没有考虑过告诉我真相，Loki，我就这么不值得你信任吗？”他挣脱Loki的手臂，少见地闹了脾气，召唤来妙尔尼尔飞离此地。

Loki彻底傻眼了，他这么生气吗？难道这个时候不应该冲上来紧紧抱住自己，来一个甜蜜的热吻？他们已经三四百年不见了吧？Loki当然明白自己当初的决定太草率，但他身处绝境，不愿意把这个悲剧再告诉Thor，而且后来他留了信件说明这一切……信呢？难道是信没有送到Thor手中？

“Thor！”Loki咬咬牙追了上去，奇迹般的，他的魔法全部回来了，只是失去了远古冬棺，再也不能发挥以前那种毁天灭地的效果，但他仍旧高兴，他终于摆脱了远古冬棺的束缚，Loki急忙落在闪电宫的露台上。

诸神在上，Thor居然把门锁了！

Loki气急，他在露台上徘徊，破门而入自然可以，但现在明显是Thor对他的行为很不满意，他一来没有告诉恋人自己的实际情况，二来没有遵守恋人对他的嘱托，Loki现在觉得自己就像被丈夫锁在家门口，他悻悻地摸着鼻子。

“Thor？Thor！”Loki叫喊着，好啊，这才几百年，Thor都变成这样了，当年还是Thor追着自己跑，现在成了他追着Thor跑！Thor还不给他开门！Loki冷哼了一声，脚有一下没一下地踢着玻璃门。

转念一想，这件事他的确有错，男人也是要哄的，Loki认命地揉了揉脸，准备做小伏低，挽回他的爱人。

“Thor，我错了，我以后不会对你撒谎了。”Loki言不由衷地大喊着，希望Thor的身影出现在门后。他被Thor冷落，只不过一会儿就觉得十分寂寞，一想到Thor等他那么多年，Loki不自觉地心软，施了个魔法，悄悄走入闪电宫。

Thor沉默地坐在桌边阅读，比起Loki记忆里的他，现在的他正值壮年，成熟英俊而富有魅力，他眉头紧锁，眼角有细细的皱纹，Loki走到他身边，Thor像看不见他似的，Loki搂住他的脖颈，两人没有言语，Loki静静地靠在Thor身侧，干燥的嘴唇蹭着男人的后颈。

“你就算这样诱惑我也没用。”Thor冷硬地开口，翻到了下一页，他心中有气，很难像Loki这样快地整理好心情，即使知道不应该揪着过去不放，但他仍然为Loki、为自己感到难过。

Loki沉默片刻，在他的脖颈上狠狠咬了一口：“你想多了，众神之父居然这么小气。”

“这不是小气。”Thor叹了口气，推开Loki，“也许我们需要各自冷静一下。”

Loki一愣，这么严重吗？他不肯松手，死死抱着Thor，男人也没再赶他，只是相顾无言，Loki松开手来，冷哼一声，他掉头走了出去。

可他甚至没有踏出闪电宫，身后一股作用力传来，Loki一惊，猛地被甩到床上，男人阴沉地看着他，Loki一愣，嘴硬道：“不是要冷静一下？”

“那也不意味着你可以离开。”Thor眸色愈深，他攥着Loki的手，没等Loki反应过来，他就拿出一条锁链，再次把Loki困在床头，这个姿势熟练得让Loki发愣，场景似曾相识。

Loki倒不是真的要离开Thor，他冷静下来，盯着眉头紧皱的雷神，过去的Loki不知道事情轻重，可他知道。Thor傲慢、耿直、乐观，唯独不会强迫他人。被绑着的感觉并不舒服，而Thor似乎想起现在的Loki已经恢复魔法，他又拿出一些绳索，将脚也绑上。

Loki嘴角一抽，镇定地问：“我早就想问了，你不是Thor，你到底是谁？”

Thor微微勾起嘴角，坐到Loki身边道：“我就在你身边，怎么会是其他人？”


	39. 安抚

两人目光交汇，Loki不紧不慢地露出笑意，他很熟悉Thor，但眼前这个不是他熟悉的Thor，Loki挣了挣锁链，听到那种碰撞声，Thor似乎变得紧张，他猛地攥住Loki的手腕，低声道：“你就不能乖一点吗？”这是Loki第二次听Thor这样说。

“是你要赶我走。”Loki倒打一耙，眯起眼睛来，又晃了晃锁链，这个声音果然让Thor很不舒服，他又皱了皱眉，Loki惊讶地发现Thor在掩饰自己，似乎不愿意让Loki发现这点秘密，Loki冷下脸来，Thor到底发生了什么？好不容易他们又在一起了，为什么还有秘密？

Thor很是不满地揉了揉头发：“我只想你好好待在闪电宫里，最好哪也别去，为什么这么难？要不是他，你也不会变成今天这样。”

Loki挑眉问：“他？我父亲吗？他的确很可恶，不过他都死了，多说无益。”

Thor暴躁地站起身，喘息起来，他生气地说：“不，不是你父亲——原本有机会早点出兵，为什么要听你的话？为什么要相信你？为什么要等你死了才来后悔——也就是他，才会造成今天你的悲剧！”

“我的悲剧是约顿海姆造成的，与任何人无关。”Loki挑挑眉道，“不过如果你当时在我身边，我可能会开心一点。”

Thor瞪大眼睛，随后又坐到Loki身旁，握住他的手：“我应该陪着你，我就知道——你也希望我陪着你。我一直很后悔，为什么那时候你是一个人，我去很多地方找过你，可是都没有你的音讯。”

本来还有些疑心这是哪个灵魂占据了Thor的身体，Loki听到他说起这事，心情不免低沉，他反握住Thor的手掌，温和地说：“都过去了，重要的是你和我仍然在一起。”

“你和他在一起。”Thor转过头来，阴恻恻地说，“他的愿望太多了，我当然希望你是与我在一起，因为我心里只有你。”

这么直白的告白让Loki心中一颤，Thor对这个话题异常敏感，只要稍稍一提到Loki的死，就像炸开锅的沸水，他越发肯定了Thor胡言乱语的原因，心里歉疚更深，试图安抚道：“我也与你在一起，你松开我，我想抱抱你。”

Thor犹豫地看了Loki一眼：“不，还是保持原状比较好。谁知道你会遇到怎样的危险，你太能闯祸了。”

Loki心下无语，但仍旧装作可怜地说：“你不想我主动拥抱你吗？我想亲你，我们已经很久没有好好相处了，你要拒绝我？”

Thor果然动摇了，Loki主动对他而言是莫大的诱惑，他纠结再三，把Loki的手铐解开，Loki当即兑现诺言，坐起身来吻住他的嘴唇，Thor抱着Loki的后颈，摩挲他的脸颊，Loki轻轻拍着他的后背，抚摸他的头发，他的腿不时挣扎着，发出锁链的声响，但这时Thor没再颤抖，他好像被安抚住了。

“唔，唔……”Loki张开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的Thor的眼睫，这些年他一定很辛苦，Loki顺从地让Thor的舌头闯了进来，两人吻得难舍难分，Loki觉得自己的唇瓣上湿漉漉的， Thor嫌弃他的腿被束缚着，当即断开锁链，把小了一圈的Loki抱在怀里，这具身体异常青涩，还不是成熟有力的男性身躯，更添一丝禁忌，Loki伸手摸上Thor的腹肌，他摸到了一些伤疤，肌肉仍旧硬挺壮实，光是这样的触摸，就令Loki心神激荡，这确实是Thor没有错。

Thor松开Loki，他把人吻得眼神迷离，不自觉笑道：“你很想要吗？”他隔着衣服抚摸Loki的身体，拨弄着两颗小小的肉粒，又忍不住去爱抚他的腰际，Loki抖了抖，酥麻的颗粒感爬上他的后腰。

“嗯，是啊……不过我也不是什么都想要。”Loki眼神下滑，看了一眼Thor的下体，他颇为暗示地说，“如果尺寸缩水，我可不要。”

Thor很吃他这一套，当即掀开Loki的衬衣，低头吮住那两颗淡色的乳头，粗糙的舌苔刮蹭着乳粒上的颗粒，Loki只觉得胸前被吮得湿漉，一身情热，他伸手从Thor的衣襟探进去，忍不住也去摸Thor的乳粒，男人身体一僵，加重舌苔上的力度，将Loki舔吮得头脑空白，还没开始做爱，他就想放声呻吟。

这种阔别已久的感觉让Loki下身硬挺，他知道这个Thor与自己熟悉的爱人不同，内疚、心疼、心虚，各种情绪交织，他总觉得自己在背着Thor偷情，可惜眼前这张脸又与Thor一模一样，灵魂也没什么不同，他摇摇头，将那些阴暗的情绪压下，全都化成情欲与渴望，Loki轻轻舔着Thor的唇瓣，他咕哝道：“快点。”

Thor眯起眼睛，他伸手去摸Loki的唇瓣，摩挲着薄薄的唇峰，男人双眸迷离，将他的拇指含了进去，色情地舔弄Thor的指腹，直到他的嘴唇和Thor的整根拇指都变得湿淋淋，拉出银丝，落在他的衣襟上，Loki喘息着，Thor把他按在床上，二话不说又锁了起来。

“……你怎么……”Loki舔着水光淋漓的唇肉，两只手被牢牢拴着，他动弹不得，对Thor的这点怪癖感到非常无奈。Thor将他的衣服卷到胸前，脱掉裤子，按揉Loki的后穴，阴茎像处子一般，颜色生嫩，下体毛发不多，Thor抬起他的腿，湛蓝的目光审视着藏在臀瓣间的隐秘穴口，在他这直白而锋利的探究下，没一会儿，后面全湿透了。Thor随意用手指插了几下，滑腻得让他挑了挑眉，这样的审视像一把刀子，贴着Loki后背的皮肤从头到脚，冰凉而刺激，将他的衣服彻底割开，Loki像砧板上的肉，他又屈辱又快感横生，忍不住打了个颤。

Thor嘴角的恶劣笑意更甚，他将Loki的腿压到胸前，露出嫩红的穴口，Thor只是稍微解开裤子，释放粗长的阴茎，将肉红的龟头贴在他的股瓣上戳弄，那股热意激得Loki一抖，后面的水流得更多了，而Thor淡淡地回应：“这样我比较有感觉。”

什么感觉？快感？安全感？Loki嘴角一抽，打算这次就这样凑合了事，下次再跟Thor好好商量。Thor的性器正贴在他股间，时不时抽打他的会阴，黏腻的拍打声让Loki耳根一红，他呻吟一声，Thor的阴茎不小心戳进来了一点，Loki瞪圆眼睛，像被侵犯的少女，通红的阴茎贴着自己的肚皮，亮晶晶的水液黏了一路。

可Thor又拔了出去，发出轻微的声响，Loki脸红透了，他伸腿去够Thor的腰，轻声道：“我要……”

这时候雷神忽然显出一点过去的温柔来，他抓住Loki的窄腰，缓慢地操了进去，Loki发出绵长的喘息，很快那点温柔就消失，Loki甚至以为没有出现过，Thor狠厉极了，如果说以前他各种顾忌Loki的想法，此刻他完全按照自己的心意行动，Thor捏着Loki的腰臀，挺胯操进去又退出，肠肉甚至被他这么猛的进攻带了点出来，晶莹而黏腻。

Loki沙哑而胡乱叫着，Thor俯下身来吻他苍白的躯体，拉起Loki一条腿，猛地撞了几十下，Loki连叫都叫不出，湿黏的体液将他浑身浸透，Thor仿佛泡在一汪温泉里，紧致的穴口将他咬住，周围被撑得一点皱褶都无，Loki兴奋时扯了扯锁链，声音震得Thor头皮发麻，微微一滞。

“怎么了……”Loki收缩后穴，见到Thor晃神，他心里泛起一股难以言喻的情绪，不由得顺从地软下腰，抬脚踩了踩Thor的胸膛，他脚掌冰凉，踩在Thor胸前让他当即回过神来，Loki的趾头夹着他的乳粒摩擦，在饱满的胸肌上来回磨蹭，又想抬腿去缠他的腰杆，一时陷入两难，唇边的水痕来不及擦干，Thor低头就看到他举着双手，老实地躺在他身下，后穴汁水淋漓，一副被操翻又慵懒的样子，Thor忽然又不愣神了，抓着Loki作乱的脚掌轻轻一吻，又继续打桩机般地干起他来。

“啊嗯……哈……好深……”Loki被干得神魂颠倒，淫靡的水渍声，肉体的撞击声，清晰的锁链声，一室靡靡之音，Loki吐出一口浊气，勾着Thor的腰部正要温存，男人猝不及防，一巴掌上来掌掴了他的屁股，Loki震惊了一秒，羞恼地问，“你打我干嘛？”

“你对我说谎，难道不该打吗？”Thor又打了他一掌，再一掌，白皙的臀肉上顿时布满他的指痕，Thor在操他的同时有狠狠地鞭笞他，每打一下，后穴就绞紧一些，可是他被操久了，实在没办法马上合拢，穴肉可怜兮兮地翕合，却仍旧有混合液慢慢淌出。

“别打了！不准——”Loki闷闷地喊道，倒不是疼，他幽怨地盯着Thor，“你到底是在惩罚我，还是在勾引我？”他的阴茎滴出前液，敏感至极的地方硬得更厉害了，Thor跟他大眼对小眼，Loki羞耻地冷哼一声，谁都没想到Loki会有这样的反应。

Thor抿唇冷厉地说：“以后不准再骗我。”他摸了摸Loki的股间嫩肉，这要求并不过分，也是Thor少有地对他提出的要求，Loki之前没做到，即使当时他没有太多选择，但他最不想牵连的人还是被他所影响。

“嗯……”他含糊地应了声，心中酸涩，可肉体的反应十分淫靡，Loki难耐地想要并拢腿，Thor不容反驳地让他张开，雷神稍微放缓节奏，又强硬地操了进去。

Loki被操得喘息不断，他哭着说：“帮我揉揉阴茎，我要到了——”他低声尖叫起来，被Thor握着揉捏，龟头捋得发红，马眼一张一合，他低叫一声，腿肚打颤，慢慢射出几股精液，兜头浇在Thor腹部和脸上，Loki红着眼睛，后穴不断痉挛，Thor低吼一声，又操了他几下。

全部填满了。

滚烫的，温暖的。

阔别已久的性爱让Loki从头到脚都十分舒爽，Thor终于想起这样绑着Loki会不舒服，和善地帮他解开桎梏，Loki下意识反应就是去搂住Thor，他不顾自己仍旧手臂酸痛，将手腕搁在Thor腰上，有一下没一下地安抚他，他抱着异常安静的大狮子，心绪也逐渐清晰。

那么伟岸磊落的神明却出现了这样阴郁的一面，但温柔的他并不知道阴郁的自己的存在，Loki以前不希望因为约顿的事连累Thor，命运却跟他开了个玩笑，还是让Thor被拖入泥沼中……Loki咬着下唇，不愿面对自己的选择，然而，或许还有其他原因？

要跟Thor长久地在一起，必须解开他的心结。Loki不是医生，但他必须帮助Thor，他抱紧身上宽阔的肩背，到底什么时候他们之间才能拥有平静的生活？


	40. 拉锯

Loki正在头疼，雷神却像局外人一样跟他搭话。

“你一身吻痕，明天打算怎么办呢？”Thor趁Loki走神，翻身支起脑袋邪气地看着他，他明显说的是另一个自己，十分幸灾乐祸地看着Loki。

Loki不接他的挑衅，虽然心里还在心疼，但面对这家伙他又能极其冷静地说：“直说真相，让他知道你的存在。”他当然不可能这么做，只是说出来诈Thor一下。

果然不管是哪种性格，Thor的思路依旧简单，他意外极了，笑道：“好啊，那他可能会更焦虑，我能看着你的时间就更长了。”

Loki疑惑地想，Thor的心理承受能力不至于这么脆弱，那些年到底还发生了什么？难道Thor一焦虑或者情绪不稳，这副性格就会霸占他的主意识？问题似乎比Loki想象中要严重，但当下他只是随口回道：“没关系，反正你也是Thor，更加杀伐果断，早日帮我重建约顿海姆。”

Thor被他这样一噎，说不出辩驳的话，冷哼一声把Loki的脑袋按进他怀中，捂住了他的嘴，勒令他早点休息。

可现在是下午四点，Loki在心中腹诽。

或许是因为幻境消耗了太多体力，他们真的睡了一觉，直到深夜才醒来。神域也分白天黑夜，Loki饿得不行，唤了个值夜的侍女给他拿点饭菜来，再一次感慨起身为众神之父的唯一爱人待遇还是很不错的，至少他过上了衣来伸手饭来张口的生活。

Loki望着沉睡中Thor的容颜，只觉得他和记忆里的长相相比面庞更加有棱有角，其他倒没有太多变化，忽然间Thor呻吟一声，长长地喘了口气醒来，看到坐在他身边的Loki，两人四目相接，目光中都泛起一股温柔，Loki心想，果然睡了一觉就恢复正常了。

又或者是……做了一次他觉得心安了？

温柔只是一刹那，Thor想起自己还在生气，当即止住了想看Loki的目光，直直地看着天花板，忽然他又感觉不对，他下午还在生气，怎么转眼就和Loki躺在床上了？

“你脾气见长啊。”Loki冷笑一声，趴到Thor身边，“睡都睡了，你还生什么气，难道你就想我死了别回来？”

“你说什么呢。”Thor无语地瞪他一眼，十分警惕地说，“我们怎么会睡到一起？你给我下药了？”

果然，他不知道……Loki心里苦涩，但在想到好主意前，他决定骗Thor一段时间，先观察他的症状，Loki只能撒谎道：“你硬要抱着我，不让我离开，然后一句话都不肯说，我给你施了个真言咒语，你就对我动手动脚了。”

“我怎么没有印象？你骗我？”Thor机敏地观察Loki的反应。

“呵呵，做都做了，你总不能说不是你做的吧？”Loki偷换概念，避开了这个话题，闪电宫里就他们两个人，Thor当然不会承认有别的可能，铁青着脸下床去了，他腰线流畅，身高傲人，Loki光是这样看着都觉得十分满意，也懒得跟Thor计较。

就他洗澡的空隙，Loki吃了一顿饱饭，Thor换好睡袍，一回来就看到Loki坐在餐桌边大快朵颐的模样，他的嘴角不自觉地往上提，可是很快又恢复原状，神色冷静地坐到他身边，吃起另一份餐食。

浓重的香料盖住羊肉本身的味道，这种做法虽然不是Loki最喜欢的，但此时饿了，吃什么都愉快，他吃得起劲，可留给Thor的是一份素菜，雷神不免阴郁地说：“现在是晚上十二点，你确定要吃这么多？”

“怎么，你也想吃吗？”Loki大方地匀了一块肉给Thor，Thor差点被他这态度气死。

“不必。”Thor嘴角一抽，他想吃什么都可以吩咐侍女，只是这个时间着实尴尬，他正在想自己这几日有没有遗漏的公文，叫来侍卫，一边询问，一边往嘴里塞东西。

Loki见他正忙，起了坏心，趁Thor张着嘴准备把下一勺食物塞入口中时，他猛地把自己的勺子递过去，Thor愣了愣，转头看他，他呆呆的样子实在太好笑了，顾不得有外人在，Loki发出放肆的笑声，侍卫满头大汗，尴尬地看着捉摸不透的众神之父。

Thor没即位前爽朗大方，但现在他毕竟是众神之父了，有着威严和沉着的一面，他吞下Loki递来的那勺南瓜泥，很是冷静地扭过脸不看Loki，继续跟侍卫交谈。

Loki：“……”他被彻底无视了吗？

更过分的事还在后面，吃完饭后Loki到花园里走了一会儿，他又困了，想回去睡觉，估计Thor也不会夜里出去办事，他就回到床上等他，等着等着，Loki就睡着了，毕竟耗费体力大的人是他，他又要撒谎又要圆谎，这一觉便安稳地睡到天亮。

旁边干干净净，整整齐齐，没有任何温度，Loki眼皮一跳，非常不满地起身，寻了个闪电宫的侍女问：“Thor呢？”

“众神之父一早就去了中庭。”侍女说出准确的信息，明显是Thor有意留下的。

Loki脸色稍缓，但仔细想想依旧不满，Thor有意不想跟他同行，Loki磨了磨后槽牙，当即去彩虹桥上找Heimdallr，随时准备去到Thor身边。

“Thor，你给我等着。”Loki恶狠狠地骂道。

远在复仇者大厦中的Thor猛地打了个喷嚏，他收到Tony的讯息，知道中庭需要他，赶忙跑了过来——他的确有瞒着Loki的意思，尽管知道自己的行为非常幼稚，Thor还是这样做了。

“Steve——他听一些居民在抱怨附近的失窃案和人口失踪案，这些案子交给警方后都失去了音讯，而Jarvis帮我分析了情况，这些失踪人口是流浪汉、退休军人，职业不固定，但都没什么亲人。”Tony看着Thor不解的眼神，耸了耸肩道，“我们担心是绑架案，甚至可能是人口走私，和你上次经手的案件性质有一些相似，所以把你叫过来。”

“我不了解中庭的科技。”Thor直白地说出自己的缺点，上次也是因此他的任务才会失败，“对了，之前那个案子的犯人抓捕归案了吗？”

“后来抓到了嫌疑人，具体要问官方了，毕竟我们只是超级英雄，不是警务人员。”Tony叹了口气，“你有空的话这件事就交给你？Jarvis推算出潜在受害者，希望你能去保护他一段时间，毕竟你是神，虽然有点大材小用。”

Thor点点头，借这个机会也许他可以跟Loki各自冷静下，他答应道：“需要你们多加协助，我只能负责现场行动。”

Tony张了张嘴正要回答，北面的落地窗应声而碎，他吓得站起来，急忙要穿战甲，Thor也握紧手中的妙尔尼尔，警报响起来，结果一抹黑影闪过，黑发男人端正地站在客厅中，他舒了口气，整了整身上的西装。

“Loki？”Thor吃惊地想，他怎么会追到这里？

Loki掸了掸身上的玻璃碎片，文雅地笑了：“好久不见。”

Tony惊呆了：“Jarvis，请把这面墙的损失算到Loki先生账上——”

“Loki Odinson，你可以这么叫我。”Loki笑眯眯地给自己起了新名字，不顾Thor更是惊讶的目光，他转头便说，“所以这笔账——麻烦记到这位Odinson先生头上。”他指了指Thor。

Tony不由得失笑，这下他也知道这对情侣是在吵架，他记得上次见面Loki还是一副怯生生的模样，如今却有着不同年纪的成熟，Tony的目光又转到Thor身上，暗示着这笔钱他得填上。

雷神冷哼了声，他不小气，但总觉得不能让Loki得逞，他哼了声，Loki忽然来到他身边，Tony瞪大眼睛，这一定是用了瞬移魔法，他恢复了神格？Tony自然弄不清楚神域那些事，但Loki没给他开口的机会，张嘴便说：“谢谢亲爱的。”

Thor：“……”他浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！

“……Thor，有什么信息我再发给你，Loki会用手机，让他教你。噢，他会魔法，那更好了，给你改头换面，更方便保护受害人。”Tony非常厚道地给这对情侣留下独处空间，任务并不着急，当务之急还是让他们和好吧，不知道为什么，Tony忽然觉得Loki的破坏力一定很强。

Loki靠在Thor身边，见闲杂人等走了，他抓住Thor的衣袖道：“你跑什么？既然躲我，之前何必找我？幼稚。”

Thor怒视他一眼，他难道不知道自己在生气什么吗？Thor想要转身，Loki顿时变出好几个Loki站在他面前，各式各样，霜巨人，少年，青年，他甚至给自己准备了老年形态，Thor翻了个白眼闭上眼睛，Loki笑嘻嘻地说：“别生气了，你要出什么任务？我陪你一起去。”

几个Loki都缠上来，小的那个还拉着Thor的手，Thor被缠得往后一退，美国队长正巧路过这里，他看到这幅画面不禁倒抽一口凉气发出声响，几个人齐刷刷地望过去，Thor马上解释：“不是你想的那样！”

“我完全能理解，Thor，你继续！”Steve赶忙原路返回，把客厅重新留给这群人。耶稣在上，这是什么玩法，一对多吗？

Loki把Thor团团围住，男人手足无措地背起手来，抬高目光故意不看Loki，少年Loki抱着他的腿：“快理我。”

Thor冷哼一声，Loki想了想没办法，又变出一个女性版本的自己，黑发女人妩媚极了，绿眼含情望着Thor，坏心地伸手往Thor的裤裆摸去，Thor不得不往后退一步，被成年Loki抱住腰，Loki低声道：“你想逃到哪里去？”

诸神在上，Thor真的要疯了，这女人的胸都快靠在自己身上了，Thor不由得大叫：“好了，快收起你的把戏。”

Loki打了个响指，眼前的一切化作烟雾消失，Thor还定定地看着他们每一个人，真正地Loki正从后面抱住他，不无遗憾地说：“你的忍耐力真差。”

“还不都是你害的。”Thor无语极了，挣开Loki的拥抱，狼狈地埋怨道。

Loki笑眯眯地跟着他：“好了，我会慢慢赔罪，至少……你也不想让人知道阿斯加德第一模范情侣吵架了对吧？至少你要跟我说话。”

Thor转过头来，冷静地说：“如果是我遇到了这种事，我不告诉你，你不会生气吗？”

Loki沉默起来，他的确会生气，但主要是心疼他吧……不过留自己独自生活了那么久，Loki对这点的怨言可能会更大。然而要说Thor的秘密，Loki灵光一闪，这倒不是Thor有意隐瞒，主要是他本人也不知道，Loki理直气壮地跟着他：“会生气，但是你都道歉了，难道还要闹分手吗？我们都已经两千岁了。”

其实只有Thor两千岁，他冷飕飕地斜睨Loki一眼，拔腿离开客厅，Loki不管不顾地追了上去，他心想，这次他真是够没脸没皮了，Thor要是还闹脾气——最多允许他再生气两天！


	41. 性命

经过Stark集团内部网络测算出来的保护对象名叫Mike Fisher，这是个平平无奇的名字，对方也有一张平平无奇的长相，数据显示他曾在沿海舰队服役过，但二十年前因为严重的腰伤退役，现在四十六岁，在一家超市当收银员，暂时没有结婚，父母于五年前先后去世。

很难想象这样一个受过伤、年纪不轻、相貌不佳的男人身上有利可图。Thor盯着Tony发来的数据资料，这次他分外留意了对方的长相和体型特征，生怕悲剧重演，Loki跟他一同来到了这个城市，见他战战兢兢，忍不住嘲讽道：“我看你对中庭的事务都比对阿斯加德上心，他们是把你当特工用吧？”

“这不一样。”Thor皱起眉头，不打算过多解释，他们坐在一家咖啡店的窗边座位，不远处就是Mike工作的超市，从这里可以清晰地看见男人收银时的每个动作，经过Loki的魔法处理，Thor变得十分普通，两人轻易就能融入人群中。

Loki撇撇嘴道：“众神之父亲自缉拿犯人，多么感人的一幕。”

Thor瞟了他一眼，Mike忽然走了出来，Thor疑惑地问：“这么早就能下班吗？”他看了一眼现在的时间，是下午三点。

“换班吧，他时间到了。起来，跟上了。”Loki拉了Thor一把，他们悄悄地跟在Mike身后，一个中庭人一天会做什么，Thor还真不了解，他们跟着他去了花店，Thor十分紧张，Loki不由得笑道，“虽然有这个可能，但花店老板应该不是犯人。”

“你怎么知道？”Thor反问，里面正在交谈，老板是个女人，她和Mike年纪差不多，一看Mike就是常客，非常熟练地从她手里接过一盆花，Thor明白过来，他是来帮忙的。

Loki目不转睛地盯着店里正在发生的每一幕场景，他深知上次的事给Thor留下了不小的遗憾，加上负面Thor的存在，他担心如果这次出了意外，Thor的黑暗面会更加深刻，不由得打起精神来：“Mike在追求她，万一老板真的有问题，他不可能连自己追求对象换了个人都没发现。”

Thor感觉Loki话里有话，斜睨Loki一眼，Loki理直气壮道：“看我干什么？小心犯人趁他去花店后面把他蒙头绑走。”

Mike倒没立刻把花搬去仓库，他和花店老板正在叙旧，帮她整理着店内的东西，但他有腰伤，一不小心扭到了伤处，他不可避免地发出痛楚的抽气声，老板连忙赶过来，想要查看他的伤势。

两人的手不小心碰在一起，尽管已经是中年人了，这对情侣仍旧有一瞬尴尬，纷纷别过脸去。

在外面偷看的另一对情侣也移开目光，Thor无语地叹了口气，Loki则是趴在他背上，闷闷地说：“追求的时候都是这样尽心尽力，追到手就不一定了。”

Thor被Loki的话气笑了，他扭过头瞪了Loki一眼，就在这个空档，Mike起身把花盆抬到后院，他们也赶紧跟过去，可就在这瞬间，人不见了。

Thor眉头紧皱，Loki赶忙道：“你是不是要怪我多话没让你盯紧Mike？刚才你明明也看得津津有味。”

“我只是好奇中庭人是怎样恋爱的。”Thor不得不解释几句，他叹了口气，“快用魔法，我们得赶在他遇害之前找到他。”

Loki耸耸肩，他之前在Mike身上留下了追踪信号，现在要找他简直轻而易举，他抓着Thor一路狂奔，他们动作迅速，很快就追上了Mike，对方慌不择路，逃进了一条巷子里——这居然是一条死路。

“你们是谁！”Mike当过兵，他十分警惕，抄起地上的钢管自我防御。

原来他不是被人抓走，而是自己发现了有人追踪？Thor觉得自己打草惊蛇，悔恨不已，赶忙稳住他说：“我们只是想保护你，对你没有恶意！”

“保护我？我一无所有，为什么要保护我？”Mike稍微冷静了下，他看着眼前这两个普通人，不由得意外地说，“我什么都不知道，为什么要保护我！”

Thor尴尬极了，他也不知道背后的原因，只是Tony他们觉得有问题，Loki抢先回答道：“有人要杀你，我们来保护你，至于为什么保护你，要去问那人为什么要杀你。”

“难道……”Mike脸色一变，他似乎想起什么，有点紧张地想要朝Thor靠近，脑袋上却现出一道红点。

“危险！”Loki大叫一声，但这个中年士兵已经没有那么灵敏的反应，这一路的奔跑耗费了他太多力气，顺着这道光，Loki抛出一道保护魔法，那颗子弹射在了一道屏障上，弹壳应声落地，Mike遭此巨变吓了一跳，脚一软坐倒在地。

没想到又有人想在他面前杀掉目标，Thor气得发抖，他观察附近的地形，很快找到哪里是制高点，当即抓起锤子就飞了过去。

“Thor！”Loki留下保护罩，跟Tony那边联系要人来保护Mike便紧随其后。他一阵心悸，甚至觉得这是一场针对Thor的阴谋，为什么两次都发生了这种事？他只是个外星人，从他身上能得到什么对地球有利的信息？Loki毕竟在这个地方生活过很长一段时间，敏锐地发觉事情不一般，难道……

难道有人想活捉Thor带回去活体解剖，开发成新的战争机器？

这……Thor又不是威震天！Loki当即被自己的想法吓到，但毕竟这几年的好莱坞电影都爱这么演，他赶忙追到Thor身边，妙尔尼尔被变成了一把机关枪，Thor的动作自然比凡人快，他死死压住没来得及逃走的狙击手，把他按在地上，妙尔尼尔卡在他的喉间。

“你是谁，谁派你来的！”Thor不怒自威，他虽然此时已经换了一副模样，但仍旧震住了地上的歹徒。

“你不必知道！”Loki听他语气不对，当即用魔法阻止了他咬开牙齿里藏着的毒药自杀。

“小心他咬舌！”Loki一开口，被亡命之徒注意到他的存在，Thor很轻松地捏紧他的下巴，他根本没办法再轻松地活动齿关，犯人脸上终于闪过一丝慌乱，Loki趁机扫描眼前男人的面部数据，传回给Tony，那边立刻进行分析。

“没有记录，查无此人。”Mary Hill的声音让Loki心中一沉。

Loki不再隐瞒他们的身份，狙击手看到Thor的样貌不免一惊，他瞳孔大张，不敢相信地看着眼前的男人，眼珠仿佛凸了起来，他恶狠狠地说：“怪不得Fisher没死成——”他是个老练的神枪手，一向例无虚发。

“你到底想要什么？杀了那么多人，你想要什么？”Thor低声质问道。

“你懂什么？你甚至不是人，你为什么要关心……？”狙击手洋洋自得，艰难地吐出字句，他知道自己不可能活着出去，人是不可能与神对抗的，只要Thor愿意，他有一百种方法可以杀死自己，恶徒心思一动，竭力嘲笑道，“你以为你是好人？你算什么好人？”

“你帮我杀过人！”

“你只是我的帮凶。”

Thor目光一沉，本就不好的心情在对方提及那件事时变得越发糟糕，他正在犹豫要怎么处置这个男人，结果这家伙的手还不老实，不知道拿出了什么想往Loki那边丢，涉及到Loki，Thor当机立断，冲眼前的男人扣响扳机。

他毫不留情地杀了这个杀手。

Loki别开眼睛，Thor第一次用枪杀人，尽管本质依旧是妙尔尼尔，但枪械的后坐力让他产生更真实的触感。Thor冷静地站起身，这个人就是上次逃脱的犯人，他脑袋上开了一个血窟窿，鲜血从脑后开始蔓延，他还惊愕地没有反应过来，眼睛大张，死不瞑目。

Thor果断极了，他的眸色越来越深，Loki看着他的模样，生怕下一秒他就会换一个人，尽管他是为了保护自己而立刻做出这个决定——对，是为了自己。想到这里，Loki忽然就冷静了——不论是谁，Thor对他的爱从来没有变过，Loki放下心来，果决的Thor甚至显出一股不同的帅气……

好一会儿，他收了眼神，走到Thor身边，Loki拍拍Thor说：“你给那个人报仇了，Mike没事。”

“但那个可怜人还是死了。”Thor不复乐观，他沉默地捂住眼睛，久久，发出冗长的叹息。

或许是因为阴暗面的存在，原本的Thor不断被影响着，Loki觉得这本来不是自己应该说的话，他很别扭地劝道：“如果你没有杀死这个人，会有更多人死去，这桩杀人案终于了结了。”

“人命不应该用数量来衡量。”Thor沉重地说，他仍旧为自己没有救回来的人惋惜着，注意到Loki的话，他回过神问，“快联系Tony，不是说抓到嫌疑犯了吗？为什么他在这里？这两桩案子之间有什么关系！”

Loki放出Mary Hill与他们的通话视频，投影到墙上，他们站在一个废弃的工厂顶楼，Thor很是不满地质问Hill特工：“到底怎么回事？Tony告诉我，这是新的一起案子，之前的嫌疑人呢？”他声音洪亮，语气急躁，完全没有想到今天会在这里再度遇到这个戏耍了他的人类。

“我们也不知道，查不到这个犯人的相关信息资料——或者说，官方的数据库上没有他的资料，你们先回来。”Mary努力安抚着Thor，她坚毅的目光中带着忧虑。

Thor踹翻了旁边的石块：“中庭人是怎么回事？如果你们管不好，那就让我——”他突然发狠，与往日温和的形象完全不同，Mary反射性握紧了放在一旁的枪支。

Loki赶忙上前抓住Thor的手臂：“Thor！你冷静点——”

被Loki这一呵斥，Thor猛地安静下来，他不知道自己为什么如此失控，或者说，失控的并不是他。他一直在努力忘却的悲剧再次被拿出来，尽管只是一条人命，但在他看不到的九界各地，一定还有更多性命因为他没办法一一关照而惨淡逝去，他也配做众神之父吗？这是他想看到的九界未来吗？

“抱歉。”Thor抬头对十分警惕的Mary道歉，他露出一个疲倦的微笑。

“Thor，每次任务都会有人死去，这是他们的命运，但至少今天你抓住了凶手，很多人甚至没有你这样的运气。”Mary尽自己所能安抚Thor。

“不，这不是他们的命运。”Thor皱起眉头，关掉了通讯。

Loki不想再刺激Thor，却不得不劝道：“她说得对，做超级英雄、众神之父，你都不能想着救下所有人，Thor，你在强求自己。”

“是吗？”Thor惨淡地笑了笑，上前抱住了Loki。


	42. 规律

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天的加更。下周一还有一次更新。锤的设定，绝对不是两个人……他自己在文里疯狂强调我们是一个人了【。大家不要想得太复杂，也不要想得太简单……反正锤只是在成长而已。

Loki感觉自己掌握了一点规律，白天Thor受刺激，晚上他就会见到另一个Thor。果不其然，他只是去洗了个澡，回房就看到原本还苦大仇深的Thor正在玩他的手机，也不知道他看不看得懂，科技盲这个特质总不能跟随人格分裂而有变化吧？Loki嘴角一抽，白天的Thor过于压抑，他现在甚至觉得和晚上这个有什么说什么的Thor相处也挺好的。

“你洗好了。”Thor冲Loki招招手，见黑发男人淡淡地点了点头走到他身边，在他要坐下的瞬间，Thor反剪了他的手，以一种怪异的姿势把Loki抱在怀里。

“……你对我的手是有什么执念？”Loki无语地说，“快放开我，我哪都不去。”换做以前他可不会这样说话，实在是被Thor搞怕了，不得不顺着他，不然可想而知今晚又得被永罚之锁链锁着过夜，Loki感觉自己像在坐牢。

“好吧。”Thor决定让步，看在Loki最近确实很老实的份上，他摸了摸Loki的头发，全然没有白天的情绪。

Loki觉得诡异，询问道：“白天发生了什么你都知道吗？”

“知道啊，我们是一个人——还是说，你比较希望我们是两个人，可以一起……”Thor色气地看了一眼Loki，黑发男人无语地揍了他一拳，Thor挡住他的拳头，“他开始想一些自己以前不敢想的问题了，这样很好。

“什么问题？你想做什么？”Loki警惕地问。

Thor发觉Loki在套话，他笑了笑说：“你以后会知道，不用着急。”

“好吧，那换个问题，为什么他不知道你的存在？”Loki见Thor仍旧不想回答，他灵机一动，变出了一副标有数字一到一百的卡牌，“玩个游戏吧，抽牌猜大小，一人一轮，当局者抽牌说数字，对方猜比这个数大或者小，猜错要回答对方的问题，猜对可以指定对方脱一件衣服。”

Thor愣了愣，没想到Loki会想出这么下流的主意，他大笑起来：“你真有趣。好啊，反正都是二分之一的概率。”Loki率先拿起一张牌，牌面朝下，他随口说了一个数字，Thor猜会比Loki说的数字大。

这一轮是Thor输了，Loki笑了笑，Thor坦然地说：“没有为什么，因为他没想过我会存在。”

牌到了Thor手上，他说三十，Loki说比三十小，结果抽到的是三十二，这像跟Loki开了个玩笑，他懊丧地叹了口气，Thor趁机问道：“你还有什么事情隐瞒我？”

“没有了，倒是没有隐瞒‘你’——不过我没告诉白天的你晚上的事。”Loki撑着下巴打了个呵欠，他们现在各自穿了两件上衣、一条裤子，算上内裤，大概可以让Thor赢四次吧。

下一轮Loki怎么也没想到Thor居然蒙对了，他不得不脱掉睡衣外面的厚外套，主动权又回到Thor手上，Loki认真对待起这个游戏，他必须多问Thor几个问题，幸好这次他也回答对了，Thor也减去一件衣服。

只是……Loki怒吼一声：“你为什么要先脱裤子？”

“你害羞什么？”Thor嗤笑道，很是爽快地把裤子脱了，Loki的脸热辣极了，用手扇了扇风。

游戏还在继续。

“你的存在会不会威胁到Thor的生命，比如取代他？”Loki一直很好奇这个问题。

“不会。”Thor摸了摸下巴，“不过这是我猜的，我们本质就是同一个人，除了对一些事情看法不同，其他都一模一样，你不用怀疑。”

接下来几局Thor如有神助，他一直赢，把Loki的衣服一件件扒了下来，Loki耻辱地想盖盖被子，Thor也禁止了他行动，Loki真觉得他不止灵魂换过了，脑子肯定也换过，他疲倦的说：“我看你对我没有任何好奇，只是想扒我衣服。”

“你还有什么事是我不知道的？”Thor挑眉，从小一起长大就是这点不好，一点秘密都没有，又是新的一局，Loki赢了，他挑挑眉，Thor按他的吩咐脱掉一件衣服。

“……无聊，我们还玩得这么起劲，有什么事就不能直接说吗？拐弯抹角，不像你。”完全是自己的衣服已经全没了，Loki才说这游戏无聊，他果断地说，“就一句话，你把衣服全脱了，你要什么我都给你。”

Thor：“……”

好胜心令人冲昏头脑，Thor哭笑不得，Loki现在一丝不挂，哪里有跟他谈条件的机会，Thor虽然也没好到哪去，但是至少他还有一条内裤，Thor很大方地脱了衣服，不发一言，把Loki抱在怀里，拥抱似乎能减轻他的焦虑，Loki老实待在他怀中，两人赤裸相贴，Loki轻声问：“你对白天的事有什么看法？”

“没感觉，中庭人应该自己管好中庭事务，而不应该叫我插手。”Thor百无聊赖地说，“他们人太多了，所以上位者很难察觉底下的异动，如果是在阿斯加德，这样的案子很容易引起我的重视。不过中庭情况复杂……和九界其他地方不一样。”他惬意地勾了勾嘴角。

Loki感觉不对，以前提到中庭，Thor的态度不是这样，今天他屡屡在说管教和统治的问题，Loki抓着他的手腕说：“你想控制中庭？”

Thor一愣，翻了个身压到Loki身上，笑着说：“你真聪明，我记得以前你很不喜欢这里，总不能因为在这里住过几年就变了吧？而且约顿海姆没了，我送你一个新的国度，不好吗？”

这话有莫大的诱惑力，Loki听着Thor低沉的嗓音，觉得他就像海姆冥界的死神，这不是Thor——Thor一向不爱追逐政治权利，他什么时候有了这种想法？Loki想要约顿海姆，是因为那是生养自己的国度，但中庭只是他客居的地方，两者怎么会一样？Loki心里一片慌乱，但面上还是要稳住Thor：“比起管理人类，我更愿意自己开疆拓土。”

“你有没有想过，我们俩在一起能做到什么？”Thor眯起眼睛，亲了亲Loki笔挺的鼻梁，他像在诱哄少年犯罪，温暖的手掌摩挲着Loki的皮肤，一点点向下，Loki起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他颤粟着抓着Thor的手。

“你像个坏人，这个角色一般是我在扮演。”Loki含蓄地说，“不管‘你’怎么想，你要考虑你本人真正的意愿。”

Thor耸耸肩，翻身躺倒，握着Loki修长的手指，淡淡地说：“好吧，不过你可以多想想，我会帮你，现在能说动我的人不多，只有你。”

“是因为你父王沉睡、我消失，所以你的想法变了？Thor，老实说我觉得这样的你让我很陌生。”Loki感慨道。

“不全是，人总是会变的，当你尝试过某种道路，发现不一定走得通后。”Thor揉了揉Loki的头发，他现在看起来还小，他们之间的年龄差也因为Loki缺失了几百年而越来越大，Loki仰望着这个男人，心情越发沉重。

曾经他想要九界自治，说白了还是因为约顿海姆积贫积弱，他存在私心。Loki皱起眉头，现在桎梏他的现实因素消失了，约顿海姆根本不存在了，最快的重建方式当然是掠夺，矮人族和黑暗精灵两败俱伤，他们不可能掠夺阿斯加德，那向下走当然是中庭……

可这样他与暴君无异，Loki头疼极了，身边传来一阵鼾声，他气得半死，这个Thor真会鼓动人心，把自己说得万分纠结，他倒头就睡着了！

这样下去不是办法……Loki纠结地想，他本来就不是Thor那样的好人，以后要是Thor多说几次，他认同了怎么办？不行，他还得帮Thor治人格分裂……改天他得去找个中庭医生问问，这件事还不能给阿斯加德医官知道，不然万一有人不服Thor的统治，趁机闹事怎么办？

他看那个Balder就很有异心。

次日清晨，Loki醒来后第一件要想的事是万一Thor又问起昨晚怎么回事，他该怎么解释。他无神地看着天花板，不免觉得转生以后的自己举步维艰，以前都是Thor照顾他，现在他得照顾Thor，还得想办法撒谎，这才多少年的时间，Thor为什么变得不受控制了？

Loki正沉思着，Thor从外面端了早餐进来，他看起来很轻松，把托盘放在Loki面前：“睡得好吗？”

Loki点点头，见他没多问，他也饿了，拿起牛奶喝了一口，Thor的目光一直落在自己身上，很温和，也富有占有欲，Loki看了一会儿觉得不对劲，他连忙放下杯子：“Thor？你——”

“我怎么了？”Thor摸着自己的一缕头发，很是镇定地问。

Loki找不到形容词来形容自己此刻的感受，更找不到话来跟Thor表达他的想法，他愣了一会儿，小心翼翼地问：“你昨晚做什么去了？”

“噗——”Thor忍不住笑出声来，他转过脸，站起身，回头看了一眼Loki颜色丰富的脸，“你要是这样问，他早就发现有问题了。”

再次被Thor打击得措手不及，Loki恼怒极了：“真的是你？！你怎么还在？”难道他不是只有夜里才存在吗？！他的Thor被挤去哪里了？

“不然呢？”Thor笑得肚子疼，Loki的反应实在太有趣了，大概Loki这辈子也没遇过让他这么无法应对的事，“我都说了，我和他是一个人，既然是一个人，你这么关心他，我会不高兴。”

Loki下床来吃惊地围着Thor转了一圈：“你别告诉我，这是因为我们没有做爱导致的。”

“你这个思路很新奇，我们要试试吗？”Thor凑到Loki身边，搂着他的腰说，“我也很惊讶，第一次在你身边停留这么久，只希望这个时间能越来越久。”

Loki在心里翻了个白眼，他不想说出来伤人，但其实……他一点都不想跟这个精明的Thor相处！


	43. 半途

Loki洗漱完毕，吃了早饭，Thor正坐在窗边观察纽约的晨景，他没有任何改变的迹象，Loki越发担心，生怕那个Thor一去不回。

“调查结果还没出来吗？他们的办事效率真差。”Thor打了个哈欠，眼角挂着眼泪。

Loki靠在他怀里，抬头看了一眼Thor的侧脸：“没看出来，你居然也关心这件事，我还以为你对除我以外的事情都没兴趣。”

Thor的手搭在Loki的腹部上，有一下没一下地摩挲：“嗯哼，我很好奇这件事最后会怎样演变，毕竟看起来很像针对我设计的一个案子。”他不常待在复仇者大厦，看起来很像边缘人物，可前后的线索让整件事都复杂起来。

他说话的时候语气狠厉，手没忍住，用力捏了Loki的胸肌一把，Loki微微吃痛，挥开他的手，Thor却又抓住他，把Loki的手指包裹在自己手中，两人对视一眼，目光莫名在空气中摩擦出热度，Loki心跳一滞，Thor的嘴唇已经落了下来。

恋人就是这样，腻在一起随时可能擦枪走火，不管上一秒在做什么，下一秒都可能滚到床上。Loki很难对这张脸没有任何生理反应，强势的Thor反而让他更是温软，也许是因为他知道这是一种宣泄途径，他比往常任何时候都更容忍Thor的行径。

然而好景不长，他们刚开始亲热，外面就传来敲门声，是Clint，Loki正难耐地抱着Thor的脑袋，任由他把自己压在墙上，吸吮胸前那两颗艳红的点，胸前滑腻而湿漉，被空气中的凉意舔过乳尖，Loki敏感地打了个抖。

“Thor！要不要一起去吃披萨？”Clint特别补充道，“我是代表大家来问你的，你和Loki待在里面做什么呢？”

“做什么？”Thor仰起头来，舌尖刮蹭着肉粒，唇瓣和牙齿同时包住他，Loki难耐地呻吟一声，推了他一把，“在操你啊。”他听见Thor低沉的声音。

“Thor？”Clint又叫了一声。

“不去了，还没起床。”Thor随口扯谎，他穿着睡衣，Loki好不容易挣脱他的手掌，一瞬滑到了他的下身，稍微解开睡袍的带子，Loki看着那根半勃的性器，他跪在Thor身前，双手扶着柱体下半部分，张嘴含住前端，收缩脸颊，抬眼观察Thor的反应，男人的眸色越发深沉，伸手抓住了Loki后脑的头发。

有点疼，但随即泛起痒意，Loki含得深了，舌苔抵着马眼口刮弄，深深一吮，尝到有点腥味的液体，Thor不禁托起他的后脑，Loki没完全包着牙齿，犬齿刮过底部，Thor发出长长的呻吟声。

阳光照入室内，洒在Loki的侧脸和后背上，他像个被镀上一层光芒的神祇，却在用自己的唇舌伺候高大的男人，Loki竭尽全力吞到根部，没等Thor抓着他的后颈抽插，Loki就受不了地撤出来，红着眼说：“你也太长了，我喉咙都哑了。”发苦的精液滑过喉口的感觉十分生涩，Thor摸摸他的头发以示安抚。

“再含一会儿，前面就好，用舌头。”Thor教导Loki怎么做会让他最爽，Loki也耐心地帮他，甚至用手撸着茎柱，Thor已经很硬了，Loki习惯性收缩了下空虚的后穴，他舔了舔被摩擦得嫩红的唇瓣，如果Thor操进来……

“你想要了。”Thor见Loki眼眸湿漉，绿眼一汪水意，他的阴茎像被纳入紧致的穴口中，暖乎乎又不断收缩着，Loki的小舌头不断刮去马眼上溢出的精液，Thor低吼一声，把Loki拉起来甩在床上，Loki反射性塌下腰抬起臀肉，Thor打了一巴掌，揉着紧实的臀肉，往两边分开，露出中间浅红的肉穴。

他低头舔了几下，把Loki舔开了，黑发男人一边叫一边扭腰，Thor的舌头刮过肠肉，用唾液润滑了下，又把手指伸进去，多捅几次，见Loki的叫声越发绵软，他才放心地将阴茎对上那个小口，来回拍弄，Loki毕竟不是普通中庭人，他体质敏感，扩张不需要多费时间，Thor的手指也粗长，两三根进去Loki就被操得前端抖动，水沾在被子上，Loki身体摇晃，两个浅浅的腰窝，白皙的身体，少年过渡到青年的骨骼感，都让Thor欲罢不能。

“操。”Thor骂了句脏话，是中庭俚语，Loki瞪大眼睛不敢置信地转过头来，他可是众神之父，居然学会了这样的话，Loki感觉更刺激了，Thor的阴茎终于插了进来，他贪婪地咬住，敏感带被顶得一阵酥麻，Thor钳着他的腰肢，一阵上下插弄，Loki叫了几声，清晰的撞击声让他越发羞耻。

从背后进入Thor看不到Loki的脸，他有点焦躁，退出一些又重新进入，阴茎在Loki体内辗转一圈，Loki低叫起来，两人十指紧扣，Loki咬着下唇瓣，一只腿挂在Thor肩头，被入得气喘吁吁。

“唔，我自己来……”Loki被操了一会儿，揉着自己的乳头，周身那股舒爽的酥麻感让他异常亢奋，Loki含着眼泪，刚想要起身，又被Thor一顶胯干入床铺中，他尝试了几次，积攒的力气都用完了，他愤怒地捶了捶床，冷哼一声，“我要操你！”

Loki张着嘴喘息，唇瓣红润，奶头被吮得发肿，后穴被顶得一点皱褶都没有，股缝湿淋淋，他眼角挂着媚意，又忍不住舔唇，去够Thor的下身，那根粗长的阴茎被他夹得更是坚硬，龟头上的青筋刮着内壁上的敏感点，Loki被顶得哀哀乱叫。

“啊，嗯……不行，啊——要被操死了。”Loki胡言乱语，Thor顶得他臀瓣啪啪作响，Loki眼神涣散，忽然被Thor拉了起来，Loki翻身坐在他身上，他瞪大眼睛，撑着Thor的胸肌，突然被操到最深，他颤了一下，揪紧Thor的乳头，Loki缓缓起身，又坐下，哭叫道，“太多了——”

Thor喘息着，Loki仰着脖颈，像只优美脆弱的天鹅，他一起一落，后穴绞着硬挺的性器不放，Loki低头看着俊美的男人：“啊——Thor，Thor——”他跪在Thor身边，不断起起落落，Thor的阴囊都湿了，Loki头发散落，低沉地呻吟一声。

Thor猛地清醒过来，看到Loki压在他身上求爱，Thor抓着他的臀肉，Loki叫得淫荡，身上都是吻痕和指痕，青青紫紫，十分暧昧，眼前场景香艳至极，但Thor觉得莫名，拍了拍Loki的后腰，意图将胀大的阴茎抽出来，Loki扑到他怀里，黏糊糊地问：“怎么，你又想换姿势？”

“……我们在做什么？”Thor很严肃地问，脑子空白，“我记得我好像去洗澡了，怎么又在干你？”

Loki一愣，完全没想到Thor会在这种时候突然恢复，他呆了呆，一咬牙恼怒地说：“先干再说，你是不是男人？”

Thor一顿，仿佛被激怒了，抓着Loki的腰胯开始操他，Loki本来就已经快要高潮了，被他连着几下进攻，不由得身体一软，浑身痉挛，阴茎喷射在两人腹间，他发出一声低叫，咬着Thor胸口的皮肉，喘息着达到高潮。

Thor虽然不明所以，但跟Loki做爱带来的快感先将他淹没，他无暇去想那么多，只凭借自己的原始欲望，将Loki按在身下一阵蹂躏，快高潮的时候将阴茎拔出，Loki缓了一会儿，忽的滑到他的身下，含住Thor一直撸动的茎柱，射出来的精液尽皆进了Loki口中。

量有点大，Loki没含住的部分洒在了他的脸和头发上，正受重力影响一点点往下滴，他眯起眼睛，舔了舔唇瓣附近的精液，将他软下去的阴茎舔干净，Loki乖巧而顺从，绿眼微眯的模样能够轻易挑起男人的性欲。

但Thor此刻已经没了做爱的心情，他把Loki扶起来，帮他擦干净脸上的精液，亲了亲他的唇瓣，又开始了他的疑惑发问：“你老实告诉我，我是不是忘记了什么？”

“……有吗？”Loki嘴角一抽，“你想多了。”

“不对，我还记得刚才是晚上，怎么现在已经是白天了？”Thor看了一眼亮堂的窗外，目光犀利地盯着Loki，他完全没有性事后的慵懒，脑子则是异常清晰，“你在隐瞒我什么？”

Loki抿着嘴唇，措手不及地推了Thor一把：“我要洗澡。”他后穴还在淌精，Thor却抓着他问东问西，一点都不体贴，他突然改变，还是在性事中，也太惊悚了。

Thor不发一言，Loki自顾自地起身往浴室走，他暗自咒骂，白浊顺着股间往下滴，Thor眸色一深，跟了上去。

“还好吗？”Thor给Loki揉着腰，又伸手去掏穴里的浊液，Loki细细地呻吟，Thor抱着他说，“我刚才真的吓了一跳，这好像不是第一次……”

Loki沉默了一会儿，回过头问：“你有没有想过自己可能拥有阴暗面，比如，想控制九界，想杀人，嗜血，残暴地对待人民，贪图享乐。”

“……没有？这跟我受的教育与我的追求截然不同。”Thor一愣，“难道我在失去意识的时候家暴你了？”

“……这倒没有，你想家暴我再等五千年吧。”Loki嘴角一抽，摸摸Thor的脸颊，在花洒下幽幽地叹了口气，“Thor，你可能患上了隐疾……”他不可能永远瞒着Thor，Loki一直在想什么时候告诉他这件事最好，让他做好心理准备，事情才不至于恶化。

Thor担忧地抓住Loki的手，水流让他的皮肤变得滑不溜手，Thor焦急而担忧：“你不要隐瞒我，到底发生了什么？”

“你得了短期失忆症。”Loki痛心疾首，惋惜地抱抱Thor。

Thor彻底呆住了，短期失忆症？怪不得他总是记不清一些事情，但这又是从什么时候开始的？他怎么连这个变化都不记得了……好像是遇到Loki之后，他皱起眉头问：“那我忘记了什么呢？”

“你疯狂操我，还把我锁起来。”Loki稍稍撅起臀部，分开臀瓣让Thor看被操肿了的后穴，嫩肉可怜地外翻，穴口还不太能合拢，看起来饱受虐待。

Thor挑挑眉，目光上下逡巡道：“我没犯病的时候好像也是这样？”

Loki：“……”


	44. 调查

洗完澡后Thor很是忧郁，他开始学着上网查询什么是短期失忆症。

“这种病可能是由外部刺激、外伤导致的，患者会忘记之前短时间内的经历，建议马上到精神科就诊。”Thor盯着屏幕上这行文字，他问Loki：“我最近一没受伤，二没被刺激，为什么会得这种病？”

“我突然回来，这算不算强烈的刺激？”Loki躺在床上看书，看着紧张地在网上就医的众神之父不自觉想笑。

“你死的时候我怎么没得病？那刺激更大了。”Thor白了他一眼，猛地想起自己还在为这事生Loki的气，他更是气闷。

Loki被小心眼的Thor气到，他踹了Thor一脚，男人坐不稳，差点摔下床去，Loki噗嗤一笑：“谁知道你受了什么刺激，要我陪你去医院吗？”

“他们能治疗阿萨神？”Thor不屑一顾，他忽然想到，“等等，我觉得中庭的病可能跟我根本不适配？因为我根本不算是人类。”他又开始回忆短暂失忆之前自己在做什么，Loki说他会疯狂地……对他做一些不好的事？

“我为什么只忘记跟你做爱？”Thor抓过Loki的手追问。

“我还想问你呢！你是不是想忘记糟糕的经历，干了坏事很心虚？”Loki冷哼一声，试图甩开Thor的手。

“不可能，这算什么糟糕的经历？”Thor斜睨Loki一眼，每次的记忆恢复点都是床上运动结束后，那么问题来了，为什么他们会滚到床上？

Loki被取悦了，他笑了笑，继续骗Thor：“那你总是做完就忘，我觉得我像你的泄欲工具！”他说得好不委屈，仿佛Thor是九界中最可怕的恶棍。

Thor仔细思考，回答道：“如果在失忆过程中我记得自己是谁，这几次我都不会跟你上床。但如果我不记得自己是谁，我为什么要跟你上床？你说得不对。”

“……因为我有魅力！”Loki无语地骂道，“哪来那么多为什么？”怎么一贯粗神经的Thor会有这么多问题？

“你为什么对我得病一点都不紧张？万一短时失忆时间会越来越长，我会忘了你，你也不担心吗？”Thor又指出Loki话中的一个漏洞——不对，这个病名肯定不对。

Thor想清楚后猛然抓住Loki：“不，不是短时失忆，你在骗我！”

Loki露出一刹那的惊讶，但他很快恢复镇定，并假装好奇地问：“那是什么呢？”

“一种你觉得不能或者不用告诉我的病，而且在犯病的时候我会更喜欢跟你在一起。”Thor飞快地开始分析，皱起眉头问，“你对我下了爱情魔咒？”

Loki：“……”

“你说得我们像分手的情侣或者陌生人！”Loki磨了磨牙，将压在他身上的Thor踢开。

“因为我最近对你态度不好，你想让我对你好一点，所以用了爱情魔咒，但是副作用是我会忘记被施咒那段时间发生的事——这种药效只能持续很短时间，你没必要……？”Thor看着Loki继续分析。

Loki生怕他说出更可怕的论断，赶忙打断道；“好吧，其实不是短时失忆，你做好心理准备……嗯，用中庭的话说，你人格分裂了——本质上你们是一个人，但性格略有不同。”他耸耸肩，认真观察Thor的反应。

Thor怔了下，很难接受这个说法：“比如呢，我很难想象，你可以具体说说——不许骗我。”他从小到大都是一个再正常不过的神，可在两千多岁的时候突然有人告诉他，他神格分裂？

“你们的记忆不共通，他知道所有在你身上发生的事。另一个你只是更加偏激、暴躁、没有安全感，总是想把我关起来，也会动一些危险的想法，之前他总是在晚上出现。”Loki把相关信息说出来，顺势安抚道，“我也不知道要怎么告诉你这件事，毕竟听起来真是匪夷所思，我也不能让你们见面。”

“不，你可以。”Thor摸摸下巴，“你会短时回溯魔法啊。”

Loki神色复杂，完全没想到魔法可以这样用，他叹了口气，按Thor的要求回放了昨晚的经历，结果两人被迫欣赏了Thor逼Loki脱衣服的经过……

“这绝不是我！我会直接把你脱光。”Thor惊呆了，他反射性站起身，这人的眼神和语气都跟他完全不同，怎么会是他？！

Loki也被Thor的反应惊呆了，Thor就是乐观，第一反应居然是脱自己衣服，而不是担心自己体内住着别的神格要怎么办，他张了张嘴说：“你也真是……”

“诸神在上，这真的是我吗？”Thor备受打击，靠在Loki身上，“你怎么不早点告诉我？现在要怎么办？”

“……治病吧，去看医生。”Loki嘴角抽搐，他觉得Thor的心理承受力比他想象中好多了。

“为什么他只会做这些羞耻的事？”Thor无语极了，他对Loki一向大方，这个小气的人根本不是自己！但Loki没必要在这件事上骗他，他幽幽地说，“也许这才是我不想记得的原因……”

Thor当天就委婉地问了Tony这个问题，不过他没说是自己得病，说的是他的一个神域朋友。Tony很天真地没往他身上想，或许是认为Thor这样正常的神不会神格分裂。Tony搜索资料后，给他推荐了一位名叫Steven Strange的医生，他是复仇者联盟的新进成员，本职工作是医生，Tony 说他是一名掌管时空的法师，激起了Loki的好奇。

“上次那个任务，我们后续跟踪调查发现，证据指向X国的一个废弃工厂，他们似乎都有在那里工作的经历，有的人是在那边服役，有的人是在那边当过临时工。”Tony给Thor分析了下调查到的情况，“我帮你联系Strange，你们就先去一趟X国？”

Thor点了点头，同意了Tony的建议，到X国对他而言只是短短几分钟的事，如果事情进展顺利，他们甚至能下午赶回来看医生。

“我以为你会表现得更激动、更伤心？”在去的路上Loki拍拍Thor的肩，他本来准备了一些安慰Thor的话，最后都没用上。

Thor从得知自己神格分裂后大概伤心了一刻钟便很快振作起来，他和Loki化成普通人模样，来到Tony给的定位，他耸耸肩说：“没办法，伤心也要过下去。遇到事情只要想想你离开我的时候，我就会镇定下来。”

“……又是我的错？”Loki没想到这也能被他说教，不高兴地呶呶嘴。Thor看起来饱经风霜，这颗心已经彻底沉静下来，Loki不甘心地绕到他身前摸摸他的心脏，“让我看看，你还会为了什么事起伏。”

Thor一把捉住Loki的手，触手温软：“为了你。”他眼神锐利，Loki被他盯得不好意思，忙垂下了头。

这座工厂仍在正常运转，但颇有被废弃的态势，里面的人员来来往往，忙于工作的却不多。Loki当即换装，和Thor扮作员工混入人群中，观察着四周的情形。这像是个出产钢筋混凝土的工厂，到处都是器械，保留着上个世纪的生产风格。

“真奇怪，这种工厂现在应该是以机器生产为主。”Loki嘟囔道，“但这里人员多到令人怀疑生产只是借口。”

“查一下这里的魔法波动。”Thor皱起眉头，他不熟悉中庭的生产，但他们毕竟是外来人员，拥有常人没有的检测手段。

不用Thor说Loki已经在查了，他惊讶地说：“这里的能量汇集超过了一般水平。”他拉着Thor一路往能量汇聚点走，越往那边人越少，Loki猛地停下脚步，有红外设施在扫描，他们只要踏错一步就会被肢解。

Loki拦住Thor，把这边的装置尽皆暂时解除，利用了魔法帮他们快速通行，Loki施加了隐身咒，对Thor说：“看来有重兵把守，这座工厂不简单。”

Thor挑挑眉，不然Tony也不会让他来这里一趟，他们迅速下楼，进入地下室，等巡逻人员离开后，他们混了进去，途径与楼上风格完全不同的仪器室，Loki凭借本能找到了能量源。

它在装置中沉睡，散发出莹蓝的光芒，Loki感觉到它蕴含着极强的能量，这让他联想到远古冬棺，也是这样沉静幽蓝，仿佛被摄走心魂，Loki情不自禁地向那个蓝方块靠近，Thor猛然抓住他的身体，他的意识回到脑中。

“Loki！醒醒。”Thor握着他的手臂，担忧地说，“你像被吸走了灵魂。”

Loki摇摇头，回过神说：“不知道，它太像远古冬棺……我差点以为远古冬棺在这里——”

“这是宇宙魔方。”Thor眯起眼睛鉴定道，“这股力量我还算熟悉，如果没猜错，这是Odin宝库里的藏宝。”

Loki嘴角一抽，下意识辩驳道：“怎么什么好东西都是你家的？上面写了你家的名字吗？如果是你家的东西，怎么会跑到这里？”

“噗——”Thor被他逗笑了，他作为众神之父，的确九界内各种宝器理论上归他所有，但Odin爱藏宝，宝库里数不胜数，Thor却没有这个兴趣，他摸摸鼻梁，“你走之后，我想来中庭找你，那时候我刚继任众神之父，父亲清醒了一段时间，听说我为了这事到处奔波，他很生气，觉得我不务正业，就禁止我用彩虹桥出行。在母亲的帮助下，我用宇宙魔方来到了中庭，但我一直以为这东西待在阿斯加德，没想到……”

这就是家产太多，又不及时清点资产的后果！Loki听着一阵肉疼，他看了一眼那个亮晶晶的方块，既然这东西属于Thor，那间接也属于他吧……？Loki眯起眼睛，心里渐渐有了主意。

“所以他们要拿宇宙魔方做什么？”Thor不明白，“这东西要用神域的特殊方法才能启用。”这就是他一点都不担心魔方丢了的原因，即使被外族人捡到，他们也没办法发挥魔方的真正实力。

Loki观察了一下实验室里的仪器和宇宙魔方的能量变化，他摇摇手说：“不，我想你低估了中庭人的聪明才智。”他翻看起一旁的文件记录。

“有人来了！”Thor抓住Loki躲到墙角，他们虽然还是隐身状态，但仍旧有被抓包的紧迫感。


	45. 秘闻

来人是一名红发青年，他急匆匆地走到魔方附近，拉开显示屏，确认它正在工作，才放心地松了口气，他翻阅起旁边的资料，似乎在查找什么，紧接着一个电话打进来，他眉头微皱，很是不满地接起电话。

“你好，是，是我……我在查，名单我尽可能今晚给你，人都已经离开那么久了，要找全真的不容易，我们互相体谅下……对，魔方还在这里，上面的反应我知道，但暂时不能关闭。”他不耐烦地应付完上司，挂掉电话，用U盘拷走了主机上的一份文件，回头留意了下实验室里没有异常，才慢吞吞地锁上门离开

Thor和Loki隐身藏于角落，他们面面相觑，Thor摸摸下巴道：“去看看他翻过的那些文件，他们想用魔方做什么？以及，他们在收集什么名单？”

Loki走上前，凭印象找到那几本手册，是几年前的工作日志，以及人员流动的记录，他又去查电脑上的文件，这个困难得多，里面设置了重重密码，他们只能看到一些文件的标题，Loki试图用魔法去感应里面的文字，最后只破译了一点信息，他皱起眉头，走到宇宙魔方周围，一大股能量瞬间笼罩了他，脑海里闪过若干画面，于混乱中他看到从天而降的宇宙魔方，Thor穿越而来，科学家聚集研究这个蓝盈盈的方块。

过多的信息争先恐后地挤占Loki的脑子，他尖叫一声，猛地向后倒去，Thor赶忙扶住Loki，Loki揉着太阳穴，发出难受的呻吟声：“它在向我诉说。”他指着宇宙魔方。

“你怎么样？”Thor搂着Loki，关切地问。

“没事。”Loki睁开眼睛，站稳后对Thor说，“我只看到了宇宙魔方是怎么来到这里的，别的都不清楚。”

Thor温和拍拍他：“先看看人员手册有没有我们之前保护的那两个人的名字吧？”他们一同转身，没有注意到魔方的光芒越来越盛。

Loki点点头，他迅速翻查起来，一目十行，很快就翻完了一个本子，他在翻第二本时迅速找到了Mike的名字，和之前那个保护目标相邻，Loki指给Thor看：“一个是这里的临时保洁员，一个是冶铁工人，都是在一年前离开这家工厂。”

“所以这桩连环杀人案是有选择的谋杀？这家工厂有什么秘密？”Thor想通了那个杀手死前说的话，可恶，他也沦为了这场密谋里的一环吗？

“他们只是边缘人物，我们一路过来关卡重重，他们按道理来说应该不知道宇宙魔方的存在。”Loki正在沉思，却听到Thor发问。

“红线是什么意思？”Thor在一些人名下看到红色标记，当然Loki也不清楚这些细节，Thor没打算得到准确的回答，他不经意地回头看了一眼，当即大喊道，“魔方好像要爆炸了！”

一经提醒，Loki注意到宇宙魔方在积聚能量，他赶忙上前，开始稳住魔方：“它有自我意识吗？！”

“也许有。”Thor耸耸肩，开始观察实验室内是否有可以放置宇宙魔方的容器，看了几秒，他完全不了解它们的材质，只能对Loki喊道，“把它装进你的魔法空间！”虽然并不确定它会不会在Loki的空间里继续膨胀，但至少能隔绝一会儿，等他们回到复仇者大厦——

“完了，这个地方要爆炸了！”Loki看到魔方底座开始燃烧，无数电路瞬间起火，他在火焰中想方设法把魔方安置好，顺手抓了几本实验室里的文本资料，Loki脑子一转，抓好Thor的手，添油加醋地给这里再添上一把火，他们瞬间移动到外面。

Thor惊讶地问：“你做了什么？”如果说实验室原本的火势只有一点，他们离开时整个实验室里的文件都烧了起来，他在远方站定，望着厂房方向飘出一股浓烟，大地开始震动，里面的人陆续外逃，魔法空间里的宇宙魔方震动了下，引得Loki随之一震。

“轰——”的一声，工厂下沉，发出了巨大的爆炸轰鸣声。

“里面的员工怎么办？！”Thor着急地问，他笃定是Loki火上浇油，但他根本不想扯上这些人命。

“不关我的事！”Loki目瞪口呆，他只是稍微添油加醋，事情会变成这样主要还是怪宇宙魔方，他盯着Thor，凛然道，“是宇宙魔方烧毁了整个实验室的线路，甚至是整个工厂的线路！你不相信我？”

Thor半信半疑地看着Loki，宇宙魔方仍旧处于不稳定状态，他们连线Tony，确认了大厦里有能源控制器，才敢把魔方带回去。

Loki最后看了一眼X国的土地，原本藏着秘密的工厂化为灰烬，和Thor想的不同，Loki知道，很快就有麻烦要找上他们了。

“……宇宙魔方不是用来供电的。”Loki看着Tony把整个大厦的电流都关掉，然后将宇宙魔方与发电处连接，他十分无语地吐槽道，揉了一把头发，不情不愿地交出宇宙魔方，“你知不知道这是什么东西？”

“能量块？”Tony不在乎地嚼着甜甜圈，目前在国内的复仇者都集聚于此，他们听闻Thor带回了不知名能源，都警惕地齐聚起来。

“Thor，众神之父。”Thor用自己的身份与声音开启了宇宙魔方的正常运转，帮助它消化刚才积累起来的能源，Loki认真地观察他是怎样使用宇宙魔方，被Thor瞪了一眼，Loki扁扁嘴走到一边。

Thor简单交代了事情的经过，拿出Loki带回的手册：“现在工厂炸了，一定会引起他们注意，宇宙魔方是阿斯加德的东西，我会带回去，他们找上门来，我们要怎么办？”

“你……我让你们出去查查，你们直接把重要道具带了回来。”Tony一边查资料，一边叹气道。

“这是我们的东西，不是给人类滥用的，你们承受不起。”Thor很严肃地说，他看着渐渐稳定下来的宇宙魔方，仍对刚才的爆炸心有余悸。

“现在的问题是他们到底想做什么，以及我们要怎么应对。”Steve一针见血地指出问题，“Tony，Bruce查到什么相关信息了吗？”

Natasha眯眼，看了一眼显示屏上的工厂道：“几年前我去X国执行任务听说过这个工厂，当地人说它大量招工，而且基本上只要你去应聘就会被录取，更诡异的是，可能是因为生产污染，附近的草木和居民都每况愈下，很多人搬离了这个区域。”

“我看不是污染——来看这份秘密文件，从X国政府内网搞到的。”Bruce操作电脑显示出一系列图像，“代号572，星空计划，针对外太空潜在敌人开发战略武器的行动。多亏你们带回来的文件，我才能这么快锁定是哪份资料。”

Clint吃了块饼干，瞟了Thor一眼：“那不就是针对Thor的行动？别误会，我们之中的确只有Thor和Loki算外星人。”

Thor生气地捶了桌子一拳，桌子差点四分五裂，他控制了力度，提高音量道：“对付阿斯加德？他们知不知道我们是他们的保护者？”

“保护者，这我不同意。”Natasha笑着否认道，“Thor，冷静点，你这样可不像一个‘保护者’。”

Thor愤慨地说：“那他们为什么要找Mike？是他们派人杀了Mike吗？”

Bruce继续查找资料，Loki百无聊赖地喝了一口红茶，明明危险即将降临，他们却像在开普通的茶话会。Bruce在等待查询结果间隙道：“结合刚才所说，附近的居民因为污染搬离，应该是工厂里有什么污染源，宇宙魔方会对人产生副作用吗？”

“它只是能源，看你们怎么用。”宇宙魔方是著名的空间宝石，但这个功能对于不会魔法的地球人来说几乎无用，Loki就不提了，免得又发生什么变故，“不过它可能会引起空间扭曲。”

Tony对这个话题很感兴趣：“空间扭曲？你的意思是，靠近它的人可能会被吸入其他时空？”

“也许吧，我不确定，这是空间宝石的通病。”Loki不敢肯定，“但Mike他们大概率是被这个计划的主持者谋害，不然他们没有其他共同点了。而且他们只是边缘人物，甚至根本不知道这个计划的存在，为什么要杀他们？”

所有人都明白了，Tony下结论道：“一定是这个计划会影响所有人，不论是否在实验室工作，所以这个名单上所有离职人员都会被处决。”

他们心头一凛，Tony望向窗外，冷淡地说：“不出意外，我们很快就会收到那边的私人联络电话了。”

桌上的资料在这时候变得尤为烫手，Thor沉默着，他的手紧握成拳，似乎在隐隐压抑什么，Loki注意到他的变化，猛地眼皮一跳——惨了，他觉得Thor又要性格大变了！

Loki赶忙上前抓住Thor的手，温和地说：“我们要不要先把宇宙魔方拿回阿斯加德放好？剩下的事等他们主动联系再说——Stark先生能查到其他幸存者的联系方式吗？最好在对方反应过来之前行动，争取主动。”

Thor压抑着自己的心情，目光冷淡地看向Tony，Tony也很头痛，他看着各位复仇者，这次事情随时可能上升成国家与国家之间的问题，再复杂点甚至可能是星球与星球之间的问题，尽管对Thor来说只是取回了自己家的藏宝，但地球人的思维可不是这样。

“我先和Fury联系，Bruce再按照名单排查幸存者。”Tony揉揉太阳穴。

Thor也意识到这件事给大家都带来了麻烦，他叹了口气：“抱歉，麻烦你们了。”大家都说着没事，这只是无意中揭露了一桩政府秘闻。

他露出疲态，Steve示意他可以先去休息，众人都好奇为什么神也会累，等Loki和Thor离开客厅，Tony才说：“可能是被阴暗的地球人给吓到了——神不是都特别伟大吗？”

“我以为阿斯加德公务员也有党派斗争。”Clint看热闹不嫌事大，他们面对这种事多次，没想到会扯出X国，几人都只是有点意外而已。

“Thor——”而Loki想的则多多了，他了解魔法，宇宙魔方作为能源和空间宝石，会让中庭人忌惮的副作用，一定是立刻能泄露他们行迹的表征，扯到空间、时间，Loki心里隐约有了答案，但还不敢确定，而且他也不敢刺激现在的Thor。

果不其然，雷神回过头，刚才还满是阴影的脸上已经挂上一抹微笑：“这件事很有趣，不是吗？”

他又神格分裂了！Loki忍不住翻了个白眼，被Thor扯进房间，Loki拿起Tony之前递给他们的地址便签：“正好，现在，立刻，马上，我们去看病！”


	46. 就医

与坚持声称自己没病的Thor没话可说，Loki拖着Thor准备去Strange医生的诊所，这是个再好不过的机会，正好让Strange诊断一下。Thor很是无奈地看着Loki，却又提不出什么反对意见，平心而论，他知道自己不应该发生这样的分化，却又控制不了另一个自己出现，看医生可能有用吧。

“茶？或者咖啡？”Steven提前收到了病人信息，他虽然加入了复仇者，但更多时候喜欢独来独往，所以没有出现在之前的会议中。Steven知道这次来看病的人不是凡人，他没穿白大褂，只是身着便服，审视着眼前这两位神祇。金发男人看起来异常精神，唇边挂着玩味的笑意，而另一个黑发男人矜持地坐着，冷淡的眉眼中透着一丝关心和不耐烦。

“我喝茶，他喜欢酒。”Loki为Thor做出回答，他淡淡地说，“你是什么科的医生？”

“他都不算是人，还分科室吗？”Steven若有所思地说，打了个响指给他们分别呈上茶与啤酒，Loki眸色一变，意识到这人也是超级英雄。

房间光线昏暗，Steven背后的雕花镂空窗户投入阳光，他坐在阴影之中，整个人显得更加捉摸不透，他年纪不大，黑发，留着整齐的胡子，手上戴着上个月新款的宝玑手表，Loki马上猜到他性格细致谨慎，干脆地说：“简单来说，在人类的病里，他属于人格分裂。”

Steven听闻过Thor的美名，知道他仗义且正直，但眼前这人的气质的确和他之前在电视报道里见过的不同，Steven起身，手里拉出一条金线，套住Thor的身躯，从上到下开始检查。他并非主修治疗魔法，但由于现实中他是个医生，在这方面他有额外的天赋。

一时间好几个Thor的灵魂同时出现在空气中，上下漂浮，金线缠绕着他们每个人，以免有谁悄悄溜走，将他们连为一体后，Steven快速翻看了每部分的状态，在一阵光晕中Thor又猛地恢复成一人。

Steven检查完后Loki十分紧张地站在他身边问：“怎么样了？”

“没有什么大问题。”Steven怀疑是自己的检查出错，一般的人格分裂在这种术法下都能明显发现有两个人存在，为什么在雷神身上这一点判断十分模糊？这两个“人”似乎要分开，又好像要合为一体，难道这说明病情并不严重？

Steven要求与Loki单独谈话，Thor根本不能接受Loki与他人独处，他生气地站起来，很是焦躁地看着Loki：“什么？我绝不同意！”

Loki一想起他那喜欢锁着自己的怪癖，也知道事情的严重性，赶忙安抚道：“你等我一下，最多五分钟。”

“五分钟？我不同意。”Thor提高了音量，一路跟着Loki和Steven走到了书房外，他站在这里不肯走了。

Steven敏锐地发觉Thor在意的并不是不能了解自己的病情，而是不愿意让Loki离开他，他习惯性安抚病人道：“很快就结束，不用担心我会对他做什么不利的事。”

要把Loki从Thor身边带离让这位刚才还算是绅士的男人暴躁起来，他瞪着Steven，刚打算说些话来威胁这位医生，医生觉得这样拖下去不知道什么时候才能结束诊疗，他不耐烦地将Loki扯入房中，Thor下意识就要追上来，他的脚下却出现了一道金色光圈，Thor就这样径直掉了下去。

“……他去哪了？”Loki有点担心地问。

“不用担心，只是一点把戏。”Steven和Loki依次坐下。

室内两人静默极了，Loki扯了扯嘴角说：“你也看到了，他在这方面很偏执，我们时间不多，有话请说。”

“事情比我想的可能更复杂、也可能更简单，他很在意你，抛开你们关系的亲密程度不谈，过度的关心值得引起你注意。他没有很严重的病症，但从表面上看隐约阴阳失衡。我觉得或许他根本没有人格分裂，只是本我想要取代自我，这种情况很危险——然而看他的表现，另一个自己好像没有那么强烈的取代愿望。”Steven斟酌措辞，“保险起见，应该让你们本族的医生再进行确认，他的灵魂现在依旧很完整。”

Loki见解新奇，他问：“难道因为他是刚得病，所以病症并不明显？我大概就遇到过三四次，他最近出现得比较频繁，但他也说他们是一个人。至于我们的关系，我承认，可能是因为我的事，让他性情……我会去关注。”

“是不是因为他受到了什么刺激？这种病如果不是天生的，一般都是心病导致，要靠药物治疗和解开心结，他已经成年很久了——没错吧？”Steven摸摸鼻子，忽然也不确定了。

Loki清清嗓尴尬地说：“是的，那我要怎么做比较好？”

“找到刺激他的根源，解开他的心病，说是这样说，但是做起来很难。”Steven耸了耸肩，“药物我也不好给他开，还是要问问阿斯加德的医生。”

“好的，谢谢。”Loki起身，没想到结束得这么快，看来回去还得再问问Thor，第一次犯病的时候发生了什么。

“我在你身上看到了过去与未来，你的时间线是乱的，很奇妙。”Steven看着Loki，指出他身上的不对之处，“比起看病，现在的我对时空的预判会更准确。”

原来这才是单独谈话的重点，Loki不打算跟他解释那么多，他本来就是从过去复生的，身上充满了谜题，Loki掏出匕首，威胁性地亮了亮锋利的刀锋，笑道：“这就不需要你关心了。”

他刚打算离开，脚下一顿，Loki回过头问：“既然你能看到过去与未来，如果这个‘病’治好了，留下来的Thor会是哪种人格？”

“不知道，未来是未知，你所做的每个决定都会改写我现在看到的未来。”Steven嗓音低沉，“但根据一般经验，这不是简单的取舍，而是融合。”

这不就是他们俩要商量一下的意思？Loki简直无法想象这两人坐在一起……不对，他们是一个人，没办法坐在一起，Loki眉头紧锁，推开门后，天花板上应声出现一道光圈，Thor魁梧的身躯掉了下来，在地上发出沉闷的一声。Loki听到这声响下意识皱了皱眉。

Thor起身见到Loki，又找回了自己的冷静，他不甘地瞪了Steven一眼，注意到Loki完好无损才打算放过Steven，Thor小声地抱怨道：“我已经自由落体了十五分钟！”

他们一路回到客厅，Thor脸上的笑容也渐渐出现，仿佛刚才的一切都不曾发生。

“怎么样？病得重吗？”Thor很真诚地握住Loki的手。

Steven：“……”

“走吧，没什么大事。”Loki无语地拍拍他，点头致意谢过了Steven，在他的注视下，他们慢慢离开Steven的诊所，重新走在阳光下，Loki疑惑地问Thor，“你怎么时好时坏，到底受什么刺激了？”

“那个医生没告诉你吗？”Thor勾起嘴角笑道，Loki转到他身前，不依不饶地看着他，对上他怀疑的目光，Thor说，“我也不知道怎么突然轮到我做主了，你应该问另一个我？”

“嗯，待会我问问。”Loki觉得自己简直是Thor的母亲！Frigga可能都没为他操过这么多心，他心力交瘁地想，重生回来没有一天轻松，他到底什么时候才有时间重振约顿？什么时候才能跟Thor结婚？什么时候才能过上衣来伸手饭来张口的生活？

在Loki绝望之际，Thor猛地抓住了话里的重点，想起这事来：“你居然直接告诉他了，我以为你会多犹豫一段时间。”

“犹豫什么？这是你的病，你有知情权。”Loki语重心长地拍拍Thor，“Steven建议我们回一趟阿斯加德，找医官再诊治一次，你觉得呢？不过你居然没有抗拒治疗，我很意外啊。”

Thor蓝眼微眯，他满不在乎地说：“试试看而已，我也很好奇事情会怎样发展。现在回去也可以，不过Tony他们不是在查幸存者名单吗？你不想知道中庭究竟是怎么回事？”

“我能猜到，和宇宙魔方扯上关系——”Loki想起两个Thor的记忆不会共通，这个人知道的更多，他便放心地说，“他们应该会掉入空间裂缝里——大概是一种和时间裂缝很像的东西，我随便取的名——无缘无故地消失，自然会引起当地的恐慌。”

“但如果他们消失得彻底，为什么会有杀手去追杀他们？”Thor眨眨眼，比起另一个自己，他简直唯恐九界不乱，见Loki无力地翻了个白眼，他笑着搂住Loki的腰，“别想了，一切等找到名单上的人员再说。”

他们进了一家餐厅，Loki点了一份意面，Thor要了一份焗饭，两人临街而坐，临近黄昏的太阳暖烘烘地照在他们身上，轻轻抚摸着Loki脸上的绒毛，他看着热闹的纽约街头，又想起X国的事，不禁叹道：“原来每个国度看似平和的表面下都充满危机。”

Thor猜到他会想起约顿海姆的事，于是握住Loki的手说：“相信我，我会帮你的，约顿海姆一定会恢复成过去那样。”

Loki苦笑了下，他不能完全靠Thor帮助他重建国度，阿斯加德没有这个义务，Loki想到这事就一筹莫展。在他“死去”后，约顿海姆亡国，Thor生出了另一个人格，Odin沉睡，瓦特海姆与尼达维勒两败俱伤，中庭内斗，九界的故事每天都是新的。

见Loki没有回答，Thor皱起眉头，他似乎很彷徨，又很焦虑，紧紧抓住Loki的手肘问：“你不相信我？”

接连两次近距离感受到Thor的不安，Loki回过神来，注意到这位年轻的众神之父脸上一闪而过的狠厉与惊慌，这些复杂的情绪居然能同时出现在这个极负盛名的勇士身上，Loki以为Thor这样的天之骄子什么都拥有了，不会像他一样无法为自己的人生做主，从而感到彷徨。可现在的他……

Loki大受震动，他忽然意识到是自己的错——是他的离开，是他的谎言，把Thor变成了今天的样子。

他要负很大责任。

即使手肘被握得发痛，也没有内心的震撼来得强，Thor又喊了他一声，眼神坚毅，Loki急忙道：“我相信你！”

他一直相信Thor，只是不相信他自己。


	47. 裂缝

“我相信你。”Loki再次重申，从以前到现在，他其实都有退路，只是他从来没想过要退到那条路上，他不相信自己和Thor能在那样的情况下有未来，光是这样的念头，就伤害了一直在等他的人，Thor的心病因此产生。他皱起眉头，反握住Thor的手，“我不会再离开你了。”

这两句话前言不搭后语，却是Loki真正想告诉Thor的。

Thor虽然疑惑，但他被Loki的话安抚了，他怔了怔，松开Loki的手，看着上面被自己捏出的青紫，忽然露出一个“Thor”经常露出的笑容，很真诚，很开朗，也很温柔：“嗯，等中庭的事结束，我们就回家。”

Loki不知道阿斯加德算不算他的家，但闪电宫一定是他的家，他非常幸运地在少年时代遇到了Thor，机缘巧合和这个光明的神祇——即使现在有一点黑暗面——走到现在，Loki抿唇说：“所以你要坚强点，不要为了一些小事分裂，赶紧变回以前的样子吧。”

“你跟我说这些又没用，毕竟‘他’什么都不记得。”Thor耸耸肩，他说这话噎到了Loki，男人十分愤恨地瞪着他，Thor赶忙塞了一口饭堵住他的嘴，Loki嚼着香醇的米粒，大概在思考怎么反驳他，Thor赶忙道，“不过我很爱你，你想骂我的时候，多想想我为了找你跋涉九界，连海姆冥界都去了好几次，你就不会生气了。”

Loki：“……”Thor还学会威胁他了。

Loki只觉得自己表白时间不当，但是转念一想Thor什么都不记得也好，他叹了口气，幽幽地看着Thor，对方竟然局促不安起来，半晌憋红了脸说：“我很抱歉，那个时候没有陪在你身边。”

很痛吧。Thor无声地传达出这个信号，他摸着Loki的手背，又想起Loki最后消逝时的点点绿光，如果可以选择，Loki当然不愿意以这样的方式离开，他们都有自己的不得已，Thor的心莫名钝痛了下。

Loki甚至说不清楚他们谁更痛苦一些，一个是消失了几百年、国家覆灭、命运坎坷的灵魂，一个是误会重重、失去爱人、孤独寂寞的神王，他们之间再也没有秘密，但不管是谁都没办法亲自经历对方过去的人生。

“我也……很抱歉。”Loki牵起Thor的手，虔诚地亲吻他的手背。

两人一时无话，直到Thor收到了复仇者大厦传来的消息。

“我们查到了一个正好在纽约工作的幸存女性，Sally Hambrick，她是那座工厂曾经的人事经理，应该不知道任何有关实验室的事，她现在在伍德洛克街78号上班，Nat刚把她接到大厦。”Bruce拨来电话，简单交代了他们的搜寻结果。

他们打起精神，Thor疑惑地问：“难道要我去询问？我不擅长这个，不过没准Loki可以。”

“你们不是神吗？回来搞个真言魔法什么的……”Tony插足了这段对话，他理直气壮地调笑道，伴随着那边有人在吼他的名字。

Loki猝不及防地说：“Thor有真言手链。”他把Thor卖了个彻底。

“它在阿斯加德的宝库里，最近没带出来，而且它属于我母亲。”Thor立刻反驳。

“……阿斯加德的宝库到底有多少东西？”Loki忍无可忍。

“等你成了众神之母你就知道——嘶，轻点！”Thor被Loki狠揍一拳，揉着自己的腰腹无奈地说。

他俩的对话尽皆被复仇者们听见，Tony终于不想调侃Thor了，他翻了个巨大的白眼：“你们结婚的时候会邀请我们去外星参加吗？如果不会，麻烦不要炫耀外星藏宝。行了，事情已经基本查清了，你们现在就回来。”

原来只是让他们回去听讯问结果？Loki不禁对复仇者的办事效率感到满意，他吃完最后几口意面，结账后由Thor抱着他一路飞回复仇者大厦附近的临时据点。

“你怎么也在？”Loki十分意外，一天两次看到Steven，至尊法师冲自己与Thor挑了挑眉。

Thor瞥了Steven一眼，随后进入审讯室中，单向镜后面是Natasha和Sally，她们坐在一间风格复古的暖色房间中，房里充满布艺装饰，Natasha为这位客人泡了一壶红茶，Clint张了张嘴说：“这跟Nat的气质真不搭。”

为了安抚Sally，Natasha甚至穿了一件嫩黄色连衣裙，她给Sally端来热茶，也不知道她是怎么说服这位女性与她一同回来的，Natasha说：“……你为什么辞掉了之前的工作？”

“我想回纽约发展，就找了这份工作，而且那座工厂的事务很繁琐，我不想再继续了。”Sally皱起眉头，“我知道你找我的目的，你想了解那座工厂有什么古怪，但我并不清楚，只是我在任的时候人事调动频繁而已。”

“我很好奇，你为什么愿意跟我回来？”Natasha挑挑眉笑道，“你甚至不知道我是谁，这让我很意外。”

“唔，突然有人跟我打探我以前工作的公司，这已经够诡异了，我只是个无名小卒。”Sally耸耸肩，“这足以说明这家公司出事了，随后你又告诉我以前的同事死了。既然你们能找到我——我以前的雇主也能，我只能选择相信还愿意请我喝茶的人是个好人。”

Natasha意外地说：“你很聪明，我会保证你的安危。”

“谢谢。”Sally抿了一口红茶，疲倦地微笑道。

单向镜后Tony问众人：“她看起来挺正常的，有哪里不对吗？”

这时Sally突然轻轻咳嗽了一声，Steven敏锐地说：“给她做CT，她可能少了一个器官。”

“啊？”众人都惊呆了，这是怎么发现的？Loki身为一个学过中庭生物的外星人，不服地问，“少了什么？你偷窥女士……？”

“我是医生。”Steven无语地看了他一眼，想必也是因为他既是医生又是法师，今天才会出现在这里。

Loki扯了扯嘴角，Clint过去跟Natasha沟通，随后那边传来Sally担忧的声音：“什么？为什么要做CT？难道我生病了吗？”

“亲爱的，我们也不知道，但这家工厂可能造成了重大环境污染，为了你的健康着想——”Natasha努力劝慰眼前惊恐万分的女人。

“我觉得你们像传销机构，接下来就要告诉我我得了什么病——”Sally走出这间房，她开始怀疑自己是不是上当受骗了，越发紧张地观察这里的一切。

Loki隐去身形走出来，一出门就看到Sally甩开Natasha的手，Loki目光一闪，现出身形，他骤然出现更是吓了Sally一跳，Natasha觉得他出现的时间不妥，连忙给Loki使了个眼色，没想到Loki忽然握住Sally的手，凝重地说：“看看你的手指。”

随着他的话音，众人的目光集中到Sally的手上。

“啊——！”Sally发出尖锐的叫声，她彻底吓坏了，为什么——

为什么她的第二指节不见了？！原本完整的手指变得残缺，Sally脚软得坐倒在地，听到她的尖叫声，躲在监控室里的男人们都迎上来，忽然看到这么多人，Sally哆嗦着退到墙边，她认出为首的是Tony Stark，后面是美国队长Steve Rogers与雷神Thor。

她瞬间意识到自己是被复仇者联盟请了过来，这个团队之前保护过纽约，她稍微放心了些，但那截手指依旧让她害怕，她颤抖着问：“这是怎么回事！？”

“之前从来没出现过吗？”Loki拉起她的手，仔细观察那里的变化，他已经知道副作用是什么了，“不用做CT了。”

他施了个魔法，似乎从另一个空间牵引了什么过来，那节消失的手指渐渐出现在Sally手上，Loki的额头布满汗珠，好一会儿松开手来，示意Natasha把Sally带走休息。

“啊——我的手指！”Sally喜极而泣，她被眼前男人的魔法震住了，愣愣地跟着Natasha回到房内休息。

Loki迎上Thor疑惑的目光，他解释道：“和我之前猜的差不多，那个实验室想借用宇宙魔方的力量抵御阿斯加德这类外星文明，但他们不知道宇宙魔方是空间宝石。所设计的战略武器多半是能打向外太空的，可能是超时空跳转型核弹——无论如何，类似这种东西吧。然而宇宙魔方在运转的过程中慢慢辐射了整个工厂的人员，已经离职的员工肯定是发生了意外病变，随时可能泄露这家工厂的消息，所以他们才会派人来追杀他们。而Sally的手指验证了我的猜测，她身体的一部分因为辐射的累积效应去了另一个空间，渐渐地，她整个人都会消失，但在她消失之前，她的样子会引起地球人的恐慌，X国秘密不保。”

说到时空问题，Steven也加入了谈话，他分析出同样的结果：“Sally得了肺水肿，她的咳嗽声让我想起应该检查她的肺——但她少了一个肺。估计是某个实验阶段设计有误，造成了能量外泄，整个工厂的人都感染上了这种怪病，但后来他们才发现真正的原因。X国的人着急找回在那段时间离职的人，就是为了掩盖这个秘密吧。”

走廊上鸦雀无声，Thor好一会儿才消化完这个消息，他冷笑了一声：“人类真是贪得无厌。”

“喂，这是X国自己心思多，与我们无关。”Tony反驳道，“现在事情都清楚了，Sally要怎么办？”

“为她找回手指已经是我能做到的极限，我不能中断这种影响——她最终还是会被空间吞噬。”Loki说出了残忍的结果，气氛越发凝重。

Steve愤而捶墙，他不甘地说：“这个实验到底害了多少人？”他是经历过战争的人，对这样的行为尤为厌恶。

没人能回答他的问题，直到Tony的来电打破了诡异的沉默，Pepper的声音异常清晰地传来，沙哑的女声质问道：“发生了什么？我收到了来自X国总统的非正式会面邀请，时间是今晚九点，X国时间下午三点。”


	48. 消息

这一天过得兵荒马乱，Thor不懂中庭的繁文缛节，而且他理论上不属于中庭管辖，所以商议之后，Tony和Steve负责参加那场会面，而Thor和Loki带着宇宙魔方离开中庭，谁也不知道之后会发生什么意外，而且宇宙魔方还可能会继续散发辐射，总之能量源不能再留在中庭。

Thor呼唤Heimdallr打开彩虹桥，带着Loki和宇宙魔方一同回到了Odin的宝库。

这是一座幽暗的地下宫殿，位处仙宫的西北角，地面立着一个看起来并不显眼的圆柱，Thor走上前，圆柱自动感应核对他的身份，一条神秘的台阶出现了，他们慢慢往下走，地宫里的魔法火把递进式亮起，照亮了宝库里的珍宝，Loki缓缓走下台阶，依次看到金色与黑色为主调的展示台上摆着Surur的头盔、永罚之锁链、真言手链，这些藏品单独拿出来都能让九界为之一震，没想到会集中出现在这里，Loki瞪圆眼睛，再次为自己和Thor的贫富差距感到心酸。

“嗯，有的是赝品。”Thor见Loki眼睛都看直了，体贴地补充道，他恢复了另一个神格，对比之下区别还是很大的，“不过宇宙魔方是真的。”

为了控制宇宙魔方的力量，Odin为宇宙魔方专门设计了存放容器，一般来说等宇宙魔方进入容器，那种蓝色的光芒就会消失，Thor在一个展示柜前停下，把宇宙魔方放进去后跟Loki解释道：“我父王年轻的时候有收集癖，不知不觉就攒了这么多。”

“众神之父。”Thor把东西放好，他的声音启动了容器外的魔法阵，他在等蓝光黯淡，宇宙魔法停止运作。

“真是个富贵爱好。”Loki嘴角一抽，想到Laufey的宝库里最值钱的就是远古冬棺，现在远古冬棺也毁了，他淡然地问，“所以我父亲……他是死在了战争里吗？”

Thor意外地看他一眼，事情已经过去很久了，可Loki忽然问起，Thor挠挠头道：“是的，矮人将以太投入王都的时候，他没有离开，最后以太爆炸，你父亲就……约顿也是因此被夷为平地，以太威力太强了，不过随着矮人族和黑暗精灵开战，以太已经在这次战斗中被用尽，这也是不幸中的万幸。”

Loki没想到是这样的结局，之前他一直回避这个问题，现在终于知道了亲人们的下场，他心里空落落的——他在自己和家国中自私地做出了选择，Laufey死了，那个害他一生草草收场的罪魁祸首死了，可他快乐不起来，只是感觉一件事终于漫长地走到了结局，束缚在他身上的一切终于消失了。他长长地松了口气，虽然他的自我认知依旧是约顿人，想要重振约顿，但那种感觉有所不同。

这么多年以后，他偶尔想起他的家庭，也会想Laufey是否真的不止把他当成远古冬棺的修补容器在爱护……也许有过，那么一点真心吧，Laufey也希望他在短暂的时间里能过得快乐，不然Thor这么重要的联姻对象怎么轮得到他？

总之到了现在，新的人生终于能开始了。

良久，Loki扯了扯嘴角，转移话题道：“转变神格是什么感觉？”绿眼瞟向Thor的脸，要不是他们认识了这么久，从外表看都无法发觉这人的变化，Thor看起来真不像神格分裂，之前他的转变经常发生在睡梦中，现在只要稍微不留神就会换一个人，Loki这样一想，觉得事情有点恐怖。

Thor尴尬地说：“差不多在Tony和Steve去商量解决方案的时候，我去沙发上坐着休息了一会儿，然后就……”

“哦？那你记得之前发生了什么吗？”Thor居然没有问他，估计是什么都记得了，白天刚去看了医生，晚上就记得另一个自己的经历，Loki不知道这是不是Thor将要痊愈的征兆，他试探地问，“你现在心情如何？”

Thor对上Loki的目光，Loki很是关心他的情绪，瞳孔里满是探究，这让他十分受用，他眯起眼睛，大掌牵住Loki的手腕：“我觉得很神奇，像沉睡了许久，但你跟我说过的话，发生的所有事我都知道，没有失忆感了，可能去找Steven真的有效？不过说实话，中庭人的事真让我失望。”他指的是宇宙魔方事件，谁都没想到两桩谋杀案会牵扯出这么大的一件事，利用阿斯加德的藏宝来对付阿斯加德，换做是Loki，他可能会把项目负责人杀了。

Loki回握了下Thor的手，总之这像是在往好的方向发展，他举起一根手指：“那你怎么知道你现在是哪个Thor呢？”

“我不知道，也许这也是好转的迹象之一？”Thor被Loki的问题问住了，他怔怔地看着宇宙魔方的光熄灭，他到底是哪个自己？他想要什么？他想得到什么？他怎么会变成这样呢？Thor怔了怔，回过神来笑着拉了Loki一把，“别想了，或许我们应该去看望我父母。”

在Thor分神的时间里，Loki的目光不由自主地飘向宇宙魔方，它彻底进入黑暗状态，Loki盯着它的模样，仔细描摹，最后深深地望了一眼后便若无其事地随Thor离开宝库。

他的心砰砰跳着，跟着Thor往金宫走，那是上一代众神之父与众神之母的居所，Loki许久没有见到Frigga了，他很想念这位对他十分体贴温柔的女性。

“母后。”Frigga正坐在Odin的床边，握着爱人的手，随着Thor的呼唤声，她抬起头来，一头金发已经染上银霜，但目光仍旧坚定而温和，她起身抱了抱Loki和Thor，Thor搂着母亲问，“父王怎么样？”

“他这两天清醒的时间变多了，刚才又睡去。”Frigga不无遗憾地说，“早知道你们要来，我应该让他再清醒一会儿。”

Odin置身于一张柔软的床铺中，有特殊的咒语保护着，看起来像藏在一层金光保护膜后，Loki好奇地看了一眼，又礼貌地问候Frigga：“您受累了，宇宙魔方掉入中庭被我们意外拾得，所以特地拿了回来。”

“原来如此，这可是件大事。”Frigga没问具体细节，她站起身看着两个年轻人，十分感慨，“你们俩认识了这么多年，终于又在一起了，这真好。”她显然感觉到Loki恢复了魔法，和之前有所不同，她温柔地拍拍Loki，把Thor的手放在他掌心。

Loki心知肚明Frigga对自己好是出于Thor对他的喜欢，他也愿意接受这样的家庭关系，在Odin和Frigga面前第一次郑重地说：“我会照顾好Thor。”他看了Thor一眼，眸色真诚，是了，Frigga还不知道Thor的病症。

“那就好。”Frigga对他们的事了解不多，但亲自见过Thor在Loki离去时衰颓的模样，自然衷心祝愿这对情侣能长久相守，她跟两人又聊了一会儿，见他们脸上多有倦色，“你们回去休息吧，万一明天Odin醒了，我再通知你们。”

尽管不得Odin喜欢，但Loki觉得还是得坦诚地见他一次，现在的Loki心态和那时刚跟Thor在一起不同，他觉得虽然吃回头草是有点丢脸，但Laufey不在了，约顿也没了，时间又过去了这么久，在意这点丢脸的事实在可笑。Loki倒是觉得他此刻一无所有，Thor还愿意跟他在一起，说明他魅力极大，这点他倒是恨不得全九界都知道。

于是一路上Thor都看着Loki诡异地笑着，不知道他到底在笑什么。

今天发生了太多事，洗完澡后，Thor静静地躺在床上，被子下Loki的腿随意压在他腿上，刚看了一会儿《九界通史》他就像被抽掉了骨头，恨不得整个人睡在Thor身上，Thor调整了下坐姿，不小心碰了碰Loki的屁股。

Loki的目光随即望过来，他斜睨着Thor说：“你想干什么？今天这么累，明天再做。”话虽然这样说，但Loki依旧靠在Thor怀中，感受着男人身体散发的热度，指尖摩挲着Thor的手臂肌肉，Loki觉得自己就差咽口水了，他十分满足地抱着Thor。

“没有，我只是想让你靠得舒服点。”Thor无语地解释道，把Loki圈在怀中，他有点疲倦地说，“等这些事结束了，我们的婚礼要怎么设计？”

“你想的真多。”Loki觉得经历了这么多，他倒不介意没有一个盛大的仪式，而且Thor继任众神之父也没有Odin为他加冕，Loki想了想还为他感到心酸，“我来设计，一定让你成为最美的新娘——唔！”

Thor捂着他的嘴，狠狠地亲了他一口，他们望着对方眼睛里的森林与大海，忽然觉得再多的困难也无所谓了。

把床头的灯关掉，两个人抱在一起，沉沉地进入梦乡。

次日清晨，Loki难得比Thor醒得早，他望着身边俊朗的睡颜，轻轻伸手在Thor眼前晃了晃。

很好，没有醒来的迹象。

Loki轻手轻脚地起身，收拾好吃完早餐，吩咐了侍女不要吵醒Thor，便带着宇宙魔方——他从宝库里拿出来的——尝试往约顿海姆瞬移。

他看着仍旧沉寂的宇宙魔方，敲敲打打都没办法唤醒它，Loki有点丧气地说：“这要怎么激活？该死。”他还打算在Thor醒来之前回来，想了想不能借用宇宙魔方的力量过去，他用上了长距离移动法术，开启法阵，避过Heimdallr的监视，眨眼之间来到了约顿王都所在的雪原上。

Loki轻轻喘了口气，果然没有了远古冬棺，法力消耗变快了。

风呼啸着，一如上次Thor带他来时那样贫瘠，但不知道是不是因为他恢复了魔力，Loki觉得这儿的温度稍有回升，约顿海姆似乎不那么冷了。他重新拿出宇宙魔方，在这片雪原上，它散发出淡淡的光芒，Loki心里燃起希望，正准备祭起一个法术——

“Loki。”熟悉的声音传来，Thor的红披风在空气中打了个旋，他抓着妙尔尼尔，从天而降，一脸无奈地朝他走来，Loki连忙将宇宙魔方藏向身后，Thor盯着他道，“你也学X国人偷东西？”

Loki理直气壮道：“我是你的爱人，这不就是我的东西？而且我是借的，没说不还给你！”可惜他的诡辩无效，在他的反抗中，Thor已经把刚被激活的宇宙魔方重新关闭装进容器中，Loki可怜地看着他，仿佛在指控Thor的小气。

“不是不借给你，是宇宙魔方和远古冬棺不一样，这个力量很难控制，你要是需要，我们可以找阿斯加德法师团商议，然后大家一起帮你，不是更好吗？”Thor哭笑不得，“一醒来就没看见你，我就猜到你偷偷来了这里。”

“毕竟我是个约顿人。”Loki垂头丧气，掐了Thor一把，“它跟远古冬棺很像，你也知道我和远古冬棺的事，我忍不住。”

“你只是喜欢亮晶晶的东西，回头我找匠师做几套宝石装饰给你，霜巨人不都喜欢戴首饰吗？以后你晚上就在我面前戴。”Thor不动声色地给自己讨了福利，Loki红了脸瞪着他，Thor才慢悠悠地介绍起他了解的情况，“其实这几年约顿已经有所好转了，不少霜巨人慢慢搬回这个地区生活，一些地区的树木也恢复了生长。”

Loki听完高兴了些，他伸手去拉Thor的披风，即使被Thor抓包，他感觉也没那么难堪了：“那矮人们真要气死了，他们两败俱伤，没想到约顿海姆还有今天。”

“尼达维勒也有消息传来——我们前几个月订购了一批武器，负责这个项目的是Balder，他在尼达维勒听见了一些死人复活的传说。”Thor望过来，在寒风中，他的发丝微乱，目光悠远。


	49. 告别

Loki的面部仿佛被冰霜侵蚀，他难看地扯了扯僵硬的嘴角：“死人复活？”即使他们是神族，不同于普通中庭人，但也并非不死之身。

“对，听起来匪夷所思，Balder就去查了，可惜，查到的结果只是民间的流言蜚语，虽说有人亲眼目睹，但已经没了踪迹，这件事就不了了之了。”Thor拢了拢身上的披风，搂过Loki的身体。

“好吧，也许又是有人在恶作剧。”Loki想起自己曾经和Thor在寻找世界树时有过类似的经历，那段回忆已经很久远，现在他都记不清太多细节，但想来仍旧温暖，Thor那样认真地陪着他，Loki微笑，捏了捏Thor的手掌，他们都想起了那件事，虽然置身于冰雪之中，但一时间十分温情，Loki想起了自己多时的疑惑，他垂下头说，“我从来没有放弃过你，我给你寄过一封信。”

“信？什么信？我们之间的信件往来太多了。”Thor挠挠头，不知道Loki说的具体是哪一封，他们回到阿斯加德，他又去了一趟Odin的宝库归还宇宙魔方，在Loki露出失落的眼神后，Thor忍俊不禁，把他带到闪电宫里专门存放信件的小房间中，让Loki亲手找出那封信件。

Loki稍加感应，就知道信件在哪里，他即刻抽出那封——也是最后一封他寄给Thor的信，Thor的脸色当即暗了暗，Loki疑惑地想，难道他看过？那他仍旧生气这可不好办。

“这就是你说的没有放弃过我？”Thor冷淡地质问，“你觉得我会想收到这样的东西？”

Loki赶忙拆开信来，上面的确是自己的字迹，但Thor怎么是这个态度？内容——内容也没有被第三人改过，Loki愣了愣，这到底是怎么一回事？他气性这么大吗？

Thor以为Loki这是心虚了的表现，他冷笑道：“你退了我一次婚还不够，还想退第二次？你想都别想！”他粗声粗气，上前恶狠狠地吻住Loki的嘴唇，动作大得差点把Loki的上唇瓣磕出血来，Loki起初没有反应过来，随后轻轻拍着Thor的后背，平复他的怒气。

现在提起他都是这个反应，当时一定更难受吧。Loki心里酸溜溜的，捧着Thor的脸颊问：“我从没想过放弃你，你是不是误会了？”

“误会什么？”Thor斜睨着Loki，他非常清楚Loki的性格，凡事都选对自己最有利的，现在人在这了，Thor也不畏惧，抄起那封信扫了一眼。

“Thor，亲爱的Thor，我的雷神，虽然很不想承认，但我们也许没有机会成婚了，你还有很长的未来，离开不是我的本意。但你别以为我不在了，你就可以和别人在一起，我永远……永远不会允许——你是我的，绝不许忘了我，我会努力回到你的身边，到时候再亲口向你解释这一切。最后，我很抱歉。”

Thor傻了眼，当初他只看了个开头就停了下来，哪里知道前言不搭后语，Loki根本不是要跟他分手！Thor又看了一遍这封信，可想而知是Loki知道会有不好的事要发生，没有提前告诉Thor心中有愧，所以特地用信来解释，但——

显然这个效果非常不好。

“怎么？”Loki当然没有放过Thor任何一瞬的表情变化，他讥诮地笑了笑，“没看完就扔了？哎，你真厉害，这都是我的遗书了，说不定我还给你留了一整个王国的财产，你说不看就不看了？不愧是众神之父，富有，不拘小节！”Loki说完还自顾自地给Thor鼓起掌来。

“你为什么不把重点写在前面？”Thor恼怒地瞪了Loki一眼，他企图夺门而出，让自己冷静一下，但他忘了Loki会魔法，他动作更快地堵在了门边，Thor硬气地说，“你想过写信，却从没想过亲口告诉我这一切？”

Loki眼神一暗，解释道：“这只是一个保障机制，只会在我消失的时候起效，你需要我解释得这么详细吗？那时候你又不是不知道……”

“Loki！”Thor又爱又恨，紧紧攥住Loki的手臂，他似乎很不愿意想起那时候的心情，脸上露出痛苦的神色。

Loki怕他又神格分裂，连忙安抚道：“你别多想，我只是以为你没收到信而已，现在好了，真相大白，只是没看完，我原谅你了。”

Thor：“……”

这能怎么办呢，反正不能分手，也不能离婚，Thor复杂地看着Loki。两人相视许久，最后Thor准备选择投降的时候，他们忽然收到了Frigga的召唤。

带着Frigga魔法气息的空间钥匙浮现在他们面前，Loki看了Thor一眼：“怎么回事？”只要抓住这个钥匙，就能立刻去到召唤者身边，Frigga常年待在阿斯加德，为什么要用这种魔咒？

“应该是母后，没错吧？”Thor更怀疑这其中是否有诈，他握住Loki的手，“反正我们都在，没事。”说完他就抓住了那个空间钥匙，两人一晕，被卷入了空间传送中。

眼前恢复清明时，他们看到了一片海洋，四周是翠绿的树木，不远处传来海浪声，附近就是悬崖峭壁，Loki当即觉得自己被骗了，还好一抬头就看到了同样迷茫的Thor，他心下稍定，思考起这是哪里。

他没来过这个地方，Loki真希望谷歌地图在九界的其他地方依旧能用，他就能够确定现在是在哪里了——至少不是阿斯加德吧。

他心里犹疑，看到石头上坐着的金发人影与白发人影，Loki拍了拍Thor问：“那是你父母？”

“是……”Thor能够确认，但他同时也很疑惑，“这是……华纳海姆吗？”

随着他话音一落，眼前又出现了新的被传送至此的人，是Balder和Hodur，这对双胞胎兄弟分开抵达，但跟他们初来时一样迷惑，Loki心里已经猜到不好，抓着Thor上前，迅速给Balder也使了个眼色。

这群阿斯加德王子们来到了Odin和Frigga跟前——那就是曾经的众神之父与众神之母。

“父王，母后。”三位儿子分别坐在父母身边，Loki挨着Thor坐下。

“很漂亮的海，不是吗？”这是Loki这么久后第一次看到清醒着的Odin，他身上穿着简单的便服，却依旧保有众神之父的气度，他笑着，目光一一扫过孩子们的脸颊，最后停留在Frigga的脸上，他握住妻子的手，“这是我和Frigga第一次相遇的地方，那时候我才……嗯，大概一千岁吧。”

Frigga听他这样说也面露温柔：“你那时候就是个混小子，打扰了我练习魔法，还要我给你指路。”

Odin拍拍她的手，望着儿子们道：“Thor，阿斯加德交给你我很放心，这些年你都做得很好，我很遗憾……没为你加冕。”他忽然说出这样伤感的话语，已经暗示了今日叫大家前来的目的。

“Balder，我听Frigga说你最近在管理外贸，这很好，你找到了自己感兴趣的事，虽然王位只有一个，但你们的神生不止于此，Hodur也是，你在战场的表现很出色。你们兄弟都还年轻，可以多尝试——我一直很想这样跟你们兄弟三人说话，但是我做得太晚了。”

Balder是兄弟三人中情感最细腻外放的，他猜到父亲要离去了，十分难过地握住他的手，声音都有些沙哑：“一定还有什么办法，父王——”

“你真是个傻孩子。”Odin很少用这种语气跟他们说话，“我只是要去瓦尔哈拉，这是生命的循环，我作为神的时间走到了尽头。”

“父王。”Thor也没想到这一天会来得这么突然，他挣扎道，“为什么？我问过医官，他们都说您没事——”

“您会好起来的。”沉默的Hodur也这样说。

Frigga一直在照顾Odin，她非常清楚这种自然变化，劝慰地拍拍孩子们：“Odin的确没有事，但神的时间依旧有限，好好与他道个别吧。”

“父王。”他们只能重复着这个称呼，却什么都说不出。

“我的儿子们。”Odin呼唤他们，他的目光最后落在了Loki身上，“Loki，你也是我的孩子，以后阿斯加德，就交给你们了。”

Loki没想到Odin会承认他，微微一怔后，他和Thor牵手点了点头。这样的家庭场合对他来说过于沉重，他稍稍坐开了些，听Odin继续与Balder兄弟们说话，Thor作为他的长子，分走了太多Odin的关注，而Balder兄弟比Loki还小，从小就在阿斯加德的继承权上说不上话，但他们的兄弟关系依然友好，这和约顿海姆的关系不同。

“照顾好Frigga。”Odin拍拍Balder的手，转向她的妻子，最后与她深情地拥抱，他的声音越来越轻，“我很幸运——”

Frigga点点头，眼睛里闪过泪光，她知道Odin要说什么，不舍地放开他，即使现在Odin已经走到了生命的尽头，但在她的心中，Odin永远只是最初与她认识的傲气少年。

伤感的气氛并没有持续太久，随着Odin即将逝去，他的法力越来越微弱，忽然之间，明亮的天地变得黯淡，草木都失去颜色，一瞬从嫩绿到枯黄、死亡。

一位不速之客到来。

Loki进入警备状态，与Thor一同站了起来，一阵阴风刮来，吹得碎石跑动，打在Loki的小腿上，眼前缓缓出现一团黑压压的浓雾——死亡之门打开，从黑色漩涡中走出一位身材高挑的女士，她手持双刃，黑发金眼，戴着像树枝似的盘枝错节的头盔，嘴角噙笑望向阿斯加德人。

“Hela？你来做什么——”Thor率先认出这是死亡女神，他们有过一面之缘，但Odin不会去海姆冥界，所以她不应该出现在此，Thor当即警戒起来。

Odin脸色一变，放开了自己的妻子，在Hela的暗剑甩过来前大吼一声：“保护你们的母亲离开！”他用尽最后的生命移动到Hela面前，抓住她的手瞬间离开了华纳海姆。

眼前的变故令人猝不及防，Thor不知道Odin到底带着Hela去哪了，但他说的是“保护”，他眼皮一跳，生怕阿斯加德有难，看了Loki一眼喊道：“你和Balder去追，我们回阿斯加德——”

他抓着母亲，与Hodur相视一眼，四人就此达成共识迅速分开，因为同是法师，Loki和Balder被分到一组，现在由不得他多想，他们急忙抓住Odin留下的最后踪迹，跟了上去。


	50. 对敌

海姆冥界是九界中最黑暗的地方，死亡女神Hela长期驻守海姆冥界，近五千年都没有踏足过九界其他地方，但Odin将逝之际她出现了，这不是什么好兆头。Loki不知道Odin和Hela有什么纠葛，他甚至在猜Hela会不会是Odin的私生女，特地问了Balder后，被Balder用诡异的目光盯着看了几眼。

“我觉得你在侮辱我父母的感情。”Balder鄙夷地看着Loki。

好像是这样，在和妻子初遇的地方与私生女重逢，这叫什么事？Loki当即否定了这个猜测，而且几千年了，也没听说Odin有什么花边新闻，Thor一定是遗传了这一点才如此专情。

Loki心里舒服了点，跟着Odin 的魔法踪迹落入海姆冥界，没有想到Odin直接将Hela带回了她的主场，Loki眼皮一跳。

“……来不及了。”Balder有更为直观的感受，他的脚步一顿，在死神殿外感觉到Odin正在消逝，这种生命与血脉的连接感忽然断开，令这个经事不多的男人手足无措起来。Loki推开那扇门，金色的光芒慢慢飘出来，Balder想将它们拢在手心，却无法拢住任何一点星子，Odin的灵魂缓缓散向天际。

又一位神明陨落了。

“闪开——”Loki推开正在发愣的Balder，他们甚至没有为Odin悲痛的时间，Hela的长剑就已经攻了过来。

他们被发现了——

<<< 

“母后，你暂时哪里都不要去，Hodur，我去找Loki和父王，你陪着母亲，我没回来之前，阿斯加德交给你了。”Thor抓着弟弟的手，很是郑重地说，“不要让我们的人民发生意外，懂吗？”

Hodur愣了愣，那张与Balder相似，但少有笑容的脸忽然变得异常凝重，他明白这番话是什么意思——他最尊敬的兄长要把这个国度交给他，从小到大Hodur都习惯了仰望Thor，却没想到有一天自己会接到这么重要的任务，Hodur张了张嘴，Thor连忙制止他的拒绝，勉强提起一个微笑道：“你做得到，我无法信任别人，交给你了。”

Frigga握住Thor的手，还没从刚才的变故中冷静下来：“你要小心！”她不舍地看着Thor大步跑向凉台。

“我会努力做好！”Hodur冲Thor的背影大喊一声，他冷静下来，开始思索一个国王要怎么做，与Frigga开始商议。

Thor跑到彩虹桥的传送室，他跟Heimdallr交代道：“Hela出现了，Odin刚才遇难——你都知道了吧？现在把我送去Loki身边，他们在哪里？”

Heimdallr点了点头，睁开眼睛扫视彩虹桥下的银河：“我看到他们了——我会将你送到Loki身边。陛下，我知道我无法阻止你，但是请记住，你也是一位国王。”他很少说这样的话，想来也是事态实在严重。

Thor感激地看了他一眼，拍拍这位守护神：“我知道，而你永远是我最忠诚的伙伴。”

“不必客气，国王陛下。”Heimdallr点了点头，开启了传送阵法。

一阵光将Thor吸了进去，他知道自己即将面对什么，父亲的死亡，强大的敌人——Thor为了寻找Loki去过海姆冥界两次，他体会过那股幽森的力量，能将所有死物控制在她掌中，那是他暂时不能单独对付的女神，Thor心知肚明，握紧了妙尔尼尔。

没想到结束传送后，他睁开眼看到的并不是海姆冥界或者Loki，而是中庭的大街——Thor记得这里，这是纽约的街头，或许并不是一条繁荣的街道，四周人烟稀少，Thor着急地走了几步，猛地向一旁倾倒身体——

有杀气。

一枚子弹从他的耳边擦过，Thor愤怒地吼了一声，将妙尔尼尔丢出去，瞬间击倒藏在暗处的人，对于他来说，看清这股弹道并不难，但居然有人埋伏着要伤他。

Thor气极，又知道不应该在这里浪费时间，他刚要继续前进，却被天上掉下来的网缚住手脚，他怒吼一声，想要挣脱这种材质，没想到极其柔韧，任凭他怎么动弹都没办法挣开。

“Thor！”正当Thor暴怒至极，思索着是谁要要害他时，Tony从天而降，他用掌心炮轰开要靠近Thor的人，迅速抓起Thor飞向隐蔽的地方，他着急地说，“你怎么会突然出现？！耶稣在上，最近各国都想要抓你！”

“抓我？！”Thor被Tony放到了一座平房楼顶，Tony帮他割开这种特殊材质制成的网，他赶忙逃了出来，不明所以地问，“抓我做什么？他们是谁——”

Tony皱起眉头说：“和X国的谈判并不顺利，他们今天早上放出了不利于你的危险言论，有的国家信了。”

“什么言论？”Thor怔了怔，他作为众神之父，九界其他地方的人一向尊重他，中庭人居然敢散播不实言论？！

Tony摸摸鼻梁，脱下头盔道：“他们说你偷取了X国机密，凭借超能力与外星科技，你可能会对地球带来更大威胁，我们知道这不是事实，但是我们不能控制其他国家的想法，X国及其友国正在联合抵制你。今天这场行动也是他们针对复仇者进行的活动，本来是针对我，但是我提前收到信息取消了来这里的计划，密切监视着——对了，你怎么会突然出现？”

Thor简直不敢相信他听到了什么，偷取机密？联合抵制？威胁？抓捕？这群中庭人疯了吗？他们想对众神之父做什么——Thor感觉十分可笑，他一直保护着的国度居然这样对他。

这时他忽然意识到，他似乎没有明白过人心，他们到底想要什么，而自己又做错、做对过什么？

是啊，他还失手害死过中庭人。

“一个失误。所以现在你们是什么情况？”Thor掩饰自己的不快，低声问Tony。

Tony皱了皱眉，厌倦地说：“别提了，舆论发酵，现在说什么的都有，甚至有国家想要监管我们——所有复仇者，这个想法肯定不是刚出炉的，他们甚至在索科维亚迅速开会通过了这份提案，虽然我们并不认可。”

“什么？”Thor没想到事情愈演愈烈，还波及了其他超能力者，他们自认为是英雄，可人民却想要监管他们，Thor稍加思索，沉默道，“这份能力不能为中庭政府所用的时候，的确对人类构成了威胁。”他像在自嘲，Tony听得越发沉默。

正当两人陷入沉默时，Thor忽然感觉脖子上一疼，Tony倒抽一口凉气，立刻带上面罩，他怒吼一声，一股电流“呲”的一声传到他的体内——但雷神怎么会怕电呢？Thor气愤极了，他怒吼一声，一时间雷鸣响彻，天空中雷电交加，Tony试图安抚他，但Thor已经被激怒——有人在监视他们——Thor劈下响雷，将藏在对楼的中庭特工一击击倒。

随着乌云越来越密，Thor努力控制自己的情绪，却发觉弥漫在天地间的阴暗气息并没有消散，他一愣，对Tony大喊一声：“走，把这里的人都带走——”

那股阴风仍旧不息，Tony刚准备离开此地，却被一股作用力向后拽，喷射式盔甲无论如何都没办法起作用，Thor将妙尔尼尔召回掷出，阻断了那股拉扯着Tony的力量，他朝空气中狠狠一打——

黑色的触角蜿蜒开来，被Thor的重锤击中。

一旁滚落两个身影，是Loki与Balder。

“Thor！”Loki一见到Thor便把Balder撇到一旁，他连忙上前，将Thor扑倒在地，Loki喘息着，显然已经跟Hela缠斗过一会儿了，他熟悉Hela的招式，果不其然，两把剑斜斜插来，将Thor的披风一角钉在地上，撕开一个口子。

双剑原本对准的是Thor的心脏，还好Loki及时将他推开。

远处隐隐还能听见钢铁侠的咒骂声，Balder见这两人立刻黏在一起，他不禁翻了个白眼，Thor回过神来，冲天空喊了一声：“Heimdallr，带走Balder！”

“兄长！”Balder没想到Thor会做出这种决定，光柱一瞬间开启传送，他被吸了进去，Hela一落地发现有能去阿斯加德的机会，她毫不恋战，当即选择冲进光柱，却被Thor和Loki联手揽住。

三人缠斗在一起。

Loki抓住打斗间隙跟Thor解释道：“我们在海姆冥界，Odin去世了——嘶，她追着我们打到了这里，她有一定的空间操控能力。”

“多嘴的小鬼。”Hela绿眸微闪，她声音低沉冷淡，仿佛锋利的刀刃在割人的血脉，她甩手将刀横在Loki脖子上，Loki向后一躲，脸上出现一道血痕，他不爽地摸着自己的皮肤，挥手唤来一阵迷雾，抓着Thor的手臂猛地施展了空间魔法。

“想走？”Hela幻化出的触手立刻缠住他们的脚，Loki差点被绊倒，还好紧紧握住Thor的手。他冷哼一声，虽然失去了远古冬棺，但他依旧是九界最强的法师——Loki祭出一个法阵，绿光环绕着他们，若干冰棱冲Hela穿刺而去，Thor适时甩出妙尔尼尔，砸到Hela面上，发出沉闷的声音，她只能松手，后退几步。

Loki重新开启传送阵，紧紧抓住Thor，Hela被他们暂时打得脑子一晕躺在地上，但还用魔力牢牢地拽着妙尔尼尔，不让Thor再次将它召回，妙尔尼尔在空气中被拉锯，Thor看了Hela一眼：“不能让她待在中庭——”

“都什么时候了你还管中庭！”Loki辩驳道。

“让她回冥界！”Thor坚持要求。

咒语的错乱就是从这个时候产生的，Loki明明抓着Thor的手，但当他开启新的魔咒，想要在他们消失之前把Hela送走，Loki却眼睁睁地看着Thor消失在他面前——

“Thor！”Loki惊慌地冲空气大吼，而这哪里还有Thor的人影？

Loki一咬牙，继续给Hela施咒，他下了血本，用死咒狠狠拴住她的手脚，地面浮出一个诡异的泥潭，无数双手拖住Hela的脚踝，将她向深处拖曳，Hela咒骂一声，她那张冷艳的脸被Loki气得有些变形，Loki恶声恶气地说，“见鬼去吧！”

她被拉入泥沼，黑色的指甲盖在阳光下闪过，黑雾将她吞没，直至彻底消失。

Loki想着海姆冥界的样子，希望已经将她送回那儿。

咒语结束，因为法力消耗太大，Loki不由得跌坐在地，他喘了口气，望着空荡荡的四周，太阳穴再次疼了起来，Loki站起来喊了几声：“Thor！”

四处无人回应。

“诸神在上。”Loki骂了句脏话，他皱起眉头，中庭的天空恢复了靛蓝，那么现在问题来了——

Thor去哪了？！


	51. 萨卡

Loki焦躁极了，他来回走了几圈，又对着空气大吼Thor的名字，没有回音，这里的人仿佛都死绝了，Loki揉了一把头发，喊了一声：“Heimdallr！带我回阿斯加德！”

他见Thor都是这样开启彩虹桥的传送，不禁好奇自己效仿是否有用，等了一会儿没有反应，Loki懊丧地叹了口气，他退了几步，刚想自己移动去别的地方，忽然被卷入一波光柱中，他不断向上飞行，最后稳稳落在彩虹桥的传送室内，和Heimdallr大眼对小眼。

“……呃，Thor不见了，能帮我找找他去哪了吗？”Loki尴尬地挠挠头，把中庭发生的事跟他说了一通，末了确认道，“现在Hela是在海姆冥界吗？她有空间移动的能力，却不能直接来阿斯加德？”

Heimdallr看着Loki，不觉陷入回忆：“那是很久以前的事了，Hela一直有吞并九界的野心，但Odin制止了她，并把她封印在海姆冥界，但随着Odin离世，她会出现是必然的——因为某些力量，她暂时无法来到阿斯加德——”

Loki好像懂了，他立刻抓住要点问：“但Odin离开的时间越长，对Hela的桎梏越来越弱，她就会来到这里？”他已经失去过一次故土，不想再失去阿斯加德，Hela所到之处，只要她愿意，便可以寸草不生，她想要阿斯加德，想要成为九界霸主，不行……Loki心头一颤，他不能让她得逞。

“是的。”Heimdallr点点头，“Hela能操纵死人组成军队，所以与他们对战，阿斯加德并不占优。”

“那怎么办？”Loki忧心忡忡，以为Heimdallr能说出什么好办法，但守门人只是耸耸肩，Loki翻了个白眼道，“好吧，你也不知道。”

Heimdallr严肃地说：“Hela是Odin父子命定的宿敌，不过我相信既然Odin可以压制她，Thor一定也能打败她。你们不在的时间里，我们会守好阿斯加德。”

“所以Thor现在在哪里？！”Loki无语地问，说了半天，Heimdallr还没回答关键问题呢。

Heimdallr沉默了下，望着浩瀚的九界星河：“他在宇宙的边缘，一个混乱的星球——但有什么横隔在它与阿斯加德之间，我无法把你送过去，。”

“啊？你不是无所不能吗？”Loki十分惊讶，他以为彩虹桥能去任何地方，但也许是因为传输能量不足——Loki摆摆手，焦躁极了，那他要去哪里找Thor？重生之后怎么每一天都这么忙碌？Thor真能给他添乱！想到这里，Loki想起Thor还病着——勉强算是个病人——而且是因为自己的魔咒失控而掉到那种地方去的，一时又觉得Thor有点可怜。

唉，Loki自觉自己以后是Thor的依靠，不能这么小气，他顿时心胸开阔地想，Thor身为众神之父说不定现在还被当地霸主欺负了，一想到那个画面他就觉得又滑稽又可怜，Loki脸上闪过千奇百怪的神色，Heimdallr看着Loki生动的表情，不免清了清嗓。

“宇宙魔方才是无所不能。”Heimdallr暗示道。

Loki眯起眼睛，意外而惊喜地笑了笑：“我喜欢这个答案。”他要带着宇宙魔方去救他的爱人了，这故事想想都让他开心。

说起来Loki也觉得很神奇，他以前是远古冬棺的修复容器，后来又被宇宙魔方摄走心魂，他难道这一生都会喜欢能量系、亮晶晶的宝器吗？Loki带着这样的疑惑进入Odin的宝库，他十分庄重地取出宇宙魔方——上次还给Thor时他做了点手脚，没有想到今天居然派上了用场。

“唉，可惜不是把你用在重建约顿海姆。”Loki撇撇嘴，敲了敲宝石外的魔法罩，他得先把Thor带回来，这就是成家立业的责任吧。

那么现在问题来了，如何启动宇宙魔方？

“咳，带我去Thor身边。”Loki运起魔力，祭出法阵，想要开启宇宙魔方的空间传输功能，但试了几次后只见宇宙魔方渐渐亮了起来，他却还待在Odin的宝库内。

怎么回事？Loki不满地敲了敲宇宙魔方，不会是年久失修坏了吧，他回想着上次Thor用自己的声音开启法阵，他用了魔法，改变自己原有的声线，变得像Thor一样粗声粗气：“众神之父。”

没反应，Loki恢复自己的本音，Thor会不会也给他设置了一个身份？Loki疑惑地说：“约顿海姆的继承人。”

没反应。

“九界第一法师。”

没反应。Loki皱起眉头，他的耐性基本上到了极限，Loki继续问：“Thor的爱人？”

依旧没反应。

Loki开始怀疑Thor根本没有给他设置通关密码，他想到一种可能，恼怒地问：“众神之母！”

宇宙魔方顿时敞亮，明显是被他的话语激活了，绽放出透彻的蓝光，Loki脸色一白，愤怒地说：“Thor Odinson！”他露出森亮的白牙，等他见到Thor，一定要跟他算账。

“带我去Thor身边，宇宙边缘，那颗混乱的星球。”Loki对宇宙魔方下达指示，重新运起魔力注入魔方。

等Loki再次恢复精力，他发现自己身处一个垃圾场。

天空不断降下垃圾、废物，不论它们被称为什么，Loki沉默了下，望着那个裂开一道口子的天空，他收起宇宙魔方，闪身避开即将砸到他身上的废物。噢，这里的气味真是太难闻了，Loki受不了地打了个喷嚏，Thor就是掉进了这种鬼地方吗？

Loki稍微动身往南方走了一会儿，他沿着肮脏的河道，半晌见到了人影，这里人穿得也与阿斯加德不一样，他变出一块破布包在头上，显得自己与大家更加相似，从而便于融入人群中，他思索着Thor会去哪里，没想到一抬头便看到一张巨幅海报。

“角斗士争霸，今晚冠军赛等候您到来！”

阅读完海报上的文字，再看看海报上的男主角，Loki的下巴差点掉到地上——也就几小时没见，Thor——他的众神之父，成了垃圾场的角斗士冠军候选人？！

这究竟是道德的沦丧，还是神性的缺失？

Thor Odinson，一生下来就是铁板钉钉的阿斯加德继承人，千年以来接受着标准的储君教育，虽然并不通晓九界历史，但他在治国理政上颇有一套，加上雷神的名头，Thor可以说是标准的文武全才了——尽管Loki对此不太认同，但总的来说，Thor生而高贵，和垃圾场角斗士扯不上一点关系。

“诸神在上……”Loki感慨着，再三确定海报男主角就是Thor，看了一眼决赛时间是今晚，果然是来得早不如来得巧，他愣愣地抓住一个路人的衣衫，“这场比赛要去哪里看？”

“哪里来的家伙？你这下贱的手在碰哪里！？”路人转过头来，凶神恶煞地瞪着Loki，他的脸上都是伤痕，比Loki高出一个头，茂盛的胡子遮住半边脸，显得更是阴沉。

“嗯？”Loki顺势抓住他的手，他稍稍用力，就让面前这个看起来孔武有力的雄性外星人痛得死去活来，对方没想到Loki的力气会这么大，他嗷嗷大叫，对上Loki冷淡的双眼。

“啊——在竞技场！前面！往前走300米右转！”凶残的男人大喊道。

Loki眯起眼睛，放松了手上的力度继续问：“这个男人是什么时候来的——”

“谁！”傻子就是傻子，脑子看起来完全不够用的样子，Loki翻了个白眼，指了指海报上的Thor，对方哭喊道，“上个月来的，他被Grandmaster的手下逮住，没想到丢进竞技场后一路过关斩将，就要拿到这个赛季的冠军了！”

“Grandmaster是谁？”Loki心想，那不然呢，众神之父连垃圾场竞技冠军都拿不到他也配叫众神之父吗？上个月来的？Loki突然意识到这里的时间流逝和外面有所不同，Thor难道也发现了这点，所以想藏在这里？

这个混蛋。

男人见Loki没有杀心，胆子稍微大了点说：“您是外星来的吧？Grandmaster是萨卡的统治者，他一向残忍，喜欢观看活人竞技，Thunder真的很厉害，要是换成旁人，肯定早就死在竞技场上了！”

Loki眼皮一跳，冷飕飕地看着这个多嘴的路人，Thor要是死了，他不就成鳏夫了？Loki磨了磨牙，松开这个路人，径直转头往竞技场走，不行，他得把Thor救出来，阿斯加德还等他们去拯救，哪有时间在这里斗殴！

“嘿嘿，客人你是不是也想……？”没想到Loki放开手，这个受虐狂还跟了上来，添油加醋地问Loki的想法。

Loki脸一黑，刚要伸出手，对方连忙退缩几步，睁大眼睛说：“Grandmaster的竞技场都需要提前买票，今天的票早就卖完了！”

“哦，是吗？那想必你一定有票吧。”Loki微微一笑，伸出手来。

几分钟后Loki弄到了票，顺便问出了Thor现在被关在什么地方，他来到竞技场——一幢巨大的环形建筑物前，上面布满了涂鸦，一点都不庄严肃穆——这整个星球都没有庄严肃穆的成分，到处都是波普色，看起来十分衰颓，要不是Thor在这里，他根本不想在这个巨型垃圾场上多待一分钟。他屏气凝神，隐去身形，轻而易举地进入了竞技场。

他路过许多房间，顺着守卫巡逻的位置往里走，很好，看来这里的监控系统也年久失修。

终于，Loki来到那个路人所说的监牢。

长腿男人坐在地上，百无聊赖地望着石墙，Loki穿过墙面，定定地出现在Thor面前。Thor换了新的盔甲，上面泼了红色油彩，主要由蓝黑组成，他最爱的披风不知所踪，整个人看起来十分落魄，但最重要的是——

“你的头发呢！？”Loki忍不住怒吼一声，他最喜欢的——Thor的长发——Thor留了两千年的头发，怎么突然没了！？


	52. 角斗

面对Loki突然出现，Thor显然很是惊喜，一扫刚才的阴郁，他倏地站了起来，走上前紧紧搂住Loki，短短半天不见，Loki觉得Thor的力气变大了——在快被雷神勒死的时候，Loki赶忙拍拍他的后背，男人松开他，很是想念地又吻了吻Loki的嘴唇，Loki刚积蓄好的怒气值瞬间被清空，他皱起眉头，不悦地审视Thor的新发型。

“你的头发呢？”Loki耿耿于怀地问。

“被Grandmaster剪了——他是这个星球的统治者。”Thor同样露出惋惜的神情，但对他来说事情已经发生了一个月，他的反应没有Loki那样大，他随手摸了摸后脑短短的发梢，整张脸更毫无保留地出现在Loki面前，“我听说这里的时间跟外面不太一样，你找了我多久？”

“半天。”Loki嗓子一哑，对上Thor的目光，被这个男人这样凝视着，Loki忽然忘了自己要说什么，他低骂一声，别开目光来，“快跟我走，阿斯加德需要你。”

Thor握住Loki的手，摇摇头，指了指自己脖颈上的一个五边形装置说：“走不了，他们给我按了这个，远距离操控，我尝试过反抗，一不小心就会致死——别担心，只要打赢今晚的擂台赛，我就能获得自由。”

虽然不了解Grandmaster，但想也知道这事有诈，Loki提高了音调道：“你想得倒简单！我会去找装置解除器，不论如何，今晚我都会带你走。”他们没时间在这里耗，Loki一想到Thor被关了一个月，就异常愤怒——他的头发还被剪了——Loki恨不得烧掉这个星球。

Thor摸了摸Loki的手背，他不是很着急，眼睛里闪过一丝兴致盎然，他笑了笑：“我就知道你会来救我，不过不必担心，整个九界都是我们的。”

嗯？Loki感觉不太对劲，什么叫九界都是他们的？虽然Loki知道自己骨子里有征战掠夺的基因，但Thor一向主张和平。而且死亡女神的脚步都快踏入阿斯加德了，他有什么资本说这话？Loki冷笑了下：“中庭发生了什么？”

“嗯？”Thor没有正面回答Loki的问题，他们面对面站着，Loki很是暴躁地看着他，过了一会儿他猛地意识到Thor不对劲。

Loki的心跳漏了一拍，皱眉问：“别告诉我，这一个月你都是这个神格。”他发现了，但本来他应该更快地发现，Thor的两个神格已经发生了融合，不再天差地别，Thor微笑的时候Loki才能察觉到不同，这个笑容并不令人感到温暖、安心，而是带着挑衅玩味，Loki忽然觉得头更痛了，这到底是病好了还是更严重了？

“嗯。”Thor哼了一声，显然对Loki的反应感到不满，“现在阿斯加德怎么样了？”

Loki消化完刚才的信息，勉强打起精神来：“Hela被我送回了海姆冥界，但她随时可能攻入阿斯加德——她和Odin有怨，所以Odin一死，她就来了，Balder兄弟都在阿斯加德，但不能少了你。”

“等今晚过了，不论如何我们都能回去，别想太多。”Thor摸了摸Loki的头发，Loki蹭着他的手心，他笑了下，低头吻了吻Loki的额头。他的手心也多了一些伤疤，Loki敏感地察觉到Thor的变化，不知道他在这个月里经历了什么。

“说说你怎么变成了这样。”Loki抿唇，十分不高兴地看着Thor。

Thor见无法隐瞒，他叹了口气解释道：“你的魔法可能出了一点问题，我被送到了萨卡，Grandmaster的手下趁我昏迷的时候逮住我，开始了他那无聊的角斗竞技，大概四天打一场，有时候会遇到比较难缠的对手，不过都有惊无险地活了下来。”

“你——”Loki越发生气，为什么Thor能用这么轻描淡写的口吻说出来？他冷冷地说，“看来要是我没来救你，你估计逃不出去了，阿斯加德就这样活在了Hela的统治下。”

Thor似真似假地说：“然而你怎么会不来找我呢？”他从身后搂住Loki，微微顶了顶男人的臀肉，“你觉得可能吗？”

Loki：“……”

要不是看在Thor神格分裂、脑子不太够用的情况下，Loki发誓他一定要揍这男人一顿，他扯了个算是温顺的笑容，回过头将手压在Thor的下身，轻声道：“一个月没做了？打斗这么耗力气，你还有这个心思？看来Grandmaster对你不错。”他拍拍Thor，在男人耳边说了一串颇具诱惑力的条件，Thor听得都快硬了，Loki猛地后退几步。

“……首先，你得告诉我，中庭发生了什么；其次，给我解释一下，宇宙魔方为什么会认为我是众神之母！”Loki气得脸红，他可还没忘了这件事。

Thor被他的话逗得失笑：“很简单，中庭想要监管我，认为我偷走了他们的机密，这样的国度还值得我保护？至于为什么宇宙魔方认为你是众神之母，你还要问我吗？”

Loki更是脸红，剪了头发的Thor，配上这种性格，他简直是在跟一个新对象谈恋爱。Thor不会接受中庭对他的评价，这件事无可厚非，但要说统治中庭……先把阿斯加德的事解决了再劝吧，当下Loki没有多想，只是重重地翻了个白眼，没等他开口，就传来一阵阵脚步声。

——有人来了。

Loki连忙抓了Thor的手一把：“晚上我来看你比赛。”既然这个时空的时间流逝不太正常，他们完全可以多消磨一段时间，想好计策再离开，Loki隐去身形，赶在巡逻兵发现他前穿墙而出。

“Thunder！你在跟谁说话！”巡逻士兵见Thor不像以往那样懒洋洋地坐在地上喝酒，不禁大声质问道。

Thor敛去对Loki说话时的温柔，冷漠地坐下，假装没有听见这人的质问，他随手玩着几块石头，巡逻兵见他这副态度，刚想要上前来踹他，却被同伴拉住了，毕竟他们都记得，这人上次在场上被比他大三倍的异族人暴揍时的反应……

“这次就饶了你！”巡逻士兵留下威胁的眼神，转身匆匆离开。

Thor抬起手，然而随着Loki到来，他并没有等来陪伴他多年的妙尔尼尔，他的心情不可避免地沉重起来。

这个星球……究竟怎么回事？

Loki急忙离开，先去寻找Thor身上的装置解除器，但他对这里的地形并不熟悉，只能靠直觉跟着那些巡逻兵们走，想要从他们交谈的内容中找到一些蛛丝马迹。随后他发现为了控制抓进来的这群人，每个高阶士兵手里都有一个控制器，那事情就简单多了。

而且他还有意外的收获，跟着其中一名士兵无意间走到了武器库，听他们交谈，武器库楼上就是停机坪，里面有许多Grandmaster收藏的飞船，然而可惜的是，他没来得及上楼，就快到Thor的比赛时间了，Loki暂且搁下继续探路的打算，带上控制器来到竞技场。

如果今晚Thor打赢比赛，Grandmaster愿意按原先的约定释放Thor，那Loki可以和平地将他带走，如果Thor输了，就直接把他抢走，万一人多手杂，宇宙魔方突然失灵，他可能需要很多武器——短途移动魔法可以帮他去到武器库了。

就这样，Loki草草定下了待会儿的计划。

人渐渐多了起来，进入竞技场后便可以看到场上偌大的人像投影，Loki感觉大概有20层楼那样高，那是Grandmaster，一个穿着亮黄与靛蓝衣服的年长男人，他涂着蓝色口红，妖异地给大家介绍起竞技赛制。Loki混在普通观众中，那些人也穿得千奇百怪，个个都像在搞行为艺术，他换了套风格接近当地人的服装，好不容易、不算突兀地挤到了前排。

场上站着一名巨怪——那甚至算不上是人——难以想象今晚Thor的对手就是这家伙，他有三个头，浑身由石头组成，六只手分别握着不同的武器，看起来极其难对付，他神态凶恶，似乎随时要将对手吞吃入腹。

“Thunder！Thunder！”然而Thor的呼声很高，Loki为他的人气感到讶异。

Thor的身影从巨门后出现，刻有衔尾蛇纹路的大门缓缓上移，比石头人小了不知道多少倍的男人出现在门后，Loki皱起眉头——Thor手里拿的是什么？！斧头？！

妙尔尼尔呢！

他再次陷入惊讶中，因为往常Thor也并不是永远妙尔尼尔不离手，所以他并没有注意。失去了妙尔尼尔、力量腰带、铁手套等一系列雷神的宝物，他要怎么打赢？Loki开始心慌，但他很快又镇定下来，死死抓着面前的栏杆，看着场上的石头人向Thor冲了过去。

Thor反应迅速，他极快地避开了石头人的进攻，那高扬起来的手并没有放过他，仗着自己手比旁人多，石头人做出一个诡异的姿势，反手就将一把飞剑扔向Thor，Loki看着大屏幕上Thor的脸庞，男人扯了抹邪笑，Loki的心跳几乎骤停，Thor抬手、跳跃，将斧头狠狠砍了下去。

石头人断了一只手臂。

场上发出痛苦的哀嚎，但Loki只能看到一些石块散落，他的心情好了一点，Thor继续进攻，打得石头人节节败退，Loki的目光飘向VIP席，那边坐着的是Grandmaster和他的亲信们，他稍微用上点魔力，发觉Grandmaster手中拿着一个类似的控制器——他们果然要控制Thor！Loki想都不想先解除了Thor身上的桎梏，那东西很小，贴在Thor的锁骨附近，今晚Thor穿了厚重的盔甲，所以即使是高清投影也难以发现——何况他们并不知道有人会混进来拯救Thor。

石头人忽然发出一声巨响，Loki回过神来的时候，他将Thor按倒在地，狠狠揍起Thor来，Loki听到那种拳拳到肉的声音不禁皱起眉头，即使是神，也不会如此耐揍。他又变得心慌意乱，想要出手拯救Thor，旁边的观众改了声音，呼唤起Thor的对手来，Loki小声跟他们对抗，依旧在喊Thor的名字。

然而就在Thor依旧处于被动挨揍时，场上炸出一道雷电。

随着又是一道——

Thor似乎根本没有动，他仍躺在那道人形沙坑中，一道接一道的电光炸了起来，光彩流转之间，Thor狠狠伸出一拳，将石头人打得飞离场中。

Loki愣住了，Grandmaster也愣住了，他甚至来不及启动那个作弊装置令Thor倒地，就见石头人被Thor打得分崩离析，所有武器掉在了地上，发出清脆的声响。

而Thor的对手化作一颗颗石子，彻底坍塌。

“你们生来都应该服从我的统治。”Loki看得很清楚，Thor的唇形分明在说这句话。


	53. 逃亡

Thor生气了。跟Thor认识了上千年，Loki当即意识到他生气了。

一般时候Thor总是对人十分友好，没有太多等级观念，但他生气的时候，他说出来的话会一句比一句恶劣，当这火不是冲着自己发的，Loki觉得这样的Thor很帅。可联想到他们缺失的一个月相处，Loki的心沉沉地坠入谷底。

Thor以绝对优势获胜，但场上的局势已经超出了Loki的控制，这样残忍地击杀对手此前绝无仅有。萨卡原住民不像其他星球的人那样胆怯，他们当即尖叫起来，甚至有人想要冲下去拥抱Thor，Grandmaster迅速派人去抓他，美其名曰是保护Thor，其实是想把他抓回去再关起来。Loki瞬间来到Thor身边，抓住他的手拿出宇宙魔方，想要移动回到阿斯加德，结果不论他如何施咒都没法启动宇宙魔方，Loki猜想可能是宇宙魔方今天使用次数过多所致，眼见有人围上来，他只好用魔法先把自己和Thor送到Grandmaster的武器库，再往上走就是停机坪。

“我都说了他们不会真的放你走！”全竞技场的士兵乃至整个萨卡首都的兵力可能此刻都在追捕Thor，他们甚至没有时间定下完整的逃跑计划，Loki和Thor进入升降梯中，他愤怒地捧起Thor的脸颊，来回看他脸上的伤痕，确定Thor没被打得脑震荡，他才松了口气，“你刚才怎么回事？手上的闪电？你的锤子呢？”

“我也不知道。”Thor的反应慢了一拍，他被Loki带出竞技场才回过神来，身上被揍过的地方不再那样疼痛，Thor望向升降梯窗外的混乱之景，他调侃道，“也许很快我们就会被萨卡通缉——这个地方或许有屏障，妙尔尼尔到不了这里。”

Loki翻了个白眼：“Thor，你已经这么大了，希望你不要总让我为你担心。”

“……”Thor瞥了Loki的一眼，拍拍他的背，温和地说，“Loki，对我来说，你很重要，所以我选择不对你撒谎。”他一向坦诚，不会对Loki隐瞒任何事。

这话有讽刺意味，Loki眯起眼睛，抿唇道：“除了远古冬棺，我也没有隐瞒你，Thor，我也很看重你。”

电梯打开了，外面的巡逻小兵显然已经收到了Grandmaster的指令，一见是Thor，他们立刻警备棋类，可惜Thor动作更快，他上前揍飞其中一个，Loki捡起对方掉在地上的能量枪，抬手放倒朝他们靠近的小兵，给Thor也弄了一把枪，就这样两人合作扫射干净这一层所有驻兵，Loki与Thor背贴背战斗，他轻声说：“Thor，我应该来得更早一些。”他如果动作更快，就不会让Thor在这里独自待了那么长时间，竞技场上刀枪无眼，只是看了一次比赛，他就觉得心惊肉跳，经历了这么多后，Loki很能理解Thor的情绪变化，至于合不合理、应不应该，那是另外一回事——

反正他想统治九界，也不是不行……Loki开始想要怎么帮Thor合理地执行这件事了，总之他得让Thor先平复下来。

哎，治病真难。

“什么？我没听清。”Thor大喊一声，他们扔下能量枪，来到Grandmaster的停机坪，这里有许多不同型号的飞船，他们挑了一艘有武器的新飞船一跃而上，Loki负责开船，Thor则是操控着能量炮和机关枪，马上就有飞船跟了上来。

“操，他们来得真快——我们要往哪里飞？！”Loki把飞船抢到手了才发现自己并不知道要往哪飞才能回到阿斯加德，他沉默了下，不小心按到某个按钮，一个小型投影亮了起来，赫然是这个星球统治者Grandmaster的投影，他又唱又跳，飞船里响起生日快乐歌，与此时的气氛极其不搭调，Loki连忙关掉了投影和音乐，但飞船自带的烟花放了出去，他暴躁地说，“到底为什么选这艘飞船？现在整个星球的人都知道我们在哪了！”

“因为你说颜色鲜艳，所以……”Thor赶忙解释，Loki发出更嫌恶的声音，Thor一边对付后面的追兵，一边回应Loki，“先往外太空飞，离开这里再说！”

“你不知道要怎么出去吗！？”

“我只知道自己是从天上掉下来的——这不是废话吗？我被关了一个月，对外面一无所知！”两人你一言我一语地调侃对方，Thor仿佛忘记了自己在这里受过多少苦，他看到Loki微微上翘的嘴角，心情不自觉好了许多，在无数个苦难的日子里，他多么希望能再次见到Loki的微笑，而现在Loki就在他身边，他还需要什么呢？

“小心！”Loki猛转方向盘，一不小心撞上旁边的建筑，他小小地惊叫一声，结果凑巧倒下的建筑压垮后面紧随而来的飞船，Loki又幸运地吹了声口哨，他连忙调整方向，不断升高距离，甩掉了一些只能在低空追他们的伏兵。

“快没子弹了。”Thor放弃了手上的能量枪，他看着仪表盘，寻找更换子弹的按钮，看了一眼前面的路况与后面的追兵，一直穷追不舍的人不多了，但Loki还没找到出去的路，Thor看了一眼远处层叠的紫色星云，“去那个漩涡试试。”

Loki学过一些天体物理知识，他不敢相信地说：“我们会被撕碎吧，即使它长得很像虫洞，也不代表我们真的能通过那东西跳跃。”

“你在想什么，我是神，而你是半个神——你会魔法——不要用中庭的知识来衡量自己的能力。”Thor摸了摸Loki的头发，一手操控机枪，一手握住Loki，“别担心，让我们试试，还会有比被Grandmaster抓起来做角斗士更惨的下场吗？”

Loki听出一点苦楚的意味，他神色不明地看着Thor，讥诮地说：“当然可能，比如把我们抓回去大卸八块——或者直接在这片星云里，我们就死了。”他的额上冒出细汗，手都微微发抖，他们冲向那个不断湍旋的紫色漩涡中，后面的追兵料定他们会死在这里，干脆地放弃追击。

冲进去之后扑面而来的黑暗将Loki牢牢禁锢在椅子上，他不能呼吸，脸色铁青，手指紧紧攥着方向盘，忽然之间他听见很多声音在他耳边呢喃。

_“你是谁？”_

_“你只是远古冬棺的容器，你什么都不是。”_

_“Loki_ _，我爱你。”_

_“你能做的远不止于此。”_

_“你为什么不告诉我！”_

_“我永远不会忘记你。”_

过往许多画面缓缓浮现在他眼前，唤起他的记忆，Loki明明握着转盘，却感觉自己好像浮在半空中，正如灵魂出窍，他看着旁边同样昏过去的Thor，男人紧闭双眼，嘴边还有红痕，大大小小的伤疤成就了他的威名，却也成为他的负累。

Loki的灵魂终于回到他的体内，他们扛过这段震荡期，Loki先醒过来，他熬过最初的不舒服，整个人恢复正常。勉强辨别出阿斯加德在宇宙中的方位，Loki调整飞船变为自动驾驶模式，还剩下三小时他们就会回到阿斯加德，这个时间不长不短，离开萨卡以后宇宙的时间流逝恢复正常，他也不是特别着急回去。Loki起身来到Thor身边，他低头拍拍Thor的脸颊，窗外是浩瀚的星河，他们在宇宙中飞行，Loki抚上Thor粗壮的手臂，即使是在这种状态中，他依旧手臂紧绷，手指划过肌肉上的青筋，他听见一个沙哑的声音。

“原来你也这么想念我。”Loki低头对上Thor睁开的眼眸，男人拉了他一把，Loki跌坐在他腿上，Thor搂着Loki的后脑，四目相接，男人缓缓舔了舔唇瓣，Loki想起自己还在别人的飞船里，不免想要反抗，Thor伸手，粗糙的指腹刮蹭着他的下唇，一时间气氛越发暧昧，Loki冷哼一声，Thor吻住他的嘴唇，轻轻咬着他，“答应我的事不应该兑现吗？”

即使稍微失神了一会儿他也没再变回另一个神格，估计是真的暂时变不回去或者融合得太好了，Loki现在不能随便搪塞这个“Thor”，他叹了口气，认命地跪到地上，他有点脸红，东张西望了下，陌生的环境让他略微紧张，他完全没想过会和Thor在逃亡途中干这种事。Loki嘟囔道：“这身衣服我不会解。”

“……你的借口可真多，好好待客啊，Loki先生。”Thor捏捏Loki的鼻子，他自己解开腰带，拉下裤子，因为激战而半勃的性器打在Loki脸上，湿漉漉的绿眼睛可怜地望着他，Thor俯下身子抬起Loki的下巴，阴茎正好在他的脸上打了个圈，划下一道水痕。

“太粗了。”Loki抱怨道，他跪在Thor身前，金发男人只解开了一点裤子，他仿佛是应召的公关，靠给客人做口活挣钱——Loki不知道阿斯加德有没有这种职业，想着想着，他越发羞耻，但还是不得不把Thor的性器含入口中，腥咸的味道刺激着他的味蕾，算不上好闻，但透着一股荷尔蒙气息，Loki收缩脸颊，Thor太大了，他不好做深喉或者吞咽的动作，早知道就不应该提这个条件，Loki握住底端，舌苔在茎柱上打转，舔过他的马眼，不断刺激那儿。

“唔——你这是作弊。”没有男人受得了一直被舔马眼，Loki舌尖上的颗粒持续搔刮他最敏感的地方，Thor托住Loki的后脑，男人无辜地看他一眼，黑发垂落，Loki眯起眼睛，显出一股魅惑的气息，Loki细细舔过上面的每一根青筋，用脸蹭着他的性器，紫红的阴茎在Loki的唇瓣上来回磨蹭，他又含了进去，乖巧地给Thor做了个深喉。

“这是奖励。”期间Loki含糊地说，他舔得起劲，不知道为何，浑身渐渐发热，真是奇怪，明明一开始他并没有这么强烈的性趣，Loki十分空虚地跪着，难耐地并拢膝盖而后又分开，喉管间的辛辣与特殊气息有点呛人，Loki吞下了不少前端溢出的情液，不耐烦地吸了一口，最后将灼热的性器吐出。

这样都能被挑起情欲，他跟应召男郎也没什么区别，Loki一边嫌恶自己，一边脱下自己的裤子，心急地半趴在驾驶位上，翘起臀肉道：“快操我。”他仿佛担心有人会看到这一幕，紧张地缩着后穴，挤出一点汁水。

“你真着急。”Thor摸了一把白皙的软肉，扶着阴茎在上面随便蹭了蹭，分开股瓣，嫩红的穴口不断痉挛，仿佛很想要Thor进入，Thor脱掉坚硬的盔甲俯下身，硬邦邦的乳粒蹭过Loki的后背，他握住男人的阴茎，前端淌出水液来。

Loki敏感地打了个颤，背上光是被Thor的乳粒蹭过就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他饥渴地抬臀，暗嘲自己轻易被Thor勾起欲火，结果下一秒他感觉湿润的舌头舔开了后穴，Loki死死地抓住仪器台，呜咽着呻吟出声。

仪器台透出冰冷的温度，身后是火热的长舌，一点点操开他，好舒服，光是被Thor这样舔，他就想高潮了，Loki浑身无力，过了一会儿，舌头退出去，Thor慢慢操了进来，穴肉紧紧地咬着粗壮的性器，Loki被干得不断向上耸动，他胡乱叫着，浑身潮湿，坚硬的乳粒在他背上摩擦，久了Loki觉得自己的乳粒也痒，他伸手捏了捏，但始终不是Thor的力度，没法获得那种快感。

“Thor，Thor——啊——”Loki沙哑地叫着，绵长的声音从喉腔里挤出，他说出自己的意愿，“你亲亲我——”他其实想说亲亲他的乳头，但Thor明显会错意，将他翻过来，粗壮的性器在湿乎乎的肠道里小小打了个转，又将Loki钉牢在他那根阴茎上，Loki长吟一声，泪眼朦胧地看着Thor。

英气的短发男人握着他的屁股，一边操他一边低下头亲他。

Loki抽噎着哭了起来，不断挺胸蹭着Thor的胸膛，两对乳粒碰在一起，好爽，他还想要——他头皮发麻，可Thor还在亲他，他想要的根本不是亲嘴！

“噢，你想我吸这里。”Thor看出Loki的心思，他有点坏心，对上那双红通通的眼睛，他的指尖似有若无地扫过乳尖，Loki的身体已经麻了一半，他哼哼唧唧，想挺胸把硬得像小石子一样的乳粒送到Thor的唇边，结果男人抽了他一巴掌——对着胸肌，Loki颤得不行，射出一股股液体，淋在他解开的衣衫下摆上。

“呜——”Loki高潮了，他睁着眼睛，无力地痉挛，Thor开始捏他的乳头，下身还在操他的敏感点，乳尖被拧成各种式样，被玩得红肿不堪，紧接着Thor把可怜的乳粒含入口中，湿润的唾液浸湿了乳尖，Loki头皮发麻，蹬了蹬腿缠住Thor企图让他进得更深一些，他重新勃起，搂着Thor的脖颈，男人的吻落在他的锁骨上。

在黑暗的星河中行驶，他们在密闭的舱室里做爱，Loki向后抓任何能够被他抓住的东西，身体被顶得不断向上，Thor呼出来的气打在他脸上，热烘烘的，又有点潮湿，Loki呜咽一声，后穴绞紧了Thor的性器。

“啊嗯……好深，顶到了啊——”Loki叫得混乱，他的脑子也一片混乱，四片唇瓣又胶着在一起，忽然之间Thor捏着他的胯骨狠狠一顶，全身发麻的同时他感觉后穴一片湿热，回过神来又泄了一次，Thor也到了高潮。

Thor窝在Loki的肩窝中，他长久地喘息，紧紧搂住Loki，像一只迷路的小兽一样蹭了蹭Loki，Loki搂着他的脑袋，浑身脱力时他听到Thor说：“我很失望。”

“嗯？”Loki不明所以，不知道他说的是什么事，是对他自己失望？对中庭失望？对Loki失望还是……可这话没了下文，Loki心头一凛，有点头疼地摸摸Thor短短的发茬，他有一下没一下地拍着Thor，试图安抚他的爱人。


	54. 备战

如何成为一名合格的国王？

少年Thor趴在父亲背上，彼时的Odin头发还未花白，背着快睡着的儿子一步步往闪电宫走，这是极少有的景象，金发男孩吐着鼻涕泡，随口问着父王这样高深的问题。

Odin的声音沉稳且缓慢：“等你长大了就知道了，你先要成为一个好人，随后当好雷神，才能当好国王，最后是众神之父。”这些职称过于复杂，Thor根本没法区分清楚，他嘟囔着，鼻涕泡碰到父亲的头发破开，他打了个哈欠，百无聊赖地玩着父亲的长发。

Frigga站在闪电宫前，微笑看着父子俩于夜色中缓缓走来，她揉了揉Thor的脸，随口问Odin下午去哪了。

“金苹果园和演武场，他玩疯了……”

Thor猛地睁开眼睛，脑海里美好的画面一闪即逝，回过神来他依然身处Grandmaster的飞船中，Loki轻轻摸着他的头发，他枕在Loki膝上，黑发男人稍微穿整齐了些，但胸膛依旧裸露，上面布着细细密密的红痕，被掐的、被咬的、被亲的，Thor望着Loki，而Loki望着窗外的星河。

“我是不是没有跟你讲过我和我的兄弟们的故事？”Loki的嗓音带着欢爱之后的沙哑，他明明没低头，Thor也没有动，却像是心电感应，他就是知道Thor醒了。

“……没有。”Thor哑然道，他关心Loki，但从前是Loki不想告诉他这些往事，现在是Loki不愿意提起自己的家人，Thor握住他的手，抛开远古冬棺一事不谈，他知道Loki在约顿王室十分受宠，Thor笑道，“难道你还有被兄弟们欺负的过往？”

Loki没有笑，但脸部神情很柔和，他关了舱内的灯，只留了一盏暗光，飞船内仍旧萦绕着性爱过后的味道，Thor睡了并不久。

“小时候我是冰宫最受宠的王子，不管我要什么，Laufey都会答应我的要求，但约顿海姆有很多王子，自然引来了他人的嫉妒。”Loki的声音淡淡的，仿佛不是在讲述他的故事，“可是我从不在意兄弟们的想法，不论我做错了什么，Laufey都会原谅我。”

“有一年，亚尔夫海姆送来一份礼物，那是他们的匠人摘取月光做出的银丝腰带，我很喜欢，唔——那时候我可能才两百岁，不上战场，其实用不到这么贵重的配饰，Byleist也想要，我们大吵了一架，父亲把剩下所有礼物都给了我，除了这个腰带。”

“我和Byleist吵得惊天动地，但最后是他拿走了我看中的礼物。这怎么能行？所以我偷走了它，栽赃给一个匆忙想离开约顿海姆的侍卫，但其实所有人都知道是我拿的，侍卫只是我的替罪羊。”

“Byleist再也没找我索要过这个东西，而我得到它以后，就把它锁进了我的衣柜里，暴殄天物。”Loki自嘲地笑了笑，“或许他一直记得这件事，所以最后在战场上才会推开我，自己先走了。”

Thor哑口无言，Loki忽的低头，对上有些混沌的蓝色目光：“Thor，这就是我，真实的我，我不是神，从个性上的缺陷来说，我或许更像人。即使后来到了中庭，我也对在背后诋毁我的人做过许多不好的事。”

“啊，你一定在想，你是神，你是雷神，还是众神之父，跟我不一样。”Loki狡黠地笑了，“可是有什么不一样呢？即使你偷窃、嫉妒、贪婪，爱你的人依旧不会因为这些事放弃你。”

Thor沉默许久才反驳道：“那是盲目的爱，而且那时候你还小。”他已经年纪不小了。

“没有爱是完全理性的。”Loki摸摸Thor的脸颊，他穿好衣服，不甚在意地说，“我只是说我自己的故事，别放在心上。不管你变成什么样，我都不会离开你。”他轻描淡写地说，但其实心里有点紧张，时不时偷瞄Thor的反应，Thor好像呆住了，好一会儿都没回过神来。

“你很少说这样的话。”Thor噗嗤一笑，他恢复了精神，坐起身让Loki活动手脚，帮Loki捏着后腰和容易酸疼的肌肉，两人亲了亲，Thor搂着Loki，静静地看着他的眼睛。

“我一直都很伟大。”Loki得意地动了动鼻子，把手臂环于胸前，跟Thor打闹了下，他能感受到Thor的情绪在逐渐好转，当即换了个话题问，“回去以后你打算怎么办？”

Thor这才想起他们出来了有一会儿，起身去看仪表盘上显示的此地与阿斯加德的距离，他们快到了，Thor沉下心来：“先看看是什么情况——你想过吗，战争可能已经开始了。”

Loki的笑容一僵，也沉重起来，他分析道：“Hela是你父亲的对手，不可小觑。我们都跟她打过，她的法力源源不断，最重要的是——她是死神，所以不会再死了，我们不应该从杀死她上找突破口。”

“封印——父王将她封印在海姆冥界，回去问问母后，一定有相关的法术记录，必须再把她封印回去，这是短时之计。长远的怎么处理她、换掉死神，还需要商议。”Thor头疼极了，握着Loki的手，“真抱歉，从你回来那天起就有这么多事接踵而至。”

“难道以后我当‘众神之母’就没这么多事了？”Loki重重地翻了个白眼，“我不喜欢这个名字，我也要当众神之父。”

天慢慢亮了起来，也许他们已经到达有曙光的地方，飞船慢慢在阿斯加德上方降落，他们没有看到预想之中的硝烟或者被摧毁的阿斯加德，Thor稍微放心，飞船停在彩虹桥上，他问Loki：“这里没有设魔法阵吧？”

“没有。”Loki伸手感应了下，与Thor一同走下飞船，他们正要离开，Thor抬手试图握住什么，Loki驻足看着他，过了一会儿妙尔尼尔飞到了他手中，Loki忍不住再次翻了个白眼。他看妙尔尼尔才是Thor的珍宝，而自己一文不值。

“啊，终于抓住了，这种感觉真好！”Thor高兴地露出一个会心的笑容，掂了掂妙尔尼尔后猛地搂住Loki的腰开始飞行，Loki被他吓了一跳，惊呼一声，嗓子里灌入一点风，Thor哈哈大笑，脸上重现过去的神采。

一路经过王宫外围的集市，来往人员尤其少，他们正在疑惑，但是宫门口的守卫依旧那样多，Thor他们来到金宫之外，他大喊道：“母后——Balder！Hodur！”

他喊了几声，见到女士的衣影一闪而过，Thor十分警醒地抬起妙尔尼尔接住那把长剑，他定睛一看，对上女战士犀利的眼眸：“Sif？”

Sif没想到真的是Thor与Loki，她急切地说：“你们终于回来了！”

“现在是什么情况？”Thor与她一同进入金宫的主殿，他问道，“我们去了萨卡，那里的时间流逝不太正常。”

Sif停下脚步，她知道这个野蛮的星球，很意外地上前握住Thor的手臂，想查看他是否受伤，但这动作太过亲密，Loki反射性走上前挡在Thor身边，他笑眯眯地说：“我已经给他治疗过了。”

Thor：“……”治疗过吗？哦，可能是用肉体治疗过……

Sif神色不变，没有半分尴尬，她往后退了一步，交代起阿斯加德的现状：“今天是Odin逝世后第三天，Hela尚未进攻，Frigga做主将附近的人民集合到祖先发掘出的隐秘山洞中，这样能暂保他们的安全，但我们的时间不多了。”

“Thor！”Frigga见到儿子平安回来，Loki也在，她不由得惊呼一声跑到他们身边，紧紧抱住长子，“诸神在上！”

Thor亲了亲母亲的额头，他走之前只想过把事务交给弟弟们，却忘记了Frigga才是他们之中最强大而经验丰富的人，显然母后将阿斯加德管理得井井有条，他不好意思地挠挠后脑：“现在您是怎样打算的？”

“时间不多，这几天都在疏散民众，Balder查了史书记载，试图找到Hela的弱点，你父王与Hela的纠纷发生在三四千年前，当时有一位老法师帮助他封印了Hela。”

Thor当然知道这意味着什么，连Odin都没办法直接杀死Hela，他们可能也很难做到，Hela对阿斯加德有复仇心理，短时间内他们能做的就是把Hela封印于海姆冥界，为了彻底解决这个隐患，他们迟早必须杀了Hela。

Frigga忧心忡忡地说：“随着Odin老去，Hela的触角渐渐伸到了九界各个地方，她在尼达维勒练就过一支死人军团，她又是已死之身，看上去的确无懈可击，而死人取之不尽，要是她真的打过来，阿斯加德骁勇善战的士兵也许都会成为她对付我们的武器。”

“什么？尼达维勒的死人军团？”Loki感觉诧异，他追问道，“她还做了什么？”

Frigga抿唇道：“这件事你也有知情权，唉，用尼达维勒的死尸练兵，是Hela开出的一个条件——她需要战争获得更多死人，铸就了约顿海姆和尼达维勒的战役。后来的事你也知道，瓦特海姆也卷入了这场战争中，她的冥府多了无数亡魂，力量得到了巩固。”

Loki惊呆了，他没想到从那么久之前开始Hela就与他的生活有了联系，她居然是约顿海姆与尼达维勒之战的推动者？Loki咬紧牙关，一直以来的愤怒仿佛有了宣泄点，这场战争最后以约顿海姆灭国、瓦特海姆与尼达维勒两败俱伤收尾，没想到获利人竟然是死神Hela，Loki冷笑一声：“但我回来了，她休想再得到一丝一毫——”

无数的冤魂、死人，在Hela手里只是工具，Loki怒火中烧，他原本只是想帮助Thor平叛，现在莫名跟自己扯上了关系，他绝不会留情。

“杀了她，封印她，现在只有这两个选择，但是Hela吸收了这么多死去的灵魂后，谁都不知道她现在的真正实力。”Frigga头疼地说，“我们查了很多信息，Loki回来得正好，你可以帮助我和Balder一起开法阵，而Thor、Sif和Hodur，你们这些厉害的勇士，就得为阿斯加德冲锋陷阵了。”

“您都安排得井井有条了，我不回来也能获胜。”Thor打趣母亲道，他把Loki推到母亲身边，眨了眨眼。半晌，他凝神静气说，“为阿斯加德！”

Frigga握住Loki的手腕，她脸上的笑容倏地凝固了，严肃地说：“可是Loki并不具有神的体格，他只比普通中庭人好一些，甚至不如以前在约顿海姆的状态好——如果他在战场上受了伤，这是致命的打击。”

Thor的笑容也散去了，他静静地看着Loki，眉头紧锁，心情又再度变得焦灼不安。


	55. 终局

Loki的魔法，Loki的体质，Loki的生命，这一切都是谜。他本来就不属于阿萨神族，约顿海姆和远古冬棺的运作究竟是怎么回事，这些阿斯加德人都不清楚，加上他重生了，事情变得越发扑朔迷离。

Loki非常清楚Thor在想什么，但这场战役已经不只属于Thor一人，Hela野心昭著，即使没有约顿海姆的旧仇，她踏平阿斯加德后会做什么可想而知，Loki绝不允许这种事发生。

“我会保护自己。”Loki郑重地承诺，他说完这句话后隐隐感觉不妙，这种场景似乎不是第一次发生了……他赶忙补充道，“这次一定会，我跟Frigga待在一起，绝对不勉强自己！”

Thor冷笑了一声，他一瞬间从太阳变成了坚冰，转过身，不想与Loki讨论这话题，他凑到Frigga面前小声地说了几句，Loki不得不拔高音调：“喂，我知道我没有信用，但你应该相信我一次。”

Frigga听完Thor说的话脸色也变了，但她不是为了Loki，而是对Thor会说出这种话感到十分讶异，可大敌当前，他们也没时间思虑这些感情上的细节，她拍拍Thor说：“我会照顾好Loki，不要担心，你有你的任务，众神之父。”

Thor拿起妙尔尼尔转身就走：“我知道。”他甚至没跟Loki多说一句话，被这样对待，Loki自然十分羞恼，他拿鞋尖磨着那块地砖，恨不得踩出一个坑洞来，虽然这也是Thor对他的在意，但更多是Thor不信任他——事到如今，Loki终于体会到自己对Thor的影响。

这让他又爱又恨，因为是他自己过去犯下的错误，所以他再也没办法弥补，只能从现在开始想办法为Thor做点什么。

Loki对上Frigga难以言喻的目光，他叹了口气，不得不说：“Thor有点心理问题，我要负一定责任，但他已经在好转，请您不要担心。”

说话语气阴狠，目光决绝，Frigga对这样的Thor感到陌生，她后退一步，第一次对Loki有了责怪的意味，她眉头轻蹙，忧愁地说：“我只希望你们俩过得好。”

“我很抱歉。”Loki揉揉太阳穴，走上前拥抱了Frigga，安抚着这位刚经历过巨变的夫人，他冷静地说：“现在，我们得去研究封印Hela的法阵了。”

时间不等人，没有一场战争会让人做好完全的准备，Odin死后不久，阿萨神族甚至来不及悼念他的离开，Hela便彻底突破了桎梏，在一个看似宁静的清晨打破了阿斯加德长久以来的和平。

然而在她与她的死士军团踏上阿斯加德土地的瞬间，阿萨神族就知道她已到来。

城中没有任何居民，Heimdallr和Sif已经将护送他们离开，藏入任何探触方法都无法找到的地宫中。空荡荡的城镇让Hela稍加警惕，但她无所畏惧。天空越发灰暗，整个阿斯加德笼罩在前所未有的阴霾中，雾气四散，天地间变得阴沉沉，她所到之处花草都开始枯竭，衰败凋零的气氛席卷到王宫，她派出士兵开始进攻，这是Odin夺走她荣耀的地方，她势必会再夺回来。

第一波进攻被抵挡住，新任瓦尔基里们骑着飞马、手握金剑刺向Hela，她们纵情厮杀着，将一个个死士砍倒在地，原本可以再度复活的士兵却没有在Hela的号召下站起来，Hela疑惑了下，挡住瓦尔基里的进攻，将其中一个女武神甩开，她反应过来，剑上淬了魔药，一旦被她们的剑砍中，这些士兵就无法再度复活，亡灵一个个飘向海姆冥界，Hela怒吼一声，反手射出无数剑簇，恨不得将女武神全部拖进冥府之中，但天上的飞马越来越多，她们就像杀不完似的，有数不尽的力气，是谁在远方为她们治疗？！

“这是我们应该为我们的王做的。”三勇士擦亮长剑，郑重地与Thor道别，他们离开主神殿，毫不留恋地冲向最前线，阻止Hela进入内宫的脚步。

低阶守卫的尸体横七竖八地躺在仙宫之外，流血牺牲不可避免，但Thor为每一条逝去的生命都感到痛惜，鲜血浸透阶梯，那是他们通往英灵殿的道路，这一天注定会被铭记。

然而他们都知道Hela有多强大，即使派出了女武神、经验丰富的战士、三勇士等人，她依旧一路杀进王宫中，只是她的军团被留在了身后，Thor祈祷着他的朋友们平安无事，在Hela打倒了无数守卫后，他们终于相遇。

“你和Odin真像，总是躲在自己的人民身后。”Hela轻蔑地撇着嘴角嘲笑道。

Thor冷漠地哼了声，他手中握着妙尔尼尔，自然不能跟她辩解国王的重要性，事实上他身后还有许多人，他更不能在这里倒下：“不管你对阿斯加德有怎样的仇恨，现在选择回去，我还能原谅你对阿斯加德的冒犯。”

“回去？你想把我再关四千年？你怎么敢？！”Hela攻了上来，她的双剑瞬间划破了Thor的胳膊，但伤口很快愈合了，Thor打起精神来，立刻接住她的攻击，一道电光劈在Hela身上。

战役就此白热化。

Loki被Frigga勒令藏在王宫中的高塔上，这里是制高点，既能观察外面的战况，又能很好地保全自己，他陪着Frigga远程操控着治愈术与修复术，他不由得心疼地说：“就不能换个地方打吗？一上来就打王宫……”

“这是Hela的执念，当年她也是在这里被封印的。修王宫还算快，总不能让人民承受这一切。”Frigga委婉地说。

Loki叹了口气，他分神关注着广场上Thor的情况，他和Hela正打得起劲，Hela隐约占了上风，他操纵魔法杀死了一个死灵士兵，Thor又中了一剑，鲜血洒在地上，Loki看得触目惊心：“我担心Thor会输，我要去帮他。”

“不，你不能去，面对Hela，你去了她随时可以吸收你的生命，你只是普通人——这是Thor必须自己面对的一切。”Frigga淡淡地说，Hodur赶到了前线支援瓦尔基里，按照这个速度下去，很快死士军团就会被消灭，但Hela是最强的，也许要两个Thor合作才能打赢她。

Loki心急火燎，眼看Thor被打倒在地，那把剑插下来的瞬间，他猛地翻了个身，Loki吓了一跳，手上的魔法流向都错乱了，他收回目光，Thor站起来将妙尔尼尔压在她身上，可Hela十分灵活，躲过了他这一招作弊式的攻击。

Loki凝神，他暗自蓄力，在Hela与Thor对战的关键时候，猛地投下一个冰凌法阵，无数冰锥锁住Hela的四肢，使得Thor逃过一劫。她终于见血，但也注意到了Loki所在之处，Thor砸出妙尔尼尔，闷雷将她击倒在地。

“快走，她发现了，我们得换个地方。”Frigga着急地拉走Loki，他们还要开启封印法阵，现在是个机会，但还没等他们离开这个地方，四面八方忽然迎来无数飞剑，对准了Loki与Frigga。

“不——！”Thor当然注意到飞剑包围了那栋建筑，几乎每一个缝隙都被扎入，宫殿开始坍塌，Thor的心跳到嗓子眼，他的Loki不可能就此离开他——但这不代表他不愤怒，Thor怒吼一声，天空中的乌云越来越多，飞沙走石，一阵比刚才更迅猛的雷电击中Hela，他冲上前。

可是没想到Hela依旧毫发无损，她狞笑着：“等到了海姆冥界，我会好好款待你的情人——啊，几百年前你不是来找过我问他的下落？真可惜，他还是会离开你——”

不，Loki不会离开！没有任何人会离开他！Thor目眦欲裂，妙尔尼尔击断了Hela头盔上的长角，死亡女神的手中化出数不胜数的黑剑，一次次给予Thor重击。

他们不相上下，但Thor始终没办法给予她致命一击。

“他会离开你！”Hela大笑着，她看到逐渐发狂的Thor，Thor的目光混沌，举止粗暴，这是他的死穴，Hela不知死活地刺激道，“你的母亲，你的朋友，你的一切都会被我夺走！”

Thor愤怒地说：“我不会把他们交给你——你算什么！也配碰我的人！”

与此同时，原本Loki以为自己必死无疑，当那些长剑即将刺穿自己的身体，他下意识抱紧Frigga将她护在自己身下。可是预期的疼痛并没有传来，他缓缓睁开眼睛，看到一束温暖的光芒浮于他的四周，所有飞剑都无法穿过那个保护屏障，那是很大的光圈，仿佛安全的蚕茧，Loki微微一愣，不知道是谁使出这样高级的法术。

“快移形换影！”一道声音怒斥着，Loki很熟悉，他认了出来，十分讶异。

“Balder？”Loki看着他的幻影，他就像站在光的中心，很远又很近，Balder一向讨厌他，而且他不是在帮助Hodur对敌吗？怎么会注意到他们这里有变——

Balder恶狠狠地骂道：“我是不喜欢你，但那又怎么样？难道你不会成为我的家人吗？！”

Loki心头一震，连忙移形换影从光中离开，瞬间来到了Balder身边，他将晕过去的Frigga交给她的儿子，对上Balder又怒又气的神情，Loki干巴巴地说：“谢谢你。”他们居然都活了下来，他看着不远处坍塌的宫殿，心里一阵余悸。

“你接下来打算怎么做？”Balder叫醒母亲，心疼地拍拍母亲的后背，见Frigga无事，他才松了口气说，“我只是为了救母后，你不用多想。”

Loki笑了笑，于危难中放松下来，坚定地说：“我要去Thor身边。”

“啊——”局势变得焦灼，Thor一时不察被Hela钻了空子，妙尔尼尔被她送去了海姆冥界，没法为他的战斗再出一分力气，他没等到Loki到来便被Hela掐着脖子压倒在地，他的后脑磕到台阶，一路拖下来，撞出一条血路。

Hela挑挑眉，见Thor还要反抗，两把剑插入Thor的手掌中，将他钉在地上，他的筋脉断开，血涌出来，但神的体质能让他很快自愈，可是遇到剑的阻断，Hela的黑剑上附着死亡气息，Thor只能不断在治愈与裂开中往复，血越来越多，明明伤口不大，却有血流成河的趋势，Thor嘶吼起来，Hela用剑尖猛地将他的脸打向一边——

“不——”Loki在看到血泊中的Thor时已经彻底失去理智，但下一秒发生的事更让他崩溃。

一条偌大的伤疤从Thor的额头蔓延到眼下，他的一只眼睛不断渗出血来，Thor难受地抽动着，他的手上还鲜血淋漓，像一只垂死的野兽，发出哀鸣。


	56. 和解

“Thor，Thor——”

耳边的喧哗与肃杀尽皆逝去，Thor睁开眼睛，眼前是柔和苍翠的森林，风与海的味道在他的鼻间轻轻摇摆，他发觉自己似乎没有受到任何伤害，他从地上起身，忽然看到了已经逝世的父亲。

Odin的面貌与过世时不是很相似，他更年轻，也与Thor更像。

“……我这是在做梦吗？”Thor不敢置信地看着Odin，“我死了？这是英灵殿？”这真是一个不好的结局。

“不，不是。”Odin失笑，把Thor扶起来，这是华纳海姆的海边，他们曾经一起到过这个悬崖，海浪沙沙，风里传来小苍兰的味道，“你只是被困住了，暂时与我相见。”

Thor不明所以，他嗓子一哑，摇摇头说：“我不能在这里，Loki、母后、Balder、Hodur……那么多人，他们都在等我。可是我不像你这样强大，我现在甚至没有妙尔尼尔了。”

“我并不强大，而妙尔尼尔只是你的武器，它不是你的力量来源。”Odin一挥手，海上出现了两座岛屿，他问Thor，“假如其中一座是约顿海姆，上面有Loki，一座是尼达维勒，两国开战，你只能选择救下一国人，你会怎么做？”

“……”Thor沉默了，他与Loki亲近，情感上自然倒向Loki那边，即使他不说，Odin也能猜到他的答案。

选择开始加码，Odin温和地继续问：“依然是这两个岛屿，这时你知道，尼达维勒曾经为阿斯加德提供过武器援助，而且长期交好，你会怎么做？”

“父亲。”Thor焦躁起来，他无措地说，“我不知道，作为Thor，我希望帮助Loki，作为阿斯加德的君主，我不能舍弃尼达维勒，作为众神之父，我不应该有任何偏颇，为什么我不能保住两个国家？”

Odin笑了起来：“因为你既是众神之父，又是Thor。”

什么？Thor茫然地看着年轻的父亲，他愣了愣，在他的人生中，他曾经无数次对九界各国的人民示好，得到过冷待，也得到过感恩，他一直追求的和平仿佛是一场幻影，永远不会有彻底止战的一天，而他即使是众神之父，又能做什么呢？

“但我应该比旁人做得多。”Thor斩钉截铁道，他说出选择的这一刻，海上的两座岛屿忽然分开了，它们离得越来越远，最终没入水中，Odin很可惜地发出感慨，Thor更是不解，他记得Odin当时的决定就是什么都不做，他还曾经为此埋怨过父亲，Thor激烈地问，“难道我应该置身事外吗？”

“你的每一个决定都能影响九界，你要慎重，而究竟你应该怎么做——”Odin拍拍Thor的心，“你应该多问问每一个自己，你比我更强。”

场景倏地变了，地动山摇，Odin从Thor面前再度消失，Thor脚下一阵晃动，他站稳，抬起头时看到了自己——那是长发的Thor Odinson，一样的年纪，一样的面容。

“你知道你做错了什么吗？你不应该帮约顿海姆，你应该直接踏平尼达维勒和约顿海姆，有些事掌握在自己手里永远是最安稳的。他不相信你，你就把他关起来，让他成为你的信徒。”长发Thor怒气冲冲握住他的肩膀，Thor感觉骨头里传来一阵痛感。

Thor摇摇头说：“这不是我的愿望。”

“不，这就是你的愿望，统治他们，让他们信任你、爱戴你、敬仰你，成为最伟大的众神之父。”长发Thor笑得邪气，见到另一个自己脸上的不敢置信时，他笑了笑，“你敢保证自己从来没有这种想法吗？别开玩笑了，我就是你，我知道你想要什么。”

他想要什么？他应该怎么做？长发Thor越来越高大，仿佛要吞噬短发Thor，四周的光明越来越黯淡，他们仿佛置身于一个黑海之上，阴风阵阵，Thor猛地回过神来大喊道：“这不是我想要的！”

被他这样一吼，那个自己似乎变小了，黑色的天空中猛地破开一点缝隙，一道很熟悉的声音传了过来。

“Thor！”那是Loki的声音。

“你想要光明磊落的人生，想要九界和平，你真贪心。”长发Thor冷笑了下，“可你从不好好看看自己。”

这样危险而疯狂的念头究竟是什么时候产生的？Thor有点忘了，当他发现自己在约顿海姆和尼达维勒的战争中起不到任何作用，当Loki离他而去，当中庭人忘记他，当中庭人设计陷害他……似乎很久之前，他就发现自己的理想和现实发生了极大的偏差。

即使是神，他们身上残存的人性依旧让这个世界变得复杂不堪，而他自己——在成为雷神之前，他也是人。

他是九界的一员。

感性会摇摆偏爱，理智会冷静决断，就算是Odin，也难以摆脱二者的制衡。

他终于明白了，两个国家的战争，又或者低入尘埃的蝼蚁的命运，其实他无法决定任何事。

“谢谢。”Thor看着那个充满戾气的自己，他忽然笑了，握住对方的手，那个人变得越来越像他，最后报以一样的微笑。

“你知道以后要怎么做了吗？”另一个Thor问他，在得到确定的答案后，他慢慢消失了。

而不论是怎样的自己，Thor深知，Loki依然会爱他，就像他爱Loki一样。

他闭上眼睛。

“Thor！”一道绿光闪过，Hela被Loki突如其来的爆发力甩到一旁，Loki冲上前治疗Thor手上的伤口，黑剑被Loki尽皆除去，Thor的自愈速度渐渐恢复正常，Loki把他扶起来靠在自己身上，设下一个防护圈，Hela擦掉脸上的血痕，目露凶光看着他们，Loki赶忙拍拍Thor，擦干净他眼部的血迹，“Thor，还好吗？”

Loki得不到Thor的回复，他见Thor眉头紧皱，便缓缓站起身挡在他身前，Loki在脑中过了一遍自己学的魔法，算着时间祭出他所学中最强的爆破咒语。

可那些咒语对现在的Loki来说都打了折扣，不管从前怎样强大，现在依旧力不从心。

他会死吗？

Loki越发冷静，面对Hela步步逼近，防护罩的范围越来越小，在这种极端危险的时刻，他竟然没有一刻惊慌——

他们是仇敌，而他要保护Thor。

“海姆冥界与你同在。”Hela举起长剑，从Loki的上方砍下来，他还在传送Thor，至少他们之中有个人要活下去——

这时，狂风乱作，电闪雷鸣，Hela手中的剑被生生劈开——那是她最重要的宝器——原本躺在地上的Thor忽然起身，他沐浴在电光中，雷电将她的盔甲、武器尽皆折断，Loki呆住了，他从没见过这么强的力量，Thor像被解除了封印，带血的眼眸中也闪着电光，他向前一跃，掐住Hela的脖子将她推到了喷泉池旁。

“海姆冥界不会与你同在。”Thor邪笑了下，他一拳打上Hela的脸，这拳头带电，力量极大，根本不是一般人能抵抗的，Hela痛叫一声，Thor又是一拳，打得她骨骼错位。

“Thor！要封印她吗？！”Loki之前与Frigga一起学习了封印阵法，但现在Thor打得起劲，Hela已经死了，她难道会再死一次吗？正当他这样担忧的时候，Thor被奋力反抗的Hela打飞了。Hela脸色很不好，至少她现在看起来很不冷静、也很不干净，她的脸歪了、下巴隐约脱臼。

“不必！”Thor笑道，他信誓旦旦，Loki翻了个白眼，瞬间回到了Frigga身边，打算与Frigga商议。

两个人在广场上厮打作一团，Loki忧心忡忡问：“Thor这是怎么了？伤口迅速愈合，和刚才判若两人。”

“也许是雷神之力觉醒了。”Frigga也在观察儿子的状况，她现在看起来不那么着急了，随手操控着一些治愈系魔法帮Thor治疗，“他父亲也有过类似的状态——你看，即使妙尔尼尔不在，他也能很好地控制雷电。”

Loki若有所思地点点头，注意到Hela要放冷剑，他又回到Thor身边，拿出Thor送他的匕首，快步向前挡住Hela的迎头一击，Thor从Loki背后转身绕到前面，他一跃而起，借着Loki与Hela对招的空档将Hela再次甩到地上。

这时，天空劈下无数道雷电，持续了长达半分钟的攻击，这场景实在壮观，王宫附近所有战士都被那道电光吸引，他们于尸山中抬起头看到Thor从天而降，周身闪烁着电光，天地间的能量流动越来越多，靛蓝色笼罩着阿斯加德王宫，“啪”的一声树冠被雷击中起火，而Hela发出尖利的叫声。

没有任何雷电会伤害Loki，他看着落地的Thor不免露出一抹微笑，雷神双手半张，死死地将Hela控制在自己的雷电阵中，电流时而细小时而粗大，Thor折磨着毫无反手之力的Hela，Loki则偶尔抬手灭掉四周被雷勾起的天火。

“不！”终于，Hela尖叫起来，她的力量正在离开她——

“就现在，开封印阵！”Thor回头对Loki喊道。

Loki忙不迭地遵从他的指令，一时间橙光大盛，温暖的光芒裹住一向跻身于黑暗中的死亡女神，她怎么也没想到自己进攻阿斯加德会这么快失败，她只是对上了一个Thor——刚上位不久的众神之父——控制死亡的力量就被他抽干了，一时间外围的死士军团全都倒下，他们失去了自己依赖的力量来源。

随着法阵光芒的消失，Thor后退几步，看着这个躺在地上的女人——因为力量被封印，她重新变回了普通人，Thor道：“我们杀不了你，但你也别想再离开海姆冥界了。”他给了Loki一个眼神，不给Hela任何反应时间，他们也不想再与她多话，传送魔法开启，Hela灰白的面容渐渐消失在阿斯加德的土地上。

除了损毁了几座宫殿，阿斯加德的死伤并不严重，Hodur、Balder和三勇士慢慢从外围聚了过来，听从Thor的吩咐进行善后，他们惊讶地看着Thor眼睛上的伤疤。

Fandral苦笑道：“你跟Odin真是越来越像了。”

Loki不太喜欢这话，Odin在生命的最后陷入了长时间的睡眠，Thor像父亲可没有一点好处，Loki瞪了Fandral一眼，对方注意到国王未来的丈夫正不满，赶紧闭上嘴退到一边。

众人尽皆散去，望着烧焦的树顶，Loki有点不敢置信：“就这样结束了？”他走上前，抓住Thor受过伤的地方仔细看了看，Thor眼睛上的伤疤还在，血迹虽然消失了，但好像……已经无法恢复到从前，Loki咬着嘴唇说，“你失去了一只眼睛。”

Thor吻了吻Loki的指尖，他彻底从觉醒的力量中和缓下来，随着Hela逝去，妙尔尼尔重新回到他的手中，虽然现在他已经不那么需要作战武器，但妙尔尼尔是他多年的朋友。Thor郑重地握住他的锤子，描述起自己的感受：“也许我只是暂时看不见，但能用一只眼睛解决Hela，这交易很划算。”

Loki嘴唇微动，上前紧紧抱住了Thor，他嘟囔道：“刚才……我理解了你为什么会在我死去后变成那样，我也很害怕。”

“Thor，我怕失去你。”Loki松开Thor，慢慢吻了吻那道还鲜明的伤疤，他认真地说，“过去的事，我很抱歉。”

Thor喉结微动，他无奈地笑了，与Loki额头相抵，在战后获得了片刻安宁：“没有你，我无法成为现在的自己。”


	57. 授神

后来，一切都结束后，Thor缓缓向他亲近的朋友、家人讲述了自己这些年的经历。

他的异变，他的内疚，他的自责，以及Loki是怎样帮助他认清自己、走出了迷惘与困顿。

众人都非常清楚Loki为Thor做了什么，他们相识长达千年，一路从少年走到现在实属不易，Loki甚至得到了世界树与Thor祖先们的认可，在这场战役收尾之时，他浑身透出一种不属于他的光芒，是鲜明的红色，将他的脸庞照耀——那是几千年不曾出现过的神谕，象征着一个外族人被认可成为阿萨神祇。

“火神Loki。”Thor笑着念出Loki的新名头，“你这样的性格居然主管火。”

每当这样的神谕发生，阿斯加德都会举办相应的仪式欢迎新人加入，但由于他们刚经历了一场动乱，这件事不得不被延期，择日与众神之父的婚礼一同举行。

这场迟到的婚礼让Thor晚了一千年才迎来他的终生伴侣。神界的婚礼并不如中庭复杂繁琐，可依旧所有神祇乃至九界的重要人物，都为了这场婚礼、Loki的封神仪式而来。神殿外的主干道上立满彩旗，黄金树上也挂着缤纷的丝带，宝石点缀的外墙闪闪发光。喷泉广场上甚至新刻了Thor与Loki的雕像，喷泉喷出蜜酒，草地上随处可见浆果。布置得精美华贵的主神殿中人声鼎沸，所有帷幕都被换成了红色，长桌上摆着丰盛的珍馐，烤羊、牛肉、南瓜、葡萄以及无数点心，神殿的吊顶也换成了小精灵新鲜摘采的樱桃水晶灯，那是矮人族送来的大婚礼物，灯形精美而使用时限极长，又透着樱桃的红色，壁画上即将更新Loki与Thor结婚的场景，成为又一代君主与其伴侣的记录。

不论是谁，脸上都带着笑容。

“哎，兄长终于结婚了。”即使是Balder，往常最反感Loki与Thor在一起的人都为此热泪盈眶，他本以为自己无法在Hela的征伐下存活，没想到还有机会看到Loki与Thor成婚。其实那日他看见Loki第一反应是护住Frigga，他就对一切释然了。

Hodur冷哼一声，但嘴角也淡淡扬起，他风尘仆仆，刚从海姆冥界归来——因为Hela的力量被封印，且不会有再启用之日，死神一位暂时空了出来，Hodur主管黑暗，这些日子也兼职死神负责维持海姆冥界的运转，等Thor和Loki的好事结束，才有时间挑选新的死神继任。海姆冥界的气息一贯阴冷，Hodur周身的肃杀好一会儿才被新婚的炙热慢慢溶解，他衷心祝福自己的长兄，目光越过Balder望向王座上的Thor——

可Thor去哪了？他本该在那里等待，为Loki主持授神仪式才对。

此时，主神殿外的小厅中，Thor从屏风之后走出来，他示意守卫离开，上前抱住正在等候的Loki。

“吓我一跳。”Loki穿着阿斯加德人的服饰，他获得了和Thor等长的寿命，体内的魔力也开始正常流动，他们派人去约顿海姆寻找过远古冬棺，按照Loki的描述，远古冬棺藏于尘封在地下的宝库中，只有Loki碰触，才会重新开启。

那个用尽他上一段生命养护的宝物恢复了原本的模样，法力强盛，能量源源不断，Loki想起自己与三女神的约定，她们果然没有找到远古冬棺。但想了想，他还是将远古冬棺送到了三女神殿，现在他已经不需要这个东西了。

他所拥有的一切，他未曾拥有的未来，都要由他自己主宰。

有一件事他要感谢三女神，如果没有她们，他也许无法再次为人、再次见到Thor。

Loki望着失去一只眼睛的Thor，他戴上了一个黑底金色斜纹的眼罩，仍旧是一头利索的短发，但隐约有长长的趋势，他的脸上留下了一道疤痕，时刻提醒着旁人他所经历的一切。Loki微微叹息，又觉得能活着已是不易。

Thor不知道Loki心里的惆怅，他摸摸Loki的头发，打量他身上的衣着，今天既要封神又要成婚，Loki穿得极其正式，结合他以前约顿人的身份，Frigga给他增加了一些金饰，Loki很是喜欢这沉甸甸的华丽感，周身尽显气派。Thor望着Loki白皙的脖颈与微微露出的一点锁骨，他沙哑地说：“紧张吗？我的火神。”

“噢，都怪你。”他又提起了这件事，Loki翻了个白眼，“要不是因为帮你灭火，我这辈子都跟火扯不上关系！诸神在上，怎么就成了火神？这简直是在侮辱冰霜巨人——”

“嗯，是的，不仅是雷打出来的火，还有……”Thor下流地握住Loki的手往自己下身探，Loki面色一红，猛地抽回手来，身上的纯金挂饰叮当作响，他湿着眼睛瞪着Thor，Thor连忙收起自己的不正经，认真地说，“我等了这一天很久。”

“我也是。”Loki诚恳地说，时间快到了，他们都有点紧张，Loki搂过Thor的腰，轻声道，“不给我一个吻吗？”

Thor依言照做，他托着Loki的后颈，两人庄重而真诚地交换了一个简单的吻，Thor望着Loki笑道：“我先进去——我，在里面等你。”

Loki望着Thor的背影，在国王消失之后，他深吸一口气，走上自己崭新的人生。

他一步一步，在众人的注视下，踏着衔尾蛇纹的地砖，慢慢走到Thor面前，他单膝跪地，由Thor宣读授神的赞语，随后迎来神族的欢呼。Loki眼眶微湿，虽然他并不在意，但今天之后，他又有了新的身份、新的家族。

Thor将柏树枝做成的手链套入Loki手上，以众神之父的身份亲吻他的额头，欢迎他加入阿萨神族。

仪式结束后，Thor便站在Loki身边，Frigga从帘幕后缓缓走出，她看着台阶下这一对高兴的爱侣，尤其是她的长子Thor，完全藏不住笑容，她无奈地看了Thor一眼示意他收敛，开始宣读他们的婚约誓词。

“Thor，Odin之子，雷神，阿斯加德的国王，众神之父；Loki，Laufey之子，约顿海姆的王子，火神。”Frigga温和的声音安抚了所有人内心的躁动，“你们相识千年，婚约曾立曾废，你们做好准备陪伴彼此走完以后的人生了吗？Loki，你愿意成为雷神的伴侣吗？Thor，你愿意成为火神的伴侣吗？”

“以雷神的名义起誓，我愿意。”Thor握住Loki的手，大声喊道。

Loki脸颊微红，但依旧肯定地说：“以约顿海姆的名义起誓，我愿意！”

有花瓣轻轻落在他的脸上，Loki想起他们在雪地里初见，一起猎龙、到中庭游玩，经历过战争、灭国、中庭的变故、Hela的进攻，曾经的金发少年成长为如今的男人，Loki一时感慨，紧紧回握Thor。

“现在我以诸神的名义宣布，Thor Odinson，Loki Laufeyson，结为一生的伴侣。”Frigga肯定地落下最后的誓词，悄悄拭去眼底的泪花。

随着音乐响起，不知道是哪位顽皮的神祇在室内放了魔法烟花，一簇接着一簇，照亮大家的脸庞，又有人干脆关掉了主神殿的灯光，于黑暗中，Thor猛地把Loki抱了起来，他吻着Loki的嘴唇，向世人宣告他的快乐。

人们只能在忽明忽暗之中见到众神之父高兴地亲吻他的伴侣，不时发出艳羡的声音。

“我为你成神，而你为我成人。”Loki用只有他们俩听得见的话说。

那天晚上他们很晚才回到闪电宫——闪电宫自然也在与Hela的对战中有所损伤，但因为要赶制婚房，这里的修补力度是最快的，甚至给Thor换了新的床铺，足够两个男人躺在上面为所欲为。

Loki被灌了不少蜜酒，是Thor把他背回来的，他醉醺醺地搂着Thor的脖子，不断啃Thor的耳垂，众神之父被他勾引得情欲旺盛，今天又是彻底合法的新婚之夜，他帮Loki稍微洗了澡后就把神志不清的Loki推倒在床上。

“啊……嗯……”Loki沙哑地呻吟着，被厚重的衣料裹了一天的身体重新接触到空气，两颗乳尖微微发红，已经有了挺立的趋势，Thor重重地亲它、吮它、又用手拧它，Loki放浪地勾住Thor的腰杆，眼神迷离地说，“快干我，众神之父。”

“嗯？我是众神之父，你是火神，那我岂不是你的——”Thor笑着抬起头，邪气地吐出一颗被吮得发亮的乳头。Loki被他低沉的嗓音撩得浑身难受，他摸着自己翘起来的阴茎，努力去亲Thor的嘴角。Thor含住他的嘴唇，Loki的舌头被Thor勾出，两人在口气中刮蹭着对方舌苔上的颗粒，Loki呜咽一声。

“唔，你变态。”Loki低骂道，Thor越来越恶趣味了，但为了让自己尽快得到满足，Loki也不介意陪Thor玩这种无聊的游戏，他努力保持清明，晃悠悠地翻身坐到Thor身上，他将Thor的衣服扒开来，露出下面精壮的腹肌，Loki握住熟悉的性器，只是半勃便已经这么大了，Loki缩了缩身体，渴求地看着Thor，他的目光太直接，Thor看了都失笑，他稍稍起身，阴茎在后穴蹭动摩擦，传来一股水意与热意，Loki摇摆着腰胯，慵懒地说，“爸爸，快操我。”

Thor目光一沉，他喝不醉，今晚尽管喝得多，也还是十分清醒，他的东西不小心戳了进去，Loki有点疼，他微微皱眉，Thor连忙托住他的臀肉，一边按揉，一边慢慢抠挖窄小的甬道，Loki不耐烦起来。Thor努力固定住东倒西歪的男人，不满地在Loki的臀上扇了一巴掌。

“啊嗯……你打我！”Loki控诉道，他嘴唇微张，舌尖红艳得不可思议，“我要吃了你。”

Thor无奈极了，草草地扩张几下，确认Loki足够湿润了，猛地将阴茎往里一操，Loki尖叫一声，挺直了腰，好一会儿才回过神，他的酒似乎醒了，Loki瞪着湿漉而红的绿眼，他不敢置信，又摆了摆腰臀，他好像要说什么，但由于Thor进得足够深，抵住了他的敏感点磨蹭，Loki又忘记自己要说什么，他沙哑地叫唤：“好想……嗯……跟你做上一整年，把之前没做的时间都补上。”

“即使你是神，也不能……嘶……这样放纵。”Thor笑道，他停止动弹，Loki便不满地上下动起来，他腰上的皮肤白皙极了，仿佛要晃瞎Thor的眼睛，男人掐着他的腰，不断摩挲那附近的肌肉与皮肤，Loki颤了颤，压着Thor的腹肌，更加快速地起落。

“好深啊——要被操死了。”Loki呻吟着，后穴不断收缩，但夹不住的水液浸湿了他们的下身，Loki吐出一串绵长的呼吸，身前甩动的阴茎忽然被Thor握在手中，男人猛地挺腰，又刮蹭敏感的龟头，Loki瞪大眼睛，前端吐出一波敏感的液体，他快乐得头皮发麻，尾椎有股暖意蔓延开来。

Loki命令道：“摸摸我的阴茎，我要射了——”他闭上眼睛，身后的快感一阵接着一阵，他这一生似乎都没有这样快乐过，他坐在闪电宫的床上，Thor在为他服务，他们终于在一起了——Loki呻吟一声，绞紧后穴死死地咬住Thor。

“放松点……”Thor拍拍Loki的臀肉，看着Loki失神而餍足的模样，他也被取悦了，Thor坐起身搂住Loki，狠狠操了几下后听到Loki发出泫然欲泣的声音，他咬着Loki的耳廓，冲敏感的男人哈气，Loki打了个颤，精液一股股地射在Thor的腹部，他沉默地流泪，Thor连忙搂着他问，“怎么了？”

“我爱你。”Loki抬起头来，幸福地告诉Thor。


	58. 圆满

被填满，被充斥，Loki喘息着，望着Thor的蓝眼睛，他太舒服了，舒服到他忘记了自己的名姓，他和Thor十指紧扣，在一次次的高潮中获得了极大的快乐，他哑着嗓子说：“不行了……别再……啊嗯……”他又射了，高潮那么多次后他快射不出来了，只能淅淅沥沥地淌出一点精水，Loki张嘴呼吸着，难捱地缩着后穴，希望Thor也快点高潮，其实他已经射了两次在Loki体内，这种饱胀感让他异常满足，也有点难为情。

“Loki，你变蓝了。”Thor见Loki爽得失神，轻轻吐出舌头呼吸，脸部慢慢泛起蓝色，他意外地说。Loki浑身都在变化，他的霜巨人形态重新出现了，额上长出成熟的角，皮肤浮出瑰丽的花纹，Thor坏笑地勾起唇角，最后撞了几下，又射在了温软的穴内，他低声道，“你被操到变蓝，有这么爽吗？”

“呼……”Loki喘息着，滴下一点唾液，他趴在Thor身上，“嗯，喜欢……”他动了动腰，完全脱力了，Thor揉着他的腰臀，半晌把他抱起来往浴池走。

Loki浸入水中，好一会儿才恢复点力气，许多爱液从他身体里慢慢淌出，Loki长长地呻吟，下体湿漉漉的，他注意到自己皮肤的变化，感慨道：“原来我还是约顿人。”这是他的自我认同，原本以为他只是普通人的躯体了，没想到还有惊喜在等他。

“这样正好，过两天我就封你为约顿亲王，以后那片土地的一切都交给你了。”由于约顿变为荒原，气候又一向恶劣，除了Loki也没有人想打理这块偌大的雪原，不知从什么时候起，约顿的一切名义上都交由阿斯加德主宰了。

“阿斯加德及约顿海姆联合王国，我喜欢这个名字。”Loki笑了笑，用角蹭了蹭Thor的下巴，两人亲密地抱在一起，终于，一件件事都顺利地结束，Loki满足地想，这应该是他人生中最幸福的一刻。

之后也的确如Loki想的，约顿海姆百废待兴，他一边开始忙碌，一边帮助Thor管理阿斯加德。战争与和平是一个周期循环，经历了之前的动荡，各国进入了相对和平的相处时期，华纳海姆的Frey继任成为君主，他迎娶了亚尔夫海姆的公主，而Freya——他们的老朋友宣布不结婚了，她放纵自我，率性地生活在王兄的庇护下，但九界依旧有很多人想要迎娶她，谁也不知道未来会怎么样。

至于中庭，Thor最喜欢的国度，在他们忙着应付Hela时，中庭也在发生巨变。X国带头发起、签订索科威亚协议，为复仇者联盟带来了许多麻烦，X国居心不良，出发点纯粹是为了掩盖自己的罪行，但这件事意外引起了中庭其他国家的思考与警惕。是否应该对超能力者实行监管成为了中庭这段时间的热门话题。

复仇者内部也为此分裂成两个阵营，Steve认为他们应该接受监管，Tony则觉得这是无稽之谈，当即把X国的目的和事情经过抖露出来，搅乱国际局势。索科威亚协议有了不了了之的趋向，各国在声讨复仇者的同时也开始讨伐X国私自研发外星对战武器。

总之，局面一团乱。

Thor和Loki再次来到中庭已经是一两年后，他们也有自己的事要忙，从Tony口中听闻了整件事的经过他十分惊讶：“没想到会闹得这么大。”

Steve和Tony重归于好，他们就某些观点达成了共识，Steve走上前拍拍Thor，在内战时期他有过一些对Thor出言不逊的想法，虽然Thor并不知情，但光明磊落的他必须跟Thor道歉：“我很抱歉，之前不理解你的感受。”

“都过去了你怎么还说这事？Thor都不知道你在说什么。”Tony作为当事人赶忙拍拍Steve，观念上的争执不可避免，但事情结束了，他们依旧是朋友，他斜睨Thor一眼，惨淡地叹息道，“你看起来也过得不怎么样，还失去了一只眼睛。”

“那是个意外，也许未来有希望恢复。”Thor拍拍朋友们，习惯性摸了摸自己的眼罩，他想起一件事，连忙把Loki拉出来重新介绍，“我们结婚了，他现在是我的合法伴侣，Loki Odinson。”

“哇哦，恭喜你，居然没有请我们去婚礼现场。”Tony抱怨道，可接下来Thor的话让他越发惊讶。

Thor摸摸鼻子：“不介意的话，过几天是我儿子的一岁生日，你们要来吗？”

“儿子？！”Tony惊呆了，Steve也惊呆了，两人相视一眼，“你已经有儿子了？”他们的目光不可避免地望向Thor和Loki的肚子，两人都十分尴尬。

Loki翻了个白眼解释道：“地球上还有人工授精和基因合成的技术，你们也是高科技的产物了，不要这么愚昧。”他没有透露孩子是怎么来的，只是温和地看了Thor一眼。

“我以为Thor和你会多享受几年二人世界？”Tony尴尬地笑道。

“我们已经认识一千年了。”Thor爽朗地回复，他很高兴生命里能有新成员加入，而且这是与他血脉相连的孩子。

Fenrir，他和Loki的头生子，继承了Loki的黑发，与Thor的蓝眼睛，虽然年纪还小，但已经能看出是个乖巧聪明的孩子，Thor在他身上倾注了全部的爱，有时候连Loki也会妒忌。他知道在未来，他们还会有更多的孩子，但目前，Fenrir是他们的一切。

Steve微微动容，他想起很久之前他心爱的女人，笑着说：“能认识这么久并且一直在一起，真是幸运极了，祝贺你。”

“谢谢，吾友。”Thor比划起来，跟他的朋友们讲起因为有了儿子而改变的人生，“……我们更改了闪电宫主厅的天花板壁画，之前那上面画的是我、Loki、我的兄弟们与父母，现在加上了Fenrir，过几年等孩子们长大了，又要换新的了。”

听起来是很奢靡的生活，被Thor说得像换相片一样简单，Tony哭笑不得：“好了，神王陛下，这才刚生了第一个，你马上要抱二胎？”

“毕竟神生漫长，有些事要提前计划。”说起寿命，Thor不由得又有些感慨，这一日他们聊了许久，最后Thor郑重地拥抱过他的每一个朋友，珍视地凝望他们，他不知道什么时候就会与他们不再相见。

尽管他知道他们的人生长度已经比普通中庭人长，但终有一天，他们会说再见，Thor笑着说：“我很幸运，能够认识你们。”

那之后他们又去了很多地方，在Fenrir断奶后，Frigga帮他们照顾孩子，Thor想起年轻时候答应Loki要和他去九界其他地方冒险，便时不时相约走访一个城市，去看看其他国王治下的国度是什么样子。

他们遇到过雪原上的孤狼，也遇到过瘟疫与灾荒，形形色色的人与事，见证生老病死，这是生命的循环。Loki忽然发现，一切都是命运的安排，如果他在刚开始就爱上Thor，也许他会在两千岁时死去，而不是像现在这样，能长久地跟Thor待在一起。

他们甚至孕育了下一代。

“感谢过去的我，没有第一时间就爱上你。”Loki笑眯眯地打趣Thor，彼时他们正在亚尔夫海姆做客，光之精灵国度充满了和平与美满的气息，即使面对死亡，精灵们也如此从容。

Thor的头发渐渐长长了，编起一簇发辫垂在脑后，他叹了口气说：“谁能想到呢？我也没想过约顿海姆会再次生机勃勃。”

在Loki的治理下，他借用宇宙魔方的力量恢复了约顿海姆被以太毁灭留下的痕迹，重建了以王都为中心的周边城镇，他们还在缓步发展中，但Loki很有耐心，他接受的并不是储君教育，但这几年Thor教会了他很多，他也勤奋好学，约顿海姆变得比以前更宜居了。

他在中庭生活过一段时间，引入了不少中庭的娱乐设施，结合约顿人的喜好进行改良，得到了广泛好评。一些搬出去的约顿人都为此回到了他们的故土，Loki甚至把他和Thor的爱情故事改编成了话剧，隐去名字和关键事件，目前已经在约顿海姆上映，得到了年轻人的追捧。

“我要是在阿斯加德，你应该封我做文化部大臣。”Loki偷偷潜入剧场，欣赏自己亲自撰写的绝美爱情，他甚至掉了几滴眼泪，真情实感地为自己鼓掌。

Thor忍不住翻了个白眼，他就不想讨论这个以Loki为中心的故事是怎样失真了。

就这样又过了一两年，Fenrir长大了，他虽然还是小小一团，但看起来已经十分严肃，Thor仿佛能透过他看到Loki小时候的模样，他只是比Loki更加安静。Fenrir很聪明，他学任何事都很快，有时候会提出一些天马行空的问题，让Thor不知道要怎么回答。

他们每天夜里都会给Fenrir讲故事，今晚是Thor负责，Loki先去洗澡了。

“从前，在一个古老的国度，有一位骁勇善战的王子。他一出生就是储君，但没有人告诉他什么是王子应该做的，他自由地成长。他喜欢冒险，每当路过一个新地方，看到任何人和动物有困难，都会施以援手。他很快得到了人民的爱戴、声名远扬，但他的精力有限，不能关照到这个国度的所有人，渐渐地，有人开始说他不是一名合格的储君、对他失望，可他的初衷只是想救下更多人，他不明白自己做错了什么，为什么做好事反而遭到了人民的怨憎？”

“但他到处旅行，暂时忘记了这一切。王子有从小认识并且喜欢的婚约对象，然而命运又跟他开了个玩笑，没等到他们结婚，对方就已经去世了，他很自责，感觉自己连最爱的人都保护不了。于是他渐渐变了，变得想要统治一切、掌控一切，可这不是明君所为。”

Fenrir眨了眨眼，他抓住父亲的手指晃了晃：“为什么？没有人规定明君不能统治一切。”

Thor摸了摸鼻子，尴尬地说：“因为君主要学会平衡，什么都不能做得太过分。”

“明明已经是君主了，做事还是这么受限。”Fenrir眨着和Thor一样的蓝眼睛叹了口气，他本以为父亲可以为所欲为，但好像事实与他想的不太一样。

“是的，你学到了。总之，后来王子遇到了一些事情，他忽然意识到自己和年轻时候的自己不一样了，他无法面对自己，但他其实忘记了，每个人都有不好的一面——懂了吗？Fenrir，即使发现事情并不像自己想的那样，也要坚强面对，不能自暴自弃。”Thor摸摸儿子的黑发，严肃地教育起来。

Fenrir打了个哈欠，揉揉惺忪的睡眼：“我知道了，父亲。那后来呢，王子跟谁在一起了？”

“他的爱人起死回生，两人重新相遇。”Loki擦着头发上的水珠，哭笑不得地回答Fenrir，“宝贝，你该睡觉了，怎么听故事的时候总是关注情感部分？”

Fenrir扁扁嘴说：“因为这才是故事的精华呀。”

Loki凑上前亲了亲小孩的额头，Fenrir依恋地抱抱自己的两位父亲，他今晚要跟父亲们一起睡，很乖巧地给Loki让出了一点空间，Loki躺上床，目光掠过Thor，他帮Fenrir盖好被子，调暗房中的灯光。

“他们会永远在一起吗？”Fenrir突然又问。

Loki与Thor相视一眼，不由得笑道：“当然会，这可是圆满结局。”

END


	59. 番外一 家庭

一开始Loki的确没有打算和Thor一结婚就生孩子，固然孩子是他们爱情的见证、生命的延续，但Loki不太喜欢小孩，也不认为Thor是个有耐心的父亲，他就不断搪塞着Thor，直到有一天他突然意识到Thor四舍五入已经接近两千五百岁了，他忽然很有危机感。

这要放在中庭，人生已经过半了，他还没孩子，听起来有点可怜，何况Thor家还需要孩子继承王位，于是Loki不情不愿地喝了魔药，用霜巨人的身体快速给Thor生了个孩子。

好在Fenrir听话懂事，少年老成，没让Loki多操一点心，但他逐渐发现事情没那么简单。

那是在Fenrir还没一岁时候的事，Thor“老来得子”，向来对Fenrir疼爱有加，他学习做一个合格的父亲，导致孩子一天到晚都要跟他在一起，稳重的Fenrir看起来也很喜欢父亲，尽管不太会说话，他也很乐意被Thor抱着，时不时送这位父亲一个爱意满满的吻。

但是跟Loki在一起时，Fenrir更多是依恋和依赖，他虽然总是抱着Loki，却很少亲吻Loki，Loki发现这点后跟Thor一顿抱怨，他觉得儿子偏心，更喜欢Thor。

“他还小，因为我总是亲他，所以他也喜欢亲我，有样学样，你又不爱亲他。”Thor笑得不行，赶忙给儿子脱罪。

Loki冷哼一声，凑上前道：“我也要你亲我！你怎么只亲Fenrir？”他坐在床上，伸手去搂Thor的腰，男人低沉的笑声让他半边身体酥麻极了，Loki抬起脸来，小声道，“难道你想跟Fenrir睡？”

“当然不是。”Thor失笑，低下头轻柔地吻Loki的额头以及脸颊，就像他亲吻Fenrir一样，不带任何情欲，Thor亲完他不由得笑道，“但我觉得你不喜欢这样的亲吻。”说完他便轻咬Loki的唇瓣，开始慢慢地舔他的唇瓣。

“不仅要亲这里……还有……”Loki抓着Thor的手从自己的衣摆下方探了进去，他轻轻含着Thor的手指吮吸，眼神迷离，正当两人情意正浓，外面忽然传来急促的叩门声。

“回禀陛下，刚才Fenrir王子不小心从椅子上摔了下去！”

Loki一愣，赶忙推开Thor整理了下衣服就往外走，Thor也急匆匆地跟上去，哪里还管得上自己的情欲。他们来到餐厅时，地上淌着打翻的土豆泥，侍女正在清理，而Fenrir已经被扶了起来，可以看出他刚哭过，眼睛红红的，额头上有点擦伤，Loki上前去给他施了一个治愈咒，一瞬间他就感受不到疼痛了，但还是奶声奶气地抱住Loki打了个哭嗝，回头小声地喊着Thor：“父王。”

“怎么摔下来了？”Thor见儿子没事，他终于冷静下来，揉了揉Fenrir乌黑细软的头发，亲亲他受伤的地方，Loki把Fenrir放回小孩椅上，Fenrir还不是很会走路，他现在会的单词也不多，但很熟练地叫着“父亲”与“爸爸”，他委屈地看着Thor，扁扁嘴，Thor心疼坏了，拿过新的土豆泥，给Fenrir喂了一口。

Fenrir：“？”

“喂，你怎么马上就给他吃东西了？”Loki哭笑不得，他问Fenrir，“还吃得下吗？”

Fenrir嫌弃地看着土豆泥，但这是Thor给他喂的，他又有点想继续吃，只好看着Loki说：“想吃，爸爸。”

Loki白了一眼Fenrir，但今天儿子还挺缠着他的，Thor喂了几口，Fenrir要求让Loki来喂，侍女跟Thor交代了下刚才的情况，好像只是个意外，夫夫两人也没太在意。

结果Fenrir用完晚饭，眨着水汪汪的眼睛问Loki：“今天摔——能跟你们一起睡吗？”

Loki这才意识到这小子想干什么，他们一向不带孩子睡觉，偶尔才会准许他来打扰他们的二人世界，Thor以前也觉得Loki过于严格，但王子早点独立也没什么不好，Loki眯起眼睛，对上Fenrir无辜的双眼，他开始怀疑儿子是假摔了。

后来Loki把这一猜想告诉Thor，Thor笑得肚子疼，只说Loki想得太多，Loki倒觉得自己的儿子像自己一样喜欢Thor没什么奇怪，他严格地观察起Fenrir的一言一行，决不允许任何人与他抢Thor，即使是自己的儿子也不可以。

他留了心，之后随着Fenrir慢慢长大，Loki越发觉得儿子恋父到了一个可怕的地步，这样不行，Loki严肃地说：“考虑一下生个女儿吧，让他转移一下注意力。”

Thor更是无语：“他哪里恋父了？这是对父亲的正常崇拜。”

“他没有这样崇拜我。”Loki无语极了，“他这周出入你的议事厅10次，要求你陪他写作业7次，你们去了3次演武场！”Loki如数家珍地说着两百岁的儿子和Thor的亲密往来。

Thor嘴角抽搐，不得不解释道：“因为从生理机制上来说你是他的‘母亲’？而且我们都是正常的往来，他是储君，我肯定要手把手地教他——不过你说生女儿，我一点意见都没有。”

于是一年后，他们迎来了神域的小公主Thrud。

Loki觉得自己心想事成，非常满意地拍拍Thor壮实的肩膀，肯定了他的作用。Thrud长得很美，一头金发，翠绿眼眸，她更像Thor，性格活泼，从小爱笑，吃饱了就睡，睡醒了也不哭闹，几乎人见人爱。

包括Fenrir，从妹妹出生起他就把一向敬爱的父亲抛到了一边，每天兢兢业业地照顾妹妹，Loki觉得自己达成了目的，很是欣喜地问：“是不是很喜欢妹妹？”

“妹妹可爱。”Fenrir自动担起了照顾Thrud的职责，毫不吝啬地夸奖她。

Loki感觉自己简直太聪明了，大的缠Thor，他就生个小的去缠大的，还好是个金发！Loki庆幸地心想，他终于能跟Thor过上彻底的二人世界了。

但后来他发现兄妹俩太亲近了，Loki又有点紧张地问：“他们会不会乱伦？”

Thor那时正在喝水，他差点被呛死！他一边咳嗽一边说：“你想谋害众神之父吗？即使乱伦……好像也不是不可以。”

“阿斯加德人的底线这么低吗？”Loki瞪圆眼睛，靠在Thor胸前仰头问他。

“以前好像有过这种事吧，父亲娶了女儿——你那是什么眼神，我给你举个例子而已，反正神域没有中庭那种禁止近亲通婚的习惯。”Thor解释道，“你想的真多，Fenrir明显是出于哥哥对妹妹的爱护而已，哎，你真爱操心。”

Loki叹了口气说：“生孩子就是这点不好，总是要为他们考虑很多。”

“没关系，继续生你就会一直担心生孩子的问题，而不是养孩子的问题了。”在Thor的笑声中，Loki感觉他被Thor的乐天精神感染了，他也露出一个微笑，但还是揍了Thor一拳。

他从未体验过这样的家庭氛围，没有想过几百年后他也会有这样的家。


	60. 番外二 惩罚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内有多种情趣玩具，尿道棒，壁尻，脏话等多种梗，请审慎进入。

番外2 惩罚  
  
在Loki接管约顿海姆三年后，他引入了新的作物，适宜种植在雪原上，Loki挑选了许久才选到合适的品种，对它的产量非常有信心。于是便和Thor打了个赌，认为今年的亩产能达到一吨，Thor则投了反对票。  
  
然而一年后，签下了对赌协议的Loki意外输了，他咬着牙，恼恨地看着面前端坐的胜利者：“一定是你搞的鬼！”  
  
“愿赌服输。”此时已经越发成熟稳重的众神之父笑了笑，他摸摸Loki柔软的耳垂，亲密地说，“难道你不敢履行承诺？”  
  
他们已经成婚多年，更认识了上千年，连孩子都会走路了，Loki自然不可能会在这种事上怕Thor，他们还有什么花样没玩过呢？Loki冷哼道：“除了在性事上动脑，众神之父还能有别的追求吗？你到底想做什么？”  
  
Thor的目光越发深沉，野兽一般的眸子盯着Loki，他的爱人因为关注约顿海姆的事，在冰宫歇了好一阵，他轻轻在Loki耳边说了一串话，Loki的脸飞快地染上红晕。  
  
这也……太过分了吧！Loki企图推开Thor，却被男人抱在怀中，Thor的手摩挲着他的腰肢，看来他要现在兑现承诺，Loki极其不好意思，Thor到底是怎么想出这种坏主意的？Loki的腰上传来一阵酥麻，Thor拉开抽屉，里面不知道什么时候放进了一盒……情趣玩具？Loki目瞪口呆，这可是众神之父办公的地方，居然放了这种东西？  
  
“你早就准备好了吧！？”Loki越发羞恼，他从Thor身上起来，主动打开盒子检查里面的东西，里头的东西来自九界各国市场，种类繁复，精致的金色铃铛，乳夹，电动按摩棒，奇怪的手环……Loki嘴角抽搐，“你想用哪些？”愿赌服输，他也不是玩不起的人。  
  
“你觉得呢？”Thor笑着问，“我要不要先服侍你？这样会令你更加心甘情愿地融入今天的游戏中吗？”  
  
想到Thor说的最终条件，Loki就身体滚烫，他难耐地轻哼一声，光是想象那个画面他也觉得十分刺激，本来他们就喜欢寻找激情，Thor的建议虽然对他十分不友好，但……Loki点了点头吩咐道：“今天不会有大臣来找你吧？”  
  
闪电宫的议事厅十分宽敞，Loki环顾四周，平时这里人来人往，今天目前还没听说有大臣预约了与Thor见面，但……Loki望着坐在椅子上的Thor，稍微将头发留长一点的男人目光灼热地看着他，因为战争他失去了一直眼睛，虽然戴着眼罩，但无损他的魅力，多日未释放的Loki也有点心痒，Thor低声道：“谁知道呢？”  
  
他几乎是瞬间就硬了，Loki呻吟着，他今天身着便服，衣服是斜襟款式，Thor没脱他的上衣，只是把手从领口最低处伸进去亵玩他的胸肌，柔软而硬实的地方被温暖的大掌握在手中揉搓，动作幅度变大以后，绑好的衣襟敞开了些，白皙的胸膛露出来，碰到冷空气的乳尖硬挺地被Thor的手包裹住，时不时从指缝中漏出一点乳肉，Loki嘶了一声，咬着自己的手指，阴茎已经彻底勃起了，Thor色情地揉着两边的乳头，有点疼，随后他又站起来俯下身狠狠吸了一下，Loki腰肢一软，靠在桌边无力地喘息着。  
  
“好色情。”Thor低着头，他的头发有意无意地扫过Loki裸露在外的皮肤，Loki的衣襟没有完全解开，只有胸乳裸露在外，看起来就像在勾引Thor，他拿起礼物盒里的一对金属蛇形乳夹，将它们别在两颗肿起来的乳尖上，Thor的手指像有电流一样，Loki忍不住打了个颤。  
  
接下来，Thor将Loki的裤子脱掉，他含住Loki的阴茎，仔细在马眼处舔了几口，随后是Loki的大腿内侧、腰际、腰窝，每一个敏感点都被照料到，Loki硬得发疼，他眯起眼哼了几声，抓着Thor的头发，赤身裸体地坐在Thor的办公桌上。他汗湿的肉臀留下两道印子，在Thor叫他转身时，Loki看到深色桌上清晰的水印。  
  
“后面也出水了。”Thor提醒道，这低哑的声音让Loki更是一抖。Thor咬了一口Loki的臀肉，把手指插入Loki湿软的后穴，稍微动了动便进出无碍，压着他的前列腺点来回摩擦，Loki快乐地软着腰摆动，像一只被捏住七寸的小蛇，而过了一会儿，Thor的手指换成了一根温暖的按摩棒。  
  
Loki微微一怔，穴肉紧紧包裹着按摩棒，上面的凸起让Loki极其陌生，他回过头看着Thor：“你不操我吗？”他蹭着Thor的胯下，谁知道男人拿出一条锁链，从背后捆住了Loki的手，他因为这个姿势，肩线绷直，腰陷了下去，软软地挨在桌上。Thor将他又转过来，摸着急需释放的阴茎，坏笑着低头含住Loki的性器，火辣的唇舌伺候得Loki马眼大张，挤出湿润的情液。  
  
“你做——什么！”正处于快感之中，Loki惊慌地看着Thor将一根细长的透明小棍子放进尿道孔，这是……Thor根本没有犹豫，因为足够细长，就这样插到了马眼里，Loki呜咽一声，又疼又麻的感觉让他十分紧张，这是这个地方第一次被放东西，他只要心里一有旖念，阴茎硬得发疼，就会触发马眼上的小棍，遏制液体的流出，他正要挣扎，Thor又将会主动吸附皮肤的蛋型震动玩物贴在他的会阴上，Loki觉得自己像被装饰了一番，待会这些东西一起动起来……他头皮发麻，看着Thor。  
  
“会疼吗？不疼的话，让我见识一下你的忍耐力？”Thor亲亲Loki的额头，见Loki一脸郁闷还要坚持的样子，他笑了起来，添油加醋地撸着Loki的阴茎底端，上面被抑精棒卡得通红，特殊的快感让Loki难受地哭叫起来，他甜蜜的叫声不输给任何放浪的妓女，Thor瞥见旁边的口球，越发坏心地堵住Loki的嘴巴。  
  
阿斯加德最高贵的亲王被打扮成这副模样，下身光裸，上身虽然还有衣服，但戴着口球、乳夹、抑精棒、震动蛋、按摩棒，Loki绿眼微湿，正要控诉，没想到门外正好传来敲门声。  
  
他就知道Thor不安好心！可Loki内心也莫名生出期待，而且他不认为自己抗不过这样的玩弄，Loki昂起下巴，看见Thor冲他眨眼，他们刚才只是约定要用情趣玩具，Thor这是要做什么？Loki一惊，下一秒Thor便把他抱起来放进了他办公桌下的储物空间，他“唔”地叫了几声表示抗议，结果Thor还像模像样地要关上可移动的门，还好他没封死，不然置于黑暗的空间中，Loki觉得自己会缺氧。  
  
“等我一会儿。”Thor勾起嘴角，那张脸消失在Loki面前。  
  
紧接着外面传来Thor和某个大臣说话的声音，Loki绷紧身体，原来他是在这里等自己呢！他发不出声音，但因为身处黑暗，他对周围的动静更加敏感，在骂了Thor千百遍后，Loki的身体逐渐习惯了情趣玩具的存在，倒也不觉得很难捱。  
  
但是Thor一定会在某个时刻按下开关，他时刻准备着，不能在外人在的情况下弄出太大动静，否则便太丢人了……  
  
时间过了许久，Loki都快闷得睡着了，Thor还没动作。而在他放松警惕时，后穴里的仿真肉棒忽然硬了起来，开始不断往深处操，Loki下意识要呼喊，可是口球堵住了他的声音，他不知道这是哪个国家的献礼，这个口球居然还能探出柔软的触手，在他的舌面、小舌头处拨弄，像在模拟性交。  
  
下身的两个玩物都活了过来，按摩棒不断变粗变热，抵着他的敏感带震动，跳蛋似的东西也贴着他的大腿和会阴震颤，乳夹时松时紧，绞紧了敏感的乳尖，Loki差点爽得昏过去，阴茎越来越硬，却无法释放，他眼泪汪汪，手被反绑，根本无法自我纾解，在黑暗中不断喘息着。  
  
好舒服……不同于和Thor在一起的感觉，Loki浑身上下的毛孔都因此张开，他听见极低的震动声，被玩具操得越来越硬，后穴淌出湿润的体液，阴茎也急需释放，而卡在马眼处的抑精棒限制了他的快乐，Loki焦急地想要拔出那根棍子，它插得深了，侵犯着敏感的尿道，几乎产生了要漏尿的快感，热烫的阴茎在腹部上渗出一点精液，Loki猜想那里一定红透了，他希望Thor能帮他。  
  
爱抚他的腰际，亲吻他的嘴唇，帮他吸出精液，舔他的后穴。  
  
光是想想众神之父为自己做这些事，Loki就更硬了，他硬得发疼，后面的震动频率忽然变快，他不可置信地睁大眼睛，双腿无意识地踩着那个移动门，他簌簌发抖，发出了一点声响。  
  
乳尖又麻又爽。Loki瘫软地靠着桌壁，无法释放的精液终于冲破桎梏，抑精棒猛地被挤出，落在地上，Loki喘息着，精液一股股地喷射，有的甚至溅在他脸上。  
  
来回几次莫名的声音，即使是耳朵再背的人都听见了。Loki依稀大臣问Thor发生了什么，Thor答复说是火神养的小猫最近把家安在了这里。随后是脚步声，那人似乎离开了。Loki的脚虚虚地挂在半空中，Thor把推拉门彻底拉开，光漏进来，Loki侧着脸，双腿大张，对上那双含笑的蓝眼睛。  
  
“这么兴奋吗？你射了好多，地板都被你弄湿了。”按摩棒依旧在响，开垦着Loki体内的每一寸，Thor看着他湿漉漉的下身，抑精棒被弹到了一旁，龟头红肿而可怜地收缩着，Thor伸手拭去Loki嘴边的唾液、面上的精液残留，帮他解开口球。  
  
嘴唇红肿，红艳的小舌不自觉地露在外面，无法完全控制唾液溢出，Loki湿着眼睛望着他，全身脱力地浸在汗水与体液中，只能虚虚地抬起屁股，而Thor衣衫完整。  
  
Thor俯下身跟Loki说了句话，Loki堪堪处理完这句话里的信息，一边的乳夹被拆下，Thor拉着那颗可怜又肥厚的红色乳头，把它压进乳晕里，Loki慢条斯理地辱骂道：“你真是个禽兽！”  
  
“我们又没试过。”Thor摸摸Loki汗湿的头发，“还有力气吗？还没彻底结束。”他又夸奖了Loki几句，被Thor的肯定赞得Loki志得意满，他的面容稍微好看了些。  
  
Loki是神，自然不会被这点情趣玩具折磨到脱力，他不服输地站起身，目光扫视办公室的布局，他注意到墙边有个华丽又宽敞的柜子，想起Thor之前的要求，他认命地走上前，精液淅淅沥沥地滴了一路，他拉开柜门，将上半身探进柜里，撅着圆润挺翘的屁股，他念了个咒语，柜门合起的同时他自己被嵌在了柜门中，留下一个白胖的屁股，这种羞耻至极的做爱方式，简直是多年前妓院流行的模式，也只有Thor会想试试了。  
  
可惜众神之父的道具收藏不足，还要Loki亲自动手设计！  
  
Thor摩挲着Loki的腰，柜子的隔板离地不高，足以让Loki比较舒服地跪在地毯上，接二连三的视觉刺激让Thor越发兴奋，他看不到Loki的脸，Loki只能感受到Thor的抚摸，而Thor也只能把注意力放到他的下半身，稍微捏了捏半勃的前端，柜子里传来闷闷的呻吟声，他揉了揉白中透粉的臀肉，将在后穴中震动的按摩棒拔出来。  
  
已经在里面动了很久，上面的颗粒吸附着红色的穴肉，Thor拔得慢，又很容易被这张贪吃的小嘴吞回去，他只能一鼓作气拔出来，Loki哭叫出声，被拉出点嫩肉，刚撑开的穴口收缩几下，渐渐合了起来，Thor掌掴起他的肉臀，打出肉浪，Loki试图并拢双腿，又被他撑开。  
  
依稀听见解开裤子的声音，Loki看不见任何东西，只能趴在干净的柜子里，手指有一下没一下地拨弄自己的乳头，忽然臀上有热烫的肉块贴了上来，Loki的身体诚实地靠上去，在细密的皱褶附近，Thor来回磨蹭着他的后穴、会阴、股缝，甚至几次撞到了阴囊。  
  
“啊嗯……”进去了，Loki紧张至极，他非常清楚Thor的阴茎有多粗，能把他干得彻底失神，他浑身发麻，光是想到Thor进来了一点，他就兴奋不已，可是Thor又退了出去，臀肉被拍得发红，被滚烫的手掌掰开，他又突然闯了进来，一下干到了最深。  
  
“屁股真翘。”Thor肆意发表着评论，他像去光临妓院的国王，随便选了一个屁股就操了进去，发泄自己多日没有得到满足的性欲，而他的王后还在宫里不知道哪个地方自己排遣寂寞，他抓着这丰盈细腻的屁股，低下头在男人性感的腰线上落下一吻，坏笑着说，“你的屁股倒是不输给阿斯加德的Loki亲王，里面又湿又软，紧咬着我不放，到底吃过多少根鸡巴？”  
  
Loki绿眼微湿，看不到Thor放大了他所能感受到的一切，火热的胸乳挨着冰凉的柜子，他被撞得不断摇摆，Thor抓着他的腿根，Loki只能发出沙哑的叫声：“好深，不要那么深……”  
  
“骚货，你不就是喜欢这样吗？”Thor又抽了臀肉一巴掌，Loki叫得越发大声了，被柜子掩盖，他有点烦躁不能看到Loki那张冷峻潮红的脸，他更加生气地鞭挞这个骚红的肉洞，把它干得无法合拢，汁水淋漓，只能听见咕啾咕啾的水声和不断的撞击声。  
  
“Thor——别操了，唔，要射了——”Loki泪眼朦胧，可惜在Thor眼里只能看到一个扭来扭去的屁股，他爽得浑身无力，堪堪想要收紧腿和穴肉，Thor却钳制着他的大腿，不断地操敏感点，阴茎被顶得一甩一甩，精液滴在地上，Loki收回魔法，他猛地从柜子里摔出来，Thor一时不察向后倒去，Loki顺势坐在了Thor的阴茎上，他的叫声又高了八度，简直像从嗓子眼里挤出来的绵软呻吟，他撑着地板，脱力地喷出一波精液，两股战战，撸着刚高潮的阴茎，延续着自己的快感。  
  
“爽了两次了。”Thor坐起身来抱着Loki，咬着他的肩颈，大手不断摩挲Loki的胸和下腹，他站起身，把Loki也带起来，把人压在平整的办公桌上，趁他还在高潮的余韵中，不断地顶那翕合的穴肉，Loki哀哀地呻吟，似乎不能承受这么多的快感，Thor只是紧紧搂着他的腰腹，把人操得高潮迭起，里面的水液越发丰沛，Loki的叫声也百转千回，最后只能小声地喊他的名字，或者发出无意义的单音节。  
  
“唔，快死了——”Loki射了两次，阴茎却还能硬起来，Thor撸着他的阴茎底端，把人来回顶弄，穴里每一个敏感点都被阴茎上的青筋刮蹭过，他的脚板绷直，阴囊又抖了抖，他哭叫道，“不能射了……唔嗯，呜——”  
  
可怜的阴茎通红，Thor一边操他，一边给他撸出精液，Loki发出气音，绞紧了身后的茎柱，等Thor有了要射的意思，进出得越来越快，Loki讨好地回过头舔了舔他的脸颊，男人低吼一声，阴茎上通过细小的电流，把Loki刺激得死去活来，他不断发出高昂的叫声，Thor这才把精液喷在了他的穴内。  
  
“啊，啊——”  
  
湿热流动的液体把Loki喷得又小死过去，他被囚禁于Thor的怀抱中，默默发着抖，好一会儿Thor亲亲他的肩头，Loki才彻底冷静下来。  
  
回过神来一看，桌面上的文件被Loki无意识中的挣扎打得七零八落，Thor的阴茎撤出来一点，他趁机翻了个身躺着，胸前有桌角留下的痕迹，Loki喘息着，无奈地问：“这样……算履行承诺了？”  
  
“我很满足。”Thor笑眯眯地看着他，亲了亲Loki胸前的红痕。  
  
他们亲密地吻了一会儿，检查好Loki没有受伤，Thor把Loki打横抱起，走向隔壁的盥洗室，精液不断往下流淌，滴到了脚踝处，Thor拉起Loki的手，一点点地吻他的指节：“亲王殿下，感谢您恩赐我的一切。”  
  
“不必客气。”Loki骄矜地抬起下巴，神采飞扬，他抬腿踩上Thor大大咧咧裸露在外的性器，用脚趾夹了夹湿润的龟头，“这是我对你的爱，下一次，可就轮到我了。”  
  
“我等着。”Thor亲亲Loki的耳垂，抱着黑发绿眼的爱人没入水中。  
  
END  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文终于结束了，非常感谢大家的喜欢和评论！我们下一篇文再见！  
下载:https://www.lanzous.com/i9yrvhi 密码:锤基cp英文名无大写6字母。


End file.
